Scooby-Doo and the Legacy of Boomerland
by Ellis97
Summary: Scrappy must find a someone to replace him as king or else Boomerland and all the forgotten toons will fade away. In the meantime, Dr. Zin and Jenny have created an evil army to steal hearts of popular toons so only he and his army will survive. Now it's up Scooby, Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Mudsy and all their friends to stop Zin's evil plot and save Boomerland before it's too late.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

 **Here it is my friends, we have come to the final chapter. The final journey in the Boomerland saga. We are going to make this just as dark and dramatic as Scooby-Doo! Mystery Inc. So be prepared for a lot of suspense and cliffhangers folks! We want this to be a huge and epic grand finale.**

 **However, it wouldn't be a Boomerland story without help from my good friend and creative partner, captaincartoon123. He and I will be serving up a spicy story for all of you. As I said, this'll be as dark and dramatic as SDMI and as dark and serious as the previous two stories.**

* * *

A long time ago, a talking dog named Scooby Doo and his owners; rich and beautiful heiress Daphne Blake, gluttonous beatnik Shaggy Rogers, handsome leader Fred Jones, and brave and bold Velma Dinkely had discovered a world I had created for forgotten Toons known as Boomerland.

The gang had faced many challenges, encountered many challenges, battled villains large and small on their quest. But they saved the entire kingdom from total destruction with a bunch of survivors and Scooby's nephew and ruler of the kingdom- Scrappy Doo. With Scrappy by his side, good triumphed over evil, Scrappy reunited with his true love, and a family was reconciled.

Everyone thought it was the end, but it was only the beginning! As the toons were rebuilding their homes and restarting their lives, a powerful villain had obtained a forbidden book that unleashed a powerful entity to destroy the universe. Scooby and Scrappy and all their friends were called up to stop the villain and save the world once again. With help from some old and new friends, of course. Together, the universe was saved and two lovers were reunited at long last, resulting in the bittersweet ending.

People thought it was the ending, but it was only the middle. This time, it is the end. Scooby-Doo and his friends were always

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now that I've wet your whistles with that epic prolouge, I can't wait to make the rest of the story! In this series, Scooby, Scrappy, and their friends will take another magical interdimensional adventure and this time, we will be bringing tons of other Warner Bros. characters in this story! Like I said, me and my co-author will be making this story as dark and dramatic as SDMI and the other two previous stories. Stay tuned for some awesomeness!**


	2. Chest Pain for a Puppy

Our story opens in the forgotten land of Boomerland, where we see none other than Scrappy-Doo and his adoring, but liberated wife, Googie sunbathing on their castle's balcony. Scrappy was wearing blue swimtrunks and Googie was wearing a purple strappy two piece bikini and reading a magazine.

"Isn't this a nice, sunny day Scrappykins?" Googie looked at him.

"It sure is Googie, my love." Scrappy stared longlingly at his wife "Nothing like a day with my lovely wife."

"Oh Scrappykins you're so sweet." Googie picked Scrappy up and kissed him right on the lips.

"Just look at that view." Scrappy pointed to the view of the entire kingdom.

"So romantic and beautiful." Googie sighed. "I could just sit here and watch the view change all day."

"And the feeling is mutual my love." Scrappy added.

"Hey Googie!" Someone said from below the balcony. "Down here!"

Googie went to the edge of the balcony and saw that Captain Caveman and Brenda were downstairs.

"Oh hi Captain Caveman!" Scrappy waved to them "Hi Brenda!"

"Unga, hello Scrappy-Doo!" Caveman waved to Scrappy.

"What're you guys doing here?" Googie asked Brenda.

"What're we doing here?" Brenda asked sarcastically "What're you two doing sunbathing in your bathing suits? Nice swimsuit by the way Googie."

"What do you think we're doing?" Googie asked "We're sunbathing and enjoying this wonderful, romantic sunny day."

"You should be in uniform." Brenda said "We have work today!"

"Hate to burst your bubble girlfriend," Googie said "But today is Saturday, and thus we have no work."

"SATURDAY?!" Brenda turned to Caveman "CAVEY! You woke me up from my beauty sleep and wonderful dream on a Saturday?!"

"It wasn't my fault Brenda!" Caveman tried to explain "My son told me it was Employee Appreication Day!"

Brenda grabbed Caveman's club and tried to bash him with it.

"AAAAHHHH!" Caveman kept running, while Brenda chased him with his club.

"Some people can't control their tempers huh Scrappy?" Googie chuckled.

"Ohhhh." Scrappy held to his chest in pain.

"Oh my god." Googie looked at Scrappy "Are you okay Scrappy?"

"No..." Scrappy groaned "My chest is...ohhh."

Scrappy then stopped talking, his vision went black, and was knocked out cold.

"OH NO!" Googie gasped "SCRAPPY!"

Inside of the castle, Flim Flam and Madelyn were practicing their magic act. Gazoo was watching them.

"Flim-Flam, with all respect, do you have to practice your magic act in front of me?" Gazoo asked.

"Sure Gaz." Flim said "I the Amazing Flim-Flamini will blow your mind with magic tricks."

"Whatever." Gazoo looked bored.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen." He said "My lovely assitant, Madelyn will-"

Just then, Googie came running into the room "FLIM FLAM! FLIM FLAM!"

"Hiya Googie." Flim Flam waved to Googie.

"Sup?" Madleyn asked.

"What're you doing?" Flim asked Googie "Why are you acting so beyond loco?"

"S-s-s-s-Scrappy." She stammered "He-he-he-he-he, COME WITH ME!"

Flim Flam, Gazoo, and Madelyn followed Googie to the balcony to see Scrappy's unconsious body.

"SCRAPPY!" Flim Flam, Gazoo and Madelyn shouted. "Googie what happened?!"

"I don't know." Googie looked close to tears "We were just relaxing and then he had some severe chest pain and he fainted."

"Chest pain?!" Gazoo asked "Either he's been eating too many chilli dogs or he's suffering a serious pain."

Googie started to cry "We have to get him to bed."

"Don't worry Googie, we'll help him." Flim assured her.

"You'd better go to Scooby and the gang's house and warn them about this." Googie carried the fainted Scrappy.

"Right we will." Gazoo said.

While Googie carried Scrappy to his bedroom, Flim Flam, Gazoo, and Madelyn headed to the garage and to the rocket.

Madelyn got into the driver's seat "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" They gave a thumbs up.

"Initiating launch sequence." Madelyn set the coordinates on the control panel "Buckle up gang!"

Flim Flam and Gazoo buckled up their seatbelts.

"Buckled up!" They gave a thumbs up.

"Interdimensional portal activated." Madelyn pressed a button on the rocket and a portal came into the sky. "Boys! We are going to Coolsville!"

"Alright!" Flim Flam said.

"Hyperdrive activated." Gazoo pressed a red button.

And just at hyperdrive, the rocket zoomed right into the portal in the sky. They were on their way to Coolsville.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ruh roh! Scrappy has some very serious chest pain and is knocked out cold! Now, Flim Flam, Gazoo, and Madelyn must go to Coolsville to tell Mystery Inc the tragic news! What's wrong with Scrappy? Is he dead? Stay tuned folks!**


	3. The Day Scrappy-Doo Died?

In Coolsville, Scooby-Doo and his friends had been driving their Mystery Machine back home from KISSWorld.

"Jinkies, that some adventure we had helping KISS." Velma said. "And once again, my logic is proven. My boring, lame, scientific logic."

Shaggy whispered to Scooby "Should we tell her about...you know?"

"She won't believe us anyways." Scooby whispered back.

"Well gang," Fred stopped at their house "Home sweet home."

As soon, as they parked into the driveway, Fred asked Daphne something.

"So, Daphne, be honest. Am I better than Starchild?" Fred asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Daphne.

"Never mind." He sighed.

When they got out of the van. When they walked in the house, they saw something weird. Flim-Flam, Gazoo, and Madelyn were sitting on their couch in their living room.

"Hey, Daphne!" said Flim Flam. "Rello Rooby!"

"Hi, sis!" Madelyn waved to Velma.

"Greetings, Scoobert." said Gazoo.

"Hey!" Scooby pointed at the little green guy "Don't call me Scoobert."

"Like, what are you guys doing here?" asked Shaggy.

"And how'd you get in our house?" Daphne added.

"The front door was open." Flim Flam said.

"I thought I told you to lock the door!" Fred elbowed Scooby.

"Sorry." Scooby blushed.

"So why are you here?" Velma asked.

"Oh yeah!" Flim Flam snapped his fingers "IT'S SCRAPPY! HE'S DEAD!"

"WHAT?!" gasped Scooby "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Scooby laid down and started sobbing.

"He's dead?" Velma asked "What do you mean he's dead?"

"He was knocked out." Madelyn explained "He was on the balcony minding his own business, when BAM! He blacked out."

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped.

"Jeepers." Daphne exclaimed "Where is he now?"

"He's in his room." Gazoo explained "There's not much time!"

They arrived at the Coolsville Park, where they found the rocket parked right in the woods outside of town.

"There it is gentlemen." Gazoo pointed to the rocket "Right where we parked it."

"Everybody get in!" Madelyn ran to the driver's seat "We don't have much time!"

Everybody got right into the rocket. Madelyn set the controls.

"Alright everybody buckle up." Madelyn pressed some buttons on the control pad.

Everybody buckled up "Buckled up!"

"Initiating launch sequence." Madelyn typed in some keys on the control pad.

Another swirling purple vortex opened up into the sky.

"Multidimensional portal now activated!" Gazoo pointed to the sky.

"Hyperdrive activated!" Madelyn pressed the red button on the control panel.

And with a burst of rocket speed, our heroes were launched into the portal.

After a ride in the wormhole, our heroes found themselves in the sky of Boomerland.

"Jeepers." Daphne said "Look at Boomerland!"

"I can see my house from here." Said Flim Flam.

"That's cause we're about to land there Flim." Daphne said.

Madelyn tossed helmets to the others "I think you'd better brave for impact."

Madelyn pulled a lever on the rocket and the rocket started to land.

She focused on the landing "Approaching to Boomerland commencing in T minus...three, two, ONE!"

The rocket crashed onto the runway and Shaggy and Scooby were flung out of their seats.

"A perfect three point landing." Fred joked.

Everyone got out of the ship.

"Shaggy, Scooby." Velma picked up the boys from the ground "This is no time for a nap. We have to get to Scrappy."

"Yeah, yeah." Shaggy panted.

"Re're coming." Scooby added.

Inside of Scrappy's bedroom, Googie was at his bed, staring at his unconsious body with tears in her eyes.

"Please Scrappy! Please don't be dead!" said Googie "There are so many fun thing you and me haven't gotten to do yet!"

It didn't look like Scrappy was gonna wake up at all. Googie looked at his knocked out body and started crying violently. At that moment, Gazoo entered with Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Madelyn and Flim-Flam.

"Thank God You guys are here!" said Googie "Good work, Gazoo!"

"No problem." Said the alien.

"Hey!" Madelyn folded her arms "I'm the one who was driving."

"Like hey, Googie! We're here!" said Shaggy.

"Ris he really gone?" Scooby sobbed.

"God, I hope not, Scooby!" sniffled Googie.

Scrappy cant be gone." Flim Flam's eyes got teary "He's my best friend!"

"Come here honey." Daphne hugged Flim.

"I'm sorry I ever thought of getting rid of him." Velma said.

"Scrappy, Are You okay?" Daphne asked.

"Scrappy, please rake up!" Scooby pleaded his nephew "Rif you rive, re'll go to the beach. Yeah. YEAH. The beach."

"How could this have happened?" asked Fred.

"We're not sure!" said Googie "It just...happened."

"Like, don't worry, Scoob." Shaggy, put a hand on his dog's shoulder. "I'm sure he's gonna okay."

"Hmm. This is definitely a mystery." said Velma "And one of the weirdest ones that's ever happened to us."

"And look!" Madelyn pointed to Scrappy's chest. "His chest, it's all red!"

"Red?!" The gang asked.

"How is it red?" Velma asked "Either there's some sort of weird chest disease or he needs to stop eating so many chili dogs."

"Maybe Vince knows." Suggested Flim Flam. "He knows everything!"

"Well, where is he?" Daphne asked Flim Flam.

"He's in Crystal Cove with Marcie." Flim answered "Maybe we could find him there."

"Then that's where we're headed!" Gazoo proclaimed.

"Right!" Said Freddy "Googie, you stay here and keep an eye on Scrappy."

"You don't need to tell me twice." Googie held Scrappy's hand.

"Ready gang?" Gazoo asked.

"Yep!" Said the gang.

Gazoo snapped his fingers and they were teleported to Crystal Cove.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scooby and the gang are back in Boomerland! This time, it appears Scrappy's in a coma and his chest is turning red. There is only one person who can probably help them figure out this situation, Vincent Van Ghoul. And now, they're on their way to Crystal Cove to find him! Stay tuned!**


	4. When Hearts Return

The gang were in a flash, right in Crystal Cove.

"Dudes like we made it." Shaggy said.

"Here we are gang." Freddy added.

Velma read the sign "Crystal Cove, the sunniest place on Earth. Just like when we left it."

"It takes an hour to get here while driving, but with the Great Gazoo around, you can get there in a flash!" Gazoo boasted.

"So this is the place where our parents live?" Madelyn asked Velma.

"Yep." Velma nodded "I can't wait to introduce you."

"And I can't wait to introduce you to our parents and sisters." Daphne told Flim Flam.

"That'll have to wait ladies." Gazoo said "Right now, we have to find Vincent Van Ghoul."

"Where is he Flim-Flam?" Daphen asked Flim "You said you knew."

"Yeah, where is he?" Scooby added.

"Here I am!" Said a random voice.

It was Vincent Van Ghoul and Marcie.

"So much for finding them." Daphne remarked.

"Hello, Scooby and friends." said Vincent Van Ghoul.

"Hey Marcie!" Velma hugged Marcie.

"Velma!" Marcie hugged Velma back "It's so great to see you."

"It's nice to see you too Marcie." Velma said back.

"Thank goodness you're here Vince!" Flim-Flam grabbed Vincent's cape "Something terrible has happened."

Flim-Flam, what's the trouble?" He asked.

"It's Scrappy! There's something wrong with him!" said Flim-Flam.

"He might be having some weird heart attack!" said Shaggy.

"His chest is all red!" said Scooby "Is just me or my English getting better?"

"His chest is red?" Vincent gasped "Egads! We must head over to Scrappy's castle at once!"

"Off we go gang." Gazoo snapped his fingers.

And with a flash, they were transported back to Scrappy's bedroom where Googie was sobbing over her husband's unconscious body.

"Googie?" Vincent saw her.

"Mr. Van Ghoul!" Googie smiled a little "Thank goodness! He's over here!"

Vincent went over to Scrappy's knocked out body.

"How did this happen?" Marcie asked the others.

"I don't know Marcie." Googie shrugged. "It just...did."

"Tell exactly how it happened." Vincent said "In your own words."

"Okay. We were out of the castle, relaxing and sunbathing when suddenly Scrappy started clenching his stomach and then blacked out." Googie explained.

"I see." Vincent said "I'll need to see to this on my own. All of you must leave."

"NO!" Googie ran to Scrappy "Scrappy please don't die! Don't leave me! I love you!"

"Come on Googie." Marcie took a tearful Googie out of the room.

Everybody went outisde while Vincent observed Scrappy's chest. They we're very worried for him.

"Relma, Ri'm scared." Scooby told Velma "Ris Rappy gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, Scooby. But I do know how hard this is on you." said Velma "All we can do now is pray Scrappy is going to be fine."

"I can't loose Scrappy." Googie sobbed into her knees "I can't live without him. I can't!"

"I've died." Marcie told Googie "But then I came back. I hope Scrappy comes back too."

"Reah." Scooby said "Re's rike the son I never had."

Everybody closed their eyes and bowed their heads during their prayer. They wanted Scrappy to make it.

"Why didn't you guys build a hospital?" Shaggy asked Flim.

"We did." Flim Flam said "But it's a normal, human hospital. Besides, the vet is always so busy."

"Go figure." Marcie shrugged.

"There's one thing I've never gotten Googie," Daphne said to Googie "How are you so madly in love with Scrappy?"

"Yeah!" Scooby added "Why?"

"I guess he's...different." She sighed.

"Oh come on!" Shaggy said, annoyed "What could you see that guy?"

"Well, he's kind, loving, sensitive, understanding, and we have both have been traumatized from being unloved and hated!" She said at the top of her voice "You had a chance with me and you blew it! And besides, you're a lazy, insensitive, glutton!"

"Yeah Shaggy," Marcie remarked "You brought it on yourself, so don't blame the puppy."

Madelyn gasped "Then if Googie doesn't want anything to do with Shaggy does that mean...HE AND I CAN BE TOGETHER?!"

"Yup!" Velma made a sly smile.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy ran away.

"Shaggykins come back!" She ran after him "I don't wanna hurt you! I only wanna love you!"

"I know!" Shaggy kept running.

"Welcome to my world girlfriend." Googie said to Madelyn "He's your problem now."

"I see what you mean." Velma added "I've been there."

"Shaggy Rogers and Madelyn Dinkley, a match made in Heaven." Flim Flam chuckled.

"While we're waiting for Scrappy, why don't we go back to Crystal Cove and catch up with our parents?" Daphne asked the gang.

"Sounds like a great idea Daphne." Velma said.

Before they could move a muscle, Vincent came out of the room.

"How is he doc?" Freddy pleaded.

"Is...Scrappy gonna be okay?" Googie stared sadly at him.

Vincent looked with his head down "Well I did everything I could..."

"Yeah." The others said "And?"

Vincent paused for a moment and spoke "And guess what? He's going to make it!"

Googie's eyes were filled with tears of joy. "Mr. Van Ghoul I could kiss you! However since I'm married and you're old enough to be my daddy, I'll just thank you."

"That's my Scrappy!" Flim Flam cheered "What a guy! What a guy!"

Scooby and Shaggy breathed sighs of relief.

"But why did he faint and his chest?" Freddy asked Vincent.

"I'll tell you in about an hour when he wakes up." Vincent said.

"Since we're here, why don't we go back to Crystal Cove and catch up with our parents?" Daphne asked the gang.

"Hopefully, now we can't be interrupted." Velma remarked.

"Oh boy!" Madelyn cheered "I can't wait to meet our parents Velma! Won't they be surprised to see they have another daughter?"

"Yes, I bet they would." Velma said. "Oh Great Gazoo!"

Gazoo appeared out of nowhere as always.

"What is Velma?" Gazoo asked Velma "Can't you see I was reading?"

"Sorry Gaz," Velma said "But Madelyn and I wanna go to Crystal Cove to see our parents."

"Very well then." Gazoo sighed "To Crystal Cove we go!"

"See you soon guys." Velma waved to the gang.

"Bye Shaggykins." Madelyn blew Shaggy a kiss.

Gazoo then snapped his fingers and they were teleported right out of the castle and to Crystal Cove.

 **AN HOUR LATER...**

The gang was in Scrappy's room waiting for him to wake up.

"Where are Velma and Madelyn?" Daphne asked the gang.

"Probably still in Crystal Cove." Scooby assumed. "They must really be happy to see their parents."

"Guys shut up!" Fred pointed to Scrappy "He's coming back."

"Whoa." said Scrappy "What's happening?"

"Scrappy!" Scooby gasped "You're alive!"

"Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy jumped and hugged Scooby "What are you doing here?"

"We heard about your chest pain!" Scooby explained.

"Scrappykins!" Googie picked up Scrappy and buried him into her chest and started smothering him with kisses "You're alive! Oh I was so afraid! I love so much! I don't want to loose you again!"

"Hey, Freddy, Shaggy, Daphne!" Scrappy saw the others.

"Hey, Scrap! Thank goodness You're okay!" said Fred.

"Like how do you feel buddy?" asked Shaggy.

"A little dizzy." said Scrappy "Hey, where's Velma?"

"Oh, she's at her family reunion." said Daphne "I'm sorry she couldn't see you recover."

"I don't how I could've fainted though." Scrappy said "Maybe I need I lay off the chilli dogs."

"It's a shame Velma and Madelyn couldn't be here though." Freddy said "Maybe we should go get them now."

"Wait!" Shaggy stopped Fred and turned to Vincent "Mr. Van Ghoul! Why did Scrappy KO'd?"

"Yeah Vince!" Flim Flam demanded "You'd better spill the beans!"

"Hi Mr. Van Ghoul!" Scrappy waved to Vincent.

"Oh Scrappy..." Vincent said dryly "Good to see you're...alive."

"Look!" Fred demanded "Are you gonna tell us or not?"

"Yes I am." Vincent said then whispered to Scooby "And he wonders why he wasn't with you catching the Chest Demons."

"THEN TELL!" Everyone said.

"Very well then," Vincent sighed "Everybody sit down."

Everybody sat down.

"Scrappy, you say you had some chest pain and fell into a coma right?" Vincent asked.

"Duh!" Scrappy made a face.

"And your chest was red." Vincent continued "This means one thing. It's good news and bad news."

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"The good news is that Scrappy's heart is coming back." Vincent said "As shown on this Scooby-Doo DVD with his episodes. That's the good news."

He showed the gang a special Scooby-Doo DVD

"Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo. The Complete Series!" Scrappy looked at the DVD "Oh, look! Uncle Scooby! A Scooby-Doo DVD with my first 16 episodes! OH! And I'm on the front cover with you! Awesome! Tada tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

"Reah!" said Scooby.

"And what's the bad news?" asked Daphne.

Vincent looked down "The bad news is...Scrappy can't be king anymore."

"WHAT?!" Googie shouted.

"What do you mean I can't be king anymore?!" Scrappy asked.

"You'd better tell me why buddy!" Flim Flam demanded.

"Flim Flam, calm down." Daphne grabbed the boy's shoulders "Let the man explain."

"People are starting to love again, Scrappy." Vincent explained "You might be finally returning to the Scooby-Doo franchise. Perhaps in a new special, TV show, or movie. Or maybe in a Scooby-Doo Lego set."

"Whoa! You guys have your own LEGO sets?" Flim Flam said to the gang "Awesome!"

"Gee, Thanks, Flim Flam! Although they couldn't make a set with all of us together, sadly." said Daphne.

"Hey Vince!" Flim said to Vincent "Do you think it's possible I could get my heart back too?!"

"No." Vincent said.

"Awww." Flim Flam whined.

"Anyways, Scrappy, It's time for you to give the crown to someone else." said Vincent.

"Gosh, this is all happening so fast, Vincent." said Scrappy

"Yeah." said Scooby "But at least you're popular again."

"And you'd better be fast." Vincent said "You only have a limited amount of time. About 48 hours to be exact."

"Why do we have only that much time?" Daphne asked Vincent.

"If you guys don't find a new king who's more forgotten than Scrappy," he explained "All of Boomerland and all the heartless characters in it will fade into oblivion."

"WHAT?!" shouted Fred, Daphne, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Marcie and Flim Flam.

"Whoa! WHOA! HOLD ON A MINUTE!" said Scrappy "Why will all of Boomerland and all the heartless characters fade away forever if we don't find someone to replace me 48 hours from now?"

"I'm glad you asked." Vincent said "Merlin created this world as a home for heartless toons. Since all the characters are forgotten, they need someone forgotten to run this world. If the unpopular character becomes popular again, he must find a replacement in 48 hours or else all of Boomerland and the heartless characters in it will fade into oblivion."

"But how are all the heartless characters connected to this world?" Flim Flam asked.

"You see Flim Flam," Vincent explained "Boomerland was made as home for characters made by the Funtastic Duo. And all of us were made by the Funtastic Duo. Since this is a home for forgotten characters made by the Funtastic Duo, all the characters are connected to this dimension."

Googie said something "So if Scrappy isn't replaced 48 hours from now..."

"Everyone and everything will vanish into thin air." Vincent finished for her.

"Jeepers." Daphne whispered.

"I can't lose Googie again." Scrappy held Googie's hands "I love her."

"And I don't wanna lose Flim Flam." Daphne hugged Flim Flam.

"And Velma can't lose her sister!" said Fred. "She'll break down in tears and won't stop."

"And I don't wanna die..." Marcie said sadly "...forever this time."

"Then you must find a replacement and fast!" Vincent said "Someone who's more forgotten than Scrappy and everyone else for that matter."

"But like, who's more forgotten than Scrappy?" Shaggy asked Vincent.

"Yeah, the Earth is only so big." Scooby said.

"That I do not know." Vincent said "But there's on thing for sure, you guys will have to solve this mystery and find someone more forgotten than anyone in 48- I mean, 47 hours from now."

"Will do it Mr. Van Ghoul." Scrappy said. "Come on guys!"

"Hold it Scrappy!" Fred grabbed Scrappy's arm "First we need two more people to help us...Velma and Madelyn!"

"Well where are they?" Scrappy asked.

"They're visiting their parents in Crystal Cove." Flim Flam answered.

"Then that's where we're headed." Freddy said "Oh Great Gazo-"

"Uh Freddy," Daphne tapped on Fred's shoulder "Gazoo went with them."

"Imagine my embarassment." Freddy shrugged.

"I know!" Googie said "We could take Shaggy's old car!"

"An excellent idea Googie!" Freddy said.

"To the garage!" Flim Flam shouted.

"Hurry!" said Fred.

Scrappy ran to the garage "Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jinkies! Scrappy's heart is coming back! But now, he must find someone even more forgotten than him in 48 hours or else Boomerland and the heartless charatcers will fade into oblivion! They must find someone even more forgotten than Scrappy before it's too late!**


	5. Return to Crystal Cove

In less than an instant, our heroes were inside the garage.

"There it is Shaggy." Flim Flam said "Your old car."

Shaggy looked at his car "Just like new."

"Well let's get inside." Googie got into the driver's seat "We have to get to Crystal Cove and tell Madelyn and Velma the urgent news."

"Right" Fred exclaimed "Come in gang!"

Everybody got into the car and drove off to Crystal Cove, with Googie driving of course. On the freeway, things weren't easy.

"Can we like stop for lunch guys?" Shaggy asked Googie "I'm starving."

"Yeah me too" Scooby added.

"Shaggy it's only 11:45." Daphne said "You can eat when we get to Crystal Cove."

"And besides," Scrappy took out a clock from his tag "We only have 47 hours to find a new king. Plus, there's not a restaurant for another 40 miles."

"FINE!" said Shaggy "Then Fred can drive!"

Googie stopped and put Fred behind the wheel.

"You boys are so hard to please." Googie rolled her eyes.

"You know, there are a couple of things you should know Freddy." Scrappy pointed out.

"Scrappy relax," Freddy brushed him off "I drive the Mystery Machine all the time, I think I can handle it."

Fred saw something on the control panel. It was red button.

"Hey what does this do?" He pushed the button.

"NO WAIT!" Scrappy tried to stop him "That's the-"

Just then, all the seats sprung up and sent our heroes flying up into the air and then right back down to their seats.

"Don't you just hate slapstick?" Marcie remarked.

"Hey Freddy, like, can I ask you something?" Asked Shaggy "How come only you get to drive the van?"

"Well, Shaggy maybe if you helped me pay for the gas, I'd let you drive!" Fred told him.

"Hey!" Shaggy said "I can't help always forgetting my wallet."

"Boys stop arguing!" Googie said "In case you forgot, we're on an important mission here."

"In 47 hours and counting, Everything we're standing on will disappear forever unless there's a new king and you two are wasting time!" said Scrappy "We've gotta go!"

"Okay!" said Fred and Shaggy.

"Since you boys won't stop fighting, I'll drive." Googie went to driver's seat and drove the car. "After all, I used this to change Shaggy back to normal when he turned into a werewolf."

After over an hour, our heroes arrived in Crystal Cove.

"Here we are gang!" Googie pointed to the sign. "Come on let's get out and find the Dinkleys."

"You heard my wife!" Scrappy jumped out of the car "Let's get the move on!"

Everyone got out of the car.

"So this is Crystal Cove?" Flim Flam looked around the town.

"Yep Flim" Freddy said "The sunniest place on Earth."

"COOL!" said Flim-Flam.

"Let's go say hi to our parents." Freddy suggested. "If Velma and Madelyn are catching up with their parents, why shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, you're right Freddy." Daphne said "All our families might be wondering what we've been doing these past few years. It'd be great to catch up with them."

"But what about Madelyn and Velma?" asked Marcie.

"Don't worry Marcie." Shaggy said "We'll probably run into them. Hopefully I won't."

Suddenly a random giant jet zoomed in the sky.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arm "Who called the air force?"

"This does not look good!" said Scrappy.

"Whatever's going on, I don't like it!" Flim Flam proclaimed.

"Flim, at least let us find out what's going on first." Said Marcie.

"You really take the fun out of living." Flim Flam sighed.

"How are we gonna find out what's goin on?" Scrappy asked Marcie.

"We must investigate." Marcie proclaimed "First, we need to recruit the Dinkely's."

"Well gang." Fred told them "Looks like we have another mystery on our hands."

"Rye remember the way to Relma's houjse." said Scooby. "Re'll be there n no time."

"You heard my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told them "Lead the way! Dada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scooby led the gang to Velma's house.

Meanwhile at Velma's house, Velma, Madelyn, and their parents were in the dining room having a conversation. You can imagine Velma's parents' reaction when they found out they had another daughter.

"So you're Velma's sister?" asked Mrs. Dinkley "I sure the

"Yeah...mom!" Madelyn smiled widely at her parents. "I'm your daughter!"

"I don't remember giving birth to two girls." said Mrs. Dinkley.

"You probably had a memory lapse, dear." Mr. Dinkley shrugged.

"Well I'm so happy that I'm meeting my mother and father for the first time." Madelyn hugged them.

"So Madelyn," said Mr. Dinkley "Tell us about yourself."

"Well I'm a student at Whirlin Merlin Magic School." said Madelyn.

"Really?" asked Mr. Dinkley "They have magic schools?"

"Yeah." Madelyn said "And I'm pretty good at magic as well."

"Yeah." Velma added "She, Daphne, and Scooby did a great magic act once."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Velma's dad wondered.

"I'll get it." Velma's mom walked to the front door.

She opened the door and saw nothing.

"That's weird." She said "I could've sworn there was someone at the door."

Just then, she looked at the doormat and saw a Manila envelope. It said "TO VELMA AND MADELYN. DO NOT OPEN THIS MESSAGE UNLESS YOUR FRIENDS ARE WITH YOU."

"What's this?" She picked up the envelope and took it back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom!" Madelyn said to her mother "Who was that?"

"All that was there was this thing." Mrs. Dinkley showed them the envelope. "This is for you two girls."

"Jinkies." Velma looked at the envelope.

"Egads." Madelyn looked at the envelope "It says we have to open it when our friends are with us."

"Well mom and dad, it's been great catching up, but we gotta get going." said Velma.

"Okay." said Mrs. Dinkley "See you soon."

"Bye." Mr. Dinkley waved goodbye.

"Bye mom." said Velma.

"Bye dad." Madelyn added.

Velma and Madelyn went out of their house carrying the strange envelope.

"What do you think is in this envelope Velma?" Madelyn asked her sister.

"Well," Velma said "Maybe it's a-"

"Velma! Madelyn!" Some voices said at the same time.

"Oh hi guys!" Velma waved to them.

"So," Daphne said to Velma "How was catching up with your parents? Did they like Madelyn?"

"It was good and they were shocked." Madelyn answered.

"Scrappy!" Velma hugged the Great Dane puppy "You're okay!"

"Yeah." Scrappy said "I'm alive. But Googie, Flim Flam, and Marcie won't unless I find a replacement soon."

"In 46 hours and 56 minutes to be exact." Flim Flam showed Velma and Madelyn the countdown clock.

"Why do you need to find a replacement in 46 hours?" Madelyn asked Scrappy.

"What's going on?" asked Velma.

"The good news is Scrappy's okay and he's going to be part of the franchise again soon." said Daphne.

"Really?" asked Velma.

"Yeah." Scrappy nodded "Although the bad news is I can't be king anymore and I am going to have find a replacement in 47, okay 46 hours or all the forgotten cartoon characters will disappear for all eternity!"

"Eternity?" asked Shaggy "Zoinks, Scrappy! That's deep!"

"And I'll disappear with them!" said Scrappy "Which is why we must find a new king in 46 hours!"

"And that ain't gonna be the least of our problems." Marcie added "We need someone more forgotten than all of us. There are over thousands of characters, but we need the most forgotten one of all."

"Jinkies!" Velma exclaimed "But who the heck is more forgotten than Scrappy-Doo?"

"That's the mystery." Daphne said "We need to find someone more unloved than him."

"You don't have to rub it in." Scrappy said.

"Reah!" Scooby defended his nephew. "Reave Rappy rarone."

"Don't listen to them Scrappykins." Googie hugged him "I still love you."

"By the way, we got this a couple minutes ago." Velma showed them the envelope.

"Maybe that can help." suggested Scrappy.

"Jeepers, who's it from?" asked Daphne.

"There's only one way to find out." Freddy proclaimed "Velma, open up the envelope."

"Here goes nothin." Velma opened up the envelope and there was a disc of some kind.

"Great." Marcie rolled her eyes "We're on a tight deadline and we get a DVD."

"Who's it from?" Scooby asked.

"I don't know." Velma said "Maybe the disc will say who it's from."

"Then put it in something, but quick." said Scrappy.

"It's a good thing I always carry a portable DVD player." Daphne took a portable DVD player out of her purse. "That's right! I have a portable DVD player in her purse. Cause you never know when you're gonna wanna watch some movies."

"Or look at a mysterious disc?" Scooby remarked.

"Yeah." said Daphne.

"Well then what're you waiting for?" Freddy asked "Play it!"

Daphne put the DVD right into the player.

"Okay." said Shaggy "Let's what we've got here."

The screen came up and a very familiar face came up onto the screen.

"Hello Mystery Inc." said the man. "It's been a while."

"Who's that guy?" Scrappy asked.

"That's Mr. E." Shaggy answered.

"Who's he?" asked Flim Flam.

"He's our boss." Fred explained "And he was part of the original Mystery Inc."

"Why's he sending us this message right now?" Googie asked Freddy.

"I don't know Googie." Velma sarcastically said "Maybe we should watch the video and find out?!"

"Boy Velma, you're a pill today." said Daphne.

"Hey!" Velma exclaimed.

"Guys, shut up." said Marcie "I wanna listen to this."

"As you may have heard," Mr. E continued "Scooby-Doo's nephew, Scrappy-Doo is popular again and must dethrone himself and he must find a replacement for himself as king. In about 46 hours and 33 minutes to be exact."

"Wow." Scrappy said "It's like this guy just filmed this."

"Listen, I have been watching you guys ever since you left Crystal Cove," Mr. E continued "And I have been waiting for the right time to get in touch with you. And now is the best time."

"Jeepers." Daphne said.

Mr. E continued "Anyways. Dr. Zin, arch enemy of Johnny Quest has found out about Boomerang Land coming to an end. He has created an army of dangerous robot soldiers to travel to other Earths and steal the hearts of still popular characters so he and his allies will survive. His soldiers are deadly killing machines, you have to recruit backup. Once you do, go to Quest Labs and Dr. Quest will tell you where you need to go."

"You got it Mr. E!" Flim Flam gave a thumbs up.

"You can count on us!" Marcie added.

"One more thing. This message will self destruct." Mr. E finished.

"Please tell me he's not serious." Velma moaned.

Suddenly Daphne's DVD player exploded into pieces.

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped "He's serious."

"You've still got it, Ricky." said Marice.

"Looks like he owes me a new DVD player." Daphne remarked.

"Well gang." Freddy told everyone "Looks like we have an even bigger mystery on our hands."

"Then there's one thing we must do!" Googie proclaimed.

"Go to a tasty buffet and enjoy the last day and half that we have?" Shaggy asked Googie.

"No!" Googie said "We have to stop Zin and his army from stealing the hearts of the popular characters and find someone most forgotten at the same limited time."

"Whoa." Madelyn said "This really is one of the biggest things in Scooby Doo history."

"Hey, we helped Johnny Quest and his team fight Dr. Zin in a Scooby-Doo comic book." said Shaggy.

"Awesome!" said Flim Flam.

"Anyways, we need to get to Quest Labs." Said Velma "Mr. E said we will get more information there."

"Hold on a second V." Shaggy stopped Velma "You heard what Mr. E said. We need backup."

"Yeah." Scooby added "His army of robot android cyborgs are deadly."

"Then we must find backup!" Scrappy proclaimed.

"Then let's find some recruits gang!" said Freddy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jinkies! Dr. Zin is sending a deadly army of deadly robot soldiers to steal the hearts of popular characters so he and he others will survive the end of Boomerland. Now, looks like Mystery Inc is up to their ears in a mystery! But now, they must find backup and FAST! Stay tuned folks!**


	6. Meddling Kids Unite Part One

Scooby and the gang were really in a jam. They needed backup. They couldn't defeat a whole army and rescue still popular characters alone.

"How are we gonna find people to help us?" Marcie asked the gang.

"Yeah, the Funtastic World is only so big." Scrappy said.

"Perhaps I may be of some assistance." Said Madelyn "Why have one Teen Mystery Solving team, when we can get more to help us?"

"What're you sayin Madelyn?" Velma asked her sister.

"I'm saying, we can get other mystery teams to help us out." Madelyn said.

"That's not a bad idea." said Freddy.

"But like, how are we gonna find them?" asked Shaggy.

"They all live in a surburban neighborhood." Scrappy explained "It's called, Messick Gardens."

"We'll come on gang." Fred got into Shaggy's car "Have you guys ever gone there before, Scrappy?"

"Sure." Flim Flam said "We visit the Chans sometimes. They're close friends of mine."

"Really?" asked Daphne.

"Yeah." Flim said "We are. They used to solve mysteries like you guys. And I like hanging out with them, but whenever we hang out, Nancy is always so glad when I'm around her. I think she likes me."

"Oooh." Scrappy winked and elbowed Flim Flam "Flim-Flam, you sly human."

"Heh, heh, heh." He blushed.

"Looks like Flim Flam has found a little sweetheart." Daphne winked at Velma.

"Yeah." Velma chuckled. "It looks like he has."

"Guys, we're like, on a mission." Shaggy reminded them.

"Yeah!" Marcie said "Might I remind you we need to find more forgotten characters and save the popular ones in less than two days."

"Alright gang!" Freddy said "Back on schedule!"

"Rokay." said Scooby "Rhen ret's go! Rait, where's Razoo?"

"Oh Great Gazoo!" Flim Flam said in a sing song voice "Come to us!"

Gazoo just then materialized in the middle of the gang.

"You called?" He asked.

"Yeah we did." said Scrappy "Do you think you can get Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble to help us out?"

"I'm not sure that my friends the dum-dums would be so useful on your mission." Gazoo told them "After all, they have yet to evolve."

"Are you questioning my decision?" Scrappy grabbed Gazoo by the shirt "I'm in still charge...for the next day and a half that is. Then someone will have to be in charge. This is a matter of life and death!"

"Yes, your Scrappiest. Your wish is my command. I'll see if they help out." Gazoo rolled his eyes, and he teleported away.

"While he's gone, we'd better round up the rest of the team." Freddy said. "Come on gang."

They all got nack into Shaggy's car and drove off to recruit the other meddling kids.

"You know guys," said Scooby "I once had a dream where this monster kidnapped you guys and me and the other mystery teams' mascots saved you guys."

"Yeah, you told me about that once." Shaggy said.

"Oh yeah, I did." said Scooby.

"I've got an idea." Velma snapped her fingers "Why don't we have the people from your dream join us? I've always wanted to team up with a bunch of amateur sleuths and show them how it's done."

"Okay," said Scooby "But you could be nice."

"Yeah Velma." said Googie "You may still be a big star, but you don't have to rub it in."

"I agree with Googie." Scrappy said "I know those other meddling kids and they're some of the nicest people you'd ever want to meet."

"And they helped us save Boomerland." Shaggy added.

"So don't be such a jerk Velma." Marcie finished "This is a matter of life and death."

"Sorry." Velma groaned.

"Well we'd better find them fast." Scrappy took the countdown clock out of his tag "We've got 44 hours and 52 minutes."

"Well buckle up boys." said Googie.

"Ahem!" said Daphne, Velma, Madelyn and Marcie.

"And...girls." She sighed "We've got a world to save once again!"

And stepping on the gas pedal, Googie drove the gang to Messick Gardens.

Scooby and the gang finally arrived at the suburban neighborhood where Scrappy said they'd find the other meddling kids.

"Well we've made it guys." Said Marcie "So Scooby-Doo, who were the people in your dream?"

"Hmmm." Scooby thought for a moment "Oh yeah! The guys who helped me were, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Speed Buggy and the Funky Phantom."

"I know where they live." said Marcie "We'll all split up into even groups and go their houses and recruit them."

"Okay," said Fred "Velma, Marcie, Madelyn and Daphne are with me."

"Aww." Madelyn whined "No fair! I wanted to go with Shaggy."

"Yes." Shaggy whispered to himself.

"Don't be sad, baby sister." Velma put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"So who's gonna find who?" Scooby asked Freddy.

"We will search for the Funky Phantom and Captain Caveman," said Googie "And Freddy, Daphne, Velma, Marcie and Madelyn will search for the other two."

"Okay." said Shaggy, Scooby, Flim Flam, and Scrappy at the same time.

"Now,we'd better hurry." said Googie.

"We'll meet you guys back here, okay?" Scrappy asked the others.

"Got it." said Fred, Daphne, Velma, Marcie, and Madelyn.

"Come on Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy picked up his uncle "We've got some meddling kids to round up! Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Everyone split up and went to find their respective teen mystery solving clubs.

At Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels' house, they were all enjoying a nice Saturday...well, most of them.

Brenda was reading a magazine, listening to music and lying on her chair...at least she was trying to.

"Scram Cavey!" Brenda threw Captain Caveman across the room. "Pre-evolved freak!"

"It was all a lie Brenda!" Captain Caveman held onto Brenda's leg "It wasn't my fault!"

"GET OFF!" Brenda kicked Cavey off "You've already ruined my beauty sleep and my Saturday."

Brenda went back to reading and listening to music. Dee-Dee was watching TV, Taffy was knitting a sweater, and Cavey Jr was playing with his toys.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who could that be." Dee Dee walked to the front door.

It was Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Flim Flam, and Googie at the front door.

"Hi Dee Dee." They all greeted her.

"Oh hey Scooby-Doo." Dee Dee pet Scooby on the head "Oh hi Scrappy-Doo!"

"Hiya Dee!" Scrappy waved to her.

"Word on the street is you're popular and you have a heart again." Dee Dee told Scrappy.

"Yep." said Scrappy "And if we don't a new king soon, all you guys are all going to disappear and never return."

"Disappear?!" Dee Dee shouted, causing everyone to jump from her shouting.

"What's goin on Dee-Dee?" Asked Taffy "Why are you shouting?"

"And who's at the door?" Brenda took off her headphones.

"It's Scrappy Doo." said Dee Dee.

"Scrappy?" They went to the door.

"Oh hi Scrappy." Said Brenda.

"Hi Brenda." Scrappy waved "Good to see you again."

"Hey Scooby." Brenda and Taffy hugged Scooby.

"Rello Rangels." He said.

"So, you didn't tell us what the screaming was about, Dee Dee." Taffy reminded Dee Dee.

"Oh that." said Dee Dee "We're all gonna die."

"D-d-d-d-die?!" Brenda jumped into Taffy's arms.

"What're you talking on about Dee?" Taffy asked Dee Dee. "What do you mean, we're all gonna die?"

"I can't be king anymore and need to find someone to take my place of all the forgotten toons will die." Scrappy explained.

"Not to mention this whole place." Flim Flam added.

"Well what's that gotta do with us?" Asked Brenda.

"We need you to help us prevent that from happening." said Googie.

"But how can we help y'all?" Taffy asked.

"Because this is one of the biggest mysteries we've ever been stuck with." Shaggy explained. "And Mystery Inc. can't solve this alone."

"Reah." said Scooby. "Rand the new king must be more forgotten rhan Rappy."

"But Uncle Scooby, WHO'S MORE FORGOTTEN THAN US?" Scrappy shouted.

"Yeah." said Flim Flam "Scrappy's a pretty tough act to follow."

"Yeah." Said Brenda "It's a real toughie. There over thousands of us in the Funtastic World and that could be anyone."

"And that ain't the least of our problems." Flim Flam added "Dr. Zin has found out about this and has built an army of deadly robot soldiers to kidnap popular characters and steal their hearts so he and his cronies will survive."

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "That's awful!"

Just then, Captain Caveman jumped onto Brenda's chest.

"Brenda!" He shouted "Cavey Jr is evil! Cavey Jr is cruel!"

Brenda took Caveman off her face.

"Shut up!" She grabbed Cavey's club and hit him on the head.

"Daddy!" Cavey Jr gasped.

"So, will you help us?" asked Scooby.

"Bang! Boom!" Captain Caveman swung his club "Me will help stop Zin and help Scrappy Doo save kingdom!"

"And so will I daddy!" Cavey Jr raised his club as well.

"Whoo hoo!" said Dee Dee "Looks like the Teen Angels are back in business."

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Come on ladies! Time to come out of retirement!"

"Alright!" said Brenda.

"Good thing." Googie said "Look, meet us down block as soon as you can."

"We're gonna round up the rest of the gang." said Scooby "See you ladies in a minute."

"Sure thing Googie!" said Brenda "Come on Teen Angels, time to put our van back into gear."

Meanwhile, Fred and the rest of the girls arrived at the Neptune's house.

"Well here it is gang." Said Freddy. "The Neptunes' house."

"Lets see if they're home." Velma rang the doorbell.

Fred rang the doorbell.

Inside of the house, the Neptunes were enjoying their weekend. Biff was reading a book, Jabberjaw and Clamhead were watching TV, and the girls were playing cards.

"Go fish sticks!" Said Bubbles.

"We're playing Crazy Eights, Bubble-Brain." Shelly told Bubbles.

"Oh." Said the blonde. "So, are we playing Blackjack next?"

Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Now who could that be?" Biff walked to the front door.

"Oh hey Biff!" Freddy waved to Biff.

"Hey Freddy!" Biff fist bumped Freddy "Great to see you! Guys! Mystery Inc's here!"

"Really?" Shelly grabbed Bubbles' arm "Come on Bubblehead! We've got company!"

"Company?" Bubbles asked "I didn't know we owned a business."

"Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy!" Jabberjaw exclaimed.

"Wowee wow wow!" Clamhead added.

The others ran to greet Fred and the girls.

"Help?" Shelly asked "You mean Daphne has finally decided she wants to be as beautiful as me? Well keep on dreamin."

"Excuse me?" asked Daphne, offended "I'm way more beautiful as you, you bi-"

"Daphne!" Velma elbowed Daphne "Language!"

"Yeah." Said Jabberjaw "Might I remind you we are kids characters."

"Sorry." Daphne rolled her eyes.

"So why are you guys asking for our help?" Biff asked.

"We need your help." said Daphne "We need to find a new king soon or else you guys will fade into oblivion."

"D-d-d-disappear?" Clamhead stammered.

"What're you talking about wave head?!" Shelly asked Daphne.

"We need to find new king soon or you guys will all disappear for all eternity." Daphne explained.

"D-d-d-disappear?" Clamhead stammered.

"What're you talking about wave head?!" Shelly asked Daphne.

"Wave head?" Daphne got angry "Who you callin wave head, you Veronica Lodge wannabe?!"

"Alright scarf face!" Shelly raised her fists "You wanna piece of this?!"

Daphne raised her fists as well "Bring on it on baby!"

"Ladies please," Velma tried to reason with them "Let's be reasonable."

Daphne and Shelly kept trying to fight each other with their friends holding them back. Fred and Marcie were holding back Daphne and Jabber was holding back Shelly.

"Let me at her!" Daphne kept trying to get Shelly.

"Get your guppy fins off me blubber-head!" Shelly told Jabber "I'm gonna pound you so hard Blake, the pain won't fade for another 40 years!"

"Well just so you know shell face!" Daphne barked back "I'm a black belt! So you'd better watch your back you cow!"

"LISTEN!" Velma shouted and the fight stopped "If we're gonna find a new king and save Boomerland, we are all gonna have to work together and not fight okay?"

"Yeah." Said Bubbles "So you two need to stop acting like a bunch of stupid babies."

Daphne and Shelly both sighed.

"I'm sorry." They both shook hands and grunted.

"So, what exactly do you mean by, 'disappear forever?" Biff asked.

"Well," said Marcie "To make a long story short...Scrappy's popular again and he needs to find a new king in 42 hours or all you heartless characters and all of Boomerang Land will vanish into thin air."

"42?" asked Daphne "We have 46 hours, Marcie."

Marcie sighed "We only have a day and few quarters to find someone more forgotten than Scrappy."

"Then why not make us king?" Asked Biff.

"Me?" Asked Jabber "A king? Now that's respect."

"Yeah." Said Bubbles "I've always wanted to be king."

"There's nothing I deserve more than to be royalty." Shelly made a snooty smile. "After all, I am the fairest one of them all."

"Hold on a minute guys." said Velma "It has to be someone more forgotten than all of you guys."

"I don't understand." Jabber gasped.

"What exactly are you saying, geek face?" Shelly folded her arms.

"You guys aren't totally forgotten." said Velma.

"We aren't?" asked Clamhead.

"Nope." Said Marcie.

"No fair." Shelly pouted "I wanted to be ruler of Boomerland."

"So much for respect." Jabberjaw rolled his eyes.

"Well that ain't the least of our problems Shell." Said Madelyn. "This crisis is worse."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bubbles.

"Dr. Zin is going to make sure only he survives." said Velma.

"Dr. Zin?!" Jabberjaw gasped "Now that is serious business."

"How is he going to do that?" Asked Bubbles.

"Well Bubbles," said Velma "To make a long story short...he's sent a huge army of deadly robot soldiers to steal the hearts of characters who are still popular."

"Wowee zowie wow." Clamhead exclaimed.

"But why do you need us?" Biff asked.

"We're a mystery solving team," Daphne explained "And we're rounding up some others to help us fight Zin and his army."

Fred continued "And you're one of the four we're recruiting."

"So will you help us?" Asked Velma.

The Neptunes huddled up for a moment then, they responded "Yes!"

"Alright!" Said Madelyn. "Lets go!"

"Looks like the Neptune's are coming out of retirement!" Biff exclaimed.

"Oh boy! Oh boy!" Jabberjaw cheered "We're going on an adventure! Our first one in forever!"

"Alright!" said Marcie "Let's go!"

"I'll the keys to the hovercraft." Biff ran into the house.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wait'll you see part 2 of this chapter, where they recruit the rest of the meddling kids! Then, the whole team is complete and they are off to see the Quests! The wonder Quests of Boomerland! Stay tuned folks!**


	7. Meddling Kids Unite Part Two

Meanwhile, Scooby, Scrappy and the others went to the Funky Phantom's house.

"Is this the Funky Phantom's house?" asked Flim Flam.

"It sure is." Said Googie "Lets see if they're home."

Googie rang the doorbell.

Inside the house, Skip and Augie were fighting over the TV remote and April was knitting something. Outside, the Funky Phantom (aka, Mudsy) was sleeping in his hammock in the backyard with his ghost cat, Boo sleeping on his stomach. Just then, they heard the doorbell ring.

"Someone's at the door." Said Skip "I'll get it."

"No." Augie stopped Skip "I'll get it."

"No I will." Skip argued.

"No I will." Augie fought back.

"Boys are so dumb." April rolled her eyes and walked to the door and opened it. "Hey! It's Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, and Scrappy-Doo! How you doing guys?"

"Hey April!" Googie waved to April "Great to see you."

"Hi Googie!" said April "Great to see you."

"Hey!" Flim Flam raised his arm "What am I? Chopped liver."

"Hmmmm." Shaggy and Scooby sighed "Chopped liver."

April looked down at him "And you are?"

"Flim Flam Blake's the name." Flim shook April's hand. "Doing magic is my game."

"Why is he with you guys?" April asked Googie and turned to Flim Flam "And where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents." he confessed "I'm an orphan."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear that." Said April, looking sympathetic "So, what are you doing with Scooby and his friends?"

"They're my family." said Flim-Flam.

"And we've got a problem." Scrappy added "It's not just a family crisis, it's a whole world crisis."

"What's the problem?" asked April.

"Yo April!" Augie shouted "Who's at the door?"

"It's just Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Googie-Doo, and Shaggy Rogers." said April "And some kid named Flim-Flam."

"Mystery Inc's in town?" Augie got up from the couch and let go of the remote which caused Skip to fall off the couch.

"Ooh." He groaned.

"Skip, you pinhead get up!" He picked up Skip "This is no time for a nap. Mystery Inc has come to town."

"Oh boy!" Skip followed Augie to the door. "Hey Mudsy! We have company!"

Mudsy got up from his hammock "Company? Heavens to Betsy Ross! What a surprise! A shocker! A show stopper, even. Come on Boo!"

Mudsy and Boo vanished into thin air and then appeared at the front door. At the front door, Augie and Skip were exctied to see Mystery Inc at their house. And so was Elmo.

"Hey guys!" They said.

"Like hey there Skip!" Shaggy shook Skip's hand.

"Hey Shaggy." Skip high fived Shaggy.

"Rello Relmo." Scooby waved to Elmo.

"Ruff." Elmo barked.

"So why are you guys here?" Asked Augie.

Just then, Mudsy and Boo appeared at the front door.

"Heavens to Washington!" Mudsy gasped "It's Scooby-Doo! Shaggy Rogers, even! It's so great to see you boys."

"Oh hi Mudsy." Scrappy shook Mudsy's hand.

"Rello Roo." Scooby shook Boo's hand as well.

"Rrrrow." Boo shook Scooby's front foot as well.

"So what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We need your help." Said Shaggy.

"Help?" asked April "Why do you need our help?"

"I'm going to be popular again!" said Scrappy.

"Congratulations, Scrappy-Doo!" said Mudsy.

"Yeah, that's great." said Skip.

"But I can't be king anymore." said Scrappy "And my last order as king is that I order you and the others to help us out on an important mission."

"Sure." said Mudsy "What do you need?"

"We need you to help us find a new king within..." Scrappy looked at the clock in his tag "About 45 hours and 54 minutes or you guys will disappear forever."

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

"Heavens to Daws Butler!" Mudsy gasped "What are you sayin Scrappy-Doo?"

"Yeah." Said Augie "What's goin on? And you'd better tell us the whole story."

"Well" Scrappy started to explain "Since I'm popular again, I need to get someone to replace me, someone even more forgotten than all of us or else this whole place and all you heartless characters will disappear forever."

"Oh no!" the Funky Phantom gang gasped.

"Well what's that have to do with us?" asked Mudsy.

"It gets worse." Flim Flam said "Dr. Zin is sending an army of deadly robot soldiers to capture popular toons, go into their world, and steal their hearts, so he and his cronies will survive."

"Dr. Zin?!" Mudsy stammered "That's serious, a big deal, a matter of life and death...even."

"We gotta stop him!" April put her hands on her hips.

"So you'll help us?" Asked Googie.

"You kiddin?" Asked Skip "We haven't fought bad guys in years!"

"Whoo hoo Boo!" Mudsy picked up his cat "Looks like the Funky Phantom is back in the saddle! Out of retirement even."

"Rrrow." Boo meowed.

"Perfect." Said Scooby "Get your car and meet us over there okay?"

"You got it Scooby-Doo." Mudsy gave a thumbs up.

Meanwhile, Fred and the others went to Speed Buggy's house to recruit him and his team.

"You sure this is the place Marcie?" asked Velma.

"Positive." Marcie told her "Just ring the doorbell."

"Very well." Velma rang the doorbell.

Mark, Debbie and Tinker opened the garage door.

"Why It's our old friends Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley." said Debbie "How you doing guys?"

"It's pu-pu-pu-pu-great to s-s-s-s-see you." said Speed Buggy.

"It's been a while." Mark said to Freddy.

"Likewise." Fred shook Mark's hand.

"So what're you guys doing here in Boomerland?" asked Debbie.

"Scrappy's becoming popular again and can't be king anymore and we need you to help us find the new king or you'll disappear forever." said Fred

"Say whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" shouted Tinker "Say it ain't so!"

"Nope." Velma shop her head "It's so. And that ain't the worst of it."

"What do you mean, Velma?" asked Mark.

"It's Dr. Zin." said Velma "He's planning to survive, so he can remake the whole place in his glory."

"Dr. Zin?" Debbie asked "But I thought he was gone for good."

"That's where you're wrong baby cakes." said Madelyn "Zin is alive and well."

"How is he planning to survive?" asked Debbie.

"Does it really matter?" asked Velma, annoyed "Are you gonna help us or not?"

"Velma." Daphne elbowed Velma "We'll explain everything when we all group up. Come on guys."

"You got it!" Tinker jumped into Speedy Buggy.

"Looks like the Speed Buggy gang is back on the beat baby." Mark added.

"Then lets go." Debbie started to drive.

"P-p-p-p-back in the saddle!" Speed Buggy finished and he drove off.

In just a minute or so, all of the meddling kids were gathered up to discuss the mission.

"Alright everyone!" Scrappy said "You've probably wondered why we called y'all here."

"Because you wanted us to help you stop an evil villain from stealing the hearts of popular characters?" Cavey Jr raised his hand.

"Yes." Scooby said boldly "Everyone! This is a matter of life and death! We are going to unite and travel to those other worlds and save those other characters! Are ya with me?!"

"Yeah!" Everybody shouted.

"Into your respective vans everyone!" Said Freddy "We've got a whole world and a whole bunch of characters to save!"

Everyone got into their respective vans. Jabberjaw and the Neptunes got into their hover car thing, Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels went into their van, Mudsy and his friends got into their Looney Duney, Speed Buggy's friends got into well...you get the picture, and Mystery Inc got into Shaggy's car.

"This would be much better if we had our Mystery Machine." Daphne pointed out.

"Yeah, it really would make this picture complete." Freddy added.

"Anyways," said Marcie "We need to get to Quest Labs. It's where Mr. E said we'll find Team Quest so they can give as some more information."

"I know that place." said Dee Dee "It's at Messick Flatts."

"Then, to Messick Flatts we go!" said Freddy.

"You got it boss!" said Dee Dee.

"Heard you loud and clear." Biff added.

"P-p-p-p-right." Speed Buggy exclaimed.

They all drove to Messick Flatts. Scooby-Doo and the rest Mystery Inc once again had to solve a mystery and catch bad guys. But this time, they had limited time and a little help from former mystery teams.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Zoinks! Looks like Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Googie and the rest of Mystery Inc. have a huge mystery on their hands once again and it's one of their biggest! Now, they have backup from Jabberjaw and the Neptunes, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, Speed Buggy and Friends, and the Funky Phantom and Friends to join them on their mission against Zin and his army! The search is far from over. Mystery Inc. will need to round up a huge army if they ever want to end the war and find the true king of Boomerland! Stay tuned!**


	8. The Adventure Begins Baby!

After 45 minutes of driving, our heroes finally made it to Messick Flatts.

"Okay gang!" Fred spoke through the radio speaker "We're here."

Everyone got out of their respective vehicles.

"Hey!" Scrappy just noticed something "Where's Gazoo?"

"Yeah" Scooby said "Re never came back."

Just then, Gazoo conveniently appeared in midair.

"You called?" He asked.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped.

"Gazoo, where are Fred, Barney and George." asked Scrappy.

"Zin captured them and their families." said Gazoo "So it looks like they're one of the many characters we gotta rescue."

"Jinkies!" said Velma.

"You can say that again." said Gazoo

"Jinkies!" Velma said again.

"I didn't mean literally." Gazoo rolled his eyes.

"Well anyways," said Velma "We got all the teams together."

"Speed Buggy, Funky Phantom, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and their friends." Gazoo saw the other teams "I see. Why them?"

"I had a dream where we all teamed up to stop some monster that kidnapped all our friends." Scooby explained "I figured if my dream meant that we could capture a skeleton monster, we could team up to stop a mad genius."

"And we've been good friends with the Speed Buggy since they guest starred on an episode of The New Scooby-Doo Movies." Daphne explained.

"Who else can join the team now?" asked Scrappy "You heard what the author said. Our search is far from over!"

"How about Dynomutt and the Blue Falcon?" said Fred "We teamed up with them a few times.

"And they helped us battle Zin on another episode of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated." said Daphne "However, Zin got away."

"Then go fetch us the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, oh Great Gazoo." Scrappy snapped his fingers.

"Very well" Gazoo sighed and teleported away.

"Well we'd better get everyone together." said Velma.

"Right!" Everyone said.

"Attention everyone" Fred called out.

Everyone kept talking and didn't hear Freddy.

"Uh, guys?" Fred tried to talk again.

Everyone kept talking.

"Let me handle this Freddy." Velma said gently and cleared her throat "HEY!"

Everyone turned their attention to Velma and shut up.

"Thank you." She said gently "Now, here are Scooby-Doo and his nephew, Scrappy with something important to say."

"Hello fellow mystery solvers!" Scrappy announced.

"You all know us." Scooby added.

"We are Mystery Incorporated and you already know why we've called you all here!" Velma continued "To stop Dr. Zin from kidnapping popular characters!"

"And we've noticed that some of you dudes aren't exactly buddy- buddy." Shaggy continued.

"So if there's anyone who has a rivalry, you have to put your differences aside, so we can all save Boomerang Land." Fred continued. "So shake hands."

Skip and Augie both reluctantly shook hands. So did Daphne and Shelly. So did Elmo and Boo.

"Okay people!" Googie announced "This is a matter of life and death! This is probably one of the biggest mysteries y'all have ever been wrapped in! So are y'all ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone shouted.

"Alright baby! Let's do this thang." Googie put her hands on her hips "To Quest Labs!"

And so, our heroes went off on their adventure. After 13 minutes of walking, the gang finally made it to Quest Labs.

"We've finally made it gang." said Freddy.

"Bout time" Daphne sighed "My feet are killing me."

"I feel for you girlfriend." Taffy rubbed her feet.

"Ditto" April rubbed her feet as well.

"That's what you get for wearing heels baby." said Googie.

"Like, hold on." said Shaggy "I just had a thought."

"A thought?" Shelly asked "In case you forgot stupid, we have a mission here."

"Shelly!" Biff elbowed her.

"What is your thought Shaggy?" asked Skip.

"Well, what if some of us went to Quest Labs and the others helped Scrappy find the new king?" suggested Shaggy.

"Good idea Raggy." said Scooby.

No way!" said Scrappy "I've come a long way and I will help my Uncle Scooby stop those baddies."

"But you can't go Scrappy-Doo!" said Mudsy.

"Yeah" Cavey Jr added "We are going to fade into oblivion if you don't find a new king."

"Hold on!" said Shaggy "Hear me out!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

"Let's divide into four teams. Team A, Team B, Team C and Team D." said Shaggy "Scooby, Scrappy, Googie and I will be on Team A. Velma will be on Team B. Fred is Team C and Flim-Flam and Daphne can be Team D."

"Really?" Daphne put her hands on her hips "I'm Team D?"

"Hey, your first name begins with the letter D." Shaggy told Daphne.

"Good point." said Daphne, beaten.

"Two teams could go take down Zin and the other teams could help Scrappy find a new king." Shaggy explained.

"I'm guessing that could work." said Scrappy.

"Are you sure, Scrappy?" asked Freddy "I mean, that sounds kinda complicated."

"Actually Fred, it makes sense." Daphne told him. "I mean, we can't all go at once."

"Then again, who am I to disagree? I make teams all the time." Fred shrugged "All right, let's go with Shaggy's plan.

"Like, wow!" said Shaggy "Awesome!"

"Really, Fred" Velma folded her arms "You want to go with Shaggy's idea?"

"Velma, we're facing major problems." said Fred "I'm willing to go with any idea."

"Ok. Now each one of us should take a mystery solving with us." said Velma "Marcie and I will take the Speed Buggy and his friends."

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-spectacular." said Speed Buggy.

"I'll go with the Funky Phantom and friends!" said Freddy.

"Heavens to Delaware." said Mudsy "How wonderful, an honor, a privilege even."

"Dibs on Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels!" said Scooby and Shaggy.

"That's means I'm stuck with Jabberjaw's gang." Daphne sighed.

"Stuck?" said Jabberjaw "W-w-w-what do you mean by that, Daphne Blake of Mystery Incorporated?"

"Sorry Jabberjaw," said Shelly "It's just that I'm not forward to being on the same team with Shelly."

"Listen, Blake." Shelly put a hand on her hip and poked Daphne's nose "I'm not so thrilled about it either. You're the last person I wanna stop bad guys with."

"Listen ladies," said Biff "Y'all are gonna have to put aside your differences and stop squabbling if we are gonna do this."

"Yeah." Jabber said "You promised."

"Our honor's at stake Daphne." Flim Flam added.

"Fine." Daphne and Shelly both said at the same time. "We promise not to argue."

While Daphne and Shelly shook hands, they both secretly crossed their fingers.

"Now c'mon." said Marcie "Let's get into the lab."

"Does that mean you're on Team B?" Velma asked Marcie.

"I guess." Marcie shrugged.

"Can I be Team A?" asked Madelyn.

"NO!" said Shaggy "Velma, You take her! Madelyn's with you."

"Sis, go to Team A." said Velma.

"Thanks!" Madelyn ran over and hugged Shaggy. "Oh Shaggykins, I knew this was meant to be. We shall go and conquer Zin and his evil with our love."

Madelyn started smothering Shaggy with kisses.

"Have fun, Norville!" Velma laughed.

"I swear to god, Velma Dinkley! I am going to get you for this!" said Shaggy

"How romantic," Brenda said affectionately "Two lovers on the same team and going on an epic journey."

"Yuck." Cavey Jr stuck out his tounge.

"Alright everyone." Said Marcie "Ready for our journey?"

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Here we go." Marcie pressed a button on the buzzer on the main building's door.

However, the doors opened when Marcie put her hand on them.

"The doors are open?" Marcie saw the doors.

Fred kicked the door open wide. The entire lobby was a mess.

"Jeepers!" said Daphne "What happened here?"

"This place has been completely ransacked." said Velma.

"And the 'Duh' award goes to Velma Dinkley of Mystery Inc.!" Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Hey! What's your problem?" Velma glared at Shelly.

"You guys want me to get along with Daphne! We said nothing about Velma!" Shelley smugly smiled.

"Could you please be nice to both of us?" asked Velma "And you guys thought I was a pill!"

"Yeah" Mark added "Don't be such a jerk."

"G-g-g-golly." Brenda stammered "What happened here?"

"Looks like a twister hit this place." Tinker remarked.

"Heavens to Ben Franklin," said Mudsy "Where are the Quests already?"

"W-Who's there," said a timid voice.

"Aaaaahhh!" Brenda, Clamhead, Jabberjaw and Scooby screamed.

"Zoinks" Shaggy shivered.

Shaggy, Brenda, Clamhead, and Scooby jumped into each other's arms.

"I'm outta here!" Mudsy vanished.

"Arrff" Elmo whimpered.

"P-p-p-p-p-who's t-t-there?" Speed Buggy gasped.

"Show yourself you slime ball!" Scrappy waved his fists "If you don't, I'll splat ya! Cause you're dealing with Scrappy-Doo!"

"Scooby-Doo? Mystery Inc.? A bunch of other guys, who I don't know?" A figure walked out of the shadows.

"It's Jonny Quest!" They all said.

"Unga he look skinnier on TV." Captain Caveman remarked.

"He's taller than he was on the original series." said Scrappy "I guess he's in his teens like the 1996 show."

"There was a 1996 Jonny Quest show?" asked Velma.

"Hiya Johnny!" Flim Flam shook Johnny's hand "The names Flim Flam Blake and I just wanna say what an honor it is to meet you. I have so many questions like, how do you get to use those guns and weapons? And how do you fight all those bad guys? And-"

"Flim Flam." Daphne held Flim's shoulders "Calm down. We are here for one reason only."

"Fine" Flim sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Johnny. "And why are these guys with you?"

"Scrappy can't be king anymore and we've gotta find a forgotten toon to take his place or everything we're standing on will disappear forever along with all the forgotten toons." Freddy explained. "Including you and your family."

"Really?" asked Jonny.

"Yeah" Scrappy added "And your arch-enemy Dr. Zin is formulating a plan so he can survive while the rest of us don't!"

"That might explain what happened earlier." said Jonny.

"Zowie!" said Taffy "What happened?"

"We were all minding on our own business when Zin's robots attacked the place. I escaped but they captured everyone else." Jonny explained.

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy "We're so sorry."

"Don't worry, we'll help you recuse them." said Daphne, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" asked Jonny.

"Yeah" Scooby said "We will."

"Thanks." said Jonny.

"But where are we gonna find them?" asked Mark "They could be anywhere."

"I hope they're in Canada." said Bubbles "I like Canada."

Shelly smacked Bubbles in the back of the head "They're not in Canada, bubblehead!"

"We will help you find your dad and others Johnny," said Velma "But we have to stop Zin's other robots from stealing the popular characters' hearts."

"You have any idea on which places they could be going to?" asked Biff.

"Zin's hideout, I guess." said Jonny.

"No." Said Biff "I mean what worlds they are going to. If we can find the other worlds, we might be able to find out where Dr. Zin's hideout is."

"Other worlds?" asked Jonny "Then looks like we're gonna have our work cut out for us."

"Yeah" Velma said "Our boss told us that Zin is sending his minions to different worlds to suck out the popular toons' hearts. If we follow the robots and rescue the characters they are trying to kidnap, we can probably get some leads on where Zin's hideout is."

"That's a great idea Velma." Said Johnny "But which worlds are they going to?"

"Good question." said Velma. "Mr. E never told us which worlds the robots are going to."

"I've got an idea." said Flim Flam.

"You do?" asked Scooby.

Flim Flam reached into his track suit pockets and took out a big, shiny ball.

"P-p-p-huh?" Speed Buggy looked at the crystal ball.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy gasped. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Wowe wow wow." Clamhead added.

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed.

"Jeepers" Daphne exclaimed "Flim Flam! That's Mr. Van Ghoul's crystal ball!"

"A crystal ball" Bubbles looked at the crystal ball "It looks so pretty."

"Unga, that look pretty enough to eat." Captain Caveman grabbed the crystal ball and almost ate it, but Flim Flam grabbed it.

"You've been carrying a crystal ball with you?" asked Dee-Dee.

"Flim Flam, where on earth did you get that?" Googie asked.

"Yeah" Marcie added.

Suddenly, Vincent's image appeared on the crystal ball.

"I loaned it to him." He said.

"Aah." Everybody shouted.

"Mr. Van Ghoul," said Shaggy "You're like not gonna believe this, Dr. Quest has been-"

"Kidnapped by Dr. Zin." Vincent finished for Shaggy.

"Yeah." Brenda added "And he's-"

"Sending an army of deadly robot soldiers into other worlds after popular characters' hearts so only he will survive." Vincent finished.

"Jumping jellyfish" Biff exclaimed "Someone's been keeping up with the times."

"Heavens to Ken Spears" said Mudsy "That's amazing you know that."

"Of course he knows that Mudsy" said Flim Flam "He's the most powerful warlock in the world."

"We called you because we are going to find my dad, bodyguard, dog, and brother and go into the worlds and rescue the still popular characters." Johnny explained "Do you know what worlds they're going to?"

"Yes I do." Vincent said "But you need one last thing."

"What is it?!" Everyone shouted.

"The magic paintbrush" Vincent said.

"That thing again?" Scooby asked.

"Magic paintbrush?" asked Augie, confused.

"What magic paintbrush?" asked Mudsy.

"Scooby used it to defeat the blot!" said Shaggy.

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." said Dee Dee.

"What does it do, exactly?" asked Mudsy.

"It shoots paint and thinner." Scrappy explained "And it makes everything you draw come to life. Paint restores color and thinner dissolves anything. It's a very powerful weapon."

"Zowie Scooby-Doo" said Taffy "You're only lucky dog."

"Awesome even" Mudsy added.

"Rister Ran Rhoul" Scooby told Vincent "Do you think you can send it to us?"

"No use Scooby." Vincent said "You're going to have to get it on your own. Earlier today, someone had accidentally taken it. You have to get it back before he finds out its magic."

"Do you think you can do it Scooby-Doo?" Shaggy asked Scooby.

"I must!" Scooby stood on two legs and boldly saluted "Only for Scrappy!"

"That's my uncle!" Scrappy gave two thumbs up.

"You can't do this alone Scooby." Vincent told him "You need to bring backup."

"And I know who's coming with me." Scooby said "Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman, Speedy, rand Rudsy."

"P-p-p-p-us?" asked Speed Buggy.

"Why us?" Jabberjaw asked.

"Because I dreamt that our friends were stolen by a monster and we rescued them." Scooby explained "Now I'm going to make that dream a reality."

"Count me in!" Mudsy said.

"Me too." Jabberjaw raised his fin.

"Me three." Captain Caveman added.

"Me f-f-four." Speed Buggy finished.

"If Scooby's gotta find it, I'm going with him too!" said Shaggy "He's like, nothing without me."

"Same here!" said Scrappy.

"Really Raggy? Rou?" asked Scooby.

"Of course, you're my best friend." said Shaggy "Besides I'd do anything to escape Madelyn."

"Jeepers Scooby," Daphne gasped "I've never seen you so brave."

"When it comes to family, I do unusual things." Scooby said.

"Allow to transfer myself to the lab." Vincent said.

Vincent vanished from the crystal ball and appeared right in the lab.

"Ready boys" He asked.

"Ready!" said Scooby, Scrappy, Jabberjaw, Speed Buggy, Captain Caveman and Mudsy.

Vincent waved his arms and a swirling purple vortex came up.

"Wait, how are they gonna get back?" asked Marcie.

"This way" Vincent held out his hand a big red button appeared in his palm "Press the button and you guys will be sent back here."

"Gee thanks Mr. Van Ghoul." Jabberjaw took the button.

Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and the mascots got into Speed Buggy.

Mudsy put Boo into April's arms "Boo, you stay here and don't pick fights with Elmo while I'm gone."

"Rrrow." Boo meowed.

"It's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy teleported into Speed Buggy.

Shelly walked to "I can't believe I'm saying this to you, Blubber Head but...good...luck."

"Aw Shell, you're too kind." Jabberjaw picked up Shelly and gave her a big kiss.

"Get your fishy lips off me!" She shouted.

Jabber jumped right into Speedy.

"No respect." He remarked "Not even when I have to recover an important item."

"Good luck daddy." Cavey Jr waved to his father.

"See you when me get back Jr." Captain Caveman waved to his son.

Madelyn ran up to Shaggy and hugged him and kept kissing him, while sobbing "Oh Shaggykins, please don't leave me. I can't live without you. Don't leave me!"

"So long Maddie." said Shaggy.

He zoomed right into Speed Buggy like there was no tomorrow.

"No!" Madelyn sobbed "Baby, come back!"

"Bye." Shaggy waved.

"Goodbye my love." Madelyn blew kisses to Shaggy.

Marcie got into Speed Buggy as well.

"What you doing Marcie?" asked Cavey.

"I'm coming with you guys." She said "Y'all will need some brains."

"You'd better hurry Scrappy and get that brush or we're doomed." Googie held Scrappy's hands.

"Don't worry honey, Uncle Scooby and I will get back here in time." said Scrappy.

Googie picked Scrappy up and quickly kissed him on the lips.

"Come on Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy picked up Scooby and jumped into Speedy. "We've got a brush to find."

"P-p-p-p-ready?" Speed Buggy charged up "G-g-goooo!"

Speed Buggy drove Scooby, Scrappy, Marcie, Shaggy, Jabberjaw, Captain Caveman and Mudsy right into the portal at super speed. Once again, Scooby-Doo and his nephew were off on another adventure to save the world, but in a limited time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we've got the mystery solving squads rounded up. However, the rest of Team Quest have been captured by Zin and his minons and Scooby has to find the magic paintbrush to stop Zin and the robots as well. With help from Scrappy, Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, the Funky Phantom and Speed Buggy by his side! But as I said before, the search is far from over! Scooby and Scrappy will need to round up a bunch of other Hanna-Barbera's to stop this deadly army. Stay tuned for following chapters folks!**


	9. The Power is Theirs!

Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Marcie, Captain Caveman, Jabberjaw, Mudsy, and Speed Buggy ended up right in some sort of place on the ground.

"Unga, looks like this the place." said Caveman.

They looked up and saw the whole place was huge. They were the sizes of action figures compared to everything around them.

"You sure Mr. Van Ghoul has sent us to the right place?" asked Marcie.

"Let's check the crystal ball." suggested Scrappy.

"Me got it." Captain Caveman took the crystal ball out of his fur.

Scrappy looked into the ball

Vincent's image came up onto the crystal ball.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Where are we Mr. Van Ghoul?" Scrappy asked the wizard "It's some kind of giant place."

"Is this where the magic paintbrush is?" Scooby asked.

"Yes." Vincent explained "See that giant house in front of you? That's where the guy who took the paintbrush is. You have to go in there and get it back."

"At once?" asked Shaggy.

"Yes" said Vincent "And be quick about it!"

"He's right." Scrappy looked at his timer "We've got only 40 hours and 12 minutes till we disappear and the others are probably worried about us right now."

"But that house is right over there Scrappy-Doo." Mudsy pointed to the house "It's so far because we are tiny, small, pint sized even."

"Yeah" Jabberjaw added "Compared to the sharks in this world, I'm just a toy shark."

"Like I don't even want to get close to the giant food in here" Shaggy added.

"But we have to do this, Jabberjaw" said Marcie "The fate of the world depends on it."

"Rhen re have to go in that house" said Scooby.

"But like, how are we gonna get into that house?" Shaggy pointed to the house.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-yeah" said Speed Buggy "H-h-h-how?"

"I've got an idea." Marcie snapped her fingers. "Why don't we find a way to climb up to that window and maybe we can find the paintbrush."

"That a great idea" said Cavey "Me go with Marcie's plan."

"Heavens to Delaware" said Mudsy "That's not a bad idea Marcie Fleach."

"Reah, rit's actually not bad." said Scooby.

"I can fly up there" said Mudsy "But I can't carry all of you. I mean, three human beings, a large Great Dane, a puppy, a great white shark and a talking car are very hard to carry. Even if you are one of the dead"

"Then who can you carry Mudsy?" asked Shaggy.

"I can only carry you, Marcie, Scrappy and Scooby." He explained "But we need another way of getting the others."

"No worry ghost man" said Captain Caveman "Me can carry big talking fish and talking orange car. You forget I fly."

Scooby and the others hopped into Speed Buggy and they drove right to the window.

"Time to put this harebrained scheme into action" Marcie put her hands on her hips. "Full speed ahead boys."

"No further questions asked Marcie Fleach." Mudsy picked up Shaggy, Scooby, Marcie and Scrappy.

"Ralright, Rudsy" Scrappy pointed to the window "Ready rhen you are."

"It's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy flew Shaggy, Marcie and the dogs to the window ledge. "Alright Captain Caveman, you're turn."

"You got it!" Captain Caveman picked up Speed Buggy, who had Jabberjaw inside his passenger seats "Captain CAVEMAAAANNN!"

Captain Caveman flew right up to the window ledge and landed safely on the ledge with Jabberjaw and Speed Buggy.

"Rook!" Scooby pointed to the window.

Everyone looked through the window. The man who took the brush was on the phone. Just then, Marcie noticed something on his desk.

"See it!" She pointed to the man's desk "On his desk? It's the magic brush."

"It's being guarded by some realistic looking blue guy with green hair and a globe on his chest." Jabberjaw pointed out.

The man kept talking on his phone "Hey you remember Captain Planet? You know that environmental superhero and he comes to Earth and forces people to like not litter and stuff?"

"He's on the move." Marcie kept looking through the window.

Eventually, the man left to another room.

"How are we gonna get into that house?" Jabberjaw asked.

"Maybe the window is open?" suggested Marcie.

"Why don't we all try lifting it up at once?" suggested Scooby.

"An excellent idea, Scooby-Doo." said Mudsy. "Why don't we all try lifting up the window?"

"Worth a shot" Scooby said.

"Then let's get to it gang!" Scrappy rubbed his hands together "Dada dada dada! Puppy power"

"Heavens to Joe Ruby" said Mudsy "We got it open."

"Come on!" Marcie jumped into the house "Let's get that paintbrush."

"Right behind ya Marcie" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Come on Uncle Scooby, let's get that brush! Dada dada dada! Puppy power"

Everyone jumped into the house to retrieve the paintbrush.

However, the Captain Planet in the poster that was guarding the brush magically leaped out of the poster.

"Intruders" He said "You shall not steal my brush ever!"

"Yikes!" Scooby and Shaggy gasped.

"Guys" Jabber pointed his fin at Captain Planet "Attack him with everything we got!"

They tried attacking Captain Planet, but he was pretty strong as well.

"You are not getting my brush!" He spun Captain Caveman around and threw him onto the ground "The power is MINE!"

Scooby growled and tried to pounce on Planet, but Captain Planet stopped him and tossed him aside.

"Don't you dare hurt my Uncle Scooby you environmental freak!" Scrappy charged at Captain Planet.

"Whoa" they said.

Scrappy jumped and kicked Captain Planet right in the chest.

"That'll teach you to mess with my uncle." Scrappy boasted.

"That's what you think" Planet kicked Scrappy right onto a pencil cup.

"Pu-pu-pu-pu-get away from my –f-friends" Speed Buggy sped right to Planet.

"Looks like you'll have to take a little pit stop" Planet kicked Speed Buggy and caused him to crash into the same pencil cup.

Just then, Marcie noticed something from the spilled pencil cup. That's right! It was…

"The brush" She gasped.

"Quick!" said Shaggy as he was being spun like a basketball "Somebody gets it!"

Captain Planet kept spinning Shaggy (like a basketball) and finally threw him on the ground with the others.

"Raggy." Scooby gasped.

Marcie tried to reach for it but couldn't. Captain Planet had nearly paralyzed her underneath the other characters.

"I'm trying." She struggled. "I can't reach. I can't get out of the pile."

"Got it" He said.

"Now quick!" said Marcie "Stop him!"

"No sooner said than done." Jabber pointed the brush at Captain Planet.

"You are not going to blast me with my brush!" Captain Planet told Jabberjaw. "The power is MINE!"

"I don't think so!" Jabberjaw blasted the paint-like substance from the brush and Captain Planet was shot right off the desk.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross Jabberjaw" said Mudsy "You saved us, got the brush, got us out a jam even."

"Gee, thanks" said Jabber "Now that's respect."

"Now come on!" Marcie got into Speed Buggy "Let's get outta here before he gets back up!"

"Right behind ya" Shaggy jumped in.

"Come on Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Let's make like the wind and blow this pop stand! Dada dada dada! Puppy power!"

"Make room." Captain Caveman jumped into the car.

"Hey!" Mudsy flew into the car "Wait for the Funky Phantom already!"

Just then, the man came back from the other room.

"What the?" He looked down to find Captain Planet on the ground in gooey, paint-like substance "Captain Planet! NOOOOOO!"

The man ran back into the other room, sobbing like a baby.

However something happened, Captain Planet rose from the paint.

"Scooby-Doo, you have stolen my brush" He rose from the paint "Now I will have my revenge! Planeteers front and center!"

The Planeteers (Gi, Kwame, Linka, Wheeler and Ma-Ti) leaped out of the Captain Planet poster and stood right before Captain Planet.

"You called Captain Planet?" asked Kwame.

"Yes I did" He growled "I've been splattered with goo and my magic paintbrush has been stolen and that was because of one person…Scooby-Doo."

"Scooby-Doo?" asked Linka "As in Scooby-Doo from Mystery Incorporated."

"Yes." He growled "And he's got that Shaggy guy, his pipsqueak nephew, some ghost man, a shark, a car, some girl with messy hair and that Captain Caveman guy with him too."

"So what do we do Captain Planet?" asked Mai-Ti.

"Here's what we do" said Planet "We will travel to Scooby-Doo's dimension, locate him and bring him back! He ruined me once, but he cannot escape…CAPTAIN PLANET! MWAH HA HA HA HA!"

"MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" the Planeteers manically laughed back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Whoopee! Scooby-Doo and the gang have retireved the magic paintbrush and are on their way back to Boomerland to get that plan set into motion! But little do they know that Captain Planet is coming to get them with his evil army of Planeteers. So now they have Captain Planet, the Planeteers AND Dr. Zin to deal with! Can they face them and find a new king in such little time? Stay tuned folks!**


	10. Meanwhile, Back in the World

At Dr. Zin's evil lair, somewhere several miles away from the mainland, Dr. Zin had Jonny Quest's family and friends and some other toons strapped to metal arm chairs.

"You won't get away with this!" said Benton Quest, trying to free his wrists which were strapped to the arms of his chair.

"Oh yes I will, Dr. Quest!" said Dr. Zin. "I've stolen your heart and your bodyguard's heart and Bandit's heart and the little Indian boy's heart."

"My name is Hadji." said Hadji.

"Whatever" barked Zin "After my robots find Jonny and bring him here, he can kiss his heart goodbye too."

"Zin, You fiend" said Dr. Quest "If you know what's good for you, you'll keep your slimy evil hands off my son!"

"What are you going to do if I don't, Dr. Quest?" Dr. Zin sinisterly smiled "You and your bodyguard are strapped to chairs."

"But Dr. Zin, why have you captured all the Flintstones and the Rubbles?" asked Hadji.

"Yeah!" said Fred Flintstone "What's the big idea, Zin?"

"Yeah!" asked Wilma "Why did you take us?

"Not to mention our families." added

"Forgive me, Flintstones and Rubbles." said Dr. Zin "I kidnapped you because you all are legendary. You guys are extremely iconic."

"So that's why you stole us?" asked Betty.

"Yes." said Dr. Zin "And because of that, your hearts back, so I stolethem."

"Boy, I'd hate to see what he does to other characters" Barney remarked.

"Barney!" Betty looked at her husband "Now's not the time to do your stupid wisecracks!"

"I'm not doing a wisecrack, Betty" Barney explained "I'm saying since he stole out hearts when we just got them back, what he does to characters you still have hearts

"However those hearts won't be enough if I am going to survive...THE END." Zin continued "I need more hearts, especially your boy's heart."

"Jonny!" Benton gasped.

"Grrr" Bandit growled.

He, Dino, Baby Puss and Hoppy were trapped in a steel cage. They couldn't get out; the steel bars were too strong for them and the bars in the cages weren't wide enough to fit through.

"And the hearts of Scooby-Doo and his disgusting nephew Scrappy" Zin continued "Ironically Scrappy's heart is the reason you're here right now and why I'm at this plot."

"So it's Scrappy's fault we're here." Fred F. rolled his eyes "Figures."

"Shame on you, Mr. Flintstone," said Hadji "you not have any respect for royalty?" said Hijandi

"And I'll also need the hearts of their meddling human friends Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Daphne Blake and Norville Rogers." Zin finished.

"Mr. Norville demands that he called 'Shaggy'." Hadji pointed out.

"Shut up!" Zin shouted at Hadji.

"You're a fool, Zin!" said Race "If Mystery Inc. has stopped you once, they'll do it again!"

"We'll see about that!" Zin snapped his fingers and his henchmen stood before him "Henchmen! You must find Scooby and Scrappy-Doo and their friends and bring them here to me! We're going to have a little surprise for them!"

"Sure thing, Boss!" said Zin's henchmen

"The Chinese's New Year begins now!" Zin boasted.

"Are you sure, boss?" asked one of the agents "Because we're in the middle of the year so technically you'd only get half a new year."

Dr. Zin pushed the henchman into cannon "You're fired!"

He blasted the henchman out of the cannon through a window.

"Bye, Mike." said one of the agents.

"Does anyone else want to question me?" Zin glared at them.

"NO!" said the other henchmen.

"Good!" said Zin.

"Happy New Year, boss!" said the henchmen all at once.

"That's more like it" snarled Zin.

"Quick, let's find those kids and their mutts before anyone else decides to be a wise mouth." one of the minions said to the other ones.

The henchmen ran away and Dr. Zin smiled evilly.

"Soon, I will have the hearts of every popular character in the universe and all of Boomerland will be mine!" He manically laughed.

Meanwhile, the other characters were still in Dr. Quest's lab waiting for Scooby and the others to return.

"Jinkies" said Velma "Scooby and Scrappy have been gone a long time."

"Hope they're okay" said Freddy.

"Heh" Shelly made a snooty look "The less I see of that talking tuna, the better."

"Hey!" Daphne turned to Shelly "You can't talk about Scooby like that!"

"I'm not talking about your mongrel mutt!" Shelly spat at Daphne "I'm talking about Jabberjaw!"

"You can't call Scooby a mutt!" Daphne spat back.

"Oh yeah" Shelly got up in Daphne's face "What are you going to do about it?"

"I have a good mind to kill you!" Daphne growled.

"No!" said Biff "No one's killing anyone!"

"Shut up, Biff!" Shelly roared at Biff.

"You shut up, Shelly! I was defending you!" Biff snapped back.

"Let me tell you what I think about her!" said Shelly

"What do you think about me?" said Daphne

"Daphne Blake, a natural redhead?" Shelly made a smug look "Bleh."

"Aaaaah!" Daphne screamed and jumped on Shelly.

"How Dare You?!" Daphen started beating her "For your information girlfriend, this IS my natural color!" said Daphne

"Get off me, you freak!" Shelly fought back.

"No ladies" said Dee Dee "Let's act like grown adults and talk this out."

But Daphne and Shelly kept fighting.

"At least I don't live in under the sea!" Daphne kept beating up Shelly. "Like air head here!"

"At least I never get kidnapped!" Shelly fought back.

"Probably because you're not attractive enough" Daphne kept beating Shelly.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Shelly.

"I mean I'm prettier than you are!" Daphne barked.

"In your dreams punk" Shelly beat Daphne up as well.

"Ladies please," Tinker tried to reason "You promised not t-"

"Put a lid on it, Tinker!" Daphne and Shelly shouted and continued to beat each other.

"At least I don't get kissed by an overweight dolphin!" Daphne spat at Shelly "Like Ms. All I Do is Play the Tambourine!"

"How dare you insult my tambourine" Shelly kept beating Daphne "Little Miss I can't tell you how I feel about you, oh great man of my dreams?!"

"That's it!" said Daphne "You've gone too far!"

The two of them grabbed each other at the neck and started strangling each other.

"Girls!" said Velma "We are on a mission!"

"Yeah" Augie added "You two are acting like a couple of stupid babies."

"Hey!" Cavey Jr shouted.

"Remember," Fred separated them "Saving the world is a terrible time to be fighting."

"Have you ever seen a couple of people fight like cats and dogs?" asked Skip.

"I believe I have." April looked at Skip and Augie and Boo and Elmo.

"Shelly, why are so mean to Daphne?" Velma asked Shelly.

"In fact, why are so mean at all?!" Biff added "All we've ever been is nice to you and all you do is treat us like dirt!"

Shelly sighed, knowing when she was defeated "I'm sorry Daphne. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Okay," said Daphne "I guess."

"Guys shut up, look!" Debbie pointed to a wormhole that just popped up.

Suddenly Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy, Marcie and the others appeared out

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed "They're back!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Not much of a chapter I can see, but there will be much better chapters you see! Don't worry! We'll get to the adventure!


	11. Now, the Adventure Really Begins

Scooby, Scrappy, Marcie, Shaggy and the sidekicks arrived back at Quest Labs where the others were waiting for them.

"You guys are back" said Cavey Jr.

"Rello Rooby," said Flim Flam "Did you get the magic brush?"

"Right here!" Scooby showed the magic paintbrush.

"Yep we got it!" said Scrappy "Right here in my uncle's hand. Now let's go kick some Dr. Zin bahookie!"

"Yeah" said everyone.

"Only like one problem," said Shaggy "We don't know where Zin is."

"Raw nuts!" said Scooby.

"Well, since we don't know where Dr. Zin's lair is," said Johnny "It seems that our only hope is to save the toons he hasn't captured yet."

"But Johnny," said Mark "How on earth are you going to find Zin's hideout?"

"I hired a specialist for some assistance" Johnny said "He should be here right about..."

Just then, the buzzer rang.

"Now" He finished and walked to the front door.

It was a Charlie Chan and his ten kids; Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Anne, Tom, Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and their dog, Chu-Chu.

"Your door was open" he said.

"Mr. Chan!" Johnny exclaimed "Thank goodness you're here. My family's been-"

"Kidnapped." said Charlie.

"Yes" said Johnny "By-"

"Dr. Zin" Charlie finished.

"Zowie" said Taffy "How do you know those things?"

"I may be retired, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." said Charlie.

Everyone looked at him.

"That and I saw him kidnap them." He sighed.

"And he waits till now to do something." Shelly rolled her eyes.

Daphne was about to say something to Shelly when Velma elbowed her in the arm.

"Oh boy!" Flim Flam cheered "The Chan Clan's here! How you doing guys?"

"Hi...Flim-Flam" Nancy shyly giggled and blushed.

"Oh uh…hi Nancy" Flim Flam nervously waved.

"Whoa," Scrappy pulled Flim Flam's leg "Easy tiger."

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy said to Boo "Don't you just love young love, Boo?"

"Rrrow" Boo meowed.

Suzie, Daphne and April walked over to each other.

"Nice hair Daphne." Suzie told Daphne.

"Thanks." Daphne said "You're hair is pretty darn gorgeous too."

"Mr. Chan, do you think you can help me find Zin's hideout?" asked Johnny.

"Yes I think I can." said Charlie. "I may be retired, but I still have a few joints left in my bones. Listen up children; I will try to find some leads on where Dr. Quest could be."

"That's my pop!" said Flip "Back in the biz!"

"In the meantime, the rest of you should go to the other worlds and stop Zin's henchmen." Vincent finished.

"Hey pop!" Flip called out to his father "What about us?"

"Beats me" Charlie walked right out of the door.

"Wham, bam, now we're really in a jam" Stanley remarked. "You guys are going out to solve a mystery and save the world, pop's gonna solve a case for the first time in years, and we are stuck in this wrecked building."

Fred thought for a minute "Hey! I've got an idea!"

"What?" everyone shouted.

"Rhat is it?" asked Scooby.

"Why don't the ten of you come with us?" Freddy asked the Chan kids. "We could always use some more meddling kids."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." said Alan.

"Oh boy" Anne cheered "Solving a mystery, saving the universe and meeting awesome celebrities. Now that's what I call, 'coming out of retirement'."

"Hold on a sec." said Shaggy.

"What is it now?!" Everyone shouted.

"We can't all go at once." He explained.

"Yeah" said Bubbles "It's like too risky and scary. Dr. Zin is probably the most wicked and scary of all the villains in the Funtastic World. He's killed innocent lives, sometimes cause he felt like it."

"What's scary is that what Bubble-Brain said actually made sense." Shelly pointed out.

"Yeah, that is scary." Clamhead added.

"Remember my plan, where we would all divide into different teams?" Shaggy continued "Then why don't some Chans go with one team and another group of Chans goes with another and so on."

"Say, that's not a bad idea Shag." Henry said "Back in the old days, me and my siblings would divide into different teams when we snuck into one of pop's capers."

"Okay" said Freddy "I'll make the teams. Daphne and I will go with-"

"Actually, Fred I'll go with Scooby, Shaggy, Scrappy and Flim-Flam." said Daphne "We used to catch ghosts all the time."

"What?" Fred asked.

"That's okay Freddy." said Daphne "You can pair up with Velma this time."

"Lucky me" Velma rolled her eyes.

"Anyway" Fred continued "I'll go with Velma, Marcie, Madelyn and Googie."

"What about us?" asked Dee Dee.

"Yeah, we want in on the action." said Mark.

"Sure," said Speed Buggy "Don't we pu-pu-pu-play a role in this?"

"Okay." said Fred "Captain Caveman, Cavey Jr, and the Teen Angels are a team, you can go together. Speed Buggy, you and your pals are a team; you can go together as well and take Jonny with you."

"Pu-pu-pu-you got it F-f-f-Fred." said Speed Buggy.

"I've never ridden in a talking car before." said Johnny "I've used lethal weapons, used awesome armor, I've driven cars, but I've never rode in a talking car."

Fred continued "Mudsy, you and your pals can go together. Jabberjaw, you and your pals are a team. You can go together, and now for the Chans."

"Wham bam!" said Stanley "Who do we go with?"

"Flip, Nancy, Mimi, Scooter, and Chu-Chu, you can go together, which leaves a six person team, which consists of Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom and Anne." Fred finished.

"Alright!" said Scooter "We're gonna solve a new mystery, with Mystery Inc. even."

"Quadruple zowie!" said Taffy "Now that's what I call getting back in the saddle."

"Okay so, Mr. Van Ghoul has the first portal ready," said Johnny "So which team goes first?"

"Yeah, we can't all go at once." said Augie.

"For once," said Skip "I agree with that meathead."

"But how are we gonna figure who goes first?" asked Mudsy.

"Maybe we should flip a coin?" suggested Mimi.

"Where are we even going?" asked Jabberjaw.

"Good idea Jabber." Scrappy reached into Captain Caveman's fur and took out the crystal ball "Maybe Mr. Van Ghoul knows where we are going. Come in Mr. Van Ghoul. This is Scrappy-Doo."

Vincent's image came up on the crystal ball.

"Yes, Scrappy?" he asked.

"Listen, we've got a dilemma" the puppy explained "We're ready to start our adventure but we don't know which we're gonna go to first. Heck, we don't even know what team is going to the first world."

"Yeah Vince," said Flim Flam "We need your help."

"We've got eight teams." said Shaggy "What are we gonna do?"

"Maybe four teams can go see the worlds." said Vincent.

"Oh, and the other four go after Zin?" Jonny continued

"I guess." said Vincent.

"But how are we gonna choose which ones you old dinosaur?!" Shelly shouted.

"Excuse me?" Vincent gasped.

"Shelly!" said Daphne "You can't talk to Mr. Van Ghoul like that!"

"He's the greatest and powerful warlock in the world!" Flim Flam added "You've got some nerve talking to him like that!"

"He has such a way with words." Nancy looked at Flim Flam and sighed.

"Yeah" Scooter added "Pop says you should respect your elder's missy!"

"Scooter Chan" Mimi pointed her brother "Don't you dare talk to Shelly like that."

Mimi turned to Shelly.

"Pop says you should respect your elder's missy!" Mimi repeated what Scooter said to Shelly.

"Can we please get on with this?!" Scrappy shouted "We've only 39 hour and 23 minutes till we all vanish into thin air."

"You heard the puppy!" Dee Dee added "We are never gonna solve the mystery if we keep squabbling!"

"All right" said Vincent "Four team go through the portal to the others."

"And four more go after Zin!" said Daphne.

"But which ones are going after Zin?" asked Debbie.

"I suggest you find out for yourself." said Vincent.

"I have an idea!" Tom snapped his fingers.

"What is it Tom?" asked Augie.

"Well," Tom explained "I deduce if we use the method of flipping a coin, we may be able to determine which groups of protagonists shall go forth to find our adversary and which groups shall do interdimensional travel to save the multiverse."

"Like, speak English man" Shaggy said to Tom.

"Yeah," said Scooby "We can't understand a word you're saying."

"Says the dog that has a speech impediment" Tom threw at Scooby.

"Rey" Scooby growled "Risten, you-"

"Gentleman" Dee Dee separated them "Please! Let's all be civilized."

"I think what Tom was saying was that we could flip a coin to figure which group of teams goes after Zin and which one goes to save the other characters." said Velma "Is that right Tom?"

"Why yes." said Tom "Thanks Velma."

"But that was my idea." Mimi pouted.

"Or we could just decide." Fred pointed out.

"But pray tell, how do we do that, Freddy Jones?" asked Mudsy.

"Simple, Mudsy" Fred explained "Daphne's team, Captain Caveman and his team, and you and your team are going to explore the other words." said Fred "And Speed Buggy's Team, Jabberjaw's team, my team, and the Chans can try to locate Zin."

"Sounds good enough." said April.

"At least I don't have to work with Ms. Shelly the Fish Head!" said Daphne.

"Ha-Ha-Ha, very funny" Shelly said sarcastically with a frown.

"Okay." said Velma "Let's move out!"

"Wham bam!" said Stanley "We're gonna fight that diabolical Dr. Zin!"

"Chan Clan!" Henry said to his siblings "We're back in the saddle!"

"Aww" Nancy pouted "I really wanted to go with Flim Flam."

"Let's switch." said Flim Flam.

"NO TIME!" shouted Velma.

"Send us to the first world, Mr. Van Ghoul." said Scrappy.

"As you wish, Scrappy-Doo." said Vincent.

Vincent waved his magic staff and a huge beam of magic shot around Daphne, Captain Caveman and Mudsy's respective teams and they were zapped right out of the room and into the first world.

"Good luck Scooby-Doo." said Marcie "You're gonna need it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay folks! This time, the adventure is really starting to begin. We'd better hope for the best for Scooby-Doo and his friends. Who knows what kinda crazy characters they're gonna save? Stay tuned and find out!**


	12. The Heart of the Falcon

Scooby, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Daphne, Shaggy, Captain Caveman sr. and Jr, the Teen Angels,

"Jeepers!" said Daphne "Where in the multiverse do you guys think we are?" said Daphne

"Like, I don't know, Daphne." said Shaggy "But wherever it is, it looks like New York."

They were in a city. Shaggy saw a sign and read it. It said "WELCOME TO BIG CITY"

"I know where we are!" said Shaggy "Big City, Home of our old friends, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt!"

"Rynomutt?" asked Scooby "Rippie!"

Suddenly they heard in noise by a parked car, and saw a man breaking into it.

"Hey, buddy!" Daphne pointed to the man "What do you think you're doing?"

"Yeah" said Flim Flam "That ain't your car!"

The man turned and faced them. He had an orange beard and purple clothes.

"Who dares confronts Mr. Hyde?" he roared.

"Zoinks, its Mr. Hyde!" exclaimed Shaggy "One of Blue Flacon and Dynomutt's enemies! I recognize that costume from the time we went to that comic book convention."

"Heavens to Gary Owens." gasped Mudsy "He's s-s-scarier in person."

"Hideous Hyde Hound" Mr. Hyde ordered his dog.

The Hideous Hyde Hound growled and charged right at the gang.

"Alright you large mutt" Scrappy raised his fist "You're dealin with Scrappy Dappy Doo! My Uncle Scooby and I will rock you! Sock you! Right, Uncle Scooby?"

Scrappy picked up Scooby, who shivered. Augie and Skip screamed and jumped into each other's arms.

"E-E-Elmo, sick him boy!" Augie told his dog.

Elmo jumped into Captain Caveman's fur and started whimpering.

"Wussy" Augie called out to his dog.

"Hey!" Scooby and Scrappy said to Augie "You can't call your dog a wussy!"

"And besides," Skip added "You're the one who screamed out of his wits, so don't yell at Elmo."

"Will you boys stop fighting!" shouted April "In case you didn't know, we're gonna be attacked by a scary mutt!"

"Yeah!" said Taffy "Are y'all gonna get him or just be chickens and hide?"

"I don't need to answer that!" Brenda dived into Captain Caveman's fur.

"Make room for the Funky Phantom, Brenda Chance!" Mudsy flew into Captain Caveman's fur.

"Hey!" said Captain Caveman "Get out of there."

Captain Caveman shook everyone inside of his fur out of his fur.

The Hyde Hound leapt right up into the air, about to attack our heroes.

"AAAAAHHHH" They screamed.

"Looks like it's time for the Funky Phantom to vanish outta here." Mudsy turned invisible.

"Meow" Boo turned invisible as well.

"Come on you want a piece of me you freak?!" Scrappy threw his fists at the hound. "Why I'll splat ya! Come on Uncle Scooby!"

"Ro ray" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Get him Cavey!" Brenda shook and shivered.

"Stop him daddy!" Cavey Jr told his father.

Captain Caveman jumped into Taffy's arms and shivered with fear.

"Too strong even for me" He said.

"Run!" said Shaggy

Suddenly the hideous hyde hound was punched in the face by an arm, a boxing glove on a spring to be exact.

"What the?" Mudsy turned visible again.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "Didn't see that coming."

"What the heck just happened?" asked Flim Flam.

"Unga, did not see that coming." said Captain Caveman.

"We the heck just happened!" said a voice.

Everyone looked up and it was none other than…

"Blue Falcon!" said Shaggy.

"Rand Rynorutt!" said Scooby.

"That's us!" Dynomutt said proudly. "Hey BF! Look over there!"

"It's our old friends, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake!" said Blue Falcon.

"Come on BF!" said Dynomutt "Let's get down there and give them a big old greeting."

Dynomutt used his leg springs to jump to the gang.

"Right behind you dog wonders!" Blue Falcon followed him.

"Great to see you guys again." said Dynomutt.

"Rikerise" Scooby said to the robot dog.

"Put her there pal" Dynomutt held out his front paw.

They both did their secret handshake…which really ain't much of a secret.

"So you're the famous Blue Falcon?" Augie asked BF.

"Why yes, I am" said Blue Falcon.

"We helped them fight some bad guys a bunch of times." Daphne explained.

"That's my mom!" said Flim Flam.

"Anyways, what are you fellers doin here?" asked Dynomutt.

"Hey!" said BF "It's Scrappy-Doo!"

"We're here to get some help!" said Scrappy.

"Help?" asked Dynomutt "What kind of help? What's goin on?"

"My heart's coming back and I'm going to be popular again." Scrappy explained.

"However Scrappy can't be king anymore and we have only a short amount time to find a new king." Daphne explained.

"Or all the forgotten toons will disappear forever!" Flim-Flam continued "Including you guys."

"Oh my!" gasped Blue Falcon.

"That doesn't sound good!" said Dynomutt.

"And worse Dr. Zin is kidnapping popular toons and stealing so he can survive." said Scooby.

"Dr. Zin?" BF and Dynomutt gasped.

"Hey, could he use some help?" Mr. Hyde pondered.

"Only person you're gonna be helpin, is yourself to some prison food!" Dynomutt shot a net right out his chest which captured Hyde.

"So, will you help us?" asked Cavey Jr.

"Yeah" Captain Caveman added "Me always wanted to work with evolved superhero."

"Sure!" said Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

"Boy, this team keeps growin and growin" said Dee Dee.

"We'd better hurry." said Daphne "The other popular characters could be in mortal danger."

"But first, we have to drop this slime-ball over to the prison!" Dynomutt reminded them.

Dynomutt flew over to the police station with Mr. Hyde in the net.

"Wait." said Blue Falcon "Where are Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley?"

"They're back in Boomerang Land with other teams trying to find Zin." Dee-Dee explained "As for us, we are going to save the still popular characters from Zin's agents."

"And we need you to help us!" said Brenda.

"Okay!" Dynomutt zoomed back from the police station.

"All right" Flim Flam cheered.

"However we'll need more superheroes to help us!" said Blue Falcon.

"Being a still popular character," said Daphne "My guess is that some of the still popular characters Zin's agents are going to go after are superheroes."

"Golly, even Dee Dee couldn't have said that better." Brenda pointed out.

Dee Dee folded her arms "I'm right here Brenda."

"So, how do we get back to wherever you were before?" asked Blue Falcon.

"How'd you get here anyways?" asked Dynomutt.

"With magic." said Scooby.

"Meaning?" Blue Falcon and Dynomutt asked at the same time.

"It was magic that brought us and it is magic that will get us back." said Shaggy.

"No seriously, how exactly are we gonna get back to the place you guys were before?" asked Blue Falcon.

"Yeah, are there magic shoes or a shuttle bus or something?" asked Dynomutt.

"Well," Augie reached into Captain Caveman's fur "We can use a magic button to get back home."

"A magic button" Dynomutt sniffed the button "How does it work?"

"We just press it and we're back in Boomerland." Skip took the button "Here, I'll show you."

Everyone gasped "No wait!"

Skip pressed the button and he was zapped back into Boomerland.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" Mudsy gasped "Skip went off with the button!"

"This can only mean one thing..." said Scooby-Doo. "We're Scooby Dooby Doomed."

"I guess we're going to have to find another way to get back." said Taffy.

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Shaggy.

"Say BF," said Flim Flam "Dont cha have a cave or something? Maybe we can use something that'll help us."

"I think so." said Blue Falcon "Come on. Let's go"

"We'd better be fast" Scrappy looked at his timer "We've got only 38 hours and 22 minutes."

They followed Dynomutt and Blue Falcon to their lair. Scooby and the gang hoped they could find a way to get back to Boomerang Land and save the world, in such limited time even.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, looks like our heroes have run into the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, Dog Wonder! However, Skip has accidentally sent himself back to Boomerang Land with the only method of getting there. Looks like our heroes will have to find a way to get back and save the other characters. In the meantime, what of Fred, Velma, Marcie, Madelyn and Googie? How are they going to locate Zin?**


	13. A Capture and Loss of an Ally

Meanwhile back in Boomerland, Fred, Velma, Marcie and the rest of the team were having a meeting right at the Funtastic Duo's statue in Boomerang City.

"Hey, Velma." said Fred.

"Yeah, Fred?" asked Velma.

"How are we supposed to Zin's lair exactly?" he asked.

"Beats me." said Velma.

"Say Johnny," Tinker turned to Johnny "Doc Zin is your arch nemesis, maybe you could figure out."

"Yeah, why don't you try using that snooping little brain of yours to help us?" Shelly poked Johnny on the head.

"Yeah!" said Flip "You're always fighting bad guys! Surely you can help us figure out where this guy might be!"

Suddenly Zin's henchmen jumped right out of a giant chopper.

"Look!" said one, pointing at the characters.

The others looked and saw the toons.

"It's the characters we're supposed to capture!" said another "Let's get them!"

They ran over to our heroes.

"Hey, guys!" said Jonny "I think I know who can help find Zin…HIS HENCHMEN!"

Everyone turned around and saw Zin's henchmen running right towards them.

"Hold it right there, Jonny Quest!" said an agent "And Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley, and a bunch of other cartoons!"

"Yeah!" said the second one "We're here to get y'all back to the boss! So you'd better surrender!"

The agents all pointed their laser guns right at the gang and charged right at them.

"Guys, attack the agents with everything we got!" said Henry.

"Yeah" Scooter said "Let's pow them right in the rear end!"

Mimi grabbed Scooter by the back of his shirt.

"Don't you dare attack those men Scooter Chan" She told her brother "You'll get a bad boo boo."

"I hate to say this buddy, but Mimi's right, Scooter." Stanley said.

"Yeah" said Suzie "You, Mimi, Nancy and Flip could get hurt really badly. You four are too little."

"No!" Scooter pouted "I wanna beat up those baddies!"

"Scooter, your sister's right." Flip put his hand on Scooter's shoulder "Dr. Zin is one of the most vile villains in history."

"And let me tell you," said Johnny "He's more dangerous to kids way younger than me. Like you and Mimi. He could do something extremely awful to you guys."

"You're right." Scooter sighed. "I promise I won't get involved."

"Now Scooter," Henry told his baby brother "You, Mimi, Flip, Nancy and Chu-Chu stay here. We'll handle the madmen. Okay?"

"Okay." Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter sighed.

"Go run to safety and we'll find you soon." Freddy told them.

"Anything for a celebrity" Flip gave two thumbs up. "Come on kids!"

Scooter, Mimi, Flip, Nancy and Chu-Chu ran to safety.

"Seize them!" shouted an agent.

"You forget you freaks!" said Googie "There's a bunch of us and a few of you! You're outnumbered."

"You might as well give it up!" said Marcie. "As my friend said, you're outnumbered!"

"We won't be for long!" a henchman aimed his gun at Marcie and zapped her.

She was frozen solid.

"Marcie!" Velma shouted. "You monsters, how could you do that?"

"Oh calm down, Dinkley," said the men who froze Marcie "She's still alive!"

"Hey, Carl" an agent said to another "You want me to get the Dinkley girl for ya?"

"Sure, Frank." said Carl.

"No!" said Madelyn, jumping in front of Velma "If you jerks want Velma, You'll have to freeze me first!"

Frank froze them both.

"Hey!" shouted Tinker "That's not very nice."

"You're next, Shaggy Rogers!" said Frank.

"He's not Shaggy" said Fred.

"Shut it, Freddy!" said Mat

All the henchmen pulled freeze guns and froze all the other toons.

The agents took Johnny and the other frozen characters into their chopper. Only Freddy and the Neptune's were left.

"Jumping jellyfish" Biff exclaimed "We're surrounded!"

"Say your prayers Jones!" an agent pointed his gun at them.

"Don't we get a last meal?" Jabberjaw stammered.

"Hasta la vista!" the agent sinisterly grinned.

Just then, the henchman pulled the trigger, but nothing came out.

"What?" he asked.

He kept pulling the trigger but nothing came out.

"Drat!" He said "No more ammo!"

The henchmen climbed up to the chopper, where the other agents were holding the frozen toons.

"Quick!" Jabberjaw pointed to the chopper "He's getting away!"

But before they could, the chopper flew into sky at breakneck speed.

"Rats!" Shelly stomped her foot "They got away."

"Wait," said an agent "Weren't we supposed to capture that Jones guy?"

"Who cares?" said another agent "We've got the others! What's one member of Mystery Inc. compared to all these ones? And we got the whole Quest package now!"

"Yeah" said the first agent "We don't need Ascot Head!"

Back down, Fred and the Neptune's had been discussing what just happened.

"I can't believe those guys got away." said Bubbles.

"I can." Shelly put hands on her hips. "If Mr. Bombastic here was a better leader, maybe those slimeballs would be toast."

"I love toast." Bubbles giggled.

"Let's follow the chopper!" said Biff "It might lead us to Zin's place."

"Good point." said Fred "Let's go."

"Nice plan Biff," Shelly said "Only we forgot two things!"

"And pray tell what is that, Shelly?" asked Biff.

"One; we don't know how we're gonna follow it and two; what about Scooter, Mimi, Nancy, Flip and their mutt? We can't leave them here." Shelly pointed out.

"She's right." Freddy said. "…and rude"

"Of course I'm right!" Shelly folded her arms. "Hey! Did you just me rude?"

"We'd better find them and find out what to do with them." said Jabberjaw "It's too dangerous for them to fight someone as vile as Dr. Zin."

Just then, a big blue ball of lighting burst out of nowhere. It was Skip carrying the button.

"Whoa!" he said "That was so awesome!"

"Wowee wow wow!" Clamhead exclaimed "What a show stopper."

"Skip?" Fred asked him "What're you doing back here? And where are Scooby and the others?"

"Oh hi guys." said Skip "Well I have good news and bad news. And more good news"

"Tell us the good news first." said Fred.

"Well the first good news is that me, Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Flim-Flam, Daphne, Cavey, Cavey Jr. Mudsy, Boo, Elmo, Augie, April and the Teen Angels went to Big City and got Blue Falcon and Dynomutt to help us!" Skip explained.

"Blue Falcon and Dynomutt?" asked Fred "That's great, I and the gang go way back with those guys! We are really close." said Fred "Funny enough! They were the ones who helped us and team quest battle Zin on the Jonny Quest episode of Mystery Incorporated. That IS good news."

"What's the bad news?" asked Jabberjaw.

"I teleported back here without them!" said Skip "And the others!"

"I don't think you had to tell us that." said Fred "WHAT'S THE OTHER GOOD NEWS?"

"The other good news is I know now how this device works!" Skip blushed.

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"You stupid idiot" Shelly shouted at Skip "You're supposed to say it works! Not show how it works!"

"I'm not fat!" Shelly made a snooty look "You can clearly see I have a nice figure."

"Boy and I thought her insults at me were harsh." Jabberjaw remarked.

"Alright Shelly that's enough." Fred stopped the fight. "Skip, do you have any idea on how you could get back and get the others?"

"Maybe the device works in reverse." said Skip. "I'll try it."

He pressed the button.

Just then, another big blue ball of lighting surrounded Skip, Fred, Jabber, and the Neptunes and in less than an instant, they were still where they were.

"Rats!" Skip stomped his foot "Guess it doesn't huh?"

"Gee, ya think?" Biff asked sarcastically.

Meanwhile, back at Dr. Zin's hideout the agents arrived in the copter with the frozen characters.

"Guess who we've just bagged Dr. Zin?" An agent showed Zin the frozen Johnny.

"Aww, Johnny Quest." Zin sinisterly smiled "So nice of you to drop in."

"Johnny!" Hadji gasped.

"What've you done to him Zin?!" Dr. Quest demanded.

"I've got him frozen solid." Zin sinisterly smiled.

"Put my son down Zin!" Dr. Quest demanded "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Zin smugly asked "You're all tied up! Minions! Bring in the other frozen characters."

"But boss," said an agent "What about the ones without hearts?"

"We'll deal with them later." said Zin "In the meantime, take them to our dungeon, unfreeze them, tie them up and lock the door."

"Yes Dr. Zin" the agents carried the heartless characters downstairs.

"I've now captured all of Team Quest," said Zin "No one can stop me now!"

"No one except Scooby-Doo and his nephew," said Zin's secretary.

"What are you talking about?!" Zin shouted.

"They're still out there!" said his secretary

"But we've one of their friends!" a guard pulled the ice cube Velma and Madelyn were frozen in and broke freeing the two sisters.

"Brrrrr!" Velma shivered "Jinkies! That was cold!"

"Ain't that the truth, sis?" Madelyn shivered.

"Why it's Velma Dinkley." said Dr. Zin.

"Dr. Zin" gasped Velma.

"And who is this other girl with her?" Dr. Zin looked at Madelyn.

"I'm Madelyn, Velma's sister." said Madelyn.

"Velma's got a sister?" Race asked.

"Never mind that!" shouted Zin "What's important is that I have her!"

Zin pressed a button on a remote and a vacuum nozzle got onto Velma's chest.

"Velma!" Madelyn and Marcie gasped.

"Were any of the other main Scooby-Doo characters with Velma?" said Zin

"Fred Jones was there." said a guard.

"Fred Jones?" asked Zin.

"But he escaped with Jabberjaw and the Neptune's." said the guard.

"And you did not go after them?" asked Zin.

"Well….no?" said the guard.

Zin grabbed the guard by the neck!

"YOU FOOL! " He shouted "HOW COULD YOU ALLOW JONES TO ESCAPE? YOU SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT TWO MAIN SCOOBY CHARACTERS FOR ME TO DRAIN OF THEIR HEARTS AT THE SAME TIME!"

"Well" said the guard "We figured-"

"SILENCE" Zin in the cannon and fired into the air, then he looked at the rest of the guards "YOU'RE FIRED!"

"As for the rest of you…" said Zin "GET BACK OUT THERE THIS INSTANT AND FIND FRED JONES AND BRING BACK HERE, AND DON'T YOU DARE COME BACK TILL YOU DO OR YOU WILL FACE A MUCH WORSE FATE THAN GETTING SHOT OUT OF A CANNON!"

"Yes sir." said the agents. "We'll be back with Fred Jones in our hands."

"YOU BETTER BE! OR ELSE" Zin shouted.

Back in Boomerang City, Fred, Jabberjaw, Skip, the Neptune's, and the uncaptured Chans (Flip, Nancy, Scooter and Mimi) had been trying to find a way to get back to Scooby and the others.

"Zin got our family!" said Scooter

"Don't worry Scooter," said Fred "We are going to help you get them back!" said Fred.

"How are we supposed to get my brothers and sisters back?" asked Nancy "They were abducted by a sadistic mastermind."

"YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS?" shouted Scooter "What are we chopped liver?"

"Yeah!" said Flip and Mimi.

"Sorry" Nancy blushed "I mean 'our' brothers and sisters were abducted by a sadistic mastermind."

"Thanks!" said Flip

"Seriously though," said Skip "Nancy is right. How exactly are we going to get them back?"

"And what about Flim Flam?" asked Nancy "He's trapped in another dimension. We need to get him back!"

"And Daphne!" said Fred.

"She can just stay there for all I care." Shelly made a snooty smile "Now I don't have anyone to compete with anymore."

"Shut up!" Fred shouted.

"Aww," Shelly mocked him "Prince Charming misses his princess."

"Yeah, I do!" Fred shouted "Now SHUT UP, YOU STUPID LITTLE ****! RIGHT NOW!"

"How dare you!" gasped Shelly "I AM NOT A ****!

"Stop it!" Flip shouted "You're traumatizing my brother and sisters."

"He called me a ****!" said Shelly.

"BECAUSE YOU ARE A ****!" said Fred "YOU HAVE BEEN A (He repeated the word again) EVER SINCE WE STARTED THIS MISSION! YOU HAVE INSULTED EVERYONE ELSE! YOU HAVE BEEN TOTALLY RUDE! HOW DARE I? HOW DARE YOU?! YOU ****!"

"Stop it!" Flip shouted "You're traumatizing my brother and sisters."

Fred protested "Well she has been a-"

"Don't you DARE!" Flip stepped Fred on the foot with a bat.

"Ouch!" Fred jumped on one foot "Wouldn't dream of it!"

"Listen Shelly," Biff breathed deeply "This is serious. We can't save the world of we all keep bickering and if you keep insulting everyone."

"Yeah," Jabberjaw said "You'd better show us all some respect, especially me!"

"Jabber," she said "I do respect you and the rest of the team."

"Yeah," said Fred "That's because you're all part of the same character family." said Fred

"Shut up, Jones!" barked Shelly.

"You shut up!" Fred snapped back.

"It would seem we have reached an impasse." said Jabberjaw.

"You know, Shelly! I could just throw you off a cliff for insulting my girlfriend," Fred told her "But since I'm trying to save your LIFE! I won't."

"You know Daphne is not your girlfriend, right?" asked Shelly.

"THAT'S IT!" Fred shouted "THAT'S THE LAST STRAW!"

He grabbed Shelly by the neck and strangled her.

Mimi covered Scooter's eyes "This is something you shouldn't see Scooter!"

Scooter covered Mimi's eyes as well "For once sis, I actually agree with you."

The others covered their eyes too. Things were starting to get ugly. Fred and Shelly started to strangle each other.

"And April thinks me and Augie fighting was ugly." said Skip.

Shelly kept strangling Fred "If you love Daphne 'Bimbo' Blake so much, why don't you just marry her?!"

"How dare you say that about Daphne?!" gasped Fred.

And with that he ruthlessly beat Shelly up.

Everyone gasped and starred in shock. Fred looked up at everyone.

"What?" asked Fred "What are you all looking at?"

"Fred!" gasped Skip.

"How could you?" asked Jabberjaw.

"WHAT?" Fred shouted.

"Shelly's my friend, Fred" said Jabber "I can't believe you just did that to her!"

"Guys, she wasn't being nice!" Fred said "How can you stick up for her?"

"Get away from me you jerk!" Shelly sobbed into Biff's chest.

Biff wrapped his arms around Shelly to comfort her "Sure, she wasn't being nice but we don't want her to be beaten up."

Fred looked and saw Shelly all beat up, heartbroken, tearful and defeated. Her nose was bleeding. Fred had finally realized what he had done.

"Oh, Shelly" Fred gasped "I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to hurt you. I just wanted you to stop being so mean."

"Now you're asking for it cowboy!" Shelly showed her sharp, polished fingernails.

She punched Fred in the face multiple times.

"We came to help you" more tells fell out of Shelly's eyes "Maybe we shouldn't!"

"You're supposed to be the hero Fred!" Skip told him "You can't do that to Shelly."

"You know Fred," said Biff "I thought we could work together! But now I am over Scooby-Doo and his friends!"

"What are you saying?" said Fred.

"I'm saying that Mystery Inc .sucks!" said Biff

"Oh yeah?" Fred spat "Well if the Mystery Inc., then so do the Neptune's!" said Fred

"I can't believe I ever kissed the ground you walked on!" said Flip. "How do you expect to be a hero if you beat someone up?"

"We may be cartoons, but we still have blood!" Jabber exclaimed.

"And feelings." Nancy added.

"I can't believe I ever thought of helping you!" said Bubbles.

"Yeah, Shelly's our friend." Biff said "Sure she yells a lot and hogs the bathroom and insults us 24/7..."

"Ahem!" Clamhead cleared his throat.

"But we still like her is the point." Biff finished "I don't want to be without her."

"And besides," Nancy added "What about your friends? Have you ever wanted to not be without them?"

"Ya know what?" Fred snapped "Forget all of you! I am who I am! If me and my friends really expected to save a girl who treats everyone like dirt, her friends and a talking shark, I'd rather be captured by Zin's henchmen than spend a second of my life with Queen Jerkmouth!"

"Well in that case, we might as well give you what you want!" said a voice.

Fred looked and saw Zin's henchmen.

"What are you guys doing back here?" said Fred

"We're here for you, Jones!" said an agent "Zin's orders!"

"You can have him!" said Shelly

"Huh?" asked Fred.

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "He's all yours, sayonara Freddy!"

"As of right now Jones" Biff shouted "You're on your own!"

"Wait!" said Fred,

"Get him, boys!" said the head agent.

The agents grabbed Fred and handcuffed him and threw them into their chopper.

"Aaaaahhhh!" he screamed.

"What a boob." Mimi folded her arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, there sure was a lot of drama in this chapter. Looks like Fred has lost the only allies he has left and has been captured. But the most shocking thing is that he has done something extremely immoral that even someone like Shelly doesn't deserve. Stay tuned for more drama!**


	14. Way Back When

Once Zin's henchmen had gone, Scooter said "Let's follow Zin's goons!"

"Scooter Chan" Flip gasped "You want to recuse that jerk, Fred Jones after everything that just happened?"

"I can't believe you would wanna help him." Nancy told her brother.

"Fred Jones nothing!" said Scooter "If we follow Zin's goons, we can get the rest of our siblings back!"

"Good idea." said Nancy.

"As long as we're agreed, nobody saves Fred." said Flip.

"To heck with that scarf wearing jerkface!" said Nancy.

"I'm telling you guys," some tears fell out of Shelly's eyes "I could care less if we never see him again."

"Me too." said Nancy "But what are we gonna do about Flim Flam?"

"What do you mean, Nanc?" Flip asked his sister.

"Nothing." said Nancy.

"Okay!" said Flip "Let's go!"

"But we stil don't know how to find the others." Clamhead pointed out.

"Hmmm" Biff thought for a moment "I think I know who can help us."

"Who?" asked everyone.

"Come on, back to the Neptunemobile." said Biff "Trust me."

"You've got us into some weird situations Biff," said Shelly "I hope this one doesn't spell 'disaster' like all of your bookings."

"You have to trust me Shell." Biff told her.

Everyone followed Biff back to the Neptunemobile and Biff flew them to wherever Biff was planning on going to. Wherever Biff was taking them, they hoped it would be useful.

Meanwhile back in Big City, Scooby and the rest of our heroes went to Blue Falcon's hideout to probably find a way to get back to Boomerland.

"So this is the place." said Cavey Jr "It's amazing what you've done."

"Thank you!" said Blue Falcon.

"So like, how are we supposed to get anywhere with Skip and the button gone?" asked Shaggy.

"Yeah" said Scrappy "We don't have a lot of time to find our way back!"

"Well we'd better recruit the other superheroes!" said Dynomutt.

"But only Mr. Van Ghoul can send us there." Dee Dee explained "And he's back home in Boomerland."

"Maybe Skip has found him." suggested April.

"Probably," April shrugged "But don't we still have that crystal ball? We could contact Mr. Van Ghoul from there."

"Cavey ate it." said Dee Dee.

"Me sorry." said Captain Caveman "Don't worry! You get ball back soon."

"EW!" Daphne shouted.

"No need to wait." Taffy said "We've done this before. Open wide Cavey!"

Caveman opened up his mouth wide and Taffy stuck her arm in his body to search for the crystal ball.

"DOUBLE EW!" Daphne stuck out her tongue, in disgust "I'd rather try the other way!" said Daphne.

"I got it!" Taffy pulled out the crystal ball which was covered in drool. "Thanks, Cavey Wavey."

Taffy bent down and kissed Captain Caveman right on the nose.

"Aw shucks." Captain Caveman blushed.

"TRIPLE EW!" Daphne hacked.

"Don't worry," said Dee Dee "You'll get used to it."

"So like Blue Falcon, are you sure you and Dynomutt can help us?" asked Shaggy.

"Why of course, Shaggy! We helped you, Scooby and the gang and Team Quest defeat Dr. Zin before on episode 41 of Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated." said Blue Falcon

"Yeah!" said Dynomutt "That was an awesome adventure althoug , BF, you and Velma were big jerks!"

"You don't have to remind me." Blue Falcon sadly said.

"Oh, sorry BF." said Dynomutt "I didn't mean to offend you."

"Say BF" he said "You like got anything to eat around here?"

"Yeah." said Scooby "I'm starving."

"Unga, so am I" Caveman added.

"I'm a growing cave kid, so am I" Cavey Jr added.

"I think I have something in the fridge." said Blue Falcon

While BF went to the fridge, Daphne was washing the drool off the crystal ball with a napkin she had in her purse. She then tried calling Mr. Van Ghoul.

"Mr. Van Ghoul!" She said "Come in Mr. Van Ghoul. This is Daphne Blake."

"Hello, Daphne." Vincent's image appeared on screen.

"Hey Mr. Van Ghoul" said Daphne.

"Why are you calling me?" Vincent asked "You should be back by now."

Daphne started to explain "Well, you see-"

"I'll tell you what happened!" Augie grabbed the crystal ball "That loser roommate of mine, Skip Gilroy left us here with the button and now we're stuck here and it's all that dum dum, Skip's fault!"

"Oh," said Vincent "Well..uh…I'll try to find him."

"Thanks Vince." said Flim Flam "You're a real prince!"

Vincent's image got off the screen.

"Vincent said he'll find Skip." Daphne told the gang.

"Good." said Scrappy.

"No thanks to you, Augie!" Daphne poked Augie.

"What did I do?" asked Augie.

"I had everything under control. You didn't have to shout!" said Daphne.

Don't worry." said Mudsy "They fight and tell at each other all the time. You'll get used it."

"Jeepers." said Daphne.

"You don't know the half of it," April folded her arms "One time when we went boating, they were both fighting over me so much and they caused the boat to crash and sink."

"At least we did not become ghosts!" Augie remarked.

"Yeah, thank goodness!" said Mudsy "You've already got enough of those!"

"Rrrow" Boo nodded.

"Hey wait a minute!" Scrappy snapped his fingers "I just remembered something."

"Rhat?" asked Scooby.

"The Great Gazoo was supposed to find you and Blue Falcon, Dynomutt." Scrappy told the robot dog. "Where is he anyways?"

"Like, you're right." said Shaggy "Where is he?"

"Where is that green booger?" Augie asked.

"Augie, be nice!" April told him.

"And I thought Shelly was rude!" Daphne rolled her eyes.

"But seriously though, where is he?" Augie asked.

"Beats me." said Scrappy

"Well, let's hope that this Mr. Van Ghoul character finds Skip." said Dynomutt. "I really wanna meet the other superheroes."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, Jabberjaw, the Neptune's, Skip the last four Chan's and Chu-Chu are going to find Zin, but they're not gonna save Mystery Inc. (I don't blame them personally, do you?). Anyways, who is this friend of Biff's that could help them find Scooby and the others? Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	15. Friends Come, But One Goes

Jabberjaw, the Neptune's, Skip and the remaining Chan's flew to Jellystone Park.

"Jellystone Park" Bubbles asked "Are we going on a picnic?"

"No Bubbles." said Biff "This is where my friend works."

"This had better work." said Nancy "I don't want Flim-Flam to be lost forever."

They all got out of the car and went into the ranger station's office. Inside, the ranger was working on some papers.

"Excuse me?" Biff rang the desk bell.

"Hello?" The ranger took his eyes off the papers "Oh hey Biff!"

"Hi Ranger Smith" Biff waved to the ranger "Is Jessica here? We need to talk to her, it's kind of important."

"Sure." said Ranger Smith "Jessica! Biff's here and he wants to talk to you!"

"Coming" Jessica said from her office. "You do have to shout. This is a small ranger's station; I can hear you from across the hall."

Jessica walked out of her office and to our heroes.

"Really?" They asked.

"Sure." She said "Let's go stop Zin and save our friends!"

"Hold on a sec Jessica." said Ranger Smith "You guys are gonna need some help."

"Help?" asked Mimi "What kinda help?"

"This kinda help." Ranger Smith opened the window and saw Yogi Bear walking "Hey Yogi! Come inside the ranger station."

Yogi gasped "Ranger Smith, I swear someone else ate all the chowder in the mess hall!"

"Yogi, I'm not talking about that." said Ranger Smith "I need your help."

"My help?" asked Yogi "What kinda help?"

"Yogi, where's Boo Boo?" asked Ranger Smith.

"I'm right here." Boo Boo said next to Yogi.

"Oh Boo Boo," said the ranger "Didn't see you there."

"What're Yogi and Boo Boo doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Jessica, you guys need some experts in outsmarts." said Ranger Smith "So I present to you...The Super Yogi Bear Brothers. Yogi, Boo Boo, you two will be joining these guys in helping them stop Dr. Zin."

"Dr. Zin?" Boo Boo gasped "Golly, that's a serious matter."

"Nonsense Boo Boo." Yogi assured the little bear "Mr. Ranger, we're up for the job!"

"Terrific!" Ranger Smith said "Now get going!"

"Come on gang!" said Biff "We've gotta track down Zin's fortress!"

Everybody got into the Neptunemobile. It was a really tight squeeze.

"So we're the Super Yogi Bros?" Yogi asked Boo Boo.

"Yep Yogi." said Boo Boo "That's what Mr. Ranger said!"

"Are we even brothers?" Yogi asked.

"Beats me" Boo Boo shrugged "I'm just a voice of reason sidekick."

Just then, before the Neptunemobile could take off, Vincent appeared out of the blue.

"Hey, Mr. Van Ghoul." said Biff.

"Listen everyone," he said "Scooby, Shaggy and the others need help. You must go aid them at once."

"Scooby and Shaggy" Jessica gasped "What's going on? What happened?"

"Is Flim okay?" asked Nancy.

"They're fine." said Vincent "But they're trapped in Big City with no way back."

"They're fine." said Vincent "But they're trapped in Big City with no way back." said Vincent

"Oh snap!" Skip grunted "I totally forgot about that."

"Is there anything we can do Mr. Van Ghoul?" asked Boo Boo.

"I could send you there to help them." said Vincent/

"Great idea Mr. Van Ghoul." said Yogi "You certainly are smarter than the average warlock."

"Why thank you, Yogi." said Vincent.

"Come on Vince" Jabberjaw leaped out of the Neptunemobile "Send us there!"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to see a big city." Bubbles added.

"You really wanna help the friends of that jerk, Fred Jones?" asked Shelly "Are you forgetting what he did to me?"

"No way." said Jabber "But we need them so Boomerang Land can be saved."

"And so can Henry and the others." Mimi added.

"And besides, I don't want to leave Flim Flam." Nancy looked close to tears.

"Hey, Come on, Guys! Scooby-Doo and his buddies are on a mission and need our help!" said Yogi

"Yogi's right." said Biff "We got to help them."

"I guess." Shelly sighed.

"We're ready to go Mr. V" said Scooter.

"Here we go!" Vincent waved his staff and zapped our heroes' with it.

Soon, our heroes were transported out of Jellystone Park and on their way to Big City.

Meanwhile, back at the Blue Falcon's apartment, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and the Captain Cavemen were enjoying some food the Blue Falcon had in the fridge.

"Like wow! I'm having a great meal!" said Shaggy/

"Reah rit's rasty" Scooby kept eating.

"Cavey couldn't have said it better." Captain Caveman ate whole meal (including the plate) in one gulp.

"I agree daddy." Cavey Jr mimicked what his father did.

"I think I can see something outside the window." Daphne pointed to the window.

They looked out the window. It was Jabber, the Neptune's, Skip, Jessica Yogi, Boo Boo and the remaining Chan's.

"You guys okay?" Biff got up.

"Yeah" They all groaned.

"Boy that sure wasn't a soft landing." Jabberjaw picked himself up and saw Chu-Chu flat on his tail fin.

"Look, a doggy pancake." Bubbles giggled.

"Chu-Chu!" Mimi gasped. "Give him back you fat wad of tuna!"

Mimi took her dog off Jabber and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Chu-Chu." She started hugging and kissing her dog "Are you okay? Did the nasty shark hurt you?"

"Boy that flump sure hurt my rump." Yogi picked himself up.

"Tell me about it." said Flip.

"Hey, at least we made it." Shelly brushed her clothes.

"Hey Shelly" Jessica told Shelly "You're face, it's all better."

Yes it's true, Shelly's wounds and bruises were all healed.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "That's what I can magic."

"Guys," said Nancy "Don't you remember? We have to find Flim Flam!"

"Hey!" Daphne said from the Blue Falcon's window "The others are here!" said Daphne

"And there's Skip!" Mudsy added "He must have the button. Come on, let's go down already."

"Then there's no time to waste!" said Blue Falcon "Let's go!"

They went down to meet the others.

Back down, the others had huddled up to find a way to find the others.

"Okay gang," said Biff "We'll each split up into different teams, Shely an-"

"Hey guys!" Someone shouted.

It was Scooby and the others.

"Never mind." said Biff.

"Hey, guys!" said Shaggy.

"Guys" Skip said "You're okay!"

"Yeah" Augie sarcastically said "No thanks to you pencil neck!"

"Hey!" said Skip "I brought the button back didn't I? Not to mention backup!"

"That may be!" Augie said "But you we only gots about...how many hours do we for left?"

Scrappy looked at his timer "About 34 hours, 14 minutes and 44 seconds to be exact!"

"Sorry." Skip rolled his eyes. "Meathead"

"Will you boys please stop it?" April told them "You guys have to stop fighting and treat each other with respect."

"Fine" They both groaned.

"Now shake on it!" April put her hands on her hips.

Skip and Augie shook hands, starting a truce.

"Jeepers April," Daphne said to the blonde "How do you do that?"

"Beats me" She shrugged "I'm just a voice of reason big sister."

Just then, Nancy saw Flim Flam. She was so happy to see him.

"Flim Flam!" Nancy ran up to Flim Flam and hugged him. "You're okay! I was so worried."

Flim-Flam couldn't help but blush.

"Oooooh." said everyone.

"Can it!" Nancy shouted as she kept hugging Flim-Flam.

"Hey" said Daphne "Where are Fred and Velma?" said Daphne

"And Googie?" asked Scrappy.

"Rand Radelyn rand Rarcie?" asked Scooby.

"And the others?" asked Shaggy.

"Zin's men got them!" said Jabberjaw.

"They can't do that!" Scrappy proclaimed "Nobody steals my wife and gets away with it!"

"Amen to that baby!" Jessie agreed.

"Jessica?" Daphne gasped.

"Oh hi Daphne." Jessica made a friendly wave.

Daphne wasn't at all happy to see her and ignored Jessica.

"Could you be any snootier?" asked Mudsy.

"We've gotta save Freddy!" said Daphne.

"Ah, forget Freddy!" said jabberjaw

Everyone (except the other Neptune's, the remaining Chan's and Skip) gasped.

"What?" Daphne gasped "What're you talking about?"

"We're not helping that insensitive jerkwad!" Biff folded his arms.

"Not after what he did to me!" Shelly spat.

"Why, what did he do?" asked Brenda.

"Are you blind?" shouted Shelly "He beat me up!"

"WHAT?!" said everyone else

"What? How could he do that?" Daphne gasped "I mean sure you deserved it but-"

"HEY!" shouted Shelly.

"Like, we're all thinking and he did It." said Shaggy.

Everyone looked at him.

"I mean shame on him!" he quickly said.

"Heavens to Delaware." said Mudsy "That is so awful, immoral, wrong even."

"Especially for Freddy" Jessica said.

"I can't believe that schmo would stoop so low." Yogi said.

"He showed Shelly no respect!" said Jabberjaw "Not at all!"

"I can't believe Daphne would fall for that meathead!" Flim Flam. "I knew Fred was a jerk, but beating up Shelly is plain horrible!"

"We should save him!" said Daphne.

"Why should we?" asked Scooter.

"I can't believe how selfish you guys are!" said Scrappy "I am still the king of Boomerang Land and I decree that we are going to save Fred and that's the end of it!"

"Fine" They said.

"But why should we help him?" asked Shelly "He beat me senseless! We may be cartoons, but we have blood! And feelings!"

"HEY!" Daphne shouted "Fred did something! Sure you deserved it! But Fred doesn't deserve this!"

"Daphne's right, Shelly." said Biff.

"WHAT?!" shouted Shelly.

"Shelly," Biff told his friend "What Fred did to you was wrong, in fact I'm gonna slap him in the face for doing it! But we can't let him and Velma die, if they're trying to save us."

"And besides, you're not very nice." said Scooby

"You know what, Biff?" Shelly spat "Screw you! Screw Daphne! Screw Freddy! And screw the world! I'm done with this time!"

"Come on Shell" Jabber tried to assure her "Don't you wanna save the world and become a big hero?"

"And besides," Daphne added "When we get back, what're you gonna do? Watch TV, eat potato chips and read gossip magazines?"

"Shelly, please" Biff put a hand on her shoulder "I want you to come with us. I don't wanna be without you. It wouldn't be the same team if I didn't have you."

"Why would you guys need such a jerk like me?" asked Shelly sadly.

And she walked away.

"Hey! There are 20 of us! Why didn't we stop her?" said Scrappy

"Perhaps she needs time to clear her head." said Dynomutt.

"Well she better do it quick!" said Mudsy.

"Shelly..." Biff sadly looked at her sadly walk into the distance of the city "Please don't go."

"Come on guys, we'd better get going." Scrappy said "We don't have a lot of time."

"But what about Shelly?" asked Bubbles "We can't leave her here."

"We'll come back for her later Bubbles." said Dee Dee "Right now we need to rescue the other characters."

Everyone went into a circle, ready to go back to Boomerang Land.

"Shelly, please don't go." Biff said sadly in his thoughts.

Shelly watched them disappear and sighed. She continued walking into the city and silently crying.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yogi Bear and his sidekick, Boo Boo have joined the team, but Shelly feels pathetic and useless and has left the team and stuck in Big City, all alone and sad. Will she come back to the team? Stay tuned.**


	16. Time to Travel, Almost

Our heroes were back in Boomerland. They were right at the fountain where the statue of the Funtastic Duo was located.

"Zowie," said Taffy "We're back."

"Now let's bring Zin to justice!" said Blue Falcon.

"But we still like don't have a king!" said Shaggy "How are we going to find one?"

"Oh snap!" Scrappy slapped his forehead "I totally forgot about that."

"Like, yeah." said Shaggy "We've gotta find the new king."

"But what about Shelly?" Biff asked "She's all alone and scared in Big City."

"I actually feel bad for her." said Daphne.

"Now, you feel bad for her?" Brenda folded her arms.

"Why doesn't one of us go back and try to comfort her?" suggested Boo Boo "And the rest of us can finish the mission."

"Not a bad idea Boo Boo." Yogi told Boo Boo "And I thought I was smarter than the average bear."

"So, who's going?" asked Clamhead.

Biff sighed "I'll go."

"Mr. Van Ghoul, send him to Big City." said Scrappy.

"As you command, Scrappy." sighed Vincent.

Vincent shot magic beans from his hands and Biff was zapped back to Big City.

"Golly, I hope he makes Shelly feel better." said Brenda.

"In the meantime, we'd better focus on the mystery." said Daphne "Mr. Van Ghoul, do you know which worlds we are going to first?"

"Hmmm." Vincent pondered "Where should you go?"

"Maybe you should tell us what worlds we're going to first?" April suggested.

"Like how about Gotham City?" suggested Shaggy "Home of our good buddies, Batman and Robin."

"Reah" Scooby cheered "Ratman rand Robin!"

"Did you say 'Batman'?" Dynomutt asked.

"Duh." Scooby made a face.

"Oh boy!" Dynomutt cheered "I hear Batman has a dog sidekick of his own! Looks like I'm not alone!"

"Gee, Shaggy and Scooby," said Blue Falcon "I didn't know you two knew Batman and Dynomutt."

"Sure we do" said Scooby "We go way back."

"But that's another story," Daphne stopped Scooby "Right now, we gotta rescue them!"

"Will I get to meet his dog?" asked Dynomutt.

"Rye don't know." Scooby shrugged.

"It's usually just Batman and Robin." said Shaggy.

"I don't think so Shag," said Flip "He works alone mostly nowadays. I've followed his comics since I was a little sketch."

"Yeah." said Skip "And he worked without Robin in the 2005-2012 live action movie trilogy." said Skip.

"Like really?" asked Shaggy.

"Yep, it had an awesome cast too." said Flip.

"Might I remind you that we are on a mission guys." Scrappy showed his timer "We have only 32 hours and 56 minutes left in our mission!"

"Come on Vince," said Flim "Send us to Gotham City!"

"Hold on!" said Daphne "Do we still have the button with us?"

"Right here Daphne Blake." Mudsy took the button out his pocket. "Here with the Funky Phantom."

"We're ready to go Vince." said Flim Flam.

"No Flim Flam." Daphne told her adoptive son "You and the other kids are staying here with Mr. Van Ghoul."

"Why?" asked all the kids.

"Because Gotham City is like full of dangerous baddies," Shaggy explained "And they will kill kids."

"I have to go with Shaggy on this." said Flip "The Joker is extremely lethal and menacing. He would enjoy hurting kids like us."

"Flip's right!" Scooter said "He's always right!"

"Like I wasn't even thinking about the Joker." said Shaggy.

"And who knows what kinda evil jokes he does for kids." Bubbles added.

"It shocks me to say it, but Bubbles is actually making sense." said Jabberjaw.

"So you guys have to stay here." Daphne put her hands on Flim Flam's shoulders.

"Fine," Flim Flam sighed "We'll stay."

"Good." Daphne kissed Flim Flam on the cheek.

"Now be good boy Jr." Captain Caveman told his kid.

"Yes daddy." said Cavey Jr.

"Have fun baby." Taffy bent down and kissed Cavey Jr on the nose.

"But who's gonna look after the kids?" asked Jessica "We can't just leave them here."

"And besides," said Vincent "I'm a warlock, not a babysitter."

"So who do we get to babysit the kids?" asked Jessica.

Everyone looked at Jessica.

"I just answered my own question, didn't I?" she sighed.

"Darn right." said Scooby.

"Alright Jessica," Daphne smugly said "Looks like you're staying and taking care of the kids!"

All the kids ran up to Jessica and hugged her legs.

"Have fun Jessica!" Daphne chuckled. "Be sure to read them a story!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared and started landing from the sky.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy gasped "Like what's going on?"

"Heavens to Betsy Ross!" said Mudsy "Duck and cover!"

The figure landed. It was Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

Scooby-Doo!" He shouted "At last! I have found you!"

"You won't escape from us this time, mutt!" said Wheeler.

Everyone slowly backed away.

"Can we talk about this?" asked Scooby.

"Nyet!" said Linka "We will zap you like a little fly, steal back the brush and take you back to our creator's house!"

"Jessica!" Daphne told the brunette "Take the kids somewhere safe! We'll handle this!"

"Yes Daphne." said Jessica "Come on kids, lets go somewhere safe and let the adults handle the nasty blue man."

"Hey wait a minute!" said Flip "Captain Planet is supposed to be a good guy! Why is he trying to get rid of Scooby?"

"Yeah!" said Jabber "What did he ever do to you?"

"Yeah!" said Dynomutt "Flip's right! You're supposed to teach people to help the environment!"

Captain Planet and the Planeteers were silent for a moment.

"Listen pal!" Captain Planet pointed to Flip "If you weren't smart enough to watch my show or follow my advice, then DOOM ON THEE! Planeteers! Seize him! Doom on thee!"

The Planeteers started to walk towards Flip with menacing looks.

"Doom on thee!" They chanted "Doom on thee! Doom on thee!"

"What are you doing?" Flip tried to back away "Get away from me!"

"Leave my brother alone you weirdos!" Scooter tried to attack the Planeteers.

Mimi help Scooter back "Scooter Chan! Don't get yourself attacked as well!"

"But they're gonna attack Flip!" Scooter said "Chans gotta stick together!"

The Planeteers started getting closer and closer to Flip with their rings pointed at him, about to seize him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ruh roh! Captain Planet has tracked down our heroes and they want to steal back the magic brush and take Scooby back to their master's house. Can our heroes stop them? Stay tuned!**


	17. Let's Scooby Dooby Doo This

Captain Planet and the Planeteers had been getting closer to Flip, who kept backing away until there was a dead end.

"Yaahhh!" He screamed "G-get away!"

"You're coming us pal!" Wheeler sinisterly grinned at Flip.

"Leave my brother alone you creep!" shouted Scooter.

"No Scooter!" Nancy grabbed her baby brother by the shirt "They'll get you too!"

The Planeteers were about to blast Flip with their rings when all of a sudden, Mai-Tai got hit with a plastic bottle.

"Who did that?!" Planet turned around.

It was Charlie Chan with Dynomutt and Blue Falcon by his side.

"Pop!" Flip, Nancy, Mimi and Scooter exclaimed.

"Ruff!" Chu-Chu barked.

"Get away from my son!" said Charlie.

"Holy cow!" gasped Wheeler "It's the heat!"

"Let's take them all away with us!" said Captain Planet.

"The only thing you a wall superheroes are going to take is a beating!" said Blue Falcon.

"Yeah" Dynomutt added.

"So you'd better be prepared to get lost!" Charlie added.

"You tell him pop!" Flip shouted.

"Yeah" Scooter agreed.

Scooby jumped right in between BF and Dynomutt.

"Mr. Chan!" said Dynomutt "Take everyone else to safety!"

"We'll handle it from here" said Blue Falcon.

"Right" Charlie said "Quick over there!"

Charlie and the rest of our protagonists ran to safety. However, Captain Caveman and Jabberjaw stayed behind.

"There's no way we're letting you guys do this on your own!" said Jabberjaw.

"Yes!" Caveman added "You going to need million year old superhero and giant shark by side!"

"Ret's Scooby-Dooby-Doo this!" Scooby proclaimed.

"The power is mine!" Captain Planet spat back.

"We'll see about that!" said Dynomutt.

A huge and epic battle had occurred. Captain Caveman and Wheeler had been face to face.

"Have fun in flames you prehistoric fleabag" Wheeler shot fire out of his ring.

Caveman jumped and dodged the fire. Wheeler shot fire at Caveman again, which he kept trying to dodge.

"You're finished Captain Caveman!" He charged up his ring to shoot a huge flame.

"That's what you think!" Caveman reached into his fur and took out a wooly mammoth and he used it's trunk to shoot a huge gush of water to douse Wheeler's flames and send him flying into a wall.

Gi and Jabberjaw had been battling as well.

"Time to do some soaking up sharky" She shot a huge gush of water from her ring at Jabber.

Luckily, Jabberjaw was 15 feet tall so he opened his mouth wide and drank all the water Gi was shooting from her ring.

"You know it pays to weigh 500 pounds!" He picked up Gi "Bon voyage dolphin face!"

Jabber threw Gi up into the air and then used his tail fin to kick her to where Wheeler landed. Dynomutt and Kwame had been battling each other face to face.

"You know," he said "I control the earth in the ground which means you've been out powered!"

Kwame used his ring to raise rocks from the ground and shot them right at Dynomutt.

"Dashing Dalmatians" He gasped.

Dynomutt jumped up and a boxing glove came out of his chest and punched the rocks into pebbles.

"Hey Kwame" he said to the African guy "Hold this for me!"

Dynomutt used his hind legs to kick Kwame right into the pile.

"Who's your daddy now?" the dog wonder boasted.

Blue Falcon and Mai-Ti were battling.

"You don't got no powers!" said Mai-Ti "But I got the power of HEART!"

Mai-Ti shot a pink beam at Blue Falcon with no effect.

"It doesn't do anything!" said BF. "I may not have powers, but I have one thing you'll never have!"

"What?!" asked Mai-Ti.

"A utility belt" Blue Falcon presses a button on his belt and tossed it right at Mai-Ti and threw him into the crowd of the other defeated Planeteers.

Linka had been the remaining Planeteer.

"Get ready to be blown away!" Linka pointed her ring right at our heroes and a huge gust of wind occurred.

The wind started to blow practically everything in sight. Including our heroes, you'd think there was a windstorm.

Scooby-Doo, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Captain Caveman and Jabberjaw were being blown as well. They tried to resist being blown away.

"The wind's blowing too hard." said Blue Falcon.

"Auntie Em!" Jabber shouted "It's a twister!"

"I think I can block the wind until it dies down!" Dynomutt told the guys.

Dynomutt's chest opened and a huge shield blocked the wind from getting to him and his allies. Our heroes slowly walked to Linka and Scooby used the magic brush to shoot Linka into the pile of the other Planeteers.

"We've defeated the Planeteers!" Dynomutt cheered.

"But not Planet" Jabberjaw pointed out.

Captain Planet stormed right up Scooby and the gang.

"You bet you haven't!" He boasted "Just you and me Scooby-Doo! Face to face"

"It's so on!" Scooby stood on his hind legs and pointed the magic brush at Planet.

Captain Planet formed a glowing ball in his hands and shot it right at Scooby.

Scooby shot a huge gush of paint at Captain Planet. They were both evenly matched.

"Our powers are too evenly matched!" Scooby kept shooting the paint "Good thing I know you're one true weakness!"

"NO!" Planet shouted and stopped shooting the energy ball.

"Yes!" Scooby proclaimed "The Captain Planet TV series states that the title character is weakened by...SLUDGE!"

Scooby shot sludge right out of his magic brush and Captain Planet was shot right into the pile of Planeteers.

"Unga, you've defeated them!" Caveman gave thumbs up.

"Congratulations Scooby-Doo!" Jabberjaw added.

"Spectacular!" Dynomutt and Scooby did their old handshake.

However, Planet and the Planeteers got up.

"You have...defeated us." Captain Planet moaned.

"We must return to...creator's lab" said Linka.

"We'll be back!" said Planet.

Captain Planet and the Planeteers both teleported back to where they came from, to plot their next nefarious plan to get the brush.

"Hopefully they won't." remarked Blue Falcon.

"Okay everyone!" Dynomutt shouted "You can come out now!"

Everyone came out of hiding.

"Like, you did it Scooby-Doo!" said Shaggy.

"My old friend, George Washington couldn't have done it better." Mudsy added.

"Ray to go Rooby" Flim Flam cheered.

"And thanks to you other four as well." Charlie added.

"Now that's respect." said Jabberjaw.

"Now back to business." said Dynomutt.

"Daphne's right gang." said Boo Boo "We gotta get to Gotham City and find Batman."

"Mr. Van Ghoul," said Scrappy "Do you think you could tell us where he might be?"

"Yes, I think I can" said Vincent.

Vincent took out his crystal ball and there was an image of Batman and Robin being held captive by the Joker. He was being hung from a steel claw.

"Looks like you've been hanging around, eh Batman?" the Joker manically laughed. "You too, Boy Blunder!"

"The Joker" Jabberjaw gasped.

"He plays jokes," said Bubbles "They don't look very funny."

"That's cause they're deadly" said Vincent "You all must go and stop him. And quick! I have reports he might have some help."

"Alright" Scooter cheered "Let's go!"

"Scooter," said Jessica "You and the other kids have to stay here while you're dad and I watch you guys."

"Yes," Charlie said "The Joker has deadly and powerful weapons and they're more dangerous to children than adults."

"G-g-golly" Brenda stammered "Maybe I should stay here and help babysit the kids while y'all are gone."

"Toughen up Brenda," said Flip "Dont be a whiny stupid baby!"

"Hey!" Cavey Jr shouted.

"Hey!" Skip scolded Flip "You can't talk to my fiancée like that!"

Brenda gasped "Skip!"

"Fiancé?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"Oops." Skip gulped.

"Is there something you're not telling us Skip?" asked April, smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"And do you have anything to do with this Brenda?" asked Dee Dee, also smiling and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on pal!" Augie made a sly look "Tell us. Don't be a big baby."

"Okay" Skip breathed deeply ""Brenda and I are engaged."

"So romantic" Bubbles sighed.

"Can I be the flower girl?" asked Mimi.

"When did this happen?" asked Augie "You'd better do some explaining Gilroy!"

"And you too, Chance." Dee Dee told Brenda.

"Brenda, how did it happen?" asked Nancy.

"I don't know." Brenda shrugged "I guess since we've been dating these past few months, it was bound to happen."

"Yeah," said Skip "And when I proposed, she couldn't be any more thrilled and neither could've I."

"You think we could all be one big team now?" asked Mudsy.

"Me guess so." Cavey shrugged.

"Captain Caveman, the Teen Angels, the Funky Phantom gang and Cavey Jr," Taffy said "One big happy family."

"Congratulations buddy!" Augie playfully punched Skip in the arm. "You've found the girl of your dreams."

"And the best part is," April added "You and Augie won't be fighting over me no more."

"That's my Skip!" Flim cheered "What a guy! What a guy!"

"Just one minor problem," said Scrappy "Those two won't be walking down the aisle, because we're all gonna die unless we track down Zin. Not to mention save the still popular characters from vanishing as well!"

"And we need to find the new king too." Daphne reminded them.

"I have an idea." said Charlie.

"What is it, pop?" asked Mimi.

"Why don't the kids, Jessica and I go search for the new king and the rest of you save the other characters?" suggested Charlie.

"Not a bad idea Mr. Chan." said Daphne.

"Thanks, Mr. Chan!" said Scrappy "And once we've got us a whole army to help us Zin and his army, and you have the new king, meet us back here!"

"As King Scrappy commands." said Charlie.

"Then you must go and quickly!" said Vincent.

"Alright Mr. Van Ghoul!" said Yogi "To Gotham City we go!"

"Whatever you say, Yogi." said Vincent.

The warlock used his staff to zap Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Jabbjerjaw, Clamhead, Bubbles, Captain Caveman, Dynomutt, Blue Falcon, Yogi, Boo Boo, Mudsy, Boo, Elmo, April, Skip, Augie and the Teen Angels right to Gotham City.

"Good luck Scooby-Doo" said Charlie "You're gonna need it."

Meanwhile back in Zin's dungeon, Fred, Marcie, Madelyn, Googie and the Speed Buggy gang had been unfrozen and locked up in separate cells. The rest of Mystery Inc. was in one and Mark, Debbie and Tinker were in the one next to them.

All the humans were sitting on a bench. Their hands were tied behind their backs.

"Jinkies" Velma struggled "Zin and his men sure captured us good."

"We've gotta get outta here and find the rest of the gang" said Marcie.

"Not to mention Speedy." Tinker added "They're gonna crush my little buddy."

"How are we gonna get out?" asked Googie "Zin's guards have us locked away."

"Not to mention he's got me and Fred's hearts." Velma added.

"So how are gonna get to Scrappy and the others?" asked Googie.

"Don't worry Googie" said Marcie "I didn't spend all that time working with Mr. E without picking up a few tricks."

Marcie used her fingers (which were pretty long) to reach the knot that was holding the rope together. She couldn't see the knot, but she could feel how it was put together and by focusing on her touch senses and untied the knot. Marcie was free!

"Hokey smokes!" said Tinker.

"I'm impressed." Mark added.

"Jinkies Marcie," said Velma "How'd you do that?"

"What can I say?" Marcie shrugged "I'm just so darn crafty."

"Well, can you untie us?" asked Madelyn.

"No problemo." Marcie folded her arms

Marcie untied everyone else.

"Thanks Marc." said Velma "I can't believe you acutally got yourself and us free of the ropes."

"No problem." Marcie looked away.

"Hey!" Debbie shouted "What about us? Aren't you gonna untie us?"

"Yeah" Mark added "We're kinda tied up."

"We'll have to break out of here first." said Velma.

"Don't worry your pretty head off V." said Marcie "I didn't spend all that time in prison without picking up a few tricks."

Marcie reached into Googie's hair, grabbed a bobby pin and picked the lock. And bam! They were freed.

"Wow Marcie" said Googie "You're something else!"

"Aw shucks." Marcie blushed.

"A little help here?" asked Mark.

"Don't worry Mark, we're coming." said Madelyn.

Marcie, Fred, Velma, Madelyn and Googie found the keys on a rack, unlocked their cell door and then opened the cell that was holding Mark, Debbie and Tinker.

"Thank goodness." said Debbie "Quick! Hurry!"

The rest of Mystery Inc. untied the Speed Buggy humans.

"Thanks." Tinker said "I could've gotten a blister right there."

"Now we've gotta find the other Chans." said Debbie.

"And we'd better find them fast!" said Tinker "Who knows what they're gonna do to my buddy, Speedy?"

"Don't worry Tinker." said Velma "We'll find him."

They ran across the dungeon searching for the other Chans and Speed Buggy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Captain Planet and the Planeteers have been defeated, but they'll be back. However, Batman and Robin have been captured by the Joker and a few other allies. Get ready to find out in the next chapter! Meanwhile, the rest of Mystery Inc and Speed Buggy's humans have escaped from the dungeon and gotta find the other Chans. Stay tuned.**


	18. Gloom in Gotham

Our heroes had arrived in the dark center of Gotham City, home of Batman and his trusty sidekick, Robin the Boy Wonder.

"Well, here we are." said Daphne "Gotham City."

"Oh boy" Dynomutt cheered. "It's just like Big City, only a bit darker."

"Okay, let's go find Joker's hideout." said Daphne.

"How do we find his hideout?" asked Taffy "He's pure evil. Surely he's smart enough to have a secret hideout."

"Like, maybe his partners in crime the Penguin will know." suggested Shaggy.

"How are supposed to get the penguin to talk?" asked Augie "He's pure evil. He'll never answer to us."

"You can leave that to us." said Blue Falcon "Dog Wonder and I are good negotiations."

"You betcha' BF" Dynomutt saluted.

"Heavens to Delaware." said Mudsy "How are you gonna do that?"

"Don't worry," said Blue Falcon "We've got this taken care off."

"You guys stay here." said Dynomutt "Scooby, Scrappy, Elmo, y'all are coming with us!"

"Oh boy" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Come on Uncle Scooby! We're gonna save the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder."

Elmo was covering his eyes and whimpering in fear.

"Elmo!" Augie picked up the yellow dog "Quit being a big baby!"

"Ruff, ruff" Elmo whimpered.

"Elmo said that he just had his tail groomed and that he's too scared." Scrappy told Augie.

"Listen Elmo" Augie told his dog "I'm your master and I command you to be a man and go help stop the Joker!"

Elmo nodded his head.

Boo snickered as Elmo reluctantly walked to Scooby, Scrappy, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

"Wait, what're we supposed to do?" asked Clamhead.

"Yeah, you can't just leave us here." Yogi added. "I get hungry easily."

"Been there" Shaggy remarked.

"Listen," said Blue Falcon "You guys need to stay here until we get back and save Batman and Robin."

"Yes Blue Falcon." the others said at the same time.

"We'll see you soon." Scooby told the others.

"Come on everyone!" Scrappy said "Let's go! Dada dada dada! Puppy power"

"Alright Dog Wonder!" Blue Falcon told his robot dog "Let's go!"

As soon as Blue Falcon and Dynomutt flew on their jetpacks, Scooby used the magic paintbrush to paint him, Scrappy and Elmo some jet packs as well.

"Ready?" Scooby asked Scrappy and Elmo.

"You betcha Uncle Scooby" Scrappy said.

"Ruff" Elmo barked.

"Scooby Doo!" Scooby rocketed up after BF and Dynomutt.

"Ruff" Elmo rocketed after Scooby.

"Dada dada dada" Scrappy zoomed after his uncle "Puppy power!"

"Good luck Scooby." Dee Dee said as BF and the dogs went into the air "You're gonna need it."

Meanwhile back at Zin's dungeon, Freddy, Velma, Marcie, Googie, Madelyn, Mark, Debbie and Tinker were trying to track down Speedy and the rest of the Chans without being spotted.

"Speedy!" Debbie shouted "Where are you?"

"Shut up Debbie!" Marcie shushed her "Do you want the guards to hear you?"

"Plus, that Zin character has cameras everywhere." Googie added "He'll catch us in no time!"

"Cameras?" Velma whispered.

"Everybody get back!" said Freddy.

They all ran to the side of a wall to avoid being spotted.

"How are we gonna get rid of those cameras?" asked Madelyn.

"Don't worry Maddie." Marcie said "Doing time sure helped me pick up some tricks."

Marcie reached into Debbie's pocket.

"Hey!" She said "Marcie what're you doing?"

"Looking for this" Marcie took out a pack of gum from Debbie's pocket.

"Bubble gum?" Googie put her hands on her hips "Marcie, this is no time to get fresh breath!"

"No, watch" Marcie put a stick of gum in her mouth, chewed it till it lost its flavor and spit it right on the security camera's lense.

Then, Marcie chewed on the rest of the bubble gum and spit more pieces on the camera lenses.

"That's what I'm talking about." She snapped her fingers.

"Uh, guys" said Tinker "I'm thinking the guards on the cameras."

"What makes you say that?" asked Fred.

Tinker pointed at Zin and the guards who were standing next to gang.

"Jinkies!" said Velma.

"Aw nuts" said Freddy.

"Going somewhere?" asked Zin.

"Where's Speed Buggy?" Debbie demanded "And you'd better tell the truth or else!"

"You really love that race car, eh?" Zin evilly grinned "Well in that case, you can die with him. Guards! Take Mark, Debbie and Tinker to their car at once!"

"What about the Scooby characters?" asked a guard.

"Get Fred and Velma to the pit." said Zin "I've got a little surprise for them."

"What kind of surprise, Zin?" demanded Fred.

"You'll see once Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy and Daphne get here." he said.

"Good luck!" Velma spat "They're visiting other worlds so they can stop you!"

"I don't think so." Zin grinned "I already have people in the other worlds working for me and they'll be through with your friends!"

"You won't get away with this!" said Googie "Scrappy will stop y-"

Googie was grabbed and hog tied by one of Zin's agents. Then, Madelyn and Marcie were hog tied as well.

"Boys!" said Zin "Take them away! As for Mr. Jones and Ms. Dinkley, take them to the chamber of unforgiveable nightmares!"

"Yes Dr. Zin." said the agents.

"Forgive me boss but what's the chamber of unforgiveable nightmares again?" asked the guard holding Fred and Velma.

"The really dark room empty room!" Zin slapped his forehead.

"What about the blonde and the other Dinkely and the messy haired one?" asked another agent.

"Take them to the vat of thinner!" Zin ordered.

"NO!" shouted Googie.

"Say 'bye bye' Googie" Zin sinisterly grinned.

The agents took Googie, Madelyn and Marcie away to the vat of thinner. Could they be rescued in time?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jinkies! Zin and his men have captured Velma and the rest of the captured members of Mystery Inc. and if that wasn't enough, they're gonna dissolve Marcie, Madelyn and Googie in a huge vat of thinner and who knows what they're gonna do to Speed Buggy and his friends or the other Chans? And what of Biff and Shelly? Well, you'll have to stay tuned to find out! See, I told you I wasn't bluffing when I said this would be as dark and dramatic as Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated.**


	19. No Joking with the Joker

Back in Boomerang City, Charlie, Jessica and the kids had been thinking of who they could find as a new king.

"Who could the new king?" Jessica pondered.

"Jessica, there are only so many people in the Funtastic World." Flim Flam told her. "Anybody could be king."

"Why don't we think of someone?" asked Jessica "Maybe if we put our heads together we can find someone."

"Good idea Jessica" said Charlie "Does anyone have any idea on who could that be?"

"Don't worry." Flim Flam assured the others "We'll figure it out in time."

"Do you really think so?" asked Charlie.

"Not really." said Flim "But I hope we can."

Nancy sighed "Oh Flim Flam, you're so smart."

"Gee," Flim Flam nervously smiled "Thanks, Nancy."

"There's no time for love," said Charlie "We have to find a king before it's too late."

"But where do we start?" asked Cavey Jr.

"I think I know some people." said Jessica.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Huckleberry Hound" She answered "And Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks."

"They sound pretty forgotten." said Flip "Why don't we split up and search for them?"

"I call going with Flim Flam." Nancy raised her hand.

"Really?" asked Flim-Flam.

"No we're all going together." said Jessica.

"That's a good idea Jessica." Charlie said "We can't risk being separated. We must stick together."

"Aww" Nancy looked disappointed "I just wanted to be alone with Flim Flam."

Charlie looked at the sky and noticed the sun was setting "Hmm. Looks like it's getting late children, we'd better get some sleep and continue our search in the morning."

"Excuse me," said someone from the distance "Can I help you, citizens?"

They turned around. Two people were lurking in the shadows. It was Batman's female counterpart, Bat Girl and his dog, Ace the Bat-Hound.

"So nice to see ya'll drop in." Batgirl put her hands on her hips.

"Hey!" said Blue Falcon "You're Batman's female counterpart, Batgirl!"

"Were you expecting Wonder Woman?" said Batgirl.

"And you must be Batman's dog, Ace-Hound the Bat Hound." Dynomutt told Ace "I am Dynomutt, Dog Wonder."

"I am not his dog." Ace growled "I am his partner!"

"Sorry." said Dynomutt "You look like a dog."

"Well, I'm not his dog." said Ace "And that's final."

"So," said Batgirl "You must be the infamous, Blue Falcon."

"Yes, I Am." said Blue Falcon

"And I'm Dynomutt!" said Dynomutt

3h agoBatgirl looked down at Scooby.

"Oh my god" She gasped "Scooby-Doo?"

"Uh, rello?" Scooby waved.

Batgirl started hugging Scooby and kissing his cheek so many times.

"Aw, you're so cute" Batgirl then saw Scrappy. "And who's this widdle pumpkin?"

"Hi." Scrappy waved to Batgirl "I'm Scrappy-Doo!"

"You're Scooby's...son?" asked Ace.

"No!" Scrappy folded his arms "I'm his nephew, Mr. Partner."

"Pardon me?" Ace snarled.

"Uh, nothing." Scrappy smiled, nervously.

"Rand that's Elmo." Scooby showed Elmo.

"Ruff" Elmo shook Ace's hand.

"Nice to meet you Elmo" Ace shook Elmo's hand.

"So, what brings you guys to Gotham City?" Batgirl asked Blue Falcon.

"Here's the thing," Blue Falcon explained "Dr. Zin is capturing famous characters and stealing their hearts and Batman and Robin are two of the many characters they're trying to steal from."

"Word on the street is that the Joker and his allies, Harley Quinn, the Penguin and Poison Ivy have captured them." Batgirl explained "Ace and I are trying to find them."

"We'll help you find them" Dynomutt smiled.

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked Blue Falcon "We don't know where that Joker's secret lair is!"

"Me and Ace know!" said Batgirl "We were on our way there, when we saw you guys."

"You do?" asked Blue Falcon "Where is it?"

"Just follow me!" She said "Come on, Ace!"

Batgirl took a gun out of her utility belt and shot a grappling hook onto the roof of a building. Ace jumped onto his rocket board and followed her.

"Come on guys!" Batgirl said "We don't have much time!"

Scooby, Scrappy, Blue Falcon, Dynomutt and Elmo used their jets to follow them.

Meanwhile, back at the Joker's lair, the Joker was watching our heroes on his monitor.

"Heh, heh" He cackled "You hear that boys? They're coming...but not leaving."

"Oh, Mr. J" Harley laughed "You are so funny."

"Shut up!" Joker shouted at Harley.

"You won't get away with this, Joker!" said Batman.

"Oh but I will." He snapped his fingers. "Harley! Activate the machine!"

"Anything for you pudding" Harley pressed a button on the Joker's control panel.

It was a giant nozzle and it was coming right towards the Dark Knight and the Boy Wonder.

"Holy anchovies!" Robin gasped "What is that thing?"

"The Robo-Sucker." the Joker sinisterly grinned.

"It's the very thing that'll steal your hearts." Poison Ivy sinisterly grinned. "And when we're through with that, you'll be no more."

"Now!" the Joker pressed a button on a remote.

The nozzle went right onto Batman's chest and sucked his heart right out.

"Ugh." He groaned.

"You're next, Boy Blunder!" the Joker pressed the button again.

Then, the nozzle placed itself right onto Robin's chest and sucked out his heart as well.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" The villains laughed manically.

Both of the hearts were trapped in a glass case.

"Whoo hoo" Harley cheered "We did it!"

She then wrapped her arms around the Joker.

"Pucker up baby!" Harley closed her eyes and puckered her lips for a kiss.

"Pucker this!" the Joker slapped Harley upside her head.

"So what do we with them now, boss?" asked Poison Ivy.

"This." the Penguin pulled a lever on the control panel.

The floor hatch opened up and a huge vat of thinner came underneath the trapped Batman and Robin.

"Holy triple vison, Batman!" gasped Robin "We're in a real pickle this time!"

"I couldn't have said it better, Boy Wonder." Batman gulped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ruh roh! Batman and Robin are about to be dissolved in the vat of thinner and their hearts have been stolen by the Joker and his cronies. Will Scooby and the rest of our protagonists make it there in time? Stay tuned!**


	20. Chan's to the Rescue

Fred and Velma were taken hostage by Zin's agents and to a dark room.

"Have fun the nightmare realm." They left them into the very dark room.

"Freddy!" Velma called out "Where are you?"

"Over here Velma!" Fred called from some other side of the room. "Holy cow! It's dark in here!"

"Jinkies!" said Velma "Right now, I can't see a thing even with my glasses"

All of a sudden, the room lit up in a very darkish-black/purple light.

"Jinkies!" Velma screamed "What's going on?"

"I don't know Velma!" Fred stammered.

When the lights turned on, Fred and Velma saw each other.

"There you are!" said Fred and Velma at the same time.

"It's looks like we're stuck here." said Fred.

He and Velma were tied to armchairs with rope.

"Gee," Velma sarcastically said "You think?"

All of a sudden, the lights flashed and images appeared right before them. Scary, traumatizing things that I don't feel like describing.

Meanwhile, Mark, Debbie and Tinker were taken to some sort of room. There was Speedy, being hung from a chain and about to be crushed by a car crusher.

"Speedy!" Tinker shouted.

"F-f-f-friends" said Speed Buggy "Thank g-g-g-goodness you're here."

"What are you doing with him?!" Debbie demanded.

"The same thing we're gonna do with you!" said the guard, holding Debbie.

He then hog tied her.

"Let her go!" Mark demanded.

Just then, the guards hog tied Mark and Tinker as well.

"What're you gonna do to us?" Debbie demanded.

"We're gonna crush you!" said a guard "Soon, there will be nothing but scrap metal and ugly red stains."

"NOOOO!" Debbie shouted.

Mark, Debbie and Tinker were hog tied and thrown into Speed Buggy's drivers seat, about to be killed by a car crusher.

"There's gonna be scrap metal and blood everywhere." the head agent pulled the lever on the crusher.

The Speed Buggy characters were slowly being lowered into the car crusher, about to be killed.

Meanwhile, the captured Chans were still in the dungeon, trying to figure out how to escape.

"How are we gonna get out guys?" Henry asked.

"Wham, bam now we're really in a jam." Stanley added.

"Uh, guys?" said Tom.

"Not now Tom" said Henry "Listen guys, we need to find a way to get outta here and find the others."

"Guys?" said Tom.

"Not now Tom!" said Suzie "Henry's right. Scooter and the others are out there and we need to-"

"GUYS!" Tom shouted.

"What?!" Everyone else shouted.

"He left the keys in the door." Tom showed them the keys that were still in the door.

"Wow," Alan said "Those guards are so dumb."

"It's a good thing my nails are sharp enough to pick the locks on my cuffs." Suzie used her polished fingernails to pick the locks on the cuffs and she was freed.

"Quick Suzie Q!" said Stanley "Go get the keys."

Suzie grabbed the keys from the doors lock and unlocked the cell door and un-cuffed her siblings.

"WHAT?" said everyone

"That's right baby" Suzie snapped her fingers "Suzie Chan has bailed you out. Uh huh. Uh huh."

"Come on gang," said Alan "Let's go."

"But how are we gonna find the others without being spotted?" asked Alan.

"Hey look!" Anne saw an air vent "This air vent is big enough for us to crawl through. Maybe we can find them through the vents."

"That's actually a pretty good idea Anne." said Stanley.

"Never before, has my twin sister had such a great idea" Tom added.

"How are we gonna get it open?" asked Stanley.

"Alan," Suzie turned to her twin brother "You're a mechanical genius, surely you have something that can get that vent open."

"Don't worry Suzie" Alan reached into his pocket and took out a screwdriver "I always carry this thing with me."

Alan used his screwdriver to unscrew the screws on the vent and it opened up.

"That's my little bro!" said Henry.

"Come on gang" said Anne "We've gotta find the others. There's not much time."

The Chans crawled into the vent and started to search for the others.

Meanwhile, Googie, Madelyn and Marcie has been trapped in a giant birdcage with Team Quest over a huge vat of thinner.

"So, guys how you been?" asked Marcie.

"What do you think?" Dr. Quest shouted.

"Sorry" Marcie gulped.

"Looks like you're done Doc!" Zin manically laughed "After years of failing, I'm finally going to kill you once and for all!"

"You won't get away with this Zin!" Johnny shouted.

"Hadji, do you think you could use your psychic powers to help us?" Madelyn asked.

"No use" Hadji said "When Dr. Zin captured us, he drained me of all my powers!"

"You sure?" Madelyn asked.

"Positive" Hadji said.

"And now that you guys are under this vat of thinner," said Zin "There'll be no one to stop me!"

"Wait!" said Johnny "Where are the Flintstones?"

"I sent them back to their primitive dump!" Zin said "With their hearts gone, they can not only watch themselves die, but their whole world!"

Madelyn gasped "You monster! How could you do such a thing?"

Zin pulled a lever on his machine's control panel "Have a nice trip."

Bandit whimpered and covered his eyes.

Slowly, Googie, Madelyn, Marcie and the Quests were about to be finished off in a huge vat of green thinner.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed.

This was loud enough to hear through the air vents, where the other Chans were crawling.

"Guys, shut up" said Henry "Do you hear that?"

"It's Googie" Alan whispered. "She's in trouble! And so are the others!"

"By following the sound," Tom whispered "We might be able to locate where the distress signal is coming from."

"What's weird is that I understood that" Stanley remarked.

They crawled the followed the sound to save the others. But could they do it in time?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jeepers. Marcie, Madelyn and Googie are gonna be dissolved in thinner with Team Quest, Fred and Velma are trapped in a nightmare realm and the Speed Buggy characters are gonna be crushed to death! Can Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom and Anne save them in time? Stay tuned folks! Plenty of juicy stuff coming soon!**


	21. Escape from Messick Island

"Come on gang!" said Stanley "We gotta save Marcie and the others!"

"Hold on gang!" Henry told them "I'm getting us outta here!"

Henry banged right on the air vent and the vent was opened.

"Come on gang!" Henry jumped right out of the vent.

"Right behind you buddy!" Stanley jumped after.

"Coming with you bro!" Suzie jumped as well.

"Here we go!" Alan jumped.

"Girl power!" Anne added.

"Geronimo!" Tom followed.

The Chans landed right on the ground.

"Get away from them doc!" Henry pointed to Zin.

"Chans?" Zin gasped "But...how?"

"Who cares?" Suzie pointed to Zin "Point is, we're here to get our friends back!"

"And there ain't nothing you can do to stop us!" Anne added.

"We'll see about that." Zin snapped his fingers "Oh boys."

Zin's agents appeared with laser pistols pointed right at the Chans.

"Me and my big mouth" Anne sighed.

"Henchmen!" Zin shouted "ATTACK!"

The agents started shooting laser beams at the Chans.

"Come on guys!" Madelyn shouted "Y'all had better think of something fast!"

The Chans ran to the corner of a wall to hide from the agents.

"Okay, now what do we do?" Henry asked his brothers and sisters.

"We need to formulate a strategy for avoiding our adversaries and retrieving our allies." said Tom.

"Excuse me?" asked Suzie.

"He is saying we need to come up with a plan to stop the villains and save our friends." Alan explained.

"Wish my twin brother could speak English." Anne sarcastically said.

"Don't worry bro!" Stanley proclaimed "I've got a plan!"

"You do?" Henry rolled his eyes "Don't make me laugh."

"No really I do" Stanley said "Why don't Henry, Alan, Tom and I hold off Zin and his minions and the girls will drain the vat of thinner and rescue our friends."

"That's actually an excellent proposition." Tom said.

"Not a bad idea." Alan added.

"Who knew my twin brother could be a great planner?" Henry added.

"Then lets do this thang baby!" Anne said.

The Chan's then went moving into action.

The Chan boys picked up a shield and jumped right in front of Zin's henchmen.

"Hey slimeballs!" Henry shouted "Over here!"

While the agents started shooting at the guys, Suzie and Anne were waiting for the right time to get to the drainage valve.

"The coast looks clear Suzie" said Anne "We'll drain the valve and then free the others!"

"But that sounds hard" Suzie whined. "We'll never get there in time."

Anne slapped Suzie across the cheek "Snap out of it woman! This is girl's country! We can do anything a man can do! We're strong, independent, awesome, unique, we're-"

"Anne, don't try to use your feminist ways on me." Suzie said "But you're right though. It's a matter of life and death and we have to do this. Lets do this thang baby."

"Don't do that again" said Anne.

Suzie tried to talk "But-"

"Nuh uh!" Anne held her palm up "Let's do this thang baby."

While the guys were trying to block the laser beams, Anne and Suzie ran to the control panel for the vat.

"Uh Anne," said Suzie ""About that 'Let's do this thang baby' back there." said Suzie

"Nuh-uh-uh-uh!" Anne moved her head left and right "We'll talk about it later."

The girls snuck right to the control panel and turned the drain's wheel and the cat drained of all the thinner.

Zin gasped "My vat of thinner!"

"Yeah!" said the girls

"Noooooo!" said Dr. Zin "My precious thinner! You'll pay for that!"

"Guys!" said Henry "Quick! Nows our chance!"

Henry, Stanley, Alan and Tom jumped up and grabbed the cage Madelyn, Googie, Marcie and Team Quest.

"Hurry guys," said Googie "Get us outta here!"

Alan reached into his pocket and used his screwdriver to pick the lock on the cage and the other protagonists were freed.

"What a relief" Marcie sighed "Thanks Alan."

"No problemo Marcie" Alan added.

"Come on" said Dr. Quest "We gotta get outta here!"

"Hold it gang!" said Stanley "We've gotta rescue Fred, Velma and the Speed Buggy gang."

"Right!" said Jonny "Come on guys! Let's go!"

Back in the nightmare realm, Freddy and Velma had been going through some serious and scary stuff.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! It burns." said Fred

"I know!" Velma added "I shook my glasses off so I can't see it more."

These images were just plain horrible. So horrible that I can't even say what they were. But they were some flashes from some scary experiences such as that Ben Ravencroft episode, fighting the Evil Entity and almost melting on Moonscar Island.

Meanwhile, the Speed Buggy characters were about to be crushed by the crusher. When all of a sudden, Marcie, Madelyn, Googie, Team Quest and the Chans rammed the door.

"Guys!" they said.

"We're here to save the day!" said Madelyn.

Tinker gasped "Well I'll be darned! You guys have come for us!"

"Hurry!" said Debbie "There's not much time!"

"Don't worry Deb" said Stanley "We'll save you!"

While the Chans and Team Quest were holding off the agents, Googie spotted something. It was a remote.

"Hey" she pressed a button on the remote "What does this do?"

Rocket boosters came out of Speedy's bumper and broke the chains and freed him and his friends.

"Sp-sp-sp-sweet freedom!" Speed Buggy cheered.

"Quick guys!" Mark told our heroes "Hop in before its too late!"

Everybody jumped into Speed Buggy and they sped off to find Fred and Velma.  
Back in the nightmare realm, Fred and Velma were starting to become beyond traumatized by the scary traumatic images.

"Looks like this won't stop Velma" said Fred.

"Yeah," Velma added "Forget my stupid logic! This is all too real!"

"That's easy for you to say!" said Freddy "You can't see!"

Just then, a huge crash came from behind them. It was the Speed Buggy gang, the Chans, Team Quest, Madelyn, Marcie and Googie.

"Don't worry. We're here to save you." said Mark

"Oh no you don't!" said a voice.

They turned and saw Zin.

"Bandit!" said Johnny "Sick him boy!"

Bandit jumped out of Speed Buggy and attacked Zin. Johnny ran over and untied Fred and Velma and got Velma's glasses.

"Thanks!" she put her glasses back on.

"Quick!" said Johnny "Fred! Velma! Get in the car before Bandit stops attacking Zin!"

Fred and Velma jumped into Speed Buggy, Johnny picked Bandit off of Zin and they sped right out of the lair.

"You won't get away from me, Johnny Quest." Zin pressed a red button on a remote.

Just then, some robot soldiers came out of secret rooms and started chasing our heroes out of the hideout. The robots so had them all tapped.

"Cage them all!" Zin ordered "Except for Mystery Inc! I've got a special surprise for them and their friends! It is time to summon the big guns!"

"Why would you try to kill us?" Velma asked "You already stole our hearts and we're gonna die anyway. Why would you kill us if we're gonna die anyway?"

"I'm not to kill you. Your past is!" said Zin "It's time to summon...the creatures!"

"Creatures?" asked Madelyn "What creatures?"

"You'll see!" Zin sinisterly smiled.

The guards apprehended Velma and Fred and were about to recapture the others.

"This time we're done for!" Googie exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Race "It would take a miracle to save us!"

Just then, something appeared right in front of Team Quest, the Chans, Marcie, Madelyn, Googie and the Speed Buggy characters.

"It's the Great Gazoo!" our heroes said at the same time.

"Boy," he chuckled "Looks like you guys have gotten yourselves in a jam."

"Oh," Marcie sarcastically said "Now you show up?"

"Gazoo!" Madelyn grabbed him "You've gotta get us off this island!"

"Does Saturn have rings?" Gazoo chuckled.

"Hurry!" Debbie screamed.

Gazoo snapped his fingers and he, Fred, Velma, the Chans, Team Quest and the Speed Buggy gang were teleported off the island.

"NOOOO!" Dr. Zin screamed. "Guards!"

"Yes Dr. Zin" said the agents.

"Get them back!" he ordered "And the Great Gazoo as well! I want Mystery Inc., Team Quest and the Great Gazoo back here now!"

Our heroes were back on the mainland, but not where they expected. They were on a highway miles outside of town.

"Where are we gang?" asked Fred.

"We are on the outskirts of town" Mark explained "It's about a three hour drive back home."

"Three hours?!" Velma asked.

"It's getting late guys," said Dr. Quest "There's a motel about two miles from here. Why don't we stay there for the night?"

"Great idea, doc" said Velma.

"Yeah," Suzie yawned "I'm getting sleepy anyways."

Speed Buggy turned around and they went to check into a motel for the night; the Takamoto Inn. They would continue their journey in the morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Fred, Velma, Marcie, Googie and the others have escaped from Messick Island. But what about Scooby and the gang in Gotham City? Will they save the Dynamic Duo and stop the Joker and his cronies? Stay tuned folks!**


	22. The Dark Knight Strikes Back

Meanwhile back in Gotham, Batman and Robin were about to be plunged to their death in a vat of thinner with their enemies, the Joker, the Penguin and the Terrible Trio watching.

"Well Batman," the Joker cackled "Looks like I've finally won."

"Oh Mr. J," Harley sighed lovingly "You are so modest."

Just when the Dynamic Duo was about to be dissolved, something came crashing into the wall.

"What the?" Poison Ivy turned around.

"What's going on here?" asked the Penguin.

The Dymanic Duo and the villains turned around and saw our heroes; Batgirl, Ace, BF, Scooby, Scrappy and Elmo.

"Get away from them you clown!" said Batgirl.

"Batman!" said Robin "It's Batgirl!"

"And Ace!" Batman added.

"And I brought an old friend of yours." said Batgirl.

"Rello, Roker!" said Scooby.

"Well, well," said the Joker "If it isn't Scooby-Doo. It's been quite a while."

"Boy," Poison Ivy folded her arms "Batgirl is here too, looks like it's four for the price of one!"

"I'm gonna say this once and one time only Joker!" said Batgirl "Let them go!"

"Yeah" Scrappy growled "Or you'll have to deal with me and my Uncle Scooby! We'll splat ya!"

"Awww" Harley looked lovingly at Scrappy "A cute little puppy. Mr. J, can I have him?"

"No!" the Joker slapped Harley across the face. "You cannot have that puppy!"

"Please pudding?" Harley picked up Scrappy.

"What're you doing?" Scrappy demanded "Put me down!"

"I'm gonna hug him!" Harley hugged Scrappy.

"UGH!" Scrappy grunted "Let me go!"

"And kiss him," Harley started kissing Scrappy.

"You can't kiss me!" Scrappy kept getting kissed "I'm married."

"And groom him" Harley kept hugging and kissing Scrappy "And buy him fancy collars, and take him for walks, and be his momma, and-"

The Joker slapped Harley again "No you're not you idiot!"

Harley accidentally dropped Scrappy back onto the ground.

"You okay Scrappy?" asked Dynomutt.

"Sure," Scrappy picked himself up "But I'm covered in black kiss marks."

"What's the big idea, Mr. J!" Harley rubbed her cheek.

"That's Scooby's nephew, Scrimpy!" said the Joker.

"It's SCRAPPY you clown!" Scrappy barked.

"Whatever" said the Joker.

"Wait a second," said Catwoman "These guys have hearts! Let's suck them out and then kill them!"

"Yes," said the Penguin "It will be easy since Scooby doesn't his owner Shaggy Rogers!"

"Yes, Scooby-Doo, where is Shaggy?" the Joker chuckled "Has he fired his sidekick?"

"Hey!" said Scooby "I'll have you know that Shaggy and I are equal partners! I'm no sidekick!"

"But that doesn't matter!" said Batgirl "We're here to stop you guys!"

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" Dynomutt added.

"Bring it on baby!" Catwoman struck a battle pose.

"Maybe this time, I'll finally kill you Batgirl!" Poison Ivy added. "I'll be taking that off my Christmas list!"

"We'll see about that Ivy!" Batgirl spat back.

"But don't worry Scooby honey," Harley put her hands on her hips "I've got some little friends for you to play with!"

Harley out her fingers in her mouth and whistled for someone.

"BABIES!" She shouted.

Two hyenas came right out of the shadows. They were growling right at Scooby and the dogs.

"Rikes!" gasped Scooby

"Get away from them!" Blue Falcon said sternly.

"The Blue Falcon" Catwoman said seductively "Have I been dying to meet you. You're so good looking and strong. Too bad it can't work out!"

Catwoman kicked Blue Falcon and sent him flying across the lair.

"Rikes!" gasped Scooby "You okay, Blue Falcon!"

"Yeah!" said Blue Falcon, flashing thumbs up.

"Are you going to let her do that to ya, BF?" asked Dynomutt.

"She's a woman, Dog Wonder!" said Blue Falcon "I can't hit a woman."

"Oh." said Dynomutt "Right! We got a code of honor!"

"BF" said Batgirl "I'll take care of the girls! You take care of the baddies and the dogs will save the Dynamic Duo."

"I will be the judge of that!" Harley snapped her fingers "Oh babies!"

Harley's hyenas, Bud and Lou were drooling and growling right at the dogs.

"Boys," Harley said sweetly to her hyenas "Do mommy a favor and attack those meanie weenie doggies."

Bud and Lou both nodded.

"Now make mommy proud!" Harley told Bud and Lou "ATTACK!"

Bud and Lou charged right at Scooby and the other dogs and were about to attack.

"Quick!" Ace told the other dogs "We've gotta make a run for it!"

"Ruff!" Elmo followed Ace.

"Come on you mangy hyenas!" Scrappy raised his fists "You don't stand a chance against me, right Uncle Scooby?"

Scooby grabbed Scrappy and they ran away from the hyenas, which were still chasing them.

While the hyenas were chasing the dogs, Batgirl was battling the villainess'. BF however, had to rescue Batman and Robin. But the Joker and Penguin were in the way.

"Looks like you're doomed Falcon!" the Joker pointed his gun at BF.

"Yes," the Penguin showed his umbrella "You'll never save our enemies or their hearts either!"

"And you forget" said the Joker "There's only two of us and one of you! And your allies are too occupied to save you! Hasta la bye-bye!"

The Joker was about to pull the trigger on Blue Falcon.

"I've gotta stop him" he thought "But how?

Blue Falcon saw the drainage valve for the vat and saw his utility belt. He got an idea. He threw his BF boomerang at the vat's lever and it hit the lever, which caused the vat to drain of all the thinner.

"Holy anchovies" Robin exclaimed "The thinner! It's draining!"

"What?!" the Joker gasped "No! Well it doesn't matter anyways. Cause we have the hearts!"

Just then, Batman and Robin broke right out of the cage.

"You forget Joker!" said Batman "You've still got us to deal with!"

"Give it up clown!" Robin pointed his finger at the Joker "You've lost!"

"You're coming with us" said Batman.

"That's what you think!" the Joker took out a deck of cards and threw them right at the superheroes.

But these weren't ordinary cards; they were really shuriken playing cards. Our heroes ducked and the cards stuck to the wall.

"Close, playing cards" the Joker hissed.

"Looks like you're up against us!" said the Joker.

"We won't go down without a fight!" said Blue Falcon.

"So be prepared Joker!" Batman added.

"You too Penguin" Robin added.

The Penguin opened up his umbrella.

"This should be fun." the Penguin chuckled.

Meanwhile, the dogs had been running from the hyenas. They were running from different doors when they hid in a corner.

"This should be a good place" said Dynomutt.

"But not for long" said Ace "I don't think you've noticed this but hyenas have a very good sense of smell. They can smell fear."

"How can you tell?" Scooby shivered.

Elmo whimpered and shook with fear.

"Lucky guess" Ace rolled his eyes.

"Can you take them down Ace?" asked Dynomutt.

"Probably," said Ace "But I'll need your help Dog Wonder."

"You can count on me!" Dynomutt saluted "Dynomutt, Dog Wonder is on the beat!"

"In the meantime, I'll need you three to get Batman and Robin's hearts back." Ace told Scooby, Scrappy and Elmo "Are you up for it?"

"We sure are!" Scrappy said "We're not afraid of anything, right Uncle Scooby?"

Scooby and Elmo were whimpering and quivering with fear.

"Come on, Uncle Scooby!" said Scrappy "I am still the king and I am ordering you to man up!"

"Rokay" Scooby gulped.

"And you too Elmo!" Scrappy pointed to the still whimpering Elmo.

Elmo whimpered.

"Elmo!" Scrappy slapped Elmo a few times "Quit being a stupid baby! Don't you want to make your master proud?"

Elmo whimpered and nodded his head.

"And do you want to show that cat, Boo what you're made of?" Scrappy continued.

"Ruff!" Elmo barked.

"Then come on!" Scrappy said "Let's go get those hearts back!"

Elmo stood on his hind legs and saluted.

"Ruff!" He barked.

"Alright" said Ace "Ready?"

"Ready!" Everyone else said at the same time.

"Then let's go!" Ace said boldly.

Scooby, Ace and the other dogs split up to stop the hyenas and get Batman and Robin's hearts back.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Joker knows no jest! While the superheroes are battling, the dogs have the hyenas to deal with and have to get Batman and Robin's hearts back before it's too late. Can they do it? Stay tuned!**


	23. A Dynamic Duel

While the superheroes were fighting the villains, the dogs' plan was being put into action. The hyenas were still trying to find our heroes, when all of a sudden...Dynomutt and Ace jumped right in front of the hyenas.

"Freeze you laughing fools!" Dynomutt told them.

"If you want us," Ace said to the hyenas "You'll have to go through us!"

The hyenas growled and attacked Ace and Dynomutt, who were trying to fight back. Meanwhile, Scooby, Scrappy and Elmo were sneaking to where the hearts might've been.

"How are we gonna find Batman and Robin's hearts?" asked Scooby.

Elmo shrugged.

"Uncle Scooby," Scrappy whispered "Over there."

While the Batman characters were battling, Scrappy saw two glowing, red hearts in a glass case connected to some sort of vacuum like device.

"The hearts" said Scooby.

"We have to get them back without being spotted" Scrappy whispered.

"But how?" Scooby asked.

Elmo nodded his head in agreement.

"The hearts" said Scooby.

"We have to get them back without being spotted" Scrappy whispered.

"But how?" Scooby asked.

Elmo nodded his head in agreement.

Scooby, Scrappy and Elmo tip toed to the glass case where the hearts were.

"Uncle Scooby," Scrappy whispered "You think you can blast that glass with thinner?"

"Ruh huh" Scooby whispered and nodded.

"The get to it" Scrappy whispered "I don't think Batman, Robin and Blue Falcon can hold off those hooligans for much longer."

Scooby took out the magic brush and shot thinner at the glass and it dissolved.

"Quick!" Scrappy whispered "Grab the hearts!"

Scooby used his front paw to grab the hearts but unfortunately, something happened, an alarm went off.

"What?!" the Penguin turned around "What the heck is going on?!"

"Someone has stolen the hearts" said Catwoman.

"Harley!" the Joker shouted at Harley "Don't just stand there! You and Catwoman go retrieve the hearts back!"

"Right on it sir" Catwoman cartwheeled to where the hearts were.

"Anything for you puddin" Harley cartwheeled after Catwoman.

They landed right in front of the dogs.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Scrappy's arms.

Elmo ran behind Scrappy.

"Alright you cute puppies," Catwoman said "Hand over the hearts!"

"Hey!" Scooby pointed behind Catwoman "Rook over there!"

"Yeah right," Catwoman pointed her gun at the dogs "Like I haven't heard that one before!"

"Now be a good doggy and hand Mama Harley the hearts" Harley told the dogs. "OR ELSE!

"No really!" said Scrappy "Look!"

Harley and Catwoman turned around and they got caught in a net that popped out of Dynomutt's chest.

"You should've looked" Scrappy folded his arms.

"Quick!" Ace told the dogs "Get the hearts back to Batman and Robin!"

"Yeah!" said Dynomutt "This won't hold them for long!"

Batman, Robin and Batgirl had still been fighting the Joker, the Penguin and Poison Ivy. Their abilities had been too evenly matched.

"You know," Poison Ivy kept fighting Batgirl "If I take your heart as well, you'll disappear! And I'll have double the popularity!"

"Not a bad idea" the Joker pressed a button on the vaccumm thing's remote. "Get ready to have your heart sucked out!"

The vaccum nozzle planted itself onto Batgirl's chest.

"Say bye bye!" the Joker sadistically smiled.

"NO!" Batgirl gasped.

Just then, Scooby, Dynomutt and Ace made it.

"Get away from her you clown!" Scooby growled.

"Scooby-Doo?" the Joker asked

"I think you forgot to destroy him" said the Penguin.

The Joker clenched his fists "Curse that Harley Quinn!"

"I believe these belong to you!" Dynomutt shot Batman and Robin's hearts out his metallic chest.

Batman and Robin's hearts floated back right into the Dynamic Duo's chests.

"NOOOO!" the Joker shouted.

"Pipe down," said Poison Ivy "At least I still have Batgirl's heart"

"You won't get away with this!" Batgirl grunted as her heart was being sucked out.

"What the?" She turned around.

She saw Scrappy and Elmo pulling the "REVERSE" switch on the heart sucking machine. The nozzle was putting Batgirl's heart back in.

"Will you boys stop it?" Poison Ivy shouted.

"Don't worry," said Dynomutt "I got this!"

Dynomutt used his extension arm to grab the two fiends.

"Hey Joker!" he said "Hold this for me!"

A boxing glove on a spring popped out of Dynomutt's chest and sent both the Joker and the Penguin flying into the air.

Batman pressed a button on his utility belt and a net captured Poison Ivy, right before she made it out of the lair.

"Looks like crime doesn't pay" Batgirl put a hand on her hip.

"Quick!" said the Blue Falcon "We have to get back to the others!"

"Right!" Scooby said.

"We'll take these slimeballs to the state pen," said Robin "You guys better get back to your friends!"

"We will" said BF "But the Joker and the Penguin will be back and with a bigger crew. We will need more backup."

"Good luck against Dr. Zin, Blue Falcon" Batman shook Blue Falcon's hand.

"See you around" Blue Falcon shook Batman's hand.

The dogs went to say goodbye to the dogs.

"It was great meeting you Ace!" Dynomutt held out his paw "Put her there!"

Ace slapped Dynomutt's paw "See you around, Dog Wonder"

"Boys" Blue Falcon said to the dogs "We have to get back to the others!"

"See you Ace!" Scooby followed BF.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and the others were still at the place BF and the dogs told them to meet them. They were sleeping like babies. Shaggy was dreaming about a huge buffet.

"I would love fifths" he said in his sleep "Thank you"

Shaggy grabbed Brenda's arm and started sucking on it. Thinking it was a food from his dream.

"Huh?" Brenda started to open her eyes "What the?"

She saw Shaggy licking and sucking on her arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" She screamed.

Everyone instantly woke up and the volume of Brenda's screaming.

"Huh?" Dee Dee rubbed her eyes "What's going on?"

"Shaggy was sucking my arm!" said Brenda.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"Oh yuck" Brenda shook the drool off her arm "Sick!"

"Shaggy!" Skip poked Shaggy in the stomach "What the heck is wrong with you? Why we're sucking my wife's arm?"

"Sorry, Brenda!" Shaggy shrugged "I was dreaming about food!"

"Oh my god," Brenda crossed her arms "You are such a pig!"

"Oh and you aren't?" asked Shaggy.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Skip got in Shaggy's face.

"Yeah," Brenda put her hands on her hips "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing" Shaggy said nervously.

"You're worse than your friend Fred." said Skip

"What the hell do you mean I'm worse than Fred?" asked Shaggy.

"Shaggy," Daphne slapped Shaggy "Don't say 'hell'."

"Yeah," said Jabberjaw "May I remind you this is a kids story"

"Oh sorry" said Shaggy.

"Now," said Daphne calmly "Let's try that again"

"Whoa" said Shaggy "What do you mean I'm worse than Fred?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Skip.

"Know what?" asked Shaggy "What are you talking about?"

"He's talking about Fred beating Shelly up" Bubbles explained.

"What?" asked Shaggy and Daphne.

"Yeah," said Jabber "He did. That's why we didn't want to help Fred remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Daphne "I forgot about that."

"And that's why Shelly isn't with us," Bubbles added "She's feeling sorry for herself. Biff stayed behind to talk to her. Fred's a jerk!"

Daphne gasped "How dare you? He is not a jerk!"

"But he beat up Shelly!" Taffy defended Bubbles "How is he not a jerk?"

"Yeah," Jabber added "He was showing Shelly no respect!"

"So?" asked Daphne "Why should he and Velma suffer?"

"Do you know how badly wounded Shelly was?" Bubbles asked Daphne.

"Pretty bad" said Clamhead.

"So?" asked Daphne "They're our friends! I'm just disappointed with Fred as you guys are all. In fact, the instant I see him, I am going to slap him in the face!"

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "That's what Biff said before Shelly stayed in Big City."

"But I don't want him to die" said Daphne "Same goes for Velma."

"Daphne's right" said Mudsy "We're heroes and heroes have to save everyone when they really need it. Plus, Fred and Velma are part of Daphne's character family and I don't want anyone to lose their family. Trust me, I know."

"I have to go with Mudsy on this," said Dee Dee.

"Me too" said Caveman "After all, me am a superhero an superheroes have to help everyone."

"And besides," said April "My and Cavey's groups are gonna be a one big family soon. And if Mystery Inc. was gonna be part of ours, we'd want us all together."

"Yeah" said Shaggy.

"Please Skippie," Brenda made doe eyes at Skip and batted her eyelashes "For me."

"How can I say 'no' to you?" Skip kissed Brenda's temple.

"Gang look" Augie pointed to the sky "Up in the sky!"

Up in the sky, Blue Falcon was swinging on a rope down and Scooby, Scrappy and Elmo were riding Dynomutt, who was rocketing down.

"Zowie!" said Taffy "You guys are back!"

They landed on the ground.

"Elmo!" Augie hugged his dog "Daddy was so worried about you!"

"Scooby-Doo! Scrappy-Doo!" said Shaggy.

"Raggy!" said Scooby.

"We've saved the Dynamic Duo" said Scrappy.

"And I met and fought side by side with Ace the Bat-Hound!" Dynomutt added.

"We have to get back to Boomerland." said Blue Falcon "We still have more characters to save"

"Uh, guys?" Augie pointed out "It's getting late and we were just sleeping, so I figured-"

"Okay, okay," Scrappy said "Let's all go back to our homes and have a nice rest and then we continue our mission in the morning."

"Time to hit the sack Jack!" said Yogi.

"I'm going to Brenda's place" Skip said.

"Rait" said Scooby "Do we have time?"

Scrappy opened up his tag and checked the timer.

"Nope" Scrappy looked at his timer "Doesn't look like it. We better find a new king and fast!"

"Aw man" they all groaned.

"Guess we'd better get back to Boomerland so Mr. Van Ghoul can send us to the next world" Augie reached into his back pocket and took out the magic button.

"Ready everyone?" asked Daphne.

"Ready" they all said.

Augie pressed the button and they were blasted back to Boomerang Land.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like they've completed helping the Dynamic Duo and their on their way to the next world! In the meantime, let's see what Garfield is up to back home!**


	24. Together at Last

Back at the Chan residence, Charlie was putting his kids to bed. Flim Flam and Cavey Jr were bunking with Scooter and Flip in their room. Jessica was sleeping on the couch.

"Pop," Scooter told his father "Are we really gonna die?"

"Just rest my son" said Charlie "We'll be okay."

Scooter went to sleep. Outside, Nancy was in the backyard sadly looking at the stars. Flim Flam saw her and snuck outside to see what she was up to.

"Hey Nancy" said Flim Flam.

"Hey, Flim Flam" said Nancy.

"How's it going?" asked Flim Flam.

"I'm scared." said Nancy.

Flim walked down and sat next to her "Me too."

"I don't want to die, Flim Flam" Nancy said sadly.

"Don't worry Nancy," Flim put his hand on Nancy's should "We'll find the new king."

"I hope so." she sighed.

"Well at least you have a family and a home" said Flim Flam.

"What do you mean, Flim?" asked Nancy.

"I've felt lonely" he said sadly.

"Lonely?" asked Nancy "What do you mean Flim?"

"I've always been an orphan," he explained "My mother and father abandoned me."

"What happened?" Nancy asked.

"They didn't want me around" Flim started to cry "They thought I was a nusciance. Since then, I've spent life in poverty, when I met Mystery Inc. I figured my problems were over. But I was wrong. They left me with Mr. Van Ghoul, who didn't want me around either. Since then, I've been a street urchin, longing for a home and a family and spending cold nights on the street. My real name is Tito Garcia."

"Oh," said Nancy "I'm sorry to hear that."

Flim Flam started to cry more "Every time I see a family with a warm house and loved ones, I feel worse and more defeated."

Nancy started to hug him "Oh Flim Flam"

"I've always felt like the people I love and trust won't leave me," more tears fell out of his eyes "But I was always wrong. They always left me. I don't want to live in poverty anymore. I want a family that won't leave me. Scrappy is my best friend in the whole world. He won't ever leave me. Neither will you! Will you?"

"Don't worry" she looked into his eyes "I won't, I promise."

"You mean it?" Flim Flam wiped away his tears.

"Sure" Nancy said sincerely.

"Thanks Nancy" Flim Flam hugged Nancy.

"What're friends for?" she smiled.

"Well you are a very good friend." Flim hugged Nancy.

"You know Flim Flam," Nancy said shyly "Would you...uh...like to...look at the stars with me?"

"I would love to" Flim Flam smiled.

They both looked at the starry sky for what seemed like all night. Just then, they realized something.

"Flim Flam, we've been out for a long time, we'd better head back on inside" said Nancy "Pop's not gonna like it if I'm not in bed."

"Yeah," Flim Flam walked her back inside.

Just then, when they were about to sneak back inside, Flim Flam had something on his mind.

"Uh, Nancy?" He said.

"Yes, Flim?" asked Nancy.

"Before we go back inside, there's something I want to give you" he blushed.

"What is it?" She asked. "What do you want to give me?"

Flim Flam put his hands on Nancy's shoulders and then quickly kissed her on the lips. Nancy blushed hard and was in shock. Then they walked back inside the house.

"Later." Flim-Flam blushed.

"Later," she sighed lovingly.

"Uh, Nancy?" said Flim as he went back to Scooter's room.

"Flim Flam, time is running out" Nancy pointed to the clock in the kitchen.

"You're right" said Flim Flam. "Buenos noches Nancy."

"Sweet dreams" Nancy went back into her room.

Meanwhile, Biff was still in Big City looking all over town for his friend, Shelly.

"Shelly!" He shouted "Shelly!"

He couldn't find her anywhere.

"How am I ever gonna find her?" He thought "If only I had stood up for her better."

Biff searched halfway through nighttime, but still couldn't find Shelly anywhere. He was starting to think maybe Shelly had gotten herself hurt or worse. Just when was about to give up, he saw someone at the docks.

He couldn't find her anywhere.

"How am I ever gonna find her?" He thought "If only I had stood up for her better."

Biff searched halfway through nighttime, but still couldn't find Shelly anywhere. He was starting to think maybe Shelly had gotten herself hurt or worse. Just when was about to give up, he saw someone at the docks.

"Shelly!" He shouted.

Yes it was Shelly. She was on the docks feeling sorry for herself and was extremely depressed.

"Huh," she turned around "Biff?"

"Oh thank goodness" he ran to her and hugged her "Oh I was so worried about you."

"Biff, what're you doing here?" She pouted.

"I came to talk to you" he said.

"There's nothing to talk about okay?" She said "Now leave me alone here to die."

"Die?" asked Biff "What do you mean?"

Shelly broke free of Biff's grib and jumped into the water.

"Shelly!" shouted Biff.

Shelly was drowning in the deep, freezing water.

"Hang on Shell!" He shouted "I'm coming to save ya!"

Biff dived right into the water to rescue Shelly. Biff kept swimming and he found Shelly's body drowning in the river. He swam down and grabbed Shelly's body and swam back to shore.

Finally, they reached land. Biff laid Shelly's body on the ground.

"Shelly!" He pounded on her stomach "Shelly! Wake up Shelly!"

She didn't wake up at all. He pounded on her harder, but she didn't wake up. Just then, water came out of her mouth.

"Huh?" He looked at her.

Shelly coughed up the water and woke up.

"What the?" She half opened her eyes "What's going on?"

"Shelly!" He hugged her "Oh thank goodness. What on earth were you thinking? You could've died!"

"Then I would done you all a favor." said Shelly "You don't need me or my rudeness!"

"No!" he grabbed her arms "That's a lie! We DO need you!"

"How would you need me?" She bitterly asked "I'm a failure! Everyone knows it! Especially Mystery Inc!"

"No," Biff said again "You're not."

"Oh really?" she asked "Name one non-failure thing I've done."

"Well," he trailed off "You did play a major role in stopping that prime minister from taking over Atlantis and you're the one who proved that bad guy was turning important people into sharks"

"Blah!" She pouted "Jabberjaw is always the one who saves the day! I'm just there and I have no reason but to insult and belittle all of you and play some tambourine! I even just end up getting kissed or the end of the stick, while you guys get off scot free."

"Shelly, please!" Biff looked into her eyes "Come help us! I can understand you don't want to do for Fred, and I don't blame you. But do it for me."

"But what about everyone else?" She asked "They don't want me around. No one does. No one needs or wants or misses me anyway."

"I want you around" said Biff "You heard me the first time."

"After all I've done to you?" She sobbed "Why would you want me around after all I've done to you?"

"Because I love you!" He answered.

"Say what?" asked Shelly.

"You heard me Shell," he said sincerely "I love you!"

Shelly started to talk "Well, I-"

"Please Shelly," he pleaded "I really am in love with you. I guess I was just too scared to admit it. Let me be selfish for one minute, I'm truly sorry you're feeling sad and depressed, but Boomerang Land is depending on you. We love you for who you are, that's why we've stayed with you. You're part of my family and we all look out for each other. If it wasn't for all your plans, we never would've stopped those bad guys years ago. And besides, Bubbles needs you most of all. She looks up to you despite all the times you've antagonized her and that kind of makes you her big sister."

"Really?" Shelly asked.

"Yes" said Biff "I love you. I love so much."

Shelly started to talk "I...I love you too Biff."

"Gosh," Biff blushed "Really?"

"Maybe you're right," said Shelly "Maybe there is a place I need to be right now."

"And I think the place we need to be is for our friends." Biff hugged her "They need us."

"Yes, we have to be there for them" said Shelly.

"But it's too bad we're stuck here with no way to get home though" said Biff.

"Yeah," Shelly sighed "But the good thing is this crazy thing I realized."

"What crazy thing?" asked Biff.

Shelly got tears of joy in her eyes "The crazy thing is that I had it took me over 37 years to realize that the perfect guy was traveling with me all along."

"Then I guess it's just you and me honey, for the next half a day." Biff stared into her eyes.

They both cuddled up together. They knew they were dying and couldn't find any way to get back to their friends, but at least they still had each other.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there you have it readers! Looks like Biff and Shelly and Nancy and Flim Flam have confessed their eternal love for each other. Deal with it boys! I love mushy stuff. But what about Scooby and the gang? Who will they encounter next? And who and what will the rest of Mystery Inc. encounter at that Takamoto Inn? Stay tuned for our next chapter! And don't forget to read and review!**


	25. Two Split Ups

Back at the Takamoto Inn, the Speed Buggy characters, the escaped Chans, Team Quest and the other Mystery Inc. members were checking into their rooms.

"Boy, are we exhausted!" Fred exclaimed after a yawn as he and Velma checked into their rooms.

"Yeah, today's been a long day. I only hope that neither of us gets any nightmares from what we went through in that room." Velma agreed.

"We'd better go to sleep" said Googie "We have to get up early."

"Yeah," Marcie added "And once the world is saved, I'm going straight home. My dad must be worried about me."

We'd better go to sleep" said Googie "We have to get up early."

"Yeah," Marcie added "And once the world is saved, I'm going straight home. My dad must be worried about me."

"Oh no!" Madelyn looked at her watch "We'd better get to bed. We have to find Shaggykins. Who knows what kind of danger he's in?"

"True." Dr. Quest nodded. "Who knows what kind of danger the others may be facing?"

"Not to mention Pop and our younger siblings!" Suzie added.

"Maybe we should keep going" suggested Race "Just to catch up with the others."

"No way!" said Dr. Quest "We're sleeping here! I paid for them rooms and try don't give refunds. I wanna get my money's worth."

"Who put you in charge?" asked Fred.

"For one thing, I'm older than you" said Dr. Quest. "And I'm paying for this"

"And besides, Speed Buggy is really exhausted, Race." Debbie added.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-right. I am tired." Speed Buggy said. "Sp-sp-sp-I need a good night's sleep."

"You'd better get back to the parking lot Speedy," said Tinker "I don't want you to get into any trouble."

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-All right, Tinker." Speed Buggy nodded. "Sp-sp-sp-sp-Good night, every sp-sp-sp-sp-body."

"Good night, Speed Buggy." Mark said as he patted Speed Buggy before the latter made his way to the parking lot.

"Fine." said Fred

"So where are our rooms dad?" Johnny asked his father.

Dr. Quest handed each of them a key card "The girls sleep in room 323, the guys sleep in room 312 and adults sleep in room 303."

"Alright!" Madelyn cheered "A girl's sleepover in our motel room. Come on ladies!"

"Can't we all sleep in one room?" asked Tinker.

"I don't know how that work out." said Dr. Quest.

"Yeah," said Johnny "This a motel not a hotel."

"And there's a very strong difference" said Tom "Motel rooms are small and hotel rooms are bigger. Now this is just a theory on my part, but it would be weird for all of us to fit into a small room together."

"Yeah!" Anne added "I don't want any of you men doing anything sneaky on us women! Especially me!"

Soon, the group were each in their rooms preparing for bed.

Fred considered taking a shower before hitting the hay, but Mark have beaten him to the shower stand.

"Oh, come on, Mark, I was going to take a shower first!" Fred protested.

"You snooze you loose baby" Mark smugly said.

Fred was about to think of something to say when Tinker suggested, "Remember that we've got a long day tomorrow, guys, so the sooner you're done with the shower and get to bed, the better."

"Right" said Fred "I shouldn't get so uptight."

Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang arrived back in Boomerang Land after their encounter with the Dynamic Duo and the Gotham Girls.

Captain Caveman took the crystal ball out of his fur.

"Unga, Captain Caveman calling wizard man" he said.

There was some smoke before the warlock's face appeared.

"Yes, Captain Caveman?" Vincent Van Ghoul asked.

"Great news, Vince, we've rescued the Dynamic Duo!" Scrappy proudly states.

"And we're ready to save the next characters." Daphne added.

"Good," said Vincent "I'll be there in a flash."

With that, the warlock's face disappeared from the crystal ball as the rest of the heroes waited for him to teleport over to Boomerland.

"Now like, how long is it gonna take him to get here?" asked Shaggy.

Just then, a blue ball of energy appeared from the sky and there was Vincent.

"About a couple of seconds." He said.

"Rikes!" Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy added.

"G-g-golly" said Brenda "That was fast!"

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" Mudsy added.

"Now, Vince, where should we go, next?" Scrappy asked.

The warlock looked through his crystal ball and said, "Your next destination will be the city of Metropolis, home to Superman, the Man of Steel."

16h ago"Zowie!" said Taffy "That's in the same dimension we were in before."

"I hear Superman's got a dog as well!" Dynomutt cheered "I can't wait to meet him!"

"Yeah!" Scrappy said "This mission is getting better and better!"

"You know gang," said Boo Boo "We still need a new king."

"Right you are Boo Boo boy," said Yogi "Can I ask you something Scooby-Doo?"

"Sure" said Scooby.

"Do you think Boo Boo and I could join Mr. Chan, Jessica and the kids to help find the new replacement?" asked Yogi "After all we're one of the first people to be made by the Funtastic Duo."

"And we might know a lot about who's more forgotten than us" Boo Boo added.

"Sure guys," said Scooby "I don't see why not."

"Yeah," Daphne added "They could be some help to the Chans and the kids. Plus, Jessica could use some extra load."

"Then we'd better get going" said Boo Boo.

"Off we go, Joe!" Yogi followed Boo Boo.

Yogi and Boo ran off to find Charlie, Jessica and the other kids.

"Good luck Yogi," said Skip "You're gonna need it."

"Hey!" said Jabberjaw "I just realized something!"

"What?" asked Clamhead.

"Yeah, what?" asked Scooby.

"What about Biff and Shelly?" asked Clamhead "They're still in Big City!"

"Oh snap!" said Scrappy "They never came back!"

"Yeah," said Shaggy "Like I totally forgot about those guys"

"Don't worry" said Bubbles "Clamhead, Jabber and me will go get them. After all, the Neptunes gotta stick together."

"Seriously? You guys want those two back on the team?" Daphne asked, dreading the moment Shelly decides to make fun of her again.

"Yeah, we do, Daphne." said Skip "What's the matter?"

"Shelly's really spoiled, and she doesn't know how to respect others." said Daphne "Why should we go through the trouble of putting up with her constant insulting?"

"Well, we could use the help, Daphne." Bubbles replied.

"Help?" Daphne snapped "What help does Shelly ever provide to us? She's nothing but a spoiled brat!"

"Spoiled?!" Skip said crossly "Look who's talking!"

"Yeah," April added "Looks like the pot is calling the kettle black!"

"Now guys, can't we argue about this sometime later?" Scrappy asked, but it didn't have much effect as the teammates soon broke into a large argument.

Watching their teammates arguing, Shaggy looked like he had heard enough and whistled loudly, gaining everyone's attention.

"Like, why should we be spending time arguing about this, guys?" Shaggy shouted crossly, visibly annoyed by the argument. "We don't have much time left, and do you want to see all of our friends disappear for good if we continue to argue about who should be on the team?"

There was silence as the heroes were shocked by Shaggy's sudden outburst.

Not missing a beat, Shaggy continued, "Like, we're a team, guys, and arguing about all of this will never get us anywhere! Will it be worth arguing about something not that important if we end up losing all of our friends?"

"Not to mention that Dr. Zin is still out there waiting to drain the hearts out of our chests!" Scrappy added.

"They're right Daphne" said Blue Falcon "You're the heroes and heroes have to stick together."

"And we're nothing without them" Jabberjaw added.

"I don't want Shelly to be alone and miserable" Bubbles added "She's my best friend."

Shaggy nodded. "Like, in that case, guys, you'd better go to the rescue."

"Good luck!" Scrappy added as Vincent Van Ghoul prepared to teleport their teammates to Big City.

Vincent handed Jabberjaw another button. "Here's another button that'll take you guys back."

"Thanks" said Jabber "At least now we have a method of getting home."

After their teammates bidded them good luck, Jabber and his friends were teleported to Big City.

"Now that that's taken care of, we're ready to go to Metropolis Mr. Van Ghoul" said Scrappy.

"Oh goody!" Dynomutt cheered "I'm gonna meet Krypto!"

"Re's my other idol" Scooby added.

"Then, it's to Metropolis for us, then." Daphne said as Augie took out the magic button.

"Right." Augie nodded before pressing the button, transporting them over to Metropolis.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well folks, looks like Scooby and the gang are going back to the DC world and this time, they're going to Metropolis to meet Superman and fight some villains. Stay tuned for some thrills and chills!**

 **And at this most difficult time, please accept my deepest condolences for those who have suffered in France. Long live France.**


	26. Madness in Metropolis

Back at the Takamoto Inn, Fred and the guys were getting ready for bed.

"We'd better get to sleep gang" said Freddy "We've gotta find Daphne and the others."

"Yeah, tomorrow's going to be a long day." Mark replied as the blond-haired boy emerged from his shower with his pajamas on.

"But not that long" said Hadji "We are all starting lose some color."

"Holy moly!" Tinker gasped as he saw his hand "He's right. I can practically see through my hand."

"Yeah" Stanley added "Come on gang. Lets get some shut eye."

Fred turned off the light and the guys went to bed.

Meanwhile, the girls were having a little slumber party, but also getting ready for bed.

"Say, why do I feel like I'm getting...clear?" Suzie asked as the girls prepared for bed.

"What do you mean by..." Madelyn was going to ask before her sister suddenly cut in, "Jinkies, Suzie, I can see through you partially!"

The girls all turned and looked. Sure enough, Suzie seem to have lost some colour, and so did Marcie.

"Oh my god" said Marcie "Guys, we're fading."

"We're running out of time" said Debbie "We have to find the others and get the new king."

"This means we will have to get up early" said Googie "I can't risk Scrappy losing me again."

"Then, let's hit the hay, girls." said Velma "Tomorrow's going to be a long day."

Velma turned off the light and they went to sleep.

Meanwhile back at Dr. Zin's hideout in the Kasem Mountains on Messick Island, Zin was having a video conference with Superman's nemesis, Lex Luthor.

"So how are things over at Metropolis, Luthor?" Dr. Zin asked.

"Very well." The nemesis of Superman replied with a sinister grin on his face. "I've gotten what we needed to eliminate the Man of Steel in the form of large quantities of Kryptonite, and my men are moving in with the plan to capture the alien himself and his allies."

"Right" said Zin "I assume you've finished your warsuit?"

"Yes," said Luthor "I attack Metropolis at the midnight hour, then I lure Superman into my trap. The center of my suit is powered by the kryptonite I stole."

"Excellent" Zin sinisterly grinned "Now get to work!"

"Lex Luthor signing off" Luthor hung up.

After the video conference, Zin opened up the door to his command deck. It was his equally evil daughter, Jenny Zin.

"Father, is there anything I can be of assistance?" Jenny asked her father.

"Why yes," Zin sinisterly smiled "Of course there is."

"What is it?" asked Jenny.

"You and our top agents go capture Dr. Quest and his crew!" He said sternly "Then go over to Gateway City and meet Cheetah!"

"Yes father" Jenny bowed before we father.

"Oh, and one more thing before you leave, Jenny." Dr. Zin added before his daughter took her leave.

"Yes, father?" asked Jenny.

"Make sure the men have upgraded the trap system on the island base so that those characters will meet their doom shall they attempt to escape from our clutches!" Dr. Zin replied.

"I sure will, father." Jenny bowed once again before smiling sinisterly at her father, who looked at her proudly.

"That's my girl." Dr. Zin thought to himself proudly as he watched his daughter taking her leave.

Meanwhile, Scooby and the others arrived in Metropolis at nighttime.

"Zowie" said Taffy "We made it"

"So this is Metropolis" said Mudsy "It's no Delaware, but it looks like an interesting place."

"First thing's first" said Blue Falcon "We need to find Superman."

"And Superdog!" Dynomutt added.

"But how are we gonna find them?" asked Shaggy "Metropolis is only so big."

"I say we split up gang" said Augie.

"Good idea, Augie." Blue Falcon said as he pulled out a Dyno-beeper and handed it to Dog Wonder. "Captain Caveman and Teen Angels, you kids come with me, while the rest of you go with Dog Wonder."

"Good idea, BF!" Dynomutt says as he took the Dyno-beeper.

"Remember to signal me through the Dyno-Beeper if you kids found anything." Blue Falcon instructed the rest of Mystery Inc. and The Funky Phantom's gang.

"Like, we will, BF." Shaggy nodded before the group proceeded to split up.

"Good luck, Brenda." Skip held Brenda's hands.

"Now you'd better get out there and find Superman," said Brenda "Or we're history."

"Right." said Skip.

Skip pecked Brenda on the lips and followed Dynomutt and the others. As Shaggy and his group split up with BF's group, he noticed that he can partially see through Dog Wonder.

"Zoinks, Scoob!" Shaggy whispered to Scooby "Look at Dog Wonder!"

Scooby turned and looked and immediately understood what Shaggy was talking about as he can partially see through Dynomutt.

"Ruh-roh, Raggy!" Scooby barked as he picked up his nephew and then took off, running.

"Shaggy, Scooby, what's the idea of running?" Daphne asked when the duo started running.

"Yeah, you look like you've seen a ghost." said Mudsy "And I don't mean me and Boo."

"Like, we really got to hurry now, gang." Shaggy replied urgently. "I can partially see through Dog Wonder!"

"Huh?" Dynomutt asked before looking at himself and understood. "Gosh! I can see through myself."

"Oh no, so can I!" Skip says as he looked at his hand.

"Jeepers! You're fading!" Daphne exclaimed.

"That means we've got to hurry, gang." Scrappy replied urgently.

"Luckily," said Dynomutt "I've got an idea. We have to find Superdog, we find him, we find Superman."

"Great idea Dynomutt" said Brenda. "But how do we do that?"

"A great question Brenda!" Dynomutt proclaimed "Fortunately, I have a photo of Superdog in my hard drive."

An image of Superdog came up on Dynomutt's screen.

"Now, all I need to do is do a little of this and...BAM!" a map then appeared on his screen "This will track down Superdog's whereabouts."

"Congratulations Dog Wonder!" said Scooby.

"I hope you know what you're doing." said Augie "Cause this is a matter of life and death."

"Never fear!" Dynomutt proudly stated "The Dyno-map system always tracks down the objects that are the hardest to find!"

"Then lets get going" said Scooby "We have to find Superdog."

"Alright" said Mudsy "Let us go. Forward, straight, fast even!"

The gang followed Dynomutt's map to Superdog's whereabouts. Could they track down Superdog and Superman in time?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Our heroes have arrived in Metropolis and have to find Superman before Lex Luthor does! But that doesn't mean it'll be easy. Practically everyone in Metropolis is asleep. Can our heroes find Superman in time? And what plans do Dr. Zin and his daughter have for Wonder Woman and the other popular characters? Stay tuned!**


	27. Two New Members

Meanwhile, Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels had been stuck in a jam. They didn't know where to find Superman.

"It's kinda dark" said Dee Dee "Cavey, do you think you can shed some light on us?"

"No problem" said Cavey.

Caveman took out his club and out came a bird holding a candle. That was enough to make some light.

"Now how on earth are we gonna find Superman?" asked Brenda.

"It will be like finding a needle in a haystack with a city this big." Taffy added.

Me know superheroes and usually we have a secret cave" said Captain Caveman "Perhaps he have cave."

"Wait a minute!" Dee Dee snapped her fingers "I got an idea!"

She reached into her skirt pocket and took out a folded "Superman" comic.

"A comic book?" Brenda put a hand on her hip "Dee Dee this is no time to be reading"

"And why were you carrying that?" asked Blue Falcon.

"I dunno" said Dee Dee "I guess I took it away from Jr. Point is, this comic could probably help us."

"Super terrific" said Taffy "Now we can get some info on Superman."

The Daily Planet" said Blue Falcon "That's where Superman works to cover his expenses. He disguises himself as a reporter."

"Then that's where we're headed" said Dee Dee "It might have clues on where we can locate Superman."

"Good idea, Dee Dee." said Brenda "Come on Teen Angels, to the Daily Planet."

"A building with a big planet on top shouldn't be hard to miss" Captain Caveman chuckled.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Scrappy, Mudsy and the others had followed the Dyno-Map's guidance to a suburban house.

"According to the map, Superdog lives in this house." April looked at the map.

"But everyone is probably asleep" said Skip "How do you think we're find out without waking anybody up?"

"Leave to me, Skip my boy" said Mudsy "It's Funky Phantom time! Come on Boo!"

"Meow" said Boo.

Mudsy and Boo flew up to the house and they flew right through it and made their way inside.

"It's great to have two ghosts around the house" April chuckled.

"Like, let's hope they don't spook the people living inside." Shaggy commented.

Just as Shaggy finished his remark, there was a scream coming from the house.

As everyone looked at him, Shaggy added, "Like, I just have to open my big mouth."

Inside the house, a little boy and a white dog were terrified. Luckily, the boy's parents and sister were sound sleepers.

"A g-g-ghost" the boy shivered "G-g-g-go away."

The dog barked something that sounded like "Don't make me use force."

"We come in peace." The Funky Phantom quickly said. "Don't be afraid."

"W-who are you?" asked the boy "And what do you want?"

"Oh pardon me," said Mudsy "Where are my manners? I'm Mudsy the Funky Phantom and this is Boo."

"Rrow" Boo waved his hand.

"So what're you doing here?" asked the boy "And what do you want?"

"We're looking for Superdog." said Mudsy "And we think you might have him here."

The white dog barked as if he was saying, "Oh, yeah? Well, you still haven't fully explain why you're here."

Before Mudsy could explain, the boy noticed several figures were outside the house.

"People!" the boy gasped "Outside our house!"

The dog walked over to the window and saw the people as well.

"I can't see from down here" the boy squinted his eyes "Who are those people and what're they doing here?"

"They're our friends" Mudsy explained "They'll explain everything."

"They'd better" said the boy "You guys almost scared the day lights out of me and Krypto."

Mudsy and Boo took Krypto and his master to the others. The boy was more than shocked.

"Oh my god!" the boy gasped "It's Scooby-Doo! And the rest of Mystery Inc! I can't believe it! I love you guys!"

"Zoinks! Scoob, it seems like we've got fans here in Metropolis!" Shaggy said quietly.

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"Say, what's your name?" Scrappy asked the boy.

"My name is Kevin." The boy replied, "And this is my dog Krypto!"

"Krypto, as in Krypto the Superdog?" Dynomutt asked excitingly.

"Rye can't believe this" Scooby shouted "Ri'm talking to Krypto the Superdog!"

"Great to meet you as well Scooby-Doo!" Krypto reached out his paw.

"So what're you doing here?" asked Kevin.

"And why is there a tiny Scooby-Doo?" Krypto added.

"Like, this is Scooby's nephew Scrappy Doo." Shaggy quickly explained as Krypto shook paws with Scooby. "And he's the king of Boomerland, a land inhabited by forgotten cartoon characters like Mudsy and Boo, the two ghosts you've just met."

"So what brings you guys to Metropolis?" asked Kevin.

"Lex Luthor is gonna steal Superman's heart." Skip explained.

"His heart?" asked Kevin "What do you mean?"

Scrappy wasted no time explaining the function of the heart for each of the still popular cartoon characters and how the character disappears when the heart disappears.

"Well Krypto and I would be more than happy to help you guys find Superman." said Kevin "Right Krypto?"

"Right!" Krypto nodded. "But I can't do this alone. We'd better tell Streaky about this."

"Streaky the Supercat?" asked Daphne.

"Yes." said Krypto "Luckily, he lives right next door, so we can get him now."

With that, Krypto made his way to the house next door to get Streaky up, having to keep in mind that Andrea and her family were asleep.

"How are gonna wake them up without waking the rest of the Sussman's?" asked Kevin.

"Beats me." Krypto shrugged.

"Well we can't have Mudsy go in there" Augie pointed out "He could scare the patootie out of Andrea."

"I've got an idea!" Scrappy snapped his fingers "Why don't we have Boo go?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea!" Krypto replied. "He, in fact, looks quite like Streaky!"

"Heavens to Delaware" said Mudsy "He does?"

"You'll see when he comes out" Krypto winked.

"Okay Boo," Mudsy petted his cat "Go get this Streaky character and hurry!"

"Meow!" Boo flew right into Andrea's bedroom.

"Well I hope this time it goes well" said Augie.

Shaggy nodded without saying a word, not wanting to end up saying something that turns out to come true.

Boo made it into Andrea's room. He tapped on Andrea's shoulder.

"Streaky" she muttered in her sleep "Not now. Mommy's sleeping."

In spite of Andrea's comment, Boo continued to tap on her shoulder, trying to wake her up, but kept failing.

Boo cleared his throat "RRROWWW!"

Just then, Andrea woke up.

"Streaky!" She rubbed her eyes "It's late! You know mommy has to-"

"Meow" Boo waved to Andrea.

"Streaky, why are you white?" She asked him "And why are you wearing that hat?"

Just then, there was another meow coming from the room.

It was Streaky in his bed.

"I'm right over here Andrea" he said.

"What the?" She looked from left to right and saw both Streaky and Boo "Two Streakys?"

Before she could inquire, a small pebble was thrown towards her bedroom window.

"Now what's going on?" Andrea asked as she walked over to her window.

Looking outside, she spotted Kevin waving at her, and he was accompanied by Krypto and several other people.

"Kevin?" She asked "Is that you?"

"Hey Andrea!" Kevin shouted "Come down! We're gonna help save the world!"

"I'll see you downstairs" Andrea said "Come on Streaky!"

Andrea picked up Streaky and snuck downstairs to the backyard.

Boo simply floated through the wall and met them on the street.

"Okay, Kevin, care to update me on what's going on?" Andrea asked as she and Streaky arrived.

"And is why is there a white version of me with a feather hat?" Streaky asked.

"Like, we can explain all of this." Shaggy quickly replied just as Andrea recognized Scooby.

"Oh my goodness, you're Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc.!" Andrea exclaimed. "Kevin and I both enjoyed watching your shows!"

"Looks like we've really got a lot of fans here in Metropolis." Daphne commented.

"Right." Shaggy nodded in agreement before adding, "Now, let's get down to business."

"You're Streaky, right?" Mudsy asked Streaky.

"Yes, I am, and you guys still haven't explain why there is a white version of me here." Streaky replied.

Immediately, the heroes quickly updated Streaky and Andrea on the going ons in Boomerland and Lex Luthor's threat to Superman and Krypto's need of Streaky's help.

"Oh my god" said Andrea "This is serious. I mean, we can't let Streaky. He's my little angel and there's no way I'm letting that Luthor creep, take my baby."

"Don't worry, Andrea." Krypto states. "I'll make sure that nothing terrible will happen to Streaky."

"Besides, we've got Boo here who looks alike." Shaggy added.

"Yeah! If you cover Streaky with white powder or dye, then Luthor won't be able to tell the difference between the two!" Scrappy added.

"Don't worry Andrea" Kevin out her hand on Andrea's shoulder "Streaky will be okay. He's a cat of steel."

"Yeah" said Scooby "A cat of steel."

"Okay" Andrea sighed "I guess so. Just promise he won't get into any trouble."

"I won't." Streaky told her.

"Now that's done, we'd better inform BF that we've found Krypto and Streaky." Skip said.

"Right there, Skip." Dynomutt said as he presses a button on the Dyno-Beeper before adding, "Dog Wonder calling BF."

Meanwhile, BF and the Teen Angles arrived at the headquarters of the Daily Planet just as Blue Falcon's beeper started making noises.

"Dog Wonder calling BF." The beeper said.

"Huh?" Captain Caveman asked. "What's that noise?"

"It's my Dyno-Beeper, Captain Caveman." BF replied. "Dog Wonder must have discovered something."

"That's right, BF." Dynomutt replied. "We've found Krypto the Superdog and Streaky the Supercat!"

"Good" said Blue Falcon "The Teen Angels and I are on our way to the Daily Planet. We'll meet you there. In the meantime, you guys try to find Luthor."

"Got it BF." Dynomutt told him "Dynomutt over and out."

"So our next step is to find Luthor, Dog Wonder?" Augie asked.

"That's right, Augie." Dynomutt replied. "This is where things become dangerous."

"Dog Wonder's right." Krypto nodded. "Lex Luthor is a very dangerous criminal scientist and is quite as dangerous as the Joker is to Batman."

"So you two had better stay here" April told Kevin and Andrea "We don't want you two getting hurt."

"Good luck Krypto" Kevin patted Krypto's head.

"I'll be okay Kevin" Krypto licked Kevin's cheek.

"Now don't get hurt Streaky Weaky" Andrea picked up Streaky.

"I won't." Streaky groaned.

"Good." Andrea kissed Streaky on the lips.

Streaky smiled before licking Andrea in the face.

After the two kids sneaked back into their bedrooms, the heroes are off to find Lex Luthor.

"Now Dog Wonder, do you have an image of Luthor in your hard drive?" Daphne asked.

"I believe I do." Dynomutt replied before trying to search through his hard drive for the image.

"Here, what about this?" Krypto asked as he produced an image of the criminal scientist and showed it to Dynomutt.

"Gee, thanks, Krypto!" Dog Wonder replied. "I think I may have misplaced my copy in my hard drive."

After scanning the image of Luthor, Dynomutt did his bit and a map of Luthor's whereabouts was shown in the map projected on the screen.

"Come on gang" said Shaggy "Let's go find Lex Luthor."

The gang all follows the Dyno-Map's guidance.

"Ruff, ruff and away!" Krypto followed the gang.

"Puppy power!" Scrappy added.

"Streak a doo!" Streaky followed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like we've now got Krypto and Streaky joint our mystery team to stop Luthor. Now what of the Man of Steel himself? Are BF and the Teen Angels gonna find him? Stay tuned!**


	28. At the Daily Planet

Meanwhile back at Dr. Zin's lair, Zin saw our heroes making their way to find Lex Luthor.

"I better hope Luthor is ready." Dr. Zin thought to himself as he sets up another video conference with the criminal scientist.

However, the line abruptly went dead.

"Drat! What's the matter with the line?" Dr. Zin barked.

Just then, an agent named Drat entered the room. "You called me, boss?"

"Yes!" Dr. Zin snapped. "I'm trying to get hold of Luthor and the line went dead. Find out what's wrong!"

"Yes, boss!" The agent replied urgently and rushed off to check the line. In no time did he return with a document in hand.

"What's the problem?" Dr. Zin asked.

"Well, boss, it seems like your super villain long-distance call plan doesn't allow the receiver of your call to take multiple video calls at once." The agent explained. "He must be having another video conference with someone else."

"WHAT?!" Zin slammed his fist.

"Sorry" Drat shrugged.

"He'd better be ready" Zin growled "Or else!"

Meanwhile back at Metropolis, Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels found the Daily Planet.

"Zowie" said Taffy "The Daily Planet. We made it."

"Then come on angels," said Dee Dee "Let's get in."

Brenda walked over to the front door and it didn't open. It was locked.

"Oh no" said Brenda "It's locked."

"Duh Brenda," Taffy put her hands on her hips "Of course it's closed. It's late at night. Why would a building be open this late?"

"Right." Brenda replied. "Now what?"

"Hmmm" Dee Dee thought "I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" asked BF, Caveman and the girls.

"On the roof of a building, there's an entrance that leads to the roof" she explained "So, if one of us goes up there, we could get into the building and unlock the door and the rest of us could get in."

"Great idea" said Blue Falcon "But who's gonna do that? I unfortunately left my grappling hook at home."

"Yeah," said Brenda "You'd have to be able to fly to-"

Everyone looked at Captain Caveman.

"What everybody looking at?" He asked.

"Cavey," Taffy batted her eyelashes "Won't you please fly up onto that rooftop and help us get in? Please?"

"No" Captain Caveman shook his head "Nuh uh. Not this time. Forget it. No."

Taffy bent down and started twirling the strands of hair on Captain Caveman's head.

"Please Cavey Wavey," she rubbed her nose on his "Just for me. Your widdle Taffy Waffy. Please?"

"Okay," Cavey chuckled "Me do it."

"Aww," Taffy batted her eyelashes "Thank you."

Taffy pulled the strands on Cavey's hair back and kissed him on the lips.

"Alright. Here me go. CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAAANNNN!" Cavey said to himself as he raised his club, allowing him to take off and fly into the air.

"Remember to land on the roof and get into the building from there, Captain Caveman!" Blue Falcon shouted.

"Right." Cavey replied before his club started making funny noises. "Uh, oh."

Cavey looked down and realized that he is far above the roof.

"Me going to crash!" he gulped.

Sure enough, the force of gravity soon started to take over, leading to the pre-historical sleuth to crash land on the roof, where he then started rolling through the open door and down the stairs.

Outside, the heroes had to cover their ears as Cavey starts making a lot of noise while crashing down the stairs.

Before long, the crashing finally stopped.

"Well, at least we know he's in." Brenda remarked.

Back inside the building, Captain Caveman was in a dazed state as he got up.

"Me think there are stars around me." Cavey remarked. "Well, at least me okay."

With that, he made his way to the main door and unlocked it, allowing the heroes in.

"We're inside" said Brenda "Alright!"

"Thanks Cavey" Taffy kissed Captain Caveman on the cheek.

"Come on!" said Blue Falcon "We don't have much time!"

Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman and the girls ran inside.

Meanwhile at Lex Luthor's lair, Luthor was having a video conference with Dr. Zin.

"Finally!" Zin said "I was almost worried. Is the war suit ready?"

"Yes" said Luthor "The war suit has chunks of Kryptonite in it. Once Superman is there, he'll be weak and his heart will be mine. I will finally kill Superman once and for all."

"Excellent" Zin sinisterly smiled "Now get to it!"

"Lex Luthor signing off." Luthor hung up.

Meanwhile, Shaggy's team continued with their quest to track down Lex Luthor.

As they ran down the street, the group noticed that Shaggy and Scooby weren't acting like their normally cowardly selves, particularly Shaggy, who seemed to have become more mature ever since the licking incident back at Gotham.

"Say, Daphne, what happened to the usually goofy, hippie-like Shaggy?" Augie asked.

"I don't know, Augie, but this sort of personality change did happen before." Daphne replied. "I guess he must have snapped when we started arguing about that brat Shelly..."

"Like, I'll prefer that you save the insults for later, Daph." Shaggy suddenly said. "After we save the world."

"Uh...okay, Shag." Daphne nodded, surprised by Shaggy's comment.

There was some silence before she asked, "Uh, Shag, mind if I ask you something?"

"Like, be my guest." Shaggy nodded.

"Are you actually alright with Shelly's constant insulting of others, other than her friends of course." Daphne asked. "You should hear what she referred to Scooby as when we were together."

"Like, what was that?" Shaggy asked.

"Sorry Scooby, but Shelly referred to you as 'a mutt'." Daphne replied.

"Re mutt?" Scooby barked. "Row dare her!"

"Like, cool it, Scoob. I don't want this distraction to get in the way of our rescue mission." Shaggy quickly said. "And I'll promise you a whole crate of Scooby Snacks if you can keep your mind off Shelly."

"Scooby snacks?" Scooby asked. "Rokay, Raggy."

"Shaggy, are you telling us..." Skip asked.

"Like, I know Shelly is really insulting and lacks respect for others, and don't get me wrong, gang, I can lose my own temper if she insults me, like she may refer to me as some 'ugly hippie' or even a no-good slacker." Shaggy said. "However, that's just the small stuff. We can't let this sort of thing drive a wedge between us, gang. As BF mentioned, we're the heroes, and heroes got to stick together. I really don't want to lose anyone living in Boomerland, like Scrappy, BF and Dog Wonder said before, what really matters the most to me is getting the mission done and helping others out, gang."

Everyone was speechless by what Shaggy had said, and Daphne saw something she rarely saw in her friend: Determination.

"A very wise observation, Shaggy." Augie remarked.

"I now understand why you and Scooby are the only characters to appear in all iterations of the franchise, Shaggy, even if you guys have some character flaws that may annoy viewers." Krypto agreed.

"Like, no one is perfect, man." Shaggy nodded.

Just then, Krypto's ears stood up.

"Krypto?" Daphne looked at the Dog of Steel "What is it boy?"

"I hear something!" said Krypto.

Just then, the ground started shaking.

"Heavens to Delaware!" Mudsy gasped "It's an e-e-e-earthquake don't ya know?"

"An earthquake?" Shaggy and Scooby shouted.

"An earthquake?" Augie and Skip screamed.

Scooby jumped into Shaggy's arms and Mudsy jumped into Skip and Augie's.

Elmo jumped into April's arms as well.

"Jeepers " said Daphne "It does feel like an earthquake."

As everyone gathered closer together, Shaggy cautiously looked forward.

"Zoinks!" He shouted "Look over there!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Who's over there? Will Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels find Superman? Stay tuned!**


	29. The Encounter

It was Lex Luthor in his mecha war suit. He was making his way.

"Oh Superman" he called out "Come out and play."

At that moment, Krypto started growling.

"Lex Luthor!" Streaky hissed.

"Oh, yeah?" Dynomutt shouted as Streaky started hissing. "There's no one here but us, Luthor!"

Luthor flew his rocket jets over to our protagonists.

"Like run gang" said Shaggy.

"Not a bad idea" Mudsy turned invisible.

"Meow" Boo turned invisible as well.

Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne, Augie, Skip, April and Elmo ran into an alleyway.

"We will handle this" said Dynomutt "You guys run to safety and we'll catch up!"

"You wanna piece of me baldie?" Scrappy raised his fists at the landing Luthor.

Scooby grabbed Scrappy and carried him to safety.

Luthor landed in front of Krypto, Streaky and Dynomutt "It's not Superman. But the next best thing. His mangy mutt and his cousin's mangy feline."

"Surrender immediately Luthor!" Dynomutt spoke into a megaphone "We can do this the hard or difficult way!"

Luthor used one of his war suit's mecha arms to flick Dynomutt away.

"Okay" Krypto growled "If that's the way you want it! Ruff ruff and away!"

Krypto and Streaky flew right to the mecha suit.

"Oh heavens me" Luthor said dramatically "What shall I do?"

Luthor pressed a button on the suit's control panel and a large glowing, green rock was pointed right at Krypto and Streaky.

"Zoinks! That's kryptonite!" Shaggy exclaimed when he turned and looked back and saw the criminal scientist displaying the hazardous mineral at Krypto and Streaky. "That's the stuff that will harm Superman!"

"Or anyone from Krypton." Skip added. "Like SuperGirl, SuperDog, SuperCat, General Zod or Faora."

"Exactly." Luthor sinisterly grinned.

Krypto and Streaky got weak and fell down to the ground. Just then, a vaccumm-like nozzle came out and sucked out Krypto and Streaky's hearts. Luthor grabbed them and put them in a cage in his suit's control room (with Kryptonite of course).

"Guys come on!" said April "We gotta help them!"

"Normally April," said Augie "I'd offer to protect you and keep you out of harm's way, but this guy is totally nuts. We gotta find the others!"

"I hate to say it and I really do mean that," said Skip "But Augie's right."

"We need to find BF and the Teen Angels" said Daphne.

"Hey!" said Scrappy "Where is Dynomutt?"

"Over here!" Dynomutt said from outside the alleyway. "I got flickered, but now I'm okay."

"Quick!" said Mudsy "Onward to the Daily Planet!"

"Like, we better warn BF about Luthor, gang!" Shaggy said as they took off racing for the Daily Planet.

"Not so fast, meddling kids." Luthor cut in.

"Alright, Luthor, what do you want?" Scrappy asked as the criminal scientist landed in front of them.

"Simple. Either tell me where to find that alien or I'll drain your hearts out!" Luthor smirked with the vacuum-like nozzle aimed towards them.

"Never!" Daphne replied defiantly.

"Oh, is that right, lady?" Luthor laughed. "In that case, prepare to meet your doom!"

He then activated the vacuum with the nozzle aimed towards the gang.

At that moment, Scooby saw something and tapped Shaggy's shoulder.

"Like, what is it, Scoob?" Shaggy asked as he can felt his heart trying to hold onto him.

Seeing the large rock Scooby had picked up, Shaggy understood what Scooby intended to do.

"Like, good thinking, Scoob!" Shaggy said as Scooby quickly threw the rock towards the nozzle, leading it to get sucked into the vacuum, which then started making funny noises.

"Alright, Luthor, like, release our friends or be prepared to be launched into the air." Shaggy turned to the criminal scientist.

"Release your friends?!" Luthor asked before starting to laugh. "What a joke! You're even funnier than the Joker!"

"And it's going to get even funnier if you don't shut off your vacuum, man." Shaggy replied evenly.

"Huh?" Luthor asked, realizing something was jammed in his heart-sucking vacuum.

Just then, the whole battle suit started sputtering and short circuiting.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Luthor pressed a button his arm chair.

His chair turned into an escape pod and he escaped the suit which was about to self destruct.

"Oh no!" Daphne gasped "Krypto and Streaky are still in there!"

"Don't worry Daphne" Mudsy reappeared "I'll save them! It's Funky Phantom Time!"

Mudsy flew right up to the battle suit and flew right into it and went to Krypto and Streaky's cage inside. The war suit started to count down just as Mudsy managed to find the two super pets and get them out of it before the massive explosion.

In the air, Luthor saw the massive fireball consuming what was once his proud warsuit.

"Blast those meddling kids!" He thought angrily. "Well, it's a good thing I've built a backup warsuit for an emergency like this. Then, I'll be able to capture that alien for real without those meddlers to worry about."

In addition to those thoughts, the criminal scientist also made a mental note to not underestimate cowards.

"I can't believe I ever thought ghosts were evil" said Streaky "You saved us, Mudsy."

"Yeah" said Krypto "Kevin's dad always tells us scary stories about ghosts and that they're bad, but you saved us. Thanks."

"You're welcome, guys." Mudsy replied. "I'm just glad to help."

"Gee, that was smart of you to throw that rock at Luthor, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said.

"Reah. Re-he-he-he-he!" Scooby laughed.

"Boy, that was a close one." Skip remarked.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, we now better go find BF and the rest of the gang, gang."

"Right. Let's go!" Dynomutt agreed as the heroes quickly made their way to find the Daily Planet.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well our heroes have encountered Lex Luthor, but he's coming back for Superman of course. Now, Scooby and the others have to go reach the rest of the gang to find Superman. Will our heroes find Blue Falcon, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman and Superman in time? Stay tuned!**


	30. Close Encounters at the Takamoto Inn

Back at the Takamoto Inn, the group were sound asleep in their rooms.

Just then, some music came playing from outside the motel.

"Where's that music coming from?" asked Henry.

"Either someone's having a late night party," stated Johnny "Or we're not the only guests here."

"Why don't we go outside and see what's going on?" suggested Stanley.

"Good idea, and tell them that we need our sleep." Fred agreed after a yawn.

While the boys went out, the girls were getting annoyed with the music.

"The heck is going on?" Anne covered her ears with a pillow.

"Yeah" said Velma "That music is driving me nuts!"

"I'll go see what it is" Suzie yawned.

"I'll go with you Suzie" said Velma.

As the girls exit their room, they bumped into two figures in the dimly-lighted area of the hotel.

"Hey!" said Velma "Watch it!"

"Hey," said one of the figures "I know that voice. Velma?"

"Wha..." Velma was going to say something when she thought she recognized the voice. "C-C-Crystal? Is that you?"

"Surprised, eh?" She walked into the light.

"Crystal!" Velma hugged her "It's been so long!"

"It's great to see you too Velma!" Crystal hugged back.

"Wait a minute" said Suzie "What's going on?!"

"Oh, it's a long story, Suzie." Velma quickly replied.

Velma wasted no time in explaining that time she and the gang investigated aliens, when Scooby and Shaggy met Crystal and her dog Amber and fell in love, how they stopped thieves from stealing gold and how Crystal and Amber were revealed to be aliens.

"Wowsers" said Suzie "That's a pretty exciting tale."

"I know" said Velma.

"And it's great to be back here on Earth" said Crystal.

"Wait till Madelyn meets you" Suzie snickered "She's gonna be so angry."

"Who's Madelyn?" Crystal asked.

"She's my younger sister." Velma explained. "And she also has a crush on Shaggy."

"What?" Crystal gasped "Where is she?"

"Here," Suzie took Crystal's arm "I'll take you there."

"No, let's not, Suzie." Velma quickly stopped her. "We've got to find out who's playing that loud music or we won't get much sleep."

"Right" said Suzie "Come on Crystal, let's get those people outside to turn their music off."

"Sure," said Crystal "Come on Amber."

"Right behind ya" Amber followed.

Outside, Freddy, Henry and Stanley were following the sound of the music to its source.

"I sure would like to know who plays such loud music this time of the night." Stanley remarked as the boys get closer to the source of the music.

"Look guys!" Henry pointed to something "There's the source!"

He was pointing at a room on the far side of the motel with several lights flashing inside it.

It was an all girl rock band. They were performing a song.

The lead singer was playing the guitar and singing the song "...love the earth it's only fair. It's one big earth that we must share."

The keyboardist and drummer sang backup "We love the earth with all over fire."

"It's in our souls, our one desire" the lead singer continued.

"Say...that song sounds familiar." Fred commented as they got closer to the room. "It's like I've heard it some time ago."

"Maybe if we get to the source we'll find out where you heard it?!" Henry said sarcastically.

"Come on gang" said Freddy.

Fred, Henry and Stanley ran closer to where the music was coming from.

The band was still singing "Earth, wind, fire air!"

The backup singers sang "We may look bad but we don't care."

"We ride the wind and we feel the fire!" The lead singer continued "To love the earth! It's our one desire!"

The whole band finished "To love the earth! It's our one desire!"

The band wrapped up the song.

At that moment, the boys arrived at the door to the motel room and Stanley knocked on the door.

"Hold your tail feathers, I'm coming" said one of the girls on the inside.

"That voice sounds familiar." Fred remarked as the boys waited patiently. "I could've sworn I've heard it before."

Henry rolled his eyes, but before he could say something, the door opened.

"Whoa" said the lead singer "Fred? Is that you?"

"Thorn?" Fred asked when he recognized the singer. "I don't believe it!"

"Fred!" Thorn hugged him "Oh my god. It's been so long. Great to see you! Hey Dusk! Luna! Guess who's here?"

Dusk and Luna put down their instruments and went to the door.

"Thorn, what's going on?" asked Luna.

"Yeah!" Dusk added "I was kinda bus-"

They saw Fred, Stanley and Henry right in front of Thorn.

"Fred?" They gasped.

"Hi girls!" Fred smiled just as the girls raced over to give him a group hug. "Long time no see!"

"Great to see you're back in town Fred!" said Dusk.

"Ahem!" Henry cleared his throat "Yo Hex Girls! What are we? Invisible?"

"Yeah" said Stanley "We're here as well!"

"Oh hey" said Thorn "Nice to see you two."

Dusk raised an eyebrow "And you are?"

"I'm Henry Chan" Henry made a courteous bow "And this is my twin brother, Stanley!"

"Hello ladies" Stanley slyly winked at the girls.

"Say, he's kinda cute" said Dusk.

"So," said Thorn "What brings you three cutie pies here?"

"And how are the rest of Mystery Inc doing?" asked Dusk.

"It's a long story" Fred replied.

Fred wasted no time in explaining the situation and what was happening to Boomerang Land at the moment.

"Oh my god" said Dusk "This is serious. No wonder we're losing some color."

"I was wondering why I could partially see through my hand." Thorn showed her fading hand.

Just then, Velma, Suzie, Crystal and Amber arrived.

"Fred?" asked Velma.

"Henry?" asked Suzie "Stanley? What're you guy-"

Velma then saw the Hex Girls.

"It's the Hex Girls!" said Suzie.

Velma gasped "The Hex Girls? AAAAHHHH!"

"Oh man," Henry cleaned out his ears "She screeches like a banshee."

"Velma!" Dusk said as she and her band mates rushed over to share a group hug. "Long time no see!"

"It's been so long" said Thorn. "Fred told us everything."

"You mean about fading and all?" asked Velma.

"Yep" Thorn nodded.

"So what're you ladies doing here?" asked Suzie.

"Oh hi Suzie!" Dusk waved to Suzie.

"Hey Dusk" said Suzie "Great to see you here."

"So what're you guys doing here?" asked Fred.

"We were on our way back home from our world tour, but we needed a place to crash." Luna explained.

"So where's the others?" asked Thorn.

"And who's the hippie and the dog?" Dusk pointed to Crystal and Amber.

"Oh, they're Crystal and Amber." Velma explained. "We encountered them during a trip in New Mexico after what had happened at Oakhaven."

"Oakhaven?" asked Stanley "You mean that place where you met that guy, Ben Ravencroft?"

Velma grabbed Stanley by the shirt and glared at him.

"What did you say?" She growled.

"I said, that Oakhaven was the place where you met that guy, Ben Ravencroft" said Stanley.

Velma snapped "Don't you EVER! EVER SAY THAT NAME!"

"Wh-wh-what's the matter?" Stanley asked nervously.

"Hey!" Henry said as he and Suzie glared back at Velma. "Don't lay your hands on my brother like that, Velma!"

"And it's only a name, Velma." Suzie added. "What's gotten into you?"

"I don't ever want to hear that horrible name again!" Velma growled.

"Why?" asked Dusk "Why on earth would you be so sensitive about...oh yeah...that."

"What?" asked Suzie "Why? What happened?"

"It's a long story, and we'll all vanish if we waste time telling you guys what happened at that place, Suzie." Luna replied.

"Oh yeah" said Suzie "We'd better get back to sleep. That's why we came here, to get you guys to turn off your music so we could get some sleep and find the others."

"Oh," said Thorn "Well, good night gang."

"Night" Fred walked away.

"Hey!" Stanley snapped his fingers "I got an idea!"

"What kind of idea?" asked Henry "I hope it's not one of your dummy plans."

"Why don't you ladies come with us?" suggested Stanley "We could use some extra help."

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" Thron smiled.

"So we'd better go and hit the hay" said Velma "We're gonna need our strength if we're gonna find Scooby and the others."

"Right." Stanley nodded before they all bid each other good night and returned to their motel rooms for their sleep.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I told you Fred, Velma and the others would encounter some interesting characters at the Takamoto Inn! Now let's go back to Metropolis and see how Blue Falcon and the Teen Angels are handling trying to locate Superman in Metropolis! Stay tuned!**


	31. Reunited and Some Info

Meanwhile, back at Metropolis, the other group was on their way to meet up with BF and the Teen Angels.

"Dog Wonder calling BF" Dynomutt called into his Dyno-Beeper. "Dynomutt, Dog Wonder calling BF. Do you read me, BF? Over."

It was a short while before the Blue Falcon's voice came through the speaker.

"What is it, Dog Wonder?" BF asked. "The kids and I are in the Daily Planet right now, searching for information that could give us clues for Superman's whereabouts."

"Like, it's urgent, BF, but we really got to find Superman now." Shaggy replied through the Dyno-Beeper. "We just had a run-in with Lex Luthor, and he almost captured Streaky and Krypto."

"That's right." Scrappy added. "My good old Uncle Scooby managed to defeat him and have them freed, but I got a hunch he may return soon."

"Then, we'd better be prepared." said Blue Falcon.

"Right" said Dynomutt "Dynomutt over and out."

As soon as Dynomutt hung up, Blue Falcon, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels were thinking of a way to track down Superman's alias.

"Okay Teen Angels," said Dee Dee "We need to find some leads on where Superman's place might be. As we said before, Superman disguises himself as a reporter to cover his expenses as a superhero, so what was his alias again?"

Brenda read the comic book "Clark Kent. But how are we going to find files on that?"

"Don't worry B," said Taffy "I got a super terrific idea."

"Uh oh" said Captain Caveman and Brenda "Another Daffy Taffy plan"

"Some things never change" Dee-Dee shrugged.

Taffy walked over to a secretary's computer and typed in some stuff.

"What are you doing Taffy?" asked Blue Falcon.

"You'll see BF." Taffy kept typing something.

Just then, the computer turned on. "You are now logged in. Welcome Lois Lane."

"Golly, how'd you do that?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah," said Dee Dee "I'm supposed to be the brains."

"It's quite simple Dee," Taffy explained "By simply hacking into the computer by overriding the security check, entering the bypass code for the alarm cookie and knowing my damsels in distress so well, I was able to hack into the Daily Planet's database."

"And that's saying something," Brenda remarked "Because I used to get captured by bad guys all the time."

"Let me check!" Taffy typed in something "Search for, 'Clark Kent'."

Out popped a file of Clark Kent.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "I did it. I found Clark Kent!"

"Great! Let's see what information we can find about Clark Kent." Blue Falcon said as Taffy started reading through the file on the reporter. Among the stuff of interest was the address to his apartment building in Metropolis.

"I found Clark Kent's address here!" Taffy said excitingly before reading out the address to everyone, with Blue Falcon taking notes.

"Good." BF nodded. "Now let's meet up with Dog Wonder and the others and then go to this address!"

"Right." Taffy nodded as she logged off the computer and the heroes quickly made their way out of the building.

Meanwhile, Scooby and the others were making their way to the Daily Planet.

"How long is it till we get to the Daily Planet?" asked Daphne "My feet are killing me."

"That's what you get for wearing heels." said April.

"I beg your pardon?" Daphne asked, the tone of annoyance in her voice was unmistakable.

"I think she said 'that's what you get for wearing heels', Daphne" said Scrappy.

"That's right!" April snapped her fingers "I went there! You shouldn't have work heels."

Before Daphne could reply, Shaggy shouted, "Like, there's the Daily Planet ahead, gang!"

Sure enough, the tall building with a planet on the roof was in front of them.

"What a relief!" Daphne smiled.

"Not hard to miss" Streaky remarked "A many story building with a giant planet on top."

"Hey wait a minute April!" said Mudsy.

"What is it Mudsy?" April asked him.

"You're wearing heels too." Mudsy pointed at her feet.

April looked down at her feet. "Whaddya know? I...am."

"Uh huh" Daphne copied what April did before "Looks like the Funky Phantom has called your bluff, Stewart."

Before April had a chance to retort, they spotted Blue Falcon and his group, who had just exited the building.

"Guys!" said Dee Dee "Over here!"

"BF!" Dynomutt ran up to Blue Falcon.

"Like, we sure are glad to see you, BF." Shaggy said as the two groups reunited with each other.

"Yeah." Scrappy added. "What have you got?"

"One thing." Taffy said. "We found Superman's address from the Daily Planet's files."

"Really?" Dynomutt asked. "I thought all superheroes kept their addresses a secret like Blue Falcon and I, right Blue Buddy?"

"Not exactly, Dog Wonder," Blue Falcon replied. "You see, Superman's got a secret identity in the form of Clark Kent, a reporter that works for the Daily Planet."

"What a coinkydink" said Captain Caveman "Back in Bedrock, Cavey disguised himself as a reporter to cover expenses as a superhero as well."

"Really?" asked Brenda.

"Yeah" said Cavey.

"So what was your secret identity?" asked Scooby.

"Me not telling, it a secret" said Cavey.

"Well, either way, so where's does Clark Kent live at, BF?" Shaggy asked.

"I've got the address here, Shaggy." Blue Falcon replied. Turning to Dynomutt, he added, "Dog Wonder, activate your Dyno-locator!"

"Dyno-locator being activated!" Dynomutt announced as he produced a monitor with a keyboard.

After entering the address the map on the monitor soon pin-pointed the location of the apartment, as well as the group's current location.

"Guys," said Skip "I understand we need Superman and all, but I have one flaw to point out."

"What is it pencil neck?" asked Augie.

"Yeah Skip," said Dee Dee "What is it?"

"How's he gonna reveal he's Superman?" Skip pointed out "Everyone knows superheroes won't reveal their fake identities."

"Right my dear boy," said Krypto "But Ka-Lel would trust his own dog."

"Kal-El?" Daphne asked. "Who's Kal-El?"

"Like, if I'm not mistaken, that's his real name on his native planet Krypton." Shaggy replied.

"You got that right, Shaggy." Krypto nodded.

"How are we gonna get there anyways?" asked Augie "I'm losing more color by the hour."

"Yeah," said April "How?"

"Well I can't fly you guys," said Dynomutt "I'm not that strong."

"And me can only carry few people at a time." said Captain Caveman "If chances are that me have energy crisis."

"Yeah, I may be super strong, but I can only carry one person" said Streaky.

"Me too" said Krypto.

"Don't worry!" Scrappy said "My Uncle Scooby knows what to do! Uncle Scooby, why don't you use the magic brush to paint us some jet packs?"

"Say, that's not a bad idea Scrappy" said Scooby.

With that, Scooby pulled out the magic paintbrush and painted jet packs for him and the team.

"Uh," Brenda shivered "D-d-do you think we should test these out first?"

"There's no time for that Brenda!" said Dee Dee "We have to get there now!"

"Don't worry darling," Skip held Brenda's hands "I'll be right beside you."

"Alright, kids." BF announced. "Activate jet packs!"

Every did so, and as they did so, BF added, "Blue Falcon!"

"And Dog Wonder!" Dynomutt added.

"Away!" Both BF and Dynomutt shouted before taking off.

"Like, here we go!" Shaggy exclaimed as he and Daphne took off.

"Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Scooby barked as he took off.

"Tadda-da-da-da-da-da!" Scrappy exclaimed as he followed his uncle behind. "Puppy power!"

"CAPTAIN CAAAAAAAVEMMAAAAAANNNNN!" Cavey exclaimed as the Teen Angels and the others took off as well.

"Ruff, ruff and away!" Krypto jetted after them.

"Streak a do!" Streaky followed.

"Heavens to Delaware!" Mudsy flew after them "Dont forget the Funky Phantom!"

"Meow." Boo added as he followed his teammates.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scooby and the gang are on their way to find Superman and they'd better hurry, cause Lex Luthor is on his way to find them!**


	32. Activities in Big City and Metropolis

Our heroes kept flying on their jet packs on their way to Superman's place.

"Yo Dynomutt!" said Dee Dee "We there yet?"

"Be patient Dee-Dee" said Dynomutt "I have to follow my map's guidance."

Brenda and Skip were holding hands while they were flying.

"See baby?" He told his fiancé "There's noting to worry about. Just smooth sailing right?"

"Right" Brenda smiled "Thanks Skip. You're so good to me."

"I think I'm gonna hurl" Augie said sarcastically.

"Bleh" Elmo stuck his tounge out.

During the flight, Daphne noticed that Shaggy was holding onto a rock.

"What's that rock for, Shag?" She asked, pointing at the rock.

"Like, just in case we encounter Luthor again, Daph." Shaggy replied.

"I've seen Shaggy brave before, but not prepared." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah," said Daphne "He and Scooby have been brave before."

"Yeah," said Dee-Dee "Wish I could say the same for Brenda. She's a big baby."

Before Brenda could say something, Blue Falcon announced, "We're here, kids."

By that point, they were in front of an apartment building.

"This must be Superman's place." Shaggy pointed out.

"I know which window he's in, but I can't find a way to get in" Krypto pointed out.

"Don't worry Superdog," said Mudsy "I've got a plan."

"Uh-oh" Skip said.

Mudsy grabbed into Krypto and they turned invisible and Mudsy's carried Krypto right through Superman (or Clark Kent's) window. They got in.

"Okay Superdog," said Mudsy "We're in."

"Alright." Krypto replied.

Krypto saw Clark Kent's room across the apartment and ran there.

"Ruff!" Krypto scratched the door with his front paws "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

Clark got up from his bed and opened the door.

"Krypto?" He asked "What're you doing here? And how'd you get into my apartment?"

"Ruff!" Krypto turned his head to where Mudsy was standing.

"AAAAHHHH!" He shouted "It's a ghost!"

"No, no...wait!" Mudsy raised his arms as Clark started to panic. "I come in peace!"

"So, who exactly are you?" asked Clark "And what're are you doing with my dog?"

"It's a long story." Mudsy replied, "But we need your help."

"Why my help?" asked Clark.

"We need Superman," Mudsy explained "And me and my allies know you're him, so you can't hide it. Lex Luthor is after you and Krypto and he's probably on his way now. You gotta help us, assist, be there even."

"Me, Superman?" Clark asked in disbelief. "How can a clumsy, cowardly reporter like me be the fearless Man of Steel?"

"I know it's you," said Mudsy "Because how could I have my brought your dog here? Plus, I got a friend who reads your comics, so you're not fooling me."

"My comics?" Clark asked. "There's something you're not telling me."

"I'm from another dimension." Mudsy explained. "And in our dimension, we have comics and television shows featuring you, Batman and the other heroes. It's like how you have Scooby Doo on television in your dimension."

"You're kidding" said Clark.

"Nope, I'm not" Mudsy said "Lex Luthor has teamed up with other villains and with their help, he's out to destroy you and other popular characters. He's mainly after your heart."

"My heart?" asked Clark, confused.

Mudsy explained everything to Clark, about Boomerang Land, the hearts and how Dr. Zin was planning to take over and have still popular characters disappear without their hearts.

"Making popular characters like us disappear forever, eh?" Clark commented after the explanations. "In that case, I'll be happy to help out, except for one thing."

"What is it?" Mudsy asked.

"This is not a job for Clark Kent of the Daily Planet. Rather, it's a job for...Superman!"

Clark ran into his bedroom and took off his glasses and ripped off his pajamas and came back in his Superman outfit.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy gasped "It's Superman! I'm so excited! Delighted! Joyful! Amazed, even."

"Now let's go catch us some bad guys!" the Man of Steel proclaimed.

"My friends are right on the rooftop of the building!" said Mudsy "It's Funky Phantom time!"

Mudsy flew right through the window. Superman and Krypto opens the window and followed Mudsy (but not before closing the window).

Outside, the rest of the group saw Krypto and Mudsy being followed by a figure.

"Gosh! I don't believe it!" Dynomutt exclaimed when he recognized the figure.

"It's Superman!" Blue Falcon added as the trio landed in front of them.

"Like, I can't believe it, either!" Shaggy said as Superman walked over to them.

Recognizing Scooby, the Man of Steel asked, "Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc., I presume?"

"Rhat's us!" Scooby proudly pointed his thumb at himself.

"Like, and don't forget about Blue Falcon and Dog Wonder, too." Shaggy added as he gestured at the two Big City costumed heroes.

"Ahem!" Dee-Dee cleared her throat "What're we? Chopped liver?"

"Right," Superman raised an eyebrow "And you are?"

"Unga bunga!" said Captain Caveman "Me Captain Caveman and these are Teen Angels!"

"Teen Angels...I may have watched an episode of yours back in Smallville many years back." Superman remarked.

"Smallville...Where's that?" Skip wondered.

"Like, I believe that's the small town where Superman, as an infant, was discovered by his foster parents after his spaceship from Krypton landed in the nearby field." Shaggy explained.

"That's right." Superman nodded. "Now, Mudsy has explained everything on what Luthor and Dr. Zin are up to, and I'd be happy to assist you all. We do have to be quick, because I can see that some of you are fading."

"Good thing too" said Augie "Cause we're gonna need all the help we can get."

"Now before we can go find Lex," Dee-Dee told Superman "I just have one question Superman..."

"What is it?" asked Superman.

"Lex Luthor could be after more heroes in Metropolis," Dee-Dee explained "And it would seem that you, Krypto and Streaky are the only ones left. So, you sure there are no more heroes in the city or anyone who could be related to you?"

"But there is another," said Superman "My cousin."

"Your cousin?" Everyone asked.

"I think he's talking about Supergirl, Scoob." Shaggy whispered to Scooby, who nodded in agreement.

"Gee, Shaggy, you just have to be a know-it-all." Skip, who overheard Shaggy's remark, commented.

"Can he help it if he read a lot of Superman comics, Skip?" Daphne asked, not liking it when someone outside the gang decides to make a remark critical of Shaggy.

"Okay, can't we discuss this sometime later?" Scrappy asked, clearly annoyed about the lack of peace and quiet within the group.

"Scrappy Doo's right." Superman replied, "And so is Shaggy. That's Supergirl I was talking about."

"I knew it!" said Mudsy "Two young alien humanoid babies, from the destroyed planet of Krypton...there's a cousin."

"Right." Superman nodded. "Now, we better get moving!"

Superman, Mudsy, Boo, Krypto and Streaky flew into the city with the others on their jet packs.

"How are we ever gonna find Luthor at this rate?" asked Daphne.

Just then, the ground started shaking, even more than before.

"J-j-jeepers" Daphne stuttered "What's all that?"

"Luthor," said Superman "He's on his way!"

Just then, Shaggy saw something "Zoinks! I think he's like, coming faster than I thought."

Meanwhile, the Neptunes have arrived at Big City in search for Biff and Shelly.

"Now, we better hurry and find those two, guys." Bubbles said as they arrived at Big City.

"Yeah," said Clamhead "We can't be together without them!"

"Don't worry buddy!" Jabber proclaimed "We will search day and night-"

"But only have a half a day before we all die" Bubbles pointed out.

"Shut up!" barked Jabberjaw "As I was saying, we will keep searching all around Big City, no giving up! No resting till we find-"

"There they are!" Bubbles pointed to the Big City Park, where she saw Biff and Shelly sleeping in each others' arms.

"Wowee wow wow!" said Clamhead "That was quick!"

"So much for an epic journey" Jabberjaw rolled his eyes.

They ran to the bench that Biff and Shelly were sleeping on.

"Hey, Biff, Shelly, wake up!" Bubbles said as the Neptunes approached them.

They were sound asleep. They didn't wake up.

Clamhead shook them gently "Come on guys, wake up."

They were still asleep.

"I got an idea" Jabberjaw picked them up and shook them "Wake up sleepyheads!"

Slowly, Biff and Shelly's eyes started to open and they saw their friends right before them.

Biff yawned "Guys?"

Jabberjaw, Bubbles and Clamhead hugged them.

"Oh boy, oh boy," Jabberjaw hugged them "We were so worried about you."

Shelly sighed "I never thought I'd say this, but it's great to see you Jabber."

"Now that's respect!" Jabber picked up Shelly and kissed her on the cheek.

"YUCK!" She shouted "Gross!"

"We've been so worried about you!" Bubbles tightly hugged Shelly.

"Uh, Biff?" said Clamhead "Why are there pink lip marks on your face?"

Biff shared a glance with Shelly before the former replied, "Can we discuss this later?"

"Yeah! I want to go back and help save the world." Shelly added.

"No worries gang," Jabberjaw took out the button "I got our ticket home. Hold on right everyone, this is gonna get pretty shocking."

Everybody held hands (and fins). Biff and Shelly smiled at each other when they saw their hands together.

"Ready gang?" asked Biff.

"Ready!" said everyone else.

Jabberjaw pressed the button and they were zapped back to Boomerang Land.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The Neptune's have been reunited and it feels so good and Scooby and the gang have found Superman! So stay tuned for our next chapter coming pretty soon!**


	33. A Battle and a Split Up

Back at Metropolis, turns out Shaggy was right on his observation that Luthor is coming at a faster speed than they thought, as the criminal scientist was flying towards them in his backup warsuit.

Shaggy gripped the rock in his hand as the group came face-to-face with Luthor, who had a smirk on his face.

"Luthor." Superman said in greeting as he crossed his arms. "So we meet again."

"And what's with the smirk on that face of yours, Luthor?" Dynomutt asked as Krypto started growling at Luthor.

"Cause I have the upper hand" Luthor pressed a button on the battle suit's control pad "I'd like to thank the academy, my ally Brainiac and the fools at STAR Labs."

A latch opened up on the battle suit's chest and out was a large chunk of green Kryptonite.

"Cause I have the upper hand" Luthor pressed a button on the battle suit's control pad "I'd like to thank the academy, my ally Brainiac and the fools at STAR Labs."

A latch opened up on the battle suit's chest and out was a large chunk of green Kryptonite.

"Oh no you don't Luthor!" Dynomutt said as he activated his Dyno-vacuum before trying to suck the Kryptonite away from the criminal scientist.

Luthor responded by simply pressed another bottom, allowing a mechanical arm to appear out from nowhere and flick the cybrog canine crime-fighter away

"Oh, not another malfunction!" Blue Falcon muttered frustratingly.

"Ah, and what do we have here." Luthor asked as he turned to Blue Falcon. "Some cheap imitation of Batman?"

"Rey!" said Scooby "Re's the Blue Falcon!"

"Whatever" Luthor pressed another button on the control pad.

Out came the vacuum and nozzle from the warsuit.

"Oh, not again." Daphne muttered.

"That's right. You can all surrender right now, or I can make you do that the hard way." Luthor smirked as another arm brings the Kryptonite closer to the supers.

Without hesitation, Shaggy threw the rock he was holding towards the nozzle while Scooby grabbed another rock.

Unfortunately, lasers came out of the suit's cannons and the rocks were zapped.

"Like, didn't see that coming." Shaggy said under his breath when he saw the rocks getting zapped by the lasers.

"That's right. You think I'll be foolish enough to fall for that, you coward?" Luthor asked. "Now prepare to surrender, alien!"

With that, he lurched the Kryptonite closer to the supers, leading them to feel weak.

As the group froze, not sure what to do, Captain Caveman accidentally pressed a button on the control pad to the rocket booster on his club, launching him forward.

"Uh, oh!" Cavey exclaimed. "Me going to crash in green rock!"

Sure enough, he was speeding towards the Kryptonite, and before Luthor had time to react, Cavey managed to took away the Kryptonite, leading it to fall and smash on the ground.

Just then, Superman and the Superpets got back up on their feet.

"Thanks Captain Caveman" said Superman.

"Unga, no problem." said Cavey.

"Alright Superman," Luthor stomped right in front of the Man of Steel. "Now we settle this once and for all!"

"Well bring it on baldy!" Scrappy raised his fists "Cause me and my Uncle Scooby will rock you! Sock you! Right Uncle Scooby?"

Before Scooby could reply, Shaggy unexpectedly pressed a button on the control pad to his rocket booster, launching him towards Luthor.

"Like, Scoob may not be into rocking and socking Luthor, Scrappy." He said. "But I am!"

"Shag, what are you doing?" Daphne asked when she saw her friend charging towards Luthor.

Shaggy didn't reply, and when he flew right over Luthor's open cockpit, he threw another rock right at the controls to the war suit and the rock crashed right on the controls, which started to short circuit. Just then, a loud alarm went off and the inside started flashing.

"YIKES!" Augie and Skip jumped into each others arms.

"Heavens to Delaware!" said Mudsy "W-w-w-what's happening?"

"I don't know!" shouted Daphne.

Inside the battle suit, Luthor was shocked and confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" He banged his fist.

"Self destruct button has been activated. Ten seconds till detonation." said the speakers "Have a nice day."

"BRAINIAC!" Luthor screamed at the top of his voice.

He pressed a button on his chair and the chair transformed into an escape pod right just when the suit was about to blow up.

"So long boys!" Luthor flew off into the night sky.

"He's getting away!" said Brenda.

"No time" said Daphne "We gotta get outta here and Shaggy's still in the suit!"

Inside the suit, Shaggy pressed another button to the control of his rocket booster, causing him to take off and emerge from the suit.

"Like, what are we waiting for, gang?" He shouted when he managed to exit the self-destructing warsuit. "Let's get out of here!"

"Right." Everyone simultaneously replied before taking off, and within seconds, the warsuit was engulfed in a sea of fire.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was relieved.

"Oh, Shag, are you alright?" Daphne asked as she and Scooby raced over to Shaggy.

"Like, I'm alright, Daph." Shaggy nodded as they shared a brief embrace.

"Gee, that was terrific, Shaggy!" Scrappy said.

"Yeah! I thought you and Scooby were always the ones that tend to run away from a dangerous situation like this." Superman remarked.

"I guess when it's personal, we suddenly become brave" Shaggy assumed.

"We've been brave a lot of times when it was necessary." Scooby remarked.

"Yeah," said Daphne "When we were nearly blown up in Velma's great uncle's castle, or when Scooby fought that time monster or when we were about to blow up on that moon base from that time we went to the moon."

"That's like nothing compared to that mini golf tournament I competed in" Shaggy boasted.

"Gee," said Taffy "I guess even you two can be fearless."

"I wish Brenda wasn't such a big baby" said Dee Dee "I'd love to see her brave and bold, but I guess I'll have to keep dreaming."

"Yeah, if only Mudsy was brave more often too." said April.

"Well, either way, gang, we'd better keep moving if we want to find the other heroes and help save Boomerland." Scrappy said.

"Thanks for all your help Superman," said Dee Dee "We couldn't have done it without you guys."

"Even though you didn't do much" Augie rolled his eyes.

"See ya Krypto!" Dynomutt slapped his paw on Krypto's.

"Bye Dynomutt," said Krypto.

"It was truly an honor to meet you Krypto" Scooby told Krypto.

"Likewise" Krypto winked.

"So long Boo" Streaky told Boo.

"Meow" said Boo.

Streaky chuckled "Why thank you my ghostly look alike."

"Remember," said Blue Falcon "Luthor will be probably back. He, Zin and the other villains will stop at nothing to get your hearts."

"Don't worry," said Superman "We'll be there."

As soon as Superman, Krypto and Streaky flew back home, Scooby and the gang were ready to go.

"Okay," said Augie "Ready?"

"Ready." Everyone else said.

Augie pressed the button and they were sent back to Boomerland.

Meanwhile, Luthor was flying back to his hideout and was frustrated.

"How is it that I got myself outwitted by those two cowards?!" He muttered. "Zin sure won't be happy when he hears this."

Just then, Luthor's videophone turned on.

It was Dr. Zin "I can't believe you let that Man of Steel escape! You incompetent fool!"

"Sir," said Luthor "I am sorry. It won't happen aga-"

"Enough!" said Zin "My daughter is at Paradise Island as we speak. Gather up more villains. We're all going to dominate Mystery Inc. and their allies. That's a guarantee."

"Yes sir," said Luthor "Lex Luthor over and out."

Meanwhile, our heroes were transported back to Boomerland just in time to find Jabberjaw and the Neptunes.

"Like, you guys are back just in time." Shaggy said as he and his group greeted the Neptunes. "We managed to find Superman."

"Great," said Biff "Now we can get back to saving the world."

"Say Biff," Scrappy pointed out "Why is your face covered in pink lipstick marks?"

"It's a long story, and what're we waiting for?" Biff asked as Cavey took the crystal ball out.

"Unga!" Cavey said. "Captain Caveman calling wizard man."

Just then, Vincent's image appeared on the crystal ball.

"Mystery Inc and friends" he said "You're back. I assume you've saved Superman?"

"Yep" said Scooby.

"So where do we go next Mr. Van Ghoul?" asked Scrappy.

"Listen," said Vincent "We are running out of time, so we have to be quick!"

"You still haven't answered me," said Scrappy "Where do we go now?"

"Listen," said Vincent "Just the girls have to go to this world."

"Why?" asked Jabberjaw.

"Because the next hero is Wonder Woman" Vincent explained "And males aren't allowed on Paradise Island, so just the girls are going."

"What about the guys?" asked Clamhead.

"You boys will be heading for Keystone City to meet Flash." Vincent replied.

"Say, like, that doesn't sound like a bad idea." Shaggy remarked. "If we split up to meet the other heroes, we can finish faster."

"Not a bad idea Shag" said Biff "We'll all split up."

"Gender wise that is" Bubbles chuckled.

"Good thing I still have the extra button." Jabber showed the button he took to Big City.

"Give me that." Shelly took the button from Jabber "Since I'm the most beautiful of this team, I'll hold onto the button"

"Do we have to go now?" Skip yawned "I'm all sleepy and tired."

"Come on Gilroy!" Augie shook Skip "This is a matter of life and death! Don't weasel out of it!"

"If only there was something to wake him up" said Taffy.

"Don't worry," said Brenda "I got this."

Brenda walked over to Skip, grabbed him by his shoulders and kissed him right on the lips.

There were a few on the team that were disgusted by the kiss, but it served its purpose of energizing Skip.

"Woah!" He smiled as he turned to his fiance. "Thanks, Brenda."

"Don't mention it." Brenda smiled as she batted her eyelids.

"Now that's settled, like, I think we should get going now." Shaggy commented as he glanced at his watch.

"Right!" Scrappy looked at his timer "We have only 26 hours and 56 minutes left!"

Each gender split up into their respective teams.

"We're ready to get going Mr. Van Ghoul" said Scrappy.

"To Keystone City" Vincent used his powers to zap the guys to Flash's world.

"We're ready to go Mr. V" said Dee Dee. "Send us on our way."

"I just hope I don't get a split end" Shelly remarked.

"Paradise Island." Vincent zapped the girls to Paradise Island.

Over at Paradise Island, Daphne looked around when she and the girls landed on the island.

"Wow, this place is quite beautiful." She remarked as she picked herself up off the ground.

"Yeah," Bubbles smiled "It's so pretty."

"I can see why they call it 'Paradise Island'." April stated.

"This is no time for sight seeing ladies," said Dee-Dee "We have to find Wonder Woman and fast!"

"Right behind ya, Dee!" Brenda followed Dee-Dee.

The girls went to search the island for Wonder Woman. Meanwhile, the guys ended up in Keystone City, but they landed on each other when they got there.

"Hey!" Biff tried to pick himself up "Get your prehistoric butt off me, Cavey."

"Like, how about being more respective to others, Biff?" Shaggy asked.

"Sorry" Biff said sarcastically.

"You should be lucky" Augie tried to get up "I'm getting squashed by 2 tons of blubber."

"No respect" Jabberjaw got up "Not even from someone as forgotten as me."

"This is no time to be fighting boys" said Skip "We have to find Flash."

"You heard the red haired pencil neck" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Let's get off of each other and continue our mission."

"Right." Shaggy replied as they all got up.

Mudsy saw the city "So this is Keystone City, eh?"

"Yep" said Biff "Home of the Flash. We'd better find him at once."

"Then come on gang!" Scrappy picked up Scooby "Let's go! Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scrappy carried Scooby and ran forward.

"Does he always say 'puppy power' like that?" Augie asked Shaggy.

"Yep" said Shaggy.

The guys all walked into the city to find Flash.

"Say Dynomutt, do you happen to have an image of Flash with you?" Scooby asked Dynomutt.

"Let me see here..." Dynomutt said as he begins to sort through his hard drive.

Dynomutt searched his hard drive for a couple of minutes and out came an image of the Flash.

"Here ya go gang!" He showed the picture "I could track him, but he's hard to catch up to. Plus he's always running around."

"Gee," said Jabber "I guess a moving target really is harder to hit."

"Then we're gonna have to find a way to get his attention" said Blue Falcon. "Anyone have any ideas?"

"Shelly usually comes with the plans" said Clamhead "She's the brains and she's not here so...yeah."

"Beats me" Augie shrugged "We just ran into our foes back in the day."

"Me have no idea" said Captain Caveman "Teen Angels usually came up with plans to catch foes. It a lost cause."

"And Fred usually sets up traps when we need to catch people." Shaggy added.

"Heavens to Casey Kasem" said Mudsy "Looks like we're in a jam, a predicament, a sticky situation even."

"And at the end of the chapter." Augie added.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like Mudsy's right. We are indeed in a jam. But what of Charlie, Jessica, Yogi, Boo-Boo and the kids? They still have to find our potential heirs. Stay tuned for our next chapter.**


	34. A Dog to Fetch and a Flash to Catch

Back in Boomerland, morning had finally arrived. Inside the Chan residence, the kids were still in the Chan Clan house sleeping while Charlie and Jessica were making some breakfast for the kids.

"Alright." Charlie said as some pancakes were finished. "I'll go get the kids up."

"Alright, Charlie." Jessica replied. "Today's going to be a long day."

"Right." Charlie nodded before leaving the kitchen.

Inside the girls' room, the girls were sound asleep. However, Nancy was dreaming about something that wouldn't leave her mind. It was about the kiss Flim-Flam gave her the night before, and she was dreaming that were happily married.

"I smell pancakes" Mimi woke up "Looks like Pop has made us some breakfast."

Mimi walked over to Nancy to wake her up.

"Nancy," Mimi shook her sister "Wake up. Breakfast time."

Nancy was still in a deep sleep.

Mimi shook her a but harder "Nancy wake up!"

"Oh Flim Flam" she said in her sleep.

"Now what did Flim-Flam did to you?" Mimi wondered as she pounder a way to wake her sister up.

Finally, Mimi got an idea. She stuck her finger in her mouth and popped it out, covered in drool.

"This always works on Scooter" She thought.

Mimi stuck her drool covered finger in Nancy's ear. Feeling something wet in her ear, Nancy got the shock and her eyes opened in a sudden.

"Works everytime" Mimi folded her arms.

"Yuck!" Nancy tried getting the drool out of her ear "Mimi! What'd you do that for?"

"Today's going to be a long day, Nancy." Mimi replied. "And Pop has made us breakfast, so thought you better get up early."

"Sorry sis," Nancy took off her pajamas am started to get dressed "I was just having such a wonderful dream."

"What was it about?" Mimi asked with a sly look "Come on, tell me."

"I don't know," Nancy said nervously "What if you tell everyone?"

"Nancy," Mimi held her sister's hand "We're sisters and sisters tell each other secrets. Plus, we are good secret keepers. So tell me, what was your dream about?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this." Nancy replied. "But I dreamed of myself getting married to Flim-Flam."

"Film-Flam?" Mimi shouted.

"Shhh" Nancy whispered "Not so loud."

"Sorry" Mimi whispered "Flim-Flam?"

"Mmhm." Nancy nodded her head.

"What happened last night?" Mimi asked "Come on sis. Tell me! What's going on with you and Flim-Flam?"

"We kissed under the moonlight." Nancy replied as she blushed.

Mimi gasped "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! You kissed? On the lips?"

"Shhhh, not so loud!" Nancy replied before nodding shyly.

"Nancy, how did it happen?" Mimi whispered.

Before she could reply, their father's voice can be heard through the door.

"Breakfast is ready, kids." Charlie shouted. "Hup hup hup let's go! Let's go!"

"Ooh breakfast" Mimi grabbed her sister's hand "Come on, sis. You're not the one who'd miss a meal."

Mimi grabbed Nancy's hand and they ran downstairs to the kitchen to find the boys happily eating stacks of pancakes.

"You girls arrived just in time." Flim-Flam said after swallowing. "Jessica just finished preparing another stack of pancakes."

"Oh boy!" Mimi went to an open seat.

Nancy saw Cavey Jr sitting next to Flim Flam.

"Why don't you sit with Flip, Jr?" She put him in the open seat next to Flip and sat next to Flim.

"Morning Nancy" Flim Flam kept eating his pancakes.

"Morning, Flim-Flam." Nancy smiled as she digs in. "Did you slept well last night?"

"Sure" Flim-Flam smiled nervously "I guess I did. How about you?"

"I sure did." Nancy smiled as she batted her eyelids. "In fact, I had a beautiful dream."

"That's uh, great to hear" said Flim "What was it about?"

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Keep eating children," said Charlie "I'll go get it."

"Wait up" Jessica followed Charlie.

"Boy," said Flip "Nancy's sure been acting funny. And no I don't mean 'HA-HA' funny, I mean 'Brenda being brave, bold and fearless' funny."

"Yeah Nancy," said Scooter "What gives? You're always eating like a pig, but today, you're hardly touching your breakfast."

"It's nothing." Nancy replied as she quickly goy down to eating her breakfast.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Jessica have reached the front door and opened it. Standing on the other side were Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear.

"It's the Super Yogi Bros." said Jessica.

"Hey, hey, hey" said Yogi "Great to see ya Charlie!"

"Great to see you too, Yogi" said Charlie "You too, Boo Boo."

"Morning Mr. Chan" said Boo Boo "Morning Jessica."

Yogi then sniffed the air "I smell pancakes, so tasty. I must go inside and make hasty."

Yogi ran inside to get some pancakes.

"What're you guys doing here, Boo Boo?" Jessica asked Boo Boo.

"We'd thought we'll help you guys search for Scrappy's successors." Boo Boo replied. "Since we're among the first characters to be created by the Funtastic Duo."

"So do you think you guys know anyone who could be potential heirs to the throne?" asked Jessica "Or anyone who could know anyone?"

"Our old pals Huckleberry Hound, Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks may have an idea, since we're created around the same time." Boo Boo replied.

"Great idea" said Jessica "Come inside. Lets go tell everyone."

Inside the dining room, Yogi and the kids were eating the pancakes.

"Boy, boy," Yogi kept eating "These are one of the best pancakes I've eaten since last Monday."

"You'd better enjoy those while you can, Yogi" said Flip "Cause if we don't get into action, that'll probably be your last stack of pancakes."

"Yeah, I know." Yogi nodded as he took another bite.

Just then, Charlie, Jessica and Boo Boo came into the dining room.

"Hey kids!" said Jessica "I've got some good news and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" asked Flip.

"Yogi and Boo Boo don't know anyone that was created by the Funtastic Duo before them." Jessica said. "And the good news is that they have got friends who may know anyone that may have an idea on who's more forgotten than them."

"Who are those friends?" Flim-Flam asked.

"Huckleberry Hound, Pixie, Dixie and Mr. Jinks." Yogi answered.

"Then we've gotta find them!" said Cavey Jr "And fast!"

"I'm afraid Jr is right" said Charlie "We are starting to lose some of our color."

"I know!" Scooter showed his hand "I can practically see through my hand."

"Then we have to go find Huck, Mr. Jinks and the mice." Charlie proclaimed.

"To Chan Van!" Flip shouted.

"The Chan Van is back at Quest Labs." Scooter reminded his brother.

"Oh snap" Flip slapped his forehead "I totally forgot about that."

"Why don't we just walk there?" Jessica put a hand on her hip.

"That works too" Flip shrugged.

"Then, we better get moving!" Charlie announced.

"Right" said the kids.

"Out of the sack Jack!" Yogi followed them.

"Let's go fetch us a dog!" said Jessica.

"And a cat and two mice." Nancy joked.

And so, after a quick cleanup, our heroes were off to find Huckleberry, Mr. Jinks and the mice.

Back in Keystone City, the boys were trying to think of a way to track down Flash.

"Okay gang," said Biff "We need to find a way to find Flash."

"How on earth are we gonna find him?" asked Jabberjaw.

"Like, I think I just remembered something, gang." Shaggy remarked.

"What is it Raggy?" asked Scooby.

"The Flash comics I happened to have brought with me, they should help provide a clue." Shaggy replied.

"How convenient." Augie said sarcastically. "You brought comics."

Skip raised an eyebrow "And you brought those because?"

"Like I can't help it, dudes" said Shaggy "I need some good reading."

"So why don't you pull out one and read us something that can help us?" asked Jabber.

"Oh boy!" Scrappy jumped for joy "I used to love it when Shaggy read the Blue Sacrab to me."

"Don't just stand there," said Scooby "Read us an issue."

"Like, just be quiet for a moment and I'll soon figure something out, man." Shaggy said as he started reading.

Everybody shut up and Shaggy started to read for a minute or so.

"That's it!" Shaggy snapped his fingers.

"Well Shag," said Clamhead "What'd you find?"

"Yeah," said Mudsy "You heard your aquatic doppelgänger. What'd ya find already?"

"His secret identity is Jay Garrick." Shaggy said. "A college student attending Keystone College."

"Then that's where we are headed." said Blue Falcon. "Dog Wonder, do you think you can use your Dyno-Map to track down the campus?"

"You betcha BF!" said Dynomutt.

After making a few moves, the Dyno-Tracker pinpointed their current location and the location of the college, which is a few blocks away.

"It's just a few blocks away!" Dynomutt announced.

"Then, like, let's rocket away!" Shaggy exclaimed as he activates his rocket booster.

Everyone else followed suit and took off behind Shaggy, who together with Scooby and Scrappy, leads the way.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Charlie, Jessica and the kids are on their way to find Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie with help from the Super Yogi Bros. of course. Meanwhile, the guys in Keystone City are on their way to find Flash at his school. But what of the girls on Paradise Island and the rest of Mystery Inc at the Takamoto Inn? Stay tuned and find out!**


	35. Morning Time

Back on Paradise Island, the girls were trying to figure out a way to locate Wonder Woman.

"How on earth are we gonna find Wonder Woman?" Shelly asked the girls.

"You got any idea Brenda?" Bubbles asked Brenda.

"Beats me," she shrugged "I'm just the shy and cowardly little sister."

"Speaking of being a coward, I kind of wish that I've asked to borrow some of Shag's comics before we split up." Daphne remarked.

"Too bad we can't go back" said Dee-Dee. "And besides, the guys are probably in Flash's town by now. Time to think of Plan B, Teen Angels."

"Right." Brenda nodded.

"I got nothin." April shrugged.

"Why don't we try asking someone for help?" suggested Taffy.

"Take a good look at the island, Ms. Big Butt" Shelly put her hands on her hips "There's no one in sight."

"I can see that, Ms. Smart." Taffy replied with a sarcastic tone in her voice. "You think I'm blind?"

"No," said Shelly "I just wanted to remind you in case you were a dumb blonde."

Taffy gasped "Why you little-"

Brenda and Dee-Dee held back Taffy who was about to attack Shelly.

"Listen Teen Angels," said Dee-Dee "We're not gonna get anywhere if we keep fighting and we're already starting to loose more color."

It was then that the girls noticed that Daphne wasn't with them.

"Say, where did Daphne go?" Brenda asked.

"You meant that spoiled no-good redhead?" Shelly sneered. "She's probably wondering why that jock Fred Jones doesn't propose to her."

However, Taffy spotted Daphne heading a certain direction on her own.

"Hey, Daphne!" She shouted. "Where are you going?"

"I smell cooking." Daphne replied. "There's a restaurant nearby."

"Restaurant?" Dee-Dee asked. "Now's not the time for eating, Daphne."

"Yeah, you just sounded like that pig that sucked on my foot while we were at Gotham!" Brenda added.

"Are you talking about that no-good goof-ball who is constantly thinking only about food and running away?" Shelly asked. "Not surprised."

"Wait, don't you girls understand?" Taffy said when she realized something. "If we can find a restaurant, then we can find someone to ask for directions."

"Say, that's not a bad idea!" Brenda replied.

"That's right." Daphne agreed. "Usually, Shag and Scoob's searching for the kitchen during a mystery helped kept the ball rolling, and one time while Fred and I were in Egypt, thinking like them helped us figure out what to do, next."

"I think Daphne's onto something" said April "When there's smoke, there's a fire and when there's a fire, there's someone keeping it flaming..."

"So we will find someone to help us" Dee Dee concluded. "Come on Teen Angels, let's follow that scent."

"Right behind ya Dee!" said Taffy.

"It's now or never" added Brenda.

"No turning back now" said April.

And so, the girls followed Daphne as they followed the scent of food.

Meanwhile back at the Takamoto Inn, the others finally had woken up from their slumber.

"Alright, we better get moving, gang." Fred announced as he stretched his arms.

Everybody woke up, groggily but awake nonetheless.

"Oh man," Johnny stretched his arms "What's going on? What time is it?"

Stanley looked at the clock on the table "It's about 9:42."

"Oh no" said Freddy "We overslept. Come on gang, we gotta find the girls."

"Right behind ya buddy!" said Tinker.

Meanwhile, the girls were also getting up on their room.

"You got to be kidding me." Velma exclaimed when she looked at the time on the alarm clock. "We overslept."

"Man!" Suzie said. "We better get moving."

After a quick change of clothes, the girls hurriedly made their way out of their room and met up with the boys.

"Velma!" said Fred "We overslept."

"Yes" said Tom "We have to find the others."

"My dad told us to meet him and Race in the parking lot" said Johnny "We'd better speed up!"

Immediately, the kids raced off to the parking lot for the motel.

While the others ran right to the parking lot, Suzie stopped in her tracks.

"Velma wait!" She told Velma.

"What is it Suzie?" asked Velma.

"What about the Hex Girls and Crystal and Amber?" asked Suzie "We were supposed to bring them with us!"

Before she could reply, the Hex Girls emerged from their room, along with Crystal and Amber.

"Jinkies" said Velma "That was too fast"

"As soon as we woke up and saw the time, we knew that we had to get moving right away." Thorn said.

"Yeah," said Dusk "Luckily, our tour bus is parked right outside. We can get back to Boomerang City in style."

"How come I didn't notice that?" Velma asked herself.

"Come on Crystal" Suzie grabbed Crystal's hand "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Uh oh." Velma whispered under her breath as she watched Suzie leading Crystal to her sister Madelyn.

"Velma, what's going on?" asked Dusk.

"Long story." Velma said "Come on! We've gotta meet the others in the parking lot!"

"Right." Everyone else nodded as they followed Velma to the parking lot, where Dr. Quest and Race were waiting.

They finally arrived at the parking lot where Dr. Quest, Race and Speed Buggy were waitin for them.

"Finally you arrived." Race said in a sarcastic tone.

"Let me guess: Someone forgot to set their alarm clocks, eh?" Dr. Quest added. "Well, at least you kids are here. We'd better hit the road."

"Say," Johnny saw the Hex Girls "You're the Hex Girls! Awesome! I have all your albums!"

"You have a collection of Hex Girls albums?" Debbie raised an eyebrow at Jonny.

"Are you kidding me?" Jonny asked. "I'm a huge fan of the Hex Girls!"

"How sweet" Dusk said "But the autographs will have to wait, kid. Right now, we have a world to save."

"Oh this is the moment I've been waiting for" said Suzie "Madelyn meet Crystal."

"Nice to meet you, Crystal" Madelyn shook Crystal's hand.

"And vice versa, Madelyn." Crystal shook Madelyn's hand.

As Crystal and Madelyn were chatting, everyone boarded their vehicles.

"So where do we go next?" Thorn asked Dr. Quest.

"Beats me" said Dr. Quest.

"Sp-sp-sp-Guess what?" asked Speed Buggy.

"What is it, Speedy?" asked Mark.

"S-s-s-someone p-p-put something into m-m-my backseat while I was sleeping" Speed Buggy explained.

"What?" asked Dr. Quest "Let me see that."

Dr. Quest reached into Speed Buggy's backseat and found an envelope.

"What is it pop?" asked Johnny.

"It's an envelope." said Dr. Quest. "It says it's for Mystery Inc. only and that it's top secret."

"Mystery Inc.?" Fred asked. "Let me read it!"

"I've got a hunch that's from Mr. E." Velma remarked as Dr. Quest passed the envelop to Fred, who then opened it.

"What is it Freddy?" asked Googie.

Fred showed them the thing that came in the envelope.

"It's a disc" Stanley pointed to the thing in Fred's hand.

"Now all we need to do is play it." Freddy added.

"Good thing I brought a portable DVD player" Suzie took a DVD out of her purse.

"Does every chick carry a portable DVD player?" Marcie raised her eyebrow.

Madelyn shrugged as Fred inserted the disc into the DVD player. The group then looked on silently as they watched the screen, waiting for a message from Mr. E.

Mr. E came up on the screen "Greetings Mystery Inc. I have something that might help you. You want to find the new king right?"

"Right" said Marcie "Yes, we do."

Mr. E continued "You must locate something that will probably be of most assistance to you. It is the Book of All Things Forgotten. It tells the whole history of practically every forgotten character and all about the world of Boomerland. The only person who has a copy is Vincent Van Ghoul. His castle is in the Daws Butler Woods way outside of town. You must retrieve it, but don't read it until you find the rest of your friends. This message will self destruct."

"Uh-oh" said the gang.

The DVD player exploded into smithereens, leaving our heroes black with soot on their faces.

"That guy so owes me a new DVD player." Suzie remarked.

"Looks like the Daws Butler Woods is our next destination, then." Dr. Quest remarked.

"Golly," said Googie "That's a tricky task."

"Come on gang" said Mark "Let's get into Speedy."

"Nuh uh" said Speedy "I c-can't take that much w-w-weight."

"Don't worry" said Thorn "Some of you guys can ride in our tour bus."

"What a relief!" Fred remarked as most of them boarded the tour bus. "I kind of wishwe had the Mystery Machine, though."

"Yeah," said Googie "Sure would've made the adventure complete."

Fred, Velma, Madelyn, Crystal, Amber, Jonny, Hadji, Bandit, Race, Dr. Quest, Marcie, Googie, Suzie, Alan, Tom and Anne got into the Hex Girls' tour bus. While Henry and Stanley joined Mark, Debbie and Tinker in Speed Buggy.

"Okay doc," said Fred "We're ready to go."

"Full speed ahead." Dr. Quest said to the driver of the tour bus. "Our next stop will be Daws Bulter Woods."

"Sp-sp-sp-ZOOM!" Speed Buggy zoomed off to the Daws Butler Woods.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are on their way to the Daws Butler Woods and to retrieve a book that could actually help them in this important mission. Meanwhile, Daphne and the girls are on the trail of Wonder Woman. Stay tuned for more updates!**


	36. The Search Continues and Last Meal Time

Back in Keystone City, the guys were following Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Dynomutt and Blue Falcon's leads in reaching Keystone College.

"How long is it before we reach Keystone College, Shaggy?" asked Augie "Elmo's getting scared."

Elmo was holding onto Augie's back and whimpering with fear.

"It's okay Elmo," Augie told the yellow bulldog "Daddy's here."

Reading the map on Dynomutt's screen, Shaggy turned and replied, "Like, in about a minute."

"We're here!" Dynomutt pointed down to the appearing campus.

"You have arrived at your destination, Keystone College." said the Dyno-Map "Have a nice day!"

"A minute is quicker than it used to be" Clamhead joked.

"Yeah." Biff said. "Now let's go find Flash."

The characters then landed on the ground.

"This better than using me own flying powers" Captain Caveman landed.

"But how are we gonna find Flash?" asked Scrappy "How are we gonna explain 2 talking dogs, a talking shark, five big nosed teenagers, a Batman-like superhero, a robot dog, a three hundred million year old superhero, two ghosts and a yellow mutt in that college?"

"Scrappy's got a point" said Blue Falcon.

The group looked at one another, trying to think of some ideas.

"I've got an idea!" Mudsy snapped his fingers.

"Like, what have you?" Shaggy asked, eager to hear the idea.

"Why don't you let me do it?" asked Mudsy "I could turn invisible, sneak into the principals office and I could find like a file of some sort of Flash's real identity, that could give us some clues. It's a win win situation, don't you know?"

"Oh no" Augie covered his face.

"Come on Boo," Mudsy picked up his cat "It's Funky Phantom time!"

"Meow" said Boo.

Mudsy and Boo flew through the buildings wall.

"Please let this go right" Skip sighed.

"AAAAHHH!" Loud screaming came from inside.

A whole bunch of students and teachers came running out of the building, luckily, our protagonists were able to dodge the stampede.

"Run" a student shouted "The school is haunted!"

"What are we gonna do with him?" Augie put a hand over his eyes.

Shaggy shared a glance with Scooby and Scrappy and they shrugged.

Just then, Mudsy came out of the building with a file.

"Well that was quick" said Biff.

"What'd ya find Mudsy?" Skip asked Mudsy.

Without wasting another minute, Mudsy opened the file and showed them some basic information on Jay Garrick, including his address.

"Well that's all the info we need" said Dynomutt "Now I need to transmit the coordinates into my Dyno-Map and we'll be on our way."

"Now go put that file back where you found it Mudsy" said Augie.

"Without further ado, Augie my dear boy" Mudsy flew back into the school.

It didn't take long for him to return the file, and by the time he returned, Dynomutt has entered the address into the Dyno-Map.

"Come on boys!" said Dynomutt "We'd better jet to Flash's house."

"I swear, if we don't find him there, we never will find him at all." Augie sighed.

"Then, like, we better get moving now." Shaggy said as he activated his jetpack. The others soon followed as well.

Meanwhile thousands of miles back on Paradise Island, the girls had been following the scent to the source.

"Are we getting any closer?" April asked.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "You know it ain't easy walking in knee high boots."

Meanwhile thousands of miles away from Keystone City back on Paradise Island, the girls had been following the scent to the source.

"Are we getting any closer?" April asked.

"Yeah" said Dee Dee "You know it ain't easy walking in knee high boots."

However, Daphne showed no sign of slowing down, similar to how Shaggy and Scooby never slows down when they track down food.

"Are we there yet?" Brenda asked. "I'm the only one not wearing heels or boots and my feet are killing me bad."

Just then, Daphne stopped as she raised her arm in a fashion to tell the girls to stop.

"What is it?" April asked.

Without a word, Daphne pointed her finger to the building in front of her.

There it is" said April "That's the source."

"Super terrific" said Taffy.

"Right." Daphne nodded. "Follow me, girls."

They followed Daphne to the source of the smoke and scent.

Sure enough, it was a restaurant and the place was buzzed with people dining at the place and chatting.

"Jeepers" said Daphne.

"Zowie" Taffy added.

"Golly" Brenda exclaimed.

"Now that's something I didn't see coming" said Dee-Dee.

"I see it..." said April.

"...but I don't believe it." Shelly and Bubbles finished.

The girls were speechless as they took a look at the place and the people.

"Oh boy," Bubbles sniffed the air "Look at all that yummy food! I'm starving! Lets go eat!"

Just when Bubbles was about to go to order something, Shelly grabbed her arm.

"Not so fast bubble head" said Shelly.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked. "Can't you see that we're starving?"

"Starving?" Shelly sneered. "You sound like a walking appetite, and besides, I'm here to save the world, not eat at some restaurant!"

"Shaggy and Scooby will definitely love this place." Daphne remarked. "And Bubbles' got a point. It's been a while since we last ate, and as Shag and Scooby might say, do you honestly think we can save the world on empty stomachs?"

"Daphne's right" said April "In case we really do die, we might as well get a last meal."

Before Shelly had a chance to retort, her own stomach started to growl.

She sighed "Well, I didn't wanna say this but...I know when I've been beaten. Come on ladies, lets eat."

"Yeah," said Dee Dee "We gotta eat to keep our strength up."

And so, they walked into the restaurant for what might be their last meal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **While the guys are on their way to find Flash (or in this case, Jay Garrick), the girls are gonna enjoy which might be their last meal on Paradise Island. Anyways, let's get back to Boomerang Land to see what the others are up to! Stay tuned!**


	37. Into the Woods

Meanwhile, back in Boomerland, Charlie, Jessica, Yogi, Boo Boo and the kids were walking down the sidewalk searching for Huckleberry Hound, Mr. Jinx and the mice.

"How long have we been walking?" asked Nancy.

"About 8 minutes" Boo Boo answered.

"How long is it before we get to Huck's place, Pop?" Mimi asked her dad.

"Patience my child" said Charlie "It could take a while."

"Ruff! Ruff!" Chu-Chu barked.

"Chu-Chu" Mimi looked at her dog "What is it boy?"

"Ruff" Chu Chu pointed to a house close by.

"We're here" said Jessica.

"Awesome!" Yogi smiled. "Let's go in!"

Inside, Huckleberry Hound was watching TV with his wife, Desert Flower and three puppies; Huck Jr, Jack and Carla. However, their quiet morning was interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Now who could that be?" Huck walked to the front door.

He opened it and gasped. Standing on the other side were Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear.

"Yogi! Boo-Boo!" He exclaimed "What're you guys doing here?"

"Great to see you Huck!" said Boo-Boo.

"What luck!" Yogi added "Looks like we found Huck!"

"Great to see you as well, Huck" said Charlie.

"Morning Charlie" Huck waved to Charlie "Hey kids! Uncle Yogi, Uncle Boo-Boo and Uncle Charlie have come to visit!"

After the family went over to greet their visitors, Huck asked, "So what brings you guys here?"

"As you guys may have noticed, we are all getting paler and losing our colors" said Jessica.

"That's true" Huck looked at his hand "I do feel a little see through like and light headed."

"And everything else is getting pale as well" Desert Flower added.

"Right" Yogi Bear nodded. He and the group than took turns explaining the need to search for someone more forgotten than them as the new king of Boomerland.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Huck's kids looked at their parents with sad faces.

"Wait inside, honey" Desert Flower sadly told her children.

"Okay" the puppies walked back inside sadly.

"But why'd you come to me?" Huck asked "How can I help y'all save the world?"

"We were hoping you may help us figure out whom else was around when we were created by the Funtastic Duo." Boo Boo replied.

"Oh man," said Huck "That is a mystery y'all. There were a lot of us drawn back then. Maybe Pixie and Dixie know, they're smart, plus, they were created at the time we were."

"Yeah, we know." Yogi replied. "That's why we're here. It's been a while since we last kept in touch with Pixie and Dixie, and we were hoping you know where we might find them."

"So will you help us Huck?" Nancy asked.

"Yeah" Flim Flam said "Since I'm still prince, I want you to help us."

"Very well Flim Flam" said Huck "I can't turn down an opportunity to save the world. Desert Flower, you stay here and watch the kids. I'll be back soon."

"Be careful honey" Desert Flower held Huck's hands.

"I will" Huck kissed Desert Flower's temple. "Come on boys...and girls. Let's go round us up a couple of rodents."

"Right" Yogi nodded as Huck joins the group.

"Looks like we've got a new addition to the team" Nancy joked.

Meanwhile, the rest of Mystery Inc, the missing Chans, the Speed Buggy gang, Team Quest, the Hex Girls, Crystal and Amber arrived in the Daws Butler Woods.

"We're here gang!" said Fred.

"Daws Butler Woods" Henry looked at the woods "Sometimes, we go hiking here."

"So where's Mr. Van Ghoul's castle?" Dusk asked the gang.

"On that island" Googie pointed to the castle on a small island across the bay. "Across the bay"

"And look over there!" Suzie pointed to somewhere on the shore "Two boats over there."

"By estimating the height and width of the boats, I assume they can only fit four each," Tom said "Only eight of us can go."

"So who'll be going?" Debbie asked.

"It's actually quite simple," said Freddy "I usually make the teams, so I'll choose."

"Well before you assign us with anyone," Henry interrupted "Stanley and I are going with you!"

"After all, me and my twin brother are a team." Stanley added.

"Even if that guy can be a little annoying" Henry pointed to Stanley.

"Hey!" Stanley exclaimed.

"Fine" Fred nodded. "That leaves our group with one more guy to come with."

"That would me" said Velma "After all, I am the brains."

"No way" said Tom "I have more intellectual potential than you guys."

"No I should" said Marcie "I'm amazing at craftiness."

"No I should" Alan proclaimed "I'm a mechanical whiz"

"I can plainly see that you four want to go to the island on account of you guys are super smart" said Googie "But I think I should. I am still the beautiful queen."

"Besides, we still got the other boat." Fred also pointed out. "So you four can take that one, while Googie joins us."

"Not a bad idea" said Googie.

"How about the rest of us?" Thorn asked.

"You guys stay here and wait for us" said Velma "We'll be back very soon."

"I hope you'll make it back fast" said Anne.

"Then, we better get moving." Fred said, but just as he and his group prepares to push their boat into the water, Jonny stopped them.

"Guys, wait!" He said.

"What is it, Jonny?" Stanley asked.

"Take this radio, so we can communicate with each other." Jonny said as he handed a two-way radio to Fred.

"Good idea, Jonny." Fred nodded as he took the radio. "It may come in handy in case something goes wrong."

"That's right." Dr. Quest agreed. "Do be careful, kids."

Fred, Stanley, Henry, Tom, Alan, Marcie, Velma and Googie got into their respective boats and started to sail to the island.

"That island is about 12.4 miles away" Tom said "My theory is if we row a little faster, we might reach the island."

"When he's right, he's right" said Velma "Come on gang, lets sail faster."

"Right." Fred nodded as he, Stanley, Marcie and Velma started rowing their boats in a greater frequency.

"You know, it will help if Shag and Scooby were with us." Velma remarked as she rows the boat.

"Why's that?" Marcie asked.

"I remember one time while we were visiting Madelyn at her magical academy; we were chased by a ghost." Fred explained. "We were on an island when we encountered that ghost, and Shag, out of fright, suddenly got the strength to push the whole boat with the gang and I on board in a record speed as if we were on a speed boat."

"Shaggy and Scooby did that?" Henry asked. "How did they become so brave?"

"I guess the fright of seeing that ghost spooked them to the point that they got that superhuman strength." Fred remarked.

"Who knew chicken hearts like them had a chance?" Alan shrugged.

"But Scrappy's pretty brave too" Googie sighed "He's so brave and fearless."

"Yeah" Velma nodded. "Speaking of those three, I wonder how they are doing right now."

Just then, Marcie shouted. "Hey gang, we're almost there!"

She was pointing towards the front, and as everyone looked, they can see the castle in the horizon.

Unfortunately, some fog got in the way, so it was hard to see where they were going.

"Drat" said Marcie "That fog is in the way"

"I can't see where I'm going" Alan squinted.

Velma squinted her eyes "You're not the only one with glasses, you know."

Just then, a voice echoed from the distance "Velma, oh Velma."

Velma squinted her eyes harder and the dog started to clear, on a rock was a guy who looked just like her.

"Winsor?" She asked.

"I escaped from jail to find you" he said in a seductive way.

Just then, another voice echoed.

It was a beautiful maiden "Stanley. I adore a guy who can don some disguises and laugh at his own jokes"

"That's me, baby" Stanley looked at the maiden.

"It's hard to see in this fog" Fred squinted his eyes "Alan, do you have a flashlight?"

"Don't worry Freddy" said Alan "There's one in my po-"

A voice echoed. It was a beautiful mechanic about Alan's age "Oh Alan. I could use someone like you to fix my car."

"Whoa" Alan couldn't take his eyes of the girl "I'm your guy baby."

Fred reached into Alan's pocket and grabbed he flashlight "Alan, aren't you paying attention?"

"Yeah" said Marcie "This is serious bus-"

"Marcie" a voice echoed.

"Huh?" Marcie squinted towards where the sound came from.

It was a very handsome scientist "Marcie, come and experiment with me my darling."

"Hello gorgeous" Marcie looked at the man.

"Oh, swell." Fred muttered as he grabbed the flashlight. "Everyone's distracted by those voices!"

"Yeah, you don't say." Henry agreed.

Just then another voice echoed "Henry"

Henry turned around and saw a beautiful maiden "Whoa mama"

"Let's play drums together" she said seductively.

"I can teach you how day and night" Henry looked at the maiden.

"Will you guys pay attention?" Googie snapped her fingers "This is a matter of life and death."

"I assume they are distracted by those melodious vocals" said Tom "They can't resist-"

"Tom" another voice echoed. "Oh Tom"

"What the?" Tom rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

It was a beautiful maiden about his age "Come and help me solve the equation."

"Then let's start to divide." Tom stared lovingly at the maiden.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Fred told Googie "We are on an important mission and they're not paying attention!"

"I hope you've brought a map, Fred." Googie said. "Because if I'm not mistaken, we're sailing through the Fog of Love right now"

"The Fog of Love?" asked Fred "What's that?"

"It's a fog where people will encounter figures resembling their ideal love interest while sailing through it." Googie explained.

"So that explains why they're not focusing right now." Fred nodded.

"But there's something else you should know," Googie continued "These images are really-"

"Googie" said a voice "Over here Googie."

Googie turned around and saw Scrappy standing on a rock.

"Scrappy?" She gasped.

"This way honey" said Scrappy "I really need you now!"

"Don't worry Scrappykins" Googie started moving the boats closer to him "I'm coming."

"Oh Freddie" Daphne batted her eyelashes "You were right. Traps are wonderful, they're the best. You're always right."

"Really?" Fred blushed "Well I- Hey! Wait a minute! Daphne would never say that!"

He quickly turned on the flashlight and realized that the boat is heading towards the rocks.

"Holy moly!" He exclaimed. "It's a trap! I got to steer out of the way!"

And that wasn't the least of it. Suddenly, Daphne transformed into a sea monster of some sort.

"Oh no" He exclaimed "They're not real! They're sirens!"

But the others were too distracted by the beautiful illusions that were putting them in a daze.

"Stanley" said the maiden seducing Stanley "Come over here! I have a surprise for you."

"Oh baby" Stanley closed his eyes started to pucker his lips for a kiss.

"Stanley!" Fred gasped "No! I gotta get us outta here!"

"If Shaggy and Scooby can do this, then so can I." He muttered as he frighteningly tries to steer the boat in the opposite direction.

Fred tried with all his might to steer the boats and finally got the boats out of the fog and away from the sirens. Stanley (who was still leaning in for a kiss), fell onto Marcie and unknowingly kissed her on the lips.

"Huh?" Stanley asked when he opened his eyes and realized that he was kissing Marcie.

Just then, Marcie opened her eyes as well.

"What the-?" Marcie exclaimed when she realized that Stanley was kissing her.

Just then, the two broke the kiss.

"Why were we...kissing?" Marcie asked Stanley.

"Those people we saw were hallucinations, gang." Fred said. "And we almost crashed into a pile of sharp rocks."

"Jinkies" said Velma "I don't know what came over me."

"Yeah," Alan added "For a minute there, I could've sworn that was a real maiden."

"Thanks Freddie" said Marcie.

"You're welcome, gang." Fred nodded.

"Now let's hurry onto the castle" said Googie "We've gotta save the world!"

"Right!" Velma "Come on gang, lets skadoodle!"

And so, they carry on rowing the boat, heading for the castle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **They're off to the castle and on their way to recover the book and have survived the Fog of Love. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	38. Trouble on Paradise Island

Back in Keystone City, the guys finally arrived at Flash's house. They landed right in front of it.

"Like, here we are gang" said Shaggy "The Flash's house."

"Why don't we ring the doorbell and see if he's home?" suggested Mudsy.

"May I remind you something?" asked Augie "How are we gonna explain me, three dogs, three pencil necks, two ghosts, a bucket of bolts, a fifteen foot shark, a million year old fleabag and a clone of Batman?"

"Am I the pencil neck or the million year old fleabag?" Dynomutt asked Augie.

"I have an idea!" said Mudsy "Maybe I cou-"

"No" said everyone.

"There has to be some way to see if he's home" said Scooby.

"Me got it from here" said Captain Caveman.

He lifted up the enitre house.

"Rye didn't know he could do that." Scooby remarked.

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "Someone's been working out."

"Yeah! Me workout everyday!" Cavey said as he looks at the inside of the house.

"Gee," Dynomutt remarked "I wonder how strong his son is."

"Hey!" said someone standing on the floor "Who did that? What's going on?"

The figure then saw Cavey and said, "What on earth are you doing here?"

"You be Jay Garrick?" asked Cavey.

"Yeah" said Jay "Who wants to kn- hey wait a minute! Scooby-Doo? Shaggy Rogers? Scrappy-Doo? Captain Caveman?"

"Like, that's us!" Shaggy said as he proudly pointed his thumb at himself.

"Yeah, that's us" Scooby thumbs upped as well.

"So," said Jay "What are you guys doing here? And who are those guys? And can you put my house back?"

"It's a long story." Blue Falcon replied. Turning to Cavey, he added, "Put his house down."

"Unga." Cavey nodded before putting the house down.

The characters once again wasted no time in explaining their predicament. About the villains teaming up, about Dr. Zin and Jenny forming an alliance with other villains, plans to steal the hearts and their mission to save them from fading into oblivion.

"So you're looking for Flash, eh?" Jay asked. "I'd be happy to help out, only that there's one thing."

"What?" asked everyone.

"This isn't a job for me." Jay said, gesturing at himself. "Enter the Flash!"

He zoomed away and then came back to the gang in his Flash costume.

"Jumpin jellyfish" said Biff "That was fast!"

"More like a flash, Biff" Shaggy joked.

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be called Flash." Scrappy agreed.

"So, how are we gonna find Professor Zoom?" asked Flash.

"Like, it's likely that he's now on his way to find you, Flash." Shaggy replied. "Given that Luthor has failed to catch Superman, it's likely that Dr. Zin will be asking all of the other villains, including Professor Zoom, to track down the heroes like you in a speedy fashion."

"Shaggy may be right, Flash." Blue Falcon agreed. "We better be prepared."

Meanwhile, thousands of miles away from Keystone City, the girls were still on Paradise Island, enjoying what might be, their last meal.

Wow, the food here sure is great." Dee-Dee remarked after a bite.

"You said it." Daphne agreed. "I probably should save some of them for Shag and Scooby when we regroup with the guys. They must be hungry by now."

"Forget them" Taffy kept eating "This food is off the chart."

"Now I can see why you got so much junk in your trunk" Shelly remarked.

Daphne simply ignored the comment as she continued eating, not wanting to get into another fight with her teammates. Besides, she simply wanted to use the time to enjoy the food like Shaggy and Scooby usually does.

"Uh Teen Angels," said April "Not to leave all this tasty food and ruin your appetites, but shouldn't we get to finding Wonder Woman? I mean, that's why we came here right?"

"Of course." Taffy nodded. "It's not like we're going to eat here and forget about the mission."

"Besides, we've got our fading appearances as a reminder of our mission." Bubbles added.

"Which is also why we should have a quiet meal, so we can finish eating sooner." Dee-Dee agreed.

"Yeah" said Brenda "If we don't finish eating and continue our mission, I'm not gonna be Brenda Gilroy."

The girls spent the rest of their meal in silence. After a couple of minutes or so, they finally finished eating.

"Boy," said April "That was probably the best meal I ever had."

"I don't remember that last time I ate that well." Dee Dee added.

"Same here." Daphne agreed. "Now, I only hope we brought enough money for the bill."

"Don't look at me" said Shelly "I don't have any pockets."

"Neither do I." April added "You see, this is the kind of mini skirt without pockets."

"Yeah," Bubbles added "Neither do I."

"I guess the Teen Angels with pockets will have to cover this" Dee Dee reached into her pockets.

Taffy and Brenda dug into their pockets while Daphne checked her purse.

"Well, we're in luck, girls." Daphne said. "I happened to have my credit card with me."

"You sure they take credit cards Daphne?" April asked.

Daphne gestured towards a nearby customer paying with credit card at the front desk and replied, "Does this answer your question, April?"

"Perfectly." April nodded.

The girls went up front to pay and then walked out of the restaurant.

"Okay Teen Angels," said Taffy "We need to get back on track."

"Yeah, we're up to our earrings in this mission" Dee Dee added.

"We're not wearing earrings bush head" Shelly remarked.

"That's not the point Shelly" said Dee Dee "What I'm saying is that we still need to find Wonder Woman."

"Well, speaking of the mission, all of that eating refreshed some of my memories of reading some of Shag's Wonder Woman comics." Daphne remarked as they gathered near the entrance to the restaurant.

"Oh boy" Bubbles cheered "I'm going to learn all about Wonder Woman."

"Well don't just stand there Blake" said Shelly "Tell us what you know"

"Alright, so listen carefully." Daphne said as she lowered her voice. "She's actually Princess Diana of Paradise Island."

"Princess?" They said at the same time.

17h ago"That's right." Daphne nodded. "She's a warrior princess of the Amazons of Paradise Island."

"Golly" said Brenda "That's awesome."

"Super terrific" said Taffy "So where do you think we can find her?"

"The royal palace will be a good start." Daphne replied,.

"Then that's where we are headed." April proclaimed "After all, a palace can't be hard to miss."

After several minutes or so, the girls finally arrived at the royal palace.

"Well Teen Angels" Dee-Dee told the others "It looks like we've made it."

"Zowie" said Taffy "Look at this place."

"I've been living the wrong way" said Shelly.

The palace looked grand and huge, and the architecture reminded them of ancient Greece.

"Now all we need to do is find out how to get in" said Dee Dee. "But how? Anyone got any ideas?"

"Beats me" said Bubbles.

The girls looked around, hoping to find a gate.

"You see a gate anywhere?" Shelly asked the girls.

Before anyone can inquire, Daphne, who happened to be sporting a pair of binoculars, looked around and saw a familiar-looking figure that made her alert.

"Jeepers! It's her!" She exclaimed.

"What is it, Daphne?" Bubbles asked.

"Guys shut up" said Daphne "Look"

Just then, the figure landed right down. It was none other than the one, the only Wonder Woman!

"It's her!" Dee-Dee gasped.

"I don't believe it!" Shelly added.

"Zowie" said Taffy "It's Wonder Woman!"

"My dream has come true" Bubbles smiled "Do you think I can get her autograph?"

"Well, first off, we better warn her of what Dr. Zin has in mind." April reminded them.

"Wonder Woman" said Daphne "We are the Teen Angels and we're here to help you."

"With what?" Wonder Woman asked "And what's this about Dr. Zin?"

The girls wasted no time explaining to the Amazon princess on what Dr. Zin and his allies had in mind.

"But Zim can't come here!" Wonder Woman said "Males aren't allowed on the island!"

"Then it must be the work of that other Zin!" Daphne said "The very spawn of that slimeball!"

"And that is?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Daphne," said Bubbles "And that is?"

"His daughter, Jenny Zin." Daphne replied. "She's just as evil as her father is."

"Zin has a daughter?" Taffy asked.

"That's right." Daphne nodded. "The gang, Blue Falcon, Dog Wonder and I had the pleasure of meeting her in an episode of Mystery Incorporated, where she was trapped in a mechanical dragon and her father was desperate in getting her out. Then, they left us behind in the self-destructing island base after Scooby managed to set her free."

"I figured she was involved" said April "After all, she is the spawn of evil."

"That means she must have an ally somewhere on this Amazonian island." Wonder Woman proclaimed.

"Yes, and we better be prepared." Taffy agreed. "Because, chances are, whoever that ally is must have received orders from Dr. Zin to go find you with his daughter."

"So we have to go find both of them before they find us." Wonder Woman said.

"And if we don't," said Shelly "They could steal Wonder Woman's heart."

"Right." Taffy nodded.

"Teen Angels, we'd better find Jenny and fast!" Daphne told the others.

"First, we need to get you angels dressed up" said Wonder Woman "I mean y'all can't fight bad guys in my island looking like that."

"Excuse me?" Shelly asked, offended "But I just happen to be the most beautiful and perfect and bestest of all the angels in the group."

"But you can't fight looking like that" Wonder Woman pointed to Shelly's outfit "I mean what is that? A wetsuit with a mini skirt and sweatpants?"

Everyone started to chuckle.

"Quit chortling bubble brain" Shelly spat at Bubbles "You're wearing the same thing."

"Oh yeah" Bubbles looked at herself.

"Well, either way, you girls need to wear something else in order to fight villains on my island." Wonder Woman said.

"This I gotta see" said Dee-Dee.

Wonder Woman and the girls walked into Wonder Woman's castle to go change into different clothes. Ones that would be perfect for fighting.

Meanwhile at Cheetah's lair, Jenny and Cheetah were discussing their plan to steal Wonder Woman's heart and destroy her.

"So what exactly do you have in mind for us to lure Wonder Woman into our trap?" Cheetah asked Jenny.

"It's actually quite simple my ally," Jenny told her "We'll send Wonder Woman a fake message telling her that we've captured that one thing or person she loves and cares for the most, then use her heart as a ransom and we capture her and kill her."

"Not a bad idea Jenny" said Cheetah.

"What did you say?" Jenny growled.

"I mean Dr. Zin" Cheetah smiled sheepishly.

"That's more like it" Jenny said sternly "But we need the finishing touch. Who or what does Wonder Woman love and care for the most?"

"Hmmm...The secret agent Steve Trevor who was cared by Wonder Woman when his aircraft crashed on Paradise Island a while ago." Cheetah answered with a smirk.

"Looks like the Love Boat has set sail" Jenny sinisterly smiled.

"That's right." Cheetah smiled back. "Now, we better get to work if your father wants us to accomplish fast."

"And be quick about!" Jenny snapped.

Quickly, Jenny and Cheetah got to work on putting their sadistic plan into motion.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Cheetah has teamed up with Jenny and now, they're gonna lure Wonder Woman into a trap by playing with her heart (and stealing it)! What'll happen? Stay tuned!**


	39. Two Searches

Charlie, Jessica, the kids, Huck, Yogi and Boo Boo made it to Mr. Jinks' house.

"Here we are gang" said Huck "Mr. Jinks' house. We are bound to find him here."

"Alright, here goes nothing." Yogi remarked as he and Boo Boo walked over to knock on the door.

After a few minutes, two mice walked out from underneath the door.

"Pixie! Dixie!" Jessica exclaimed "Aww you guys look so cute."

"Why I'll be Pixie," said Dixie "It's our friends; Yogi Bear, Huck Hound and Boo Boo."

"Great to see ya" Pixie reached out his hand.

"It's great to see you guys as well," Cavey Jr shook Pixie's hand.

"So what brings you guys down here?" Dixie asked the gang.

The gang wasted no time updating the two mice on the urgent need to find a new king.

"Now that explains why we're fading." Dixie remarked.

"Yeah" said Pixie "I have been feeling a little washed out recently."

"So that's why we need your help" said Charlie "If we don't find a new king, all is lost."

"But we only need one more person and that is Mr. Jinks" said Mimi "Is he home?"

"Sorry Mimi," said Pixie "But Jinks went fishing at Daws Butler Woods with his son."

"We have to get there and warn him" said Charlie.

"Then, it's to the Daws Butler Woods, then." Yogi announced. "Off we go, Moe."

"But Yogi," said Boo Boo "We have to drive there."

"Yeah" said Nancy "And we left the Chan Van back downtown."

"Sheesh, I forgot about that." Yogi remarked. "So how do we get there?"

"We can either walk downtown or call us a bus or a cab" said Jessica.

"Well, if we want to get there faster, we better either take the bus or call a taxi." Charlie said.

"I say we go on a bus, we're not all gonna fit into one big taxi" Jessica said.

"A bus it is then" Charlie said.

"Then, let's go." Pixie said, and the gang headed off for the nearest bus stop.

Finally, Fred, Velma, Marcie, Googie, Henry, Stanley, Tom and Alan made it to the distant island on the other side of the bay where Mr. Van Ghoul's castle was.

"Here we gang" said Velma.

"Mr. Van Ghoul's castle," Googie said "Now come on. Let's go."

"Right." Fred nodded as they got off their boats and made their way through the beach.

After several minutes of walking, they finally found Mr. Van Ghoul's castle.

"Here we are gang" said Googie "Mr. Van Ghoul's castle."

"Let's go guys" said Marcie "We need that book!"

They made their way to the front door and knocked on it. No one answered it.

"Looks like no one's home" said Henry.

"I've got an idea!" Tom snapped his fingers "Would you seven take a gander up there please?"

They looked up and saw an open window on the castle.

"There's an open window!" Velma exclaimed "But how are we gonna get up there?"

"By measuring the height and structure of the building, I assume if we increase our size and try to balance our weight, we will reach our destination" Tom explained.

"Meaning" Googie raised an eyebrow.

"He's saying we should stack ourselves up and we should be tall enough to reach the window" said Marcie "Right Tom?"

"Why yes" Tom said.

Yeah, but we're going to need someone who is strong enough to hold the weight of others at the bottom while we stack ourselves up." Fred said.

At that moment, everyone looked at him with strange looks on their faces.

"Uh...did I just say something, guys?" Fred asked.

A few minutes later, he was at the bottom of the stack trying to hold the weight of his teammates while everyone else stacks up.

"Me and my big mouth" Fred muttered as Velma starts climbing up the stack.

Soon, everyone was stacked upon each other. Tom was on top.

"Okay Tom," said Velma "Climb into the window."

Tom climbed into the window and Googie followed him. Unfortunately, the others lost their balance and fell down.

"Are you guys alright?" Googie asked as she and Tom looked down.

"I believe we are, but I don't know about Fred." Marcie replied.

"Don't remind me" Fred tried to get up.

"Well, now let's see if Mr. Van Ghoul is home." Tom said.

"Oh Mr. Van Ghoul" Googie called out "Where are you?"

"Come out wherever you are" Tom added.

The duo looked around, hoping to find the warlock in his castle, but they couldn't find him at all.

"I don't see Mr. Van Ghoul anywhere" said Googie "Maybe we should check his library for the book. That's where he keeps his books."

"Excellent idea, Googie" said Tom "But we must gather our allies for assistance."

"Good idea" said Googie "We'd better get your brothers, Fred, Marcie and Velma."

Googie and Tom then walked to the front door where the others were waiting for them.

"Any luck?" Marcie asked as they entered the castle.

Googie shook her head. "We couldn't find him anywhere."

"Sure." Googie agreed. "Perhaps we will just stick with our boatmates to make things faster."

"So Stanley, Henry, you guys and Googie go with Fred," Velma said. "While the rest of the group comes with me."

"That's my girl" Marcie smiled at Velma.

"You guys check the east side of the castle and the rest of us will check the west side." Henry told them.

"Got it" said Velma.

They all split up and searched the castle. Meanwhile, back on the shore of the lake, the rest of the group was waiting anxiously.

"What's holding up sis?" Madelyn wondered.

"They better not are horsing around in there, because it seems like we're losing more color by the minute." Race commented as he looked at his fading watch.

"Maybe we should go after them" said Anne "I mean, we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

17h ago"Yes, but how?" Jonny asked. "They've took the two boats and I don't think Speed Buggy can travel on water, can he?"

17h ago"Sure he can" Tinker pressed a button on Speed Buggy's remote and his wheels were replaced with boat stuff.

"Now that's something you don't see every day" Suzie remarked.

"Right" Debbie nodded. "Now, we got to decide who goes, since Speedy can't carry all of us to the island castle."

"About f-f-five to be ex-a-a-act" Speedy stated.

"Obviously Debbie, Tinker and I are going" said Mark "After all, we know how to work him."

"Suzie and I are going too" Anne added.

"What're you talking about Anne?" Suzie asked "Why us?"

"Cause we are women!" Anne stated "And we have our rights! As I said before, this is girl's country! Plus, we Chans gotta stick together!"

"Well, if you say so." Suzie rolled her eyes.

"Does Speedy have a radio on board?" Dr. Quest asked as the five boarded the buggy.

"Yes he does, Doctor." Tinker nodded. "Do you need us to inform the others that we're coming?"

"Yes" said Dr. Quest "They're gonna be asking some questions. Now go quick! We are running out of time!"

"Right" Mark exclaimed "Okay Speedy, to the castle!"

"You got it!" Speed Buggy said "Sp-sp-sp-ZOOM!"

And so, the buggy, converted into a boat, zoomed off down the lake.

At that moment, Dr. Quest called into his radio. "Dr. Quest calling Fred. Can you read me?"

Just then, the radio in Fred's pocket went off. Luckily, he was carrying it with him in the castle.

"Oh snap" he took the radio "That's the radio! Talk to me!"

"Dr. Quest calling Fred" Dr. Quest's voice called through the radio. "Can you read me?"

"I can read you, loud and clear, Doctor." Fred replied. "What's up?"

"Tinker, Debbie, Mark, Anne and Suzie are riding on Speed Buggy on their way to join your group on the island." The doctor replied.

"Oh, really? I'd better have someone at the shore to meet them." Fred replied. He was about to hang up when he remembered something.

"Oh, one more thing, Doc," he quickly said "There's something very important for them."

"What is it?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Warn them about the Fog of Love." Fred replied. "It's a fog that has hallucinations of anyone's love interest projected near sharp rocks, and those hallucinations lure people into a trap!"

"Oh my" said Dr. Quest "Be sure to warn them!"

"I will!" Fred spoke into the radio "Fred Jones over and out."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Suzie, Anne, Speed Buggy, Mark, Debbie and Tinker are gonna go to Mr. Van Ghoul's castle and find the others. And it also seems that Charlie's group is gonna find Mr. Jinks and his son at Daws Butler Woods! Ain't that a surprise?**

 **But here's my holiday gift to you guys; two chapters in one night! Ain't that amazing? Well, more coming soon! After all, the rescue is far from over! Scooby and the gang will have to track down other popular WB Kids characters! But that's for later.**

 **HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


	40. Double Trouble

In Keystone City, the guys and Flash were trying to figure out a way to find out who could be trying to get Flash.

"Okay guys," said Biff "As we've established, Dr. Zin had found an ally here and he plans to use him to steal Flash's heart."

"And to make his ally's heart double in size" Scooby added.

"So what particular villain do you fight most often Flash?" Jabberjaw asked.

"Besides Professor Zoom, there's Gorilla Grodd, who I fought the most often." Flash replied.

"Like, and he's got mind control abilities." Shaggy added.

"Mind control?" Mudsy gasped "Meaning b-b-brainwash us?"

"Yep" said Shaggy.

"There's no way I'm doing it" Mudsy said "Not me!"

"Biff, Shelly, Bubbles and I got brainwashed once, boy you do not wanna know what they made us do" said Clamhead.

"What happened?" Augie asked.

"Oh we got brainwashed by some power mad soceress." Biff explained "But that's another story. Right now, we have to deal with Gorilla Grodd and Professor Zoom."

"Yeah. If I know Dr. Zin, I'm sure he'll be happy to have a mind-controlling gorilla on his team." Flash remarked.

"Like, I'll even bet that he must be having a video call with Dr. Zin and Professor Zoom right now." Shaggy added.

"We'd better find him and stop him before he finds us before he brainwashes us" said Scooby.

"Yeah" Scrappy picked up Scooby "So where should we start?"

"If you want to start with Gorilla Grodd, we'll have to travel to Gorilla City over in Africa." Flash replied. "That's his hometown."

"But there's no time to go to Africa" Biff said "Maybe for you, but some of us don't have much time to live."

"I guess we'll have to find Professor Zoom then" said Flash.

"But where do you suppose we find him?" Captain Caveman asked.

"Like, I think we may have the answer, gang." Shaggy said urgently as he pointed towards a speeding yellow figure.

The figure stopped in his tracks right in front of our heroes.

"Hello Flash" said the figure "I heard you were just talking about me!"

"Professor Zoom!" Scooby and the others shouted.

"Yes, and I'm warning you all to surrender right now, or I'll use this device on you!" The villain smirked before producing a vacuum-like ray gun.

"Oh no" everyone gasped.

"Say goodbye" Professor Zoom pulled the trigger on the gun.

A nozzle came out of the gun and started zooming fast towards Scooby and Flash.

Meanwhile miles away from the mainland on Paradise Island, Wonder Woman was getting the girls suited up for their big battle.

"There you go, girls." Wonder Woman said. "That's more like it."

"Alright" Shelly looked at herself in the mirror "Really shows off my curves."

Shelly kept making poses while looking at herself in the mirror.

"Not bad." Daphne nodded as she took out a mirror and looked at herself, nodding at the purple skirt she's wearing.

Yeah," Brenda looked at her outfit "This makes look even curvier."

"Right. Now the main thing for you girls is to be prepared for the hurricane when it strikes." Wonder Woman nodded.

"Hurricane?" Bubbles gasped "What hurricane?"

"I think she means Cheetah and Jenny Zin, Bubbles." Taffy said.

"I knew that" Bubbles shrugged.

"No you didn't" Shelly rolled her eyes.

Just then, a flying droid flew down to our heroines and was carrying some sort of screen.

"What the heck is that?" Shelly looked at the screen.

"Why don't we take a look?" Wonder Woman suggested.

The girls took the screen from the robot which zoomed out of the palace. Just then, Cheetah and Jenny's faces came up on the screen.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Jenny and Cheetah!"

"Speak of the devil" April said.

"We heard that, April." Jenny replied. "You girls are lucky that we're far away right now, or my friend Cheetah here will scar you for calling us devils!"

"And let me guess, you two are sending this message to warn us, eh?" Dee-Dee said.

"Hello Wonder Woman" Cheetah made a smug smile "I'll bet you are probably wondering why we are sending you this message. Probably to warn you right? Think again!"

"What a surprise" Daphne remarked.

"Wonder Woman, I got a surprise for you!" Cheetah turned the camera to see Jenny holding Steve Trevor hostage.

"Steve!" Wonder Woman gasped.

"That's right." Cheetah smirked. "You can surrender right now and give up your heart, or you'll never see Steve again!"

"Make up your mind, Wonder Woman" Jenny sadistically smiled "If you want your boyfriend back, you will surrender yourself and your heart."

"Jeepers" said Brenda.

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Daphne remarked.

The girls looked at Wonder Woman, not sure what decision will she make.

"You have to make up your mind, Wonder Woman" said Dee Dee.

"Yeah," Brenda added "You can surrender your heart or lose the man you love forever."

"The choice is yours, Princess" Cheetah sadistically grinned.

There was some silence as the girls and the two villains through the video watched Wonder Woman making a hard decision.

Would she surrender herself? Or lose the love of her life? Finally, she came to a choice.

She breathed in deeply then spoke "I'll do it!"

The girls gasped.

"Very well." Cheetah smiled sinisterly. "At last, she realized."

"Wonder Woman" Shelly said "You're actually willing to give up your heart and yourself for some guy?"

"Why would you do that?" Taffy asked.

"Now listen carefully, princess." Jenny instructed. "This is what we what you and the girls to do."

"What do you want Jenny?" Dee Dee folded her arms.

"At the bottom of the screen, you'll see an address." Cheetah said. "That is where we are, and where you and the girls are going."

"And don't try to get someone else to come with you or enlist the help of another hero, because if you do, then we'll find out and things won't get pretty." Jenny warned.

"And you'd better right this down fast" Cheetah added "This message will self destruct in 20 seconds"

"Quick!" Brenda told Daphne "Write the address"

Luckily, Daphne was a speed reader and she wrote down the address fast.

As soon as she finished, they all backed away from the droid as it exploded into smithereens .

"There." Daphne said as she looked at the address she just wrote down. "Now what?"

"We have to follow her orders" Wonder Woman sighed.

"What?" The others asked.

"Are you nuts?" Shelly put her hands on her hips "You're gonna surrender yourself to your arch enemy just for some guy?"

"Yeah" Daphne added "I can't believe you'd put yourself and your heart and probably mine at risk just for one individual!"

"Why on earth would you do such a thing?" Dee Dee asked Wonder Woman.

"No, no, girls." Wonder Woman said. "It's actually part of a plan I have in mind."

"A plan?" Bubbles asked "What kind of plan?"

"It's a plan that will allow us to rescue Steve while keeping our hearts." Wonder Woman explained. "Now listen closely."

The girls leaned in.

"We're listening." They said at the same time.

"Good." Wonder Woman nodded. "So here's the plan..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like there is double trouble afoot! Flash and the guys have encountered Professor Zoom and Wonder Woman has a plan to keep her heart and save her boyfriend, Steve! What will happen? Stay tuned!**


	41. At the Lake

Back in Boomerland, Charlie, Jessica and the kids were seated on a bus en route to the Daws Butler Woods.

"Boy it's pretty crowded don't you think?" Scooter asked the bus driver.

"Yeah," said the bus driver "What with this end of the world thing going on, more people are going to their favorite places to make their last day wonderful."

"Boy," said Yogi "Had I known the world was gonna end, I'd have given back every picnic basket I stole over the years."

"Gee, that's pretty generous of you, Yogi." Flim-Flam remarked. "Wonder how will Ranger Smith think of that?"

"I think he'll feel so touched" Boo-Boo remarked.

"And if I knew about the world ending, I'd have taken Desert Flower and the kids on a family outing." Huck added.

"I wish Suzie and the others were here," Nancy sniffed a tear "I'd spend my last several hours with my brothers and sisters if I knew about this."

Nancy started to sob and cover her face to hide her tears.

Without hesitation, Flim-Flam leaned over and placed his hand on her back to comfort her while her other siblings did the same. Nancy hugged Flim Flam and started crying on his shoulder silently. While he hugged and tried to comfort Nancy, Flim-Flam felt the resolve to cry as well due to his own history.

"Wow" said Flip "It's like Flim knows and understands Nancy's feelings."

"And he's empathizing with them so well" Charlie added.

Nancy looked at Flim-Flam with a sad, tearful look in her eyes and her face was a little red. Flim-Flam even had some tears falling out of his eyes as well.

"Well, at least I'm still here with you for our final hours, Nancy." Flim-Flam said.

"Thanks Flim Flam" Nancy hugged him "You're the best friend I ever had."

"You're welcome, Nancy" Flim wiped her tears.

Nancy smiled at Flim Flam and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Did you see what I just see?" Jessica asked as she and Charlie looked on.

"Yes, I believe I did" said Charlie.

"Oooohhh" said the other kids, mockingly.

Flim-Flam and Nancy paused their kissing and found themselves blushing heavily.

"Looks like Flim-Flam found himself a little sweetheart" Jessia giggled.

"That was really romantic." Yogi remarked.

"I haven't seen anything that mushy since Cindy kept trying to chase you down the river" Boo Boo told his friend.

"Talk about young love." Huck remarked.

"Okay everyone" said the bus driver "Here we are. Daws Butler Woods."

"Come everyone" said Charlie "We have to find and Mr. Jinks and his son."

Charlie, Jessica, Yogi, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, Huck and the kids got off the bus and walked into the woods. Meanwhile on the bay, the Speed Buggy characters, Suzie and Anne were still on their way to the castle.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-I'm so excited" Speed Buggy said "S-s-saving the world with my friends."

"Yeah," said Debbie "This is pretty cool."

Just then, the radio started to talk.

"S-s-somebody's calling" said Speedy.

"Speed Buggy gang" Dr. Quest's voice played over the radio "This is Dr. Quest."

"Dr. Quest, Tinker here." Tinker replied. "What's up?"

"Tinker, are you guys on your way to the castle?" Dr. Quest asked over the radio.

"Why yes sir" Tinker spoke into the speaker.

"Good" Dr. Quest spoke back "Cause there's...some...thing you should know...a...bout"

"What?" Mark spoke into the speaker "What is it?"

"There's...a...pl...a...fo" Dr. Quest's voice started to go static.

"Doc?" Mark spoke into the speaker "What's going on?"

Just then, the radio shut off.

"What just happened?" Anne asked Tinker.

"Well I'll be darned" Tinker put the speaker back in "The radio has lost its transmission."

"It must be because we're away from where we can get signals or all this darn fog" Debbie squinted her eyes.

"Well there's no turning back now" said Mark "We still need to find the others."

Back on the shore, Dr. Quest wasted no time trying to reach Fred.

"Fred!" He spoke into the radio "Dr. Quest calling Fred Jones. Can you read me?"

Back in the castle, Fred can hear his radio go off again.

"Fred! Dr. Quest calling Fred Jones. Can you read me?" The doctor's voice echoed from the radio.

"Yes, loud and clear, Doctor." Fred replied. "What is it?"

"Mark, Debbie, Tinker, Speed Buggy, Suzie and Anne are on their way to the island." Dr. Quest explained "But unfortunately, they are far from getting a signal and I can't warn them about the danger that lies on their way to the castle. So it looks like they're on their own for now."

"Uh, oh." Fred replied. "I hope they figure out the danger before it's too late."

"I hope so too." Dr. Quest nodded. "Dr. Quest over and out."

"Freddy," said Marcie "Who was that? What's going on?"

"That was Dr. Quest." Fred replied as he put the radio back. "Tinker, Speed Buggy, Mark, Debbie, Suzie and Anne are on their way to the island, but they're outside the radio signal range and can't receive his warning on the Fog of Love."

"Jinkies" said Velma "I hope they make it here."

"Me too" said Googie "Those sirens will stop at nothing."

"Guys," said Alan "Aren't you forgetting something? We have to find Mr. Van Ghoul!"

"Yes, we know that." Fred replied. "But we're also going to need someone at the shore to greet them in case they get lost."

"Only fools would go on a mission as brave and stupid as that." Henry said.

"I'll do it!" Stanley raised his hand.

"I rest my case" Henry sarcastically said.

"Then, be careful, Stanley." Velma nodded.

"And if you run into the others on your way out, fill them in." Fred added.

"Yes, sir." Stanley nodded as he mock-saluted him.

"I'd better go with him" Henry followed him "He is my little brother after all. And if he goes alone, he'll be helpless without me."

"Alright, boys." Marcie said. "Be careful."

"No problem Marc" said Stanley "With the Chan brothers around, you can always count on us!"

"A little less boasting and a little more, rescuing our sisters?" Henry grabbed Stanley's arms and took him out.

"Come on" said Googie "We have to get back on schedule! Where could Mr. Van Ghoul be hiding?"

"Beats me" Velma said "I only met the guy a few times and he never once used his magic the times I met him."

"Well, we better carry on, gang." Fred said. "I only hope Speed Buggy and his friends are alright."

"Now come on gang" Marcie said "We'd better split up."

"Right" Fred said "Googie and I will go to the east of the castle and the rest of you go to the west."

"Got it" Alan gave a thumbs up.

"I have always wanted to explore such a majestic building." Tom added.

Fred and Googie went to the east side of the castle and the others went to the west side to search for Mr. Van Ghoul.

Meanwhile, Charlie, Jessica and the kids were walking in the woods.

"How are we gonna find Mr. Jinks in these woods, Pop?" Scooter asked his father.

"Try asking Pixie and Dixie" Charlie suggested "They know more about him."

"Good idea Pop" Flip bent down to the mice "Pixie, Dixie do you guys know where we could find Mr. Jinks?"

"Well he did come here with his son to go fishing," said Pixie "So he must've taken him out into the bay to fish."

"How do you know he did that?" Jessica asked.

"Cause one of the boats is missing from the docks" Pixie pointed to a dock with a boat and one missing from the row.

"Then, we're going to have to take the other boat and search for him." Boo Boo said.

"There's only one boat and it can fit four of us" said Jessica "So Charlie, you, Yogi, Huck, Boo Boo and the mice will go searching for the cats."

"Alright." Charlie nodded before turning to the animal characters and added, "Off we go, boys."

They got into the boat. Just then, Chu-Chu jumped out of Mimi's arms and ran towards the boat.

"Look, guys" Nancy chuckled "Chu Chu wants to go too."

"No, Chu Chu" Mimi picked up her dog "You're staying with mama. "Got it?"

Chu Chu nodded his head.

"You're such a good boy" Mimi hugged Chu-Chu and then kissed him on the lips.

"Alright, boys." Charlie said. "Anchors away!"

And so, Charlie, Yogi, Boo Boo, Huck and the mice got into the boat and sailed to find Mr. Jinks. While on the other side of the bay, our other protagonists were on their way to find some of our other protagonists.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Charlie's group and Fred's group are in the same place, it wouldn't surprise me if they ran into each other! But anyways, let's see what our heroes back in the DC Universe are gonna do to face up to the felons! Stay tuned!**


	42. The Cave of Destruction

In Keystone City, Professor Zoom (aka, Reverse Flash) had come right before Scooby, the Flash and the guys.

"Professor Zoom!" Flash exclaimed.

"Do you fellas want to surrender the easy way or the hard way?" Professor Zoom smirked as he aims the vacuum nozzle at the heroes.

"Like I'd rather take the easy way out" Shaggy shivered in fear.

"So would I" Mudsy turned invisible.

"We're not going down without a fight!" Scrappy raised his fist.

"Scrappy's right" said Flash "We can't back out of this when the world is in danger of ending."

"Alright Zoom!" Scrappy raised his fist "You're messing with Scrappy-Doo here! We're not afraid of you, right Uncle Scooby?"

As Scrappy was making the comment, Shaggy saw a rock on the ground and took a deep breath as he picked it up.

"Like, let's hope this works." Shaggy thought to himself.

As Shaggy predicted, the rock hit the nozzle, causing the vacuum to break down.

"Yes!" He exclaimed as he pumped his arm in victory.

"Looks like you've gotten the short of the stick Zoom!" Flash pointed to Prof. Zoom.

"That's what you think, Flash" Professor Zoom snapped his fingers.

Just then, a copter was flying and someone jumped off and onto the ground. He landed so hard, you'd think there was an earthquake. It was none other than...

"GORILLA GRODD!" Everyone shouted.

"That's right." Gorilla Grodd smirked as he pulled out the vacuum. "Surrender right now!"

"Like, weren't you supposed to be watching me, Gorilla?" Shaggy asked as he swiftly picked up another rock and threw it towards the nozzle of Gorilla Grodd's vacuum.

"Yes, he does." Professor Zoom grinned. "Now, let's take these people's hearts!"

"Now hold it right there, Zoom." Grodd stopped him. "I've got a better idea."

"What?" Zoom barked.

"Instead of taking their hearts, why don't we use my mind control on them and make them do our bidding?" Gorilla Grodd asked.

"Not a bad idea," Zoom said. "Fire away Grodd!"

"Right" Grodd smirked before turning to face the heroes.

"Well, any ideas you got, Flash?" Blue Falcon asked.

Before Flash could answer, Grodd used his hypnotic powers on our heroes.

"You are now under my power!" he looked at them with his hypnotic eyes.

"Yes master." said the brainwashed protagonists.

However, Mudsy and Boo weren't hypnotized at all. They weren't affected.

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy remarked "Looks like it's up to us to sort this mess out, Boo."

"Meow" Boo nodded.

Mudsy and Boo vanished to formulate a plan. At that same time, Grodd and Zoom had been putting their plan into action.

"Now I am your master," Grodd looked into their brainwashed, swirly eyes "And you will obey my every command!"

"Yes master, Grodd" said the brainwashed heroes.

"You will surrender your hearts to me and Professor Zoom at once!" Grodd ordered.

"Yes master" Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Flash braced their chests while the others stood still in a daze.

Zoom shot the vaccum nozzle on Shaggy's chest and his heart was sucked into a container, then he shot the nozzle on Scooby's chest and his heart was sucked into the same container and then Scrappy's heart was sucked out as well.

"Look at those hearts, Professor" Grodd sinisterly looked at the hearts "They're as good as ours."

"Now, to finally fulfill my lifelong goal" Zoom pointed the gun at Flash "Finally, the Flash will be no more."

At that moment, the two ghosts came up with a plan. With the two villains still occupied in sucking the hearts out of their comrades, the two ghosts entered the vacuum to possess it.

Just then, the vacuum came to life and started glowing.

"What the?" Zoom barked "What's the meaning of this?"

Just then, the vacuum started speaking in a creepy-sounding voice.

"Friends!" the voice spoke "What's the meaning of feeding me such disgusting-tasting hearts? I thought you all know that I'm on a heart-free diet!"

As Mudsy was making the speech, Boo was using his claws to scratch and sabotage the vacuum system.

"There must be something wrong with the vacuum." Grodd muttered.

"Yes." said Mudsy "The hearts you just fed me tastes really disgusting, repulsive, icky even. I don't think I can take it anymore."

Then, the vacuum started to shake violently.

The vacuum shook so fast, that Scooby, Scrappy and Shaggy's hearts were blown right out of the nozzle.

"The hearts!" Grodd shouted.

"I got them, don't worry!" Zoom flashed and caught all the hearts in a container.

Then, the ladder from the copter they were in landed down.

"Quick!" Zoom climbed on "Let's get outta here!"

"Right behind you Professor" Grodd climbed up the ladder as well.

Just then, the brainwashed characters snapped out of their brainwashing as well.

"Zoinks" said Shaggy "Like what happened?"

"Look!" Jabberjaw pointed to the copter.

"So long suckers!" Zoom waved the hearts from the copter.

The copter then started flying away.

"Jumping jellyfish" Biff exclaimed "Zoom and that ape guy got away!"

"And that's not all!" Scrappy said. "Our hearts are gone!"

"Say, where are Mudsy and Boo?" Augie noticed.

Back on the helicopter, Zoom and Grodd were glad that they still got the hearts.

"Haha, we finally triumphed over those losers!" Grodd laughed.

"And that's not all; we've got all of their hearts!" Zoom smirked. "I hope Cheetah is making progress on Paradise Island."

Just then, the entire helicopter started glowing.

"What the?" Grodd asked. "What on earth's wrong with the helicopter?"

"What is wrong is that I've just ate a stinking gorilla and an insane professor and my stomach is having an issue with that!" The helicopter, possessed by Mudsy, says as Boo uses his claws to sabotage the controls of the vehicle. "I thought you two will be kind enough to return our friends' hearts, but you left me with no choice."

At that moment, the helicopter started making funny noises and shake violently.

"Who's there?" Zoom asked angrily.

"Show yourself, I dare you!" Grodd snorted.

Just as Grodd made the remark, the container containing the hearts came to life.

Then, Mudsy turned visible as he held the container.

"Hello fellas." He smirked. "Thought I might come along in helping you with your scheme"

"So it was you all along!" Zoom said. "Wise guy, eh?"

Grodd then produced a ray gun and aimed it at the ghost as he added, "Hand me the container, right now, or you'll suffer the same fate as your friends down there."

"Make me." Mudsy smirked. "And besides, if I were you, I will pay attention on where I'm flying towards!"

"Huh?" Grodd and Zoom asked as they turned and looked.

As it turned out, the helicopter was running out of fuel, due to Boo sabotaging the fuel tank and causing it to sprung a leak, and worst of all, they were on a collision course with a skyscraper.

"Yikes!" Grodd exclaimed. "We're going to crash!"

"Yep" Mudsy smirked as Boo appeared. "We're not that cold-blooded, but your actions left us with no choice. So long"

With that, the two ghosts turned invisible with the container and flew out from the helicopter.

Back on the ground, the rest of the heroes were surprised when they say the helicopter crashing into a skyscraper and a container flying towards them.

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed when he saw the container. "What's with the container?"

Just then, Mudsy and Boo reappeared.

"Mudsy!" Augie exclaimed "It's you!"

"Yep, it's us all right." Mudsy grinned.

Opening the container, he added, "And I believe these belong to you guys."

"Woo hoo!" Scrappy cheered "Our hearts!"

Soon, the heroes got their hearts back in their chests and looked towards the crash site.

In the crash site, Zoom and Grodd got out of the remains of the copter.

"Curses" Zoom crushed his fist "Foiled again!"

"No we're not!" Grodd grabbed Zoom "We must retreat back to HQ and recruit more villains! We'll get those hearts back and get Flash!"

Grodd put Zoom on his back and they went back to their lair. At that same time, Shaggy, Scooby and Scrappy put their hearts back into their chests.

"Ranks a rot Rudsy" said Scooby.

"Always a pleasure, a Scooby-Doo" Mudsy bowed.

"One question though," Flash said "How come you and Boo weren't affected by Grodds powers?"

"I'm a ghost Flash" Mudsy explained "Which means we in the afterlife aren't affected by brainwashing, unlike you mortals."

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "That's pretty convienent."

"And reliable" Skip added.

"Looks like we've got two ghosts in handy." Flash remarked.

"Yeah" Dynomutt agreed.

"In the meantime, Flash, those two may be back later." Blue Falcon warned. "You better be prepared."

"Don't worry" said Flash "I will"

"Now we'd better go finish saving the world" said Biff "Where's the button?"

Captain Caveman took the button out of his fur "Me got it."

"Back to the forgotten land" Biff pressed the button.

A blue ball of lightning formed around our heroes and they were sent back to Boomerang Land.

Meanwhile back on Paradise Island, Wonder Woman finished telling the Teen Angels her plan.

You got to be kidding me." Shelly huffed as the girls helped her getting dressed in Wonder Woman's outfit. "I know this may be a key to help save the world, but this is ridiculous."

"Sorry, Shelly, but with your long black hair, you're the only one that can be disguised as me." Wonder Woman replied. "And besides, your heart is already gone."

"She's got a point there Shell" Bubbles said. "You've got nothing to lose."

"Fair enough." Shelly nodded.

Once Wonder Woman finished wearing Shelly's outfit, the girls wasted no time making their way to the address Cheetah and Jenny provided them in the video message. It was in some sort of cave in the Paradise Island jungle.

"There it is Teen Angels!" Wonder Woman said "The rendezvous point. Now Shelly, you proceed in and pose as me."

"Got it" Shelly said.

"Once you give me the signal, I'll rescue Steve and the rest of you apprehend them." Wonder Woman informed them "Got it?"

"Got it" said the Teen Angels.

Shelly walked into the cave inside of it; the two villains were waiting impatiently.

"What's holding her up?" Jenny wondered.

Just then, Shelly, disguised as Wonder Woman, arrived.

"About time you showed up." Cheetah said.

"We were getting impatient" Cheetah said.

"Whatever" Shelly put a hand on her hip "I'm here now I can give you what you want."

Hiding behind a nearby door, Daphne saw Shelly giving the signal in the form of placing her hand on her hip and turned to give Wonder Woman and the rest of the girls' thumbs up.

"Excellent" Wonder Woman nodded as she and the other girls entered. "Now you girls keep those two occupied while I go rescue Steve."

"Okay." The rest of the girls nodded before they stealthily approach the door.

"Alright missy" Cheetah pointed a vaccum like gun at Shelly "Get ready to be heartless!"

"I'm ready baby" Shelly said bodly.

Jenny smirked as Cheetah flipped the switch. The vacuum was activated and made its attempt to get Shelly's heart out.

However, as the seconds went by, nothing emerged from Shelly, who now had a smirk on her face.

"What's the matter with the vacuum?" Jenny asked. "Her heart should be out by now."

"I don't know." Cheetah replied. "I hope your father has gotten all of the vacuum guns checked before distributing them to all of us, because chances are that this one may be defective."

"My father is a mastermind!" Jenny barked "Of course he double checked them! He double checked them twice!"

Cheetah then looked at Shelly real hard "Wait a minute. You're not Wonder Woman! You're some chick dressed up like her!"

"That's right." Shelly smirked. "Took an ugly-looking cheetah like you quite some time to figure it out"

At that moment, Cheetah growled as she activated her claws. "Don't you ever talk to me like that?"

"Now tell us, pretty-face." Jenny said. "Where is Wonder Woman?"

"Before she tells you where she is, you will have to deal with us girls, first!" A voice suddenly shouted.

"What?" Cheetah asked. "Who's there?"

"Show yourself, I dare you!" Jenny shouted.

"Hello, Jenny Zin." The voice said again, and as the two villains and Shelly turned and looked, Daphne and the rest of the girls approaches them. "I'm sure you still remember me from that brief encounter when your father attempted to free you from the mechanical dragon you've trapped yourself in."

"Yes!" Jenny barked "And I've had some time to contemplate my revenge!"

She then produced another vacuum gun and aimed it at Daphne.

"Prepare to say goodbye to your heart, Daphne!" She smirked.

However, just as she pulls the trigger, Daphne grabbed a rock from her purse and threw it towards the nozzle.

"What?" Jenny exclaimed as the rock hits the nozzle.

"Looks like you're all rocked out, Jenny!" Bubbles giggled.

"No more games Cheetah!" Wonder Woman snapped at Cheetah "Where's Steve?"

"I'll tell you where he is if you surrender your heart" Cheetah smugly smiled.

"Never!" Wonder Woman snapped.

"Very well" Cheetah pressed a button on her remote "I guess I have no choice."

A hatch opened up from underneath the floor and there was Steve, trapped to a chair.

"Steve" she gasped.

"Teen Angels" Daphne said to the other girls "Attack!"

But before they could, Jenny pressed another button and the girls got trapped as well.

"What's going on?" April gasped "We're trapped."

"You think Stewart?" Shelly asked her sarcastically.

Cheetah showed her claws "The choice is yours princess. Either you surrender or I will claw your lover boy to death and I'll make you watch."

"Steve or the heart" Jenny sadistically grinned.

"Very well." Wonder Woman said as she willingly steps in front of Cheetah.

"Say farewell to your heart, princess." Cheetah smirked as she pulled the trigger.

"No!" The girls exclaimed as they watched Cheetah's vacuum gun taking Wonder Woman's heart.

"That does it." Daphne said as she used a pick to get herself free from the chair.

"Daphne, what are you doing?" Dee Dee asked.

Without answering, Daphne grabbed another rock from her purse and threw it towards Cheetah's vacuum gun, knocking it from her hand and smashing it into pieces before it could fully suck in Wonder Woman's heart.

"You fool" Jenny exclaimed as she watched the vacuum gun smashed by Daphne's rock. "Do you know how much it costs my father to have these weapons replaced?"

"Looks like daddy will have to keep spending!" Daphne exclaimed.

"That does it!" Cheetah showed her claws "I'm definitely killing you Blake!"

Cheetah walked to Daphne and showed her razor sharp claws and was about to claw her to death.

At that same time, Jenny picked up Wonder Woman's heart, which fell onto the floor into a jar.

Just then, a lasso appeared out from nowhere and pulled Cheetah back.

"Not today, Cheetah." Wonder Woman put her hands on her hips.

"Arrgh" Cheetah exclaimed as she struggles to break free from the lasso, only for it to get tighter.

Seeing that Jenny has gotten her heart, Wonder Woman, using the tied-up Cheetah as a weight, pulled her closer towards her and causing her to knock over Jenny in the process.

"Watch where you're going, you clumsy fool!" Jenny growled at Cheetah as she struggles to get up.

"I will be if that meddling princess hasn't tied me up!" Cheetah retorted as she continues her efforts to break free.

Taking advantage of the situation, Daphne walked over to take the jar, opened it and took out the heart.

"Here's your heart, Wonder Woman!" She says as she tossed the heart towards Wonder Woman.

Wonder Woman jumped into the air, allowing her heart to re-enter her chest.

"There!" She smiled before performing a few rope tricks, and within seconds, both villains were tied up.

Then, the others were freed from their chairs.

"Looks like you've got the short end of the stick, eh pretty kitty?" Shelly made a smug face.

Wonder Woman ran over to Steve "Steve! Oh thank goodness!"

However, there was something that didn't seem right about Steve.

"Steve?" Wonder Woman asked when she saw her love. "Are you alright?"

Just then, something happened. Steve wasn't Steve at all.

"You're not Steve!" Wonder Woman said as the girls looked on with shock.

"Jokes on you princess" Jenny made a smug smile "That's not your Prince Charming! That's just an android we programmed to trick you into surrendering yourself!"

"Who's got the short end of the stick now?" Cheetah gloated as she used her claws to untie the lasso.

"By the way" said Jenny "That's not just any android, it's a powerful bomb set to go off any moment and blow up the entire lair with you and those meddling Angels in it."

Jenny took out a remote and the whole cave started to shake and rocks started to fall down.

Jenny and Cheetah ran outside and escaped in a copter. Back inside, the whole cave was about to self-destruct.

"Golly!" Brenda screamed "We've gotta get outta here!"

"Brenda," said Dee Dee "For once, you said something useful!"

"Let's go!" Wonder Woman ordered, and the girls all quickly took off.

A few seconds after they made it out of the jungle, the cave blew up.

"Jeepers" Daphne stopped to catch her breath "That was a close one."

"Yeah," said Shelly "I could've gotten a blister."

"Well at least you're safe princess." Dee Dee said to Wonder Woman.

"But not for long" April reminded her.

"Not to worry, girls." Wonder Woman said. "I'm always ready for the likes of Cheetah and Jennifer Zin."

"Alright" Taffy said. "Now, I suppose we should return to Boomerland, eh?"

"Right" Shelly nodded before taking out the bottom.

After bidding farewell to the Amazon princess, the girls were teleported back to Boomerland, arriving at the same time as Shaggy's group.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Okay, that was a pretty long chapter! But anyways, this is the new chapter of the new year! Happy 2016 and please, don't vote for Donald Trump! Stay tuned for new chapters!**


	43. A New World and a New Plot

They all met up at the fountain.

"Skip!" Brenda ran up to Skip and hugged him "You're okay! Oh I was so worried!"

"So how was your encounter with Flash, boys?" April asked the guys.

"Like, it's a long story." Shaggy said. "Let's just say that Mudsy and Boo saved the day when Flash's two enemies, Professor Zoom and Gorilla Grodd tried to brainwash us into giving up our hearts."

"Zowie" said Taffy "Mudsy saved the day?"

"Gee Mudsy," April smiled "I had no idea you could be so brave."

"Aw shucks" Mudsy smiled "I was just looking out for my friends."

"So how'd you Teen Angels do with Wonder Woman?" Augie asked Daphne.

"Same as Shaggy said, it was a long story." Daphne replied. "But long story short, we had a tangle with Cheetah and Jenny Zin."

"Zoinks" Shaggy remarked. "Like, let me guess, Daph, those two tried to steal your hearts and even tried to kill you girls."

"That's right, Shag." Daphne nodded.

"Now we need to figure out where to go next" said Augie "Where's the crystal ball?"

Captain Caveman took the ball out of his fur "Me got it. Captain Caveman calling wizard man. Come in wizard man."

Mr. Van Ghoul's image came up on the crystal ball's screen.

"You called?" Mr. Van Ghoul asked.

"We've saved the Flash and Wonder Woman, Mr. Van Ghoul" Scrappy explained "Now we need our next mission."

"The next targets Zin is sending his men after are; Aquaman and the Green Lantern." Vincent explained "You'd better hurry."

"We'll do what we did before, we'll split up into teams" Shaggy said "It'll make the rescues a bit faster."

"We call Aquaman!" Clamhead exclaimed.

"Yeah," said Biff "After all, undersea worlds are our speciality."

"Alright" Shaggy nodded. "Then the rest of us will rescue Green Lantern."

"No way Shaggy" said Dee-Dee "You, Daphne, Scooby and Scrappy are going with the Neptune's. Mudsy and his gang are coming with us."

"Why?" Scooby asked Dee Dee.

"You probably have forgotten this," said Dee Dee "But we're gonna be a family and we need to find out if this will work. So we need some family bonding time."

"Like, works with me." Shaggy said. "In the meantime, we probably should get going now."

"Just a second" Biff ran away "Let me get the Neptunemobile. We're gonna need it."

Good thing they were where they parked their respective sweet rides. In just a minute, Biff came back with the Neptunemobile.

"Come on gang" he said "Get in."

Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne and the rest of the Neptune's jumped into the Neptunemobile.

"Hey!" Jabberjaw tried to get in "Make some room."

"Forget it, fish head" Shelly put him on the roof "You're traveling outside."

"But Shelly, Jabber's not gonna survive" Bubbles told Shelly.

Shelly slapped her forehead "He's a sea creature you idiot."

"Oh, yeah." Bubbles realized. "He's a shark."

"Now let's get outta here!" Scrappy said "We're disappearing by the second!"

"Alright, everyone" Vincent said. "Hang on!"

With that remark, he teleported the Neptunemobile and Jabberjaw to Atlantis before teleporting the other group to Coast City.

Back at Dr. Zin's hideout, he was having a video conversation with the Batman villains.

"I don't care if you can't find anymore!" He snapped at Harley and Poison Ivy "Bring me more villains and Batman, Robin and Batgirl's hearts!"

Harley tried to talk "But sir-"

"Get those hearts Quinn!" He shouted "Unless you ladies want me to suck up yours instead!"

He ended the transmission. Just then, Jenny arrived in the lair.

"Jenny!" Zin turned around "You're back!"

"Yes I am, father." Jenny nodded. "I've got bad news."

"What is it?" He growled.

"I failed to kill Wonder Woman" Jenny confessed.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Zin roared. "How could this have happened, my dear Jenny?"

"It wasn't my fault!" Jenny shouted "Those stupid meddling kids did it!"

"Enough" Zin put his hand up "I have discovered something important while you were gone."

"What?" Jenny asked.

"There's this magical book that details the history of Boomerland." Zin said. "It may be very useful in helping me taking over the place."

"There is?" Jenny asked. "How are you going to get it? And where is it?"

"The book is in the hands of the warlock Vincent Van Ghoul at his castle." Zin replied.

"I see" Jenny said.

"And that's not the least of it" Zin continued "I have Intel from our spies that some of our escapees are at the castle this very minute as we speak!"

"Then, we should move in and capture those escapees and the warlock himself and grab the book!" Jenny suggested.

"Exactly." Her father sinisterly smiled.

"I will not fail you father!" Jenny saluted.

"Then get going!" Zin said sternly, and his daughter nodded before taking her leave.

"And don't worry" she said as she left "I will bring them back!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Looks like the antagonists are going to get the book before our heroes do! In fact, let's back to the woods and see what they're up to! Stay tuned!**


	44. Booked and Stolen

Back at Speed Buggy, the group were sailing through the fog.

"Can anybody see in this dang fog?" Tinker squinted his eyes.

"Nope" they said.

"I'll try looking a bit closer" Tinker looked a bit closer.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in the distance "Tinker."

"Huh?" Tinker squinted his eyes a bit closer.

It was a beautiful maiden on the rock "My car is broken. Shall you fix it for me?"

"Golly" Tinker stared lovingly at the maiden.

Just then, another beautiful maiden was standing on another rock "Mark. I adore a man who can a race a car and always win."

"Hello gorgeous" Mark stared lovingly at the maiden.

"Guys?" Debbie waved her hand in front of the guys' faces "Aren't you paying attention?"

"Debbie" said a handsome voice "Come to me Debbie."

It was a tall, dark handsome young man with long, bouncy blonde hair.

"Ooh" She looked at the guy "Mama like."

"Debbie?" Suzie looked at Debbie "What's going on?"

"Oh Suzie." said a handsome guy on a rock "Come, fly with me kachina."

"Now, Suzie, can't you see that..." Anne was about to tell her sister to snap out of her trance when another voice called out.

It was a handsome and very attractive baseball player.

"Anne" said the voice "Come baby. Come over and play. Join me my love."

"Ohhh." Anne said excitingly.

Noticing that his friends weren't paying attention, Speed Buggy said, "Sp-sp-sp-I don't sp-sp-sp-like this."

Speed Buggy turned on his headlights and saw a female dune buggy.

"Speedy" she said "I'm over here Speedy!"

"Mata Caria?" She squinted his headlights.

"I missed you so much" she said.

"Hang on sp-sp-sp-I'm coming!" Speedy zoomed towards her with his friends inside him.

Outside of the fog, Henry and Stanley were putting ear plugs in their ears.

"What're these ear plugs for Henry?" Stanley asked his brother.

"It's for those voices from the fog." Henry replied.

5h ago"I see" Stanley said "Well let's hurry in!"

Henry and Stanley rowed fast and they made it into the fog. There, they saw their sisters and the Speed Buggy characters getting closer to the sirens.

"They're getting closer by the second!" Henry shouted.

"Wham bam! They're in a jam!" Stanley gulped.

"Quick!" Henry rowed the oars "Row! Row!"

"Oh no!" Stanley rowed fast "Look! They're getting closer."

"Come tiger" said the maiden seducing Mark "Swim with me."

"Tinker" said the maiden seducing Tinker "I have a little surprise for you."

"Pucker up baby" Tinker closed his eyes and puckered his lips to kiss the siren that was still seducing him.

"Tinker!" Henry shouted "NO!"

Henry and Stanley rowed faster and faster until they reached the others when they were a couple of inches closer from the sirens.

"Guys, stop!" Henry and Stanley both shouted as they blocked the sirens from their friends' view.

They then pushed Speed Buggy with all their might until they were finally out of the fog. However during a turn, Tinker (who still had his eyes closed and puckered) fell right on Suzie and unknowingly kissed her on the lips.

"Huh?" Mark asked when they were out of the fog.

Anne turned around and saw her brothers "Henry? Stanley? What're you doing here?"

"And why are Tinker and Suzie kissing?" Mark pointed to Suzie and Tinker.

"What?" Tinker asked as he opened his eyes before realizing that he was kissing Suzie.

Henry and Stanley looked at each other for a brief moment before the latter replied, "Fred sent us here to warn you about the danger of the Fog of Love."

"The what?" Debbie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll explain later" said Stanley "Right now, Fred and the girls are looking for the book. We have to get back and help them."

"Alright Speedy, get us there fast!" Tinker told his car.

"Sp-sp-sp-sp-ZOOM!" Speed Buggy zoomed towards the other side of the bay.

Meanwhile back at the castle, Fred, Velma, Marcie, Alan, Tom and Googie met back at the first floor of the castle.

"Good news" Tom showed them a book "I found the book!"

"Where'd you find it?" Velma asked him.

"In Mr. Van Ghoul's workshop in the attic." Tom answered.

"Good" said Googie "Now let's get this back to the-"

But before Googie could finish her sentence, someone swung from a rope in the sky and into the castle, leaving glass shattered.

She came up to them "I believe that book belongs to my father!"

"Jenny Zin." Velma said when she recognized the voice and figure. "So we meet again."

"You know her?" Alan asked Velma.

"It's a long story, Alan." Fred says.

"Yeah, we got to keep that book away from her!" Marcie added. "She's Dr. Zin's daughter."

Alan gasped "You mean, there's a third?"

"Yes, there is!" Jenny sinisterly smiled. "My father has been looking for a convenient means to take over Boomerland and he's found it in this book!"

"Sorry girlfriend!" Googie moved her head left and right "But there ain't no way you're getting this book!"

"We'll see about that!" Jenny ran over towards Alan, kicked him in the stomach and grabbed the book.

"Quick!" Fred told the others "Stop here!"

The others ran towards Jenny, when a ladder came into the window and she grabbed it.

"This time I have gotten away with it you meddling kids!" She climbed up the ladder and into her copter.

"Nuts!" Fred exclaimed. "She's getting away with the book!"

"Quick!" Marcie exclaimed "Stop her!"

"She just got away" Googie saw the copter leave in the distance.

Tom ran over to his brother "Alan, are you okay my dear sibling?"

"Yeah" Alan said "I'm fine. Just a little scratch."

Tom helped his brother get up then walked back to Fred and the others.

"Come on gang" said Fred "We've gotta warn the others!"

"And don't forget about Vincent Van Ghoul, too!" Googie replied urgently.

"We'd better get back to shore and tell the others!" Marcie said.

"Alright, then Velma, Marcie, you girls come with me to warn the others." Fred said. "The rest of you continue your search for Vincent Van Ghoul."

"Got it!" Googie nodded before they split up.

As the trio made their way to the small dock, Fred pulled out his radio.

1h ago"Fred Jones calling Dr. Quest" he spoke into the radio "Come in Dr. Quest."

"This Dr. Quest" said Dr. Quest over the radio "What is it Fred?"

"It's Zin's daughter, Jenny" Velma explained "She escaped with the book and now we have to get it back."

"Good grief!" Dr. Quest replied. "How did she escape?"

"By helicopter." Marcie said. "If she flew past you guys, you still have a chance to stop her."

"Too bad we don't have anything that could fly us." Jonny said.

"Yeah" said Dusk "Our bus wasn't build for flying."

"Guess this is a job for us Amber" Crystal told her dog.

"Right" Amber nodded.

"What have you in mind, Crystal?" Madelyn asked.

"Just watch us." Crystal winked.

Crystal and Amber both touched the symbols on their necklaces and they transformed into their alien forms.

"Oh my god!" Thorn exclaimed.

"Aaarr!" Bandit jumped into Dusk's arms.

Jonny gasped "I see it..."

"...but I don't believe it." Hadji finished.

"What happened to you guys?" Madelyn asked.

"It's a long story, Madelyn." Amber replied. "Your sister will explain, and now watch."

Crystal and Amber flew up to Jenny's copter to get the book back from her.

Meanwhile on the other side of the woods, Jessica and the kids were waiting for Charlie and the toon animals to get back.

"Isn't this a lovely day?" Jessica looked at the sky.

"Would be if we weren't all gonna die" said Mimi.

"Well, I do hope that Mr. Chan, the mice, Yogi, Huck and Boo Boo find Mr. Jinks soon." Flim-Flam said.

Back in the lake, Charlie, the mice, the bears and Huck were rowing the boat, looking for Mr. Jinks.

"Oh Mr. Jinks" Huck called out "Come out wherever you are!"

"Here kitty kitty!" Yogi called out.

"You see him Mr. Chan?" Pixie asked Charlie.

"No I don't" said Charlie "Mr. Jinks!"

Boo Boo looked through some binoculars and saw something "Yogi! Look over there! It's Mr. Jinks with his son!"

Yogi looked towards where Boo Boo was pointing at with his binoculars. "Why, yes it is, Boo Boo!"

"We gotta row fast!" Dixie said "We're getting paler by the second!"

"Don't worry pals, I got this" Huck stuck his tail in the water and it twirled like a speed motor and they zoomed towards the two cats.

"Mr. Jinks! Mr. Jinks!" Pixie shouted as the boat accelerates!

"Huh?" Mr. Jinks turned around "Who's there?"

"Look!" said Jinks Junior.

Charlie, Huck, the mice and the Bears rowed right at Mr. Jinks and his son.

"There you are you cat!" Huck said.

"Pixie? Dixie?" Mr. Jinks asked when he saw his two friends. "Yogi? Boo Boo? What are you guys doing here?"

"It's a long story." Boo Boo replied as their boat slows down. "But we need your help."

"Help? What help?" Mr. Jinks asked.

Charlie and the five animals spent the next few minutes giving Mr. Jinks a short but complete summary on their need to find a new king.

"So that's why we are getting pale" said Jinks Jr.

"Let me get this straight," said Mr. Jinks "You want us to help you meeces save the world?"

"That's right Jinksy" said Pixie "I know we've had our differences, but you gotta help us."

"This is a matter of life and death" Huck said "You've gotta help us."

"What we need to know is that if you have any idea on who else was created by the Funtastic Duo before us. Someone more forgotten than us." Yogi said.

"I just so happen to know some people" said Mr. Jinks "However, there names escape me. Perhaps we shall go back to shore and talk this over?"

"Not a bad idea" Charlie said "Come, we must get back to shore and meet up with the others."'

"Alright, then let's go!" Boo Boo exclaimed, and the two boats made their way back to the shore of the lake.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jinkies! Jenny ran off with the magic book and she's bringing it back to her father! Will Crystal and Amber be able to track them down in time and get the book back? Or will it be too late?**


	45. Under the Sea and in the Air

Meanwhile, the Neptunemobile arrived at the DC Comics dimension and had dived right into the ocean. Good thing, it was from the aquatic future.

"Here we are gang" said Biff "The DC Universe."

"Again" Shelly remarked.

"The undersea world never looked so good" Bubbles looked out the window. "Reminds me of the days when we would fight those bad guys and go to those strange aquatic places"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Those were the days. The scary and strange days, but the days nonetheless."

"So, what've you guys been up to since we retired?" Biff asked Daphne.

"Solving stupid mysteries every where they go, probably" Shelly folded her arms.

While we still continue to solve mysteries, the gang has split-up from time to time." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, and, like, Scoob, Scrappy and I will go on some groovy adventures." Shaggy added.

"Yeah" said Scrappy "We went to a school for monsters, meet a trio of ghosts and Shaggy turned into a wolf!"

"A wolf?" Jabberjaw asked "That's where you guys met Googie right?"

"That's right." Scooby nodded.

"How ironical" said Bubbles "Googie was Shaggy's girlfriend, but she turned out to be Scrappy's one true love."

"Like, let's just say that things didn't work out between the two of us." Shaggy said with a tone that indicated that he want to move on to another topic.

"Guys, I got a question" said Daphne "What's it like being retired and forgotten? It must suck to not perform or stop bad guys anymore."

"Well, being retired and forgotten has its benefits." Bubbles said. "For example, you don't need to face up to those creepy, spooky monsters almost everyday."

"Like, that sounds good." Shaggy nodded. "Because right now, I don't know why but I've got a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean Shaggy?" Daphne asked him.

"I don't know." Shaggy replied. "Like, I just have this bad feeling, Daph, that something bad is going to happen."

"Toughen up Shaggy" said Biff "We've fought sea monsters, global terrorists and mad scientists."

"Yeah," said Bubbles "Black Manta's just an uglier version of Dorsal."

"And with me around," Shelly made a snooty smile "The world will be saved in no time"

"Well, I still don't know." Shaggy said.

"We'll be fine" Daphne assured him.

"But how are we gonna find Aquaman?" Scooby asked the gang "He could be anywhere."

"Yeah he could be there!" Bubbles pointed to a rock at the bottom of the sea "Or in that coral reef!"

"You're head really is full of bubbles, Bubbles" Shelly said sarcastically.

3h ago"Hey gang, we're here!" Biff suddenly announced.

3h ago"Atlantis" said Jabberjaw "Come on gang!"

Jabberjaw swam to the lost city and the gang followed in the Neptunemobile.

"That's not the Atlantis I remember saving" Shelly remarked. "It looked different back in our world."

Meanwhile, the Funky Phantom and Captain Caveman characters arrived in Coast City.

"Here we are gang" said Augie "Coast City, home of Green Lantern."

"Heavens to Delaware" said Mudsy "You'll never that in the colonies."

"Now we got to see where we can find Green Lantern." Skip says.

"Say Dee-Dee," Taffy said to Dee Dee "Have you taken any of Cavey Jr's Green Lantern comics? Those could be of some vital info."

"I believe I have." Dee replied. "I'll check."

She then flipped through the comics she took until she found a few volumes of Green Lantern comics.

"Great Scott" said Augie "How deep are those pockets?"

"Any important information?" April asked Dee Dee.

"Now let's see here..." Dee Dee says as she looks through one of the comic books. "His real name is Hal Jordan and he works at Ferris Aircraft."

"Aircraft?" Mudsy asked "You mean he flies, soars, pilots even?"

"Yes." Dee Dee nodded. "He's a test pilot working for that company."

"Then that's where we're headed" Mudsy proclaimed "Let us make haste, be quick, go even!"

"Right." Brenda nodded as they all took off.

"Hold on Brenda" Skip held her hand "I've got you my love."

"Thanks babe" Brenda giggled.

"Boy," Cavey said to them "What you two have is beautiful. Cavey gonna be sick."

"I sure hope we find him soon." Augie says. "It felt like that the seconds are ticking away in hours."

"And I think the chapter is over as well." Skip added "Looks like a cliffhanger."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **That was a pretty short chapter don't you know? But anyways, I am having a great time doing this story! I don't know why, but I think this is gonna be my Magnum Opus! So please read and review! Tell me what you think! What you'd like to see in future chapters, cause I think this is gonna be my longest and greatest story ever! And I want a review on what you think! It motivates me and gives me more confidence to keep this career!**


	46. In the Castle and New Info

Back at the shore of the lake near Daws Butler Woods, the group watched the two aliens fly over to Jenny's helicopter.

"I don't get it" said Luna "One minute, Crystal and Amber were normal people like us and the next thing you know, BAM! They're tall, shiny looking Smurfs!"

"That girl's got some explaining to do, mm hmm." Madelyn put her hands on her hips and moved her head from left to right.

"And so do Fred and your sister, Madelyn." Jonny added.

Back in the sky, Jenny saw Crystal and Amber through her rear view mirrors.

"Looks like I've got some intruders on my tail!" Jenny spoke into a speaker. "I'll take care of them!"

Jenny turned the copter around and started shooting at both Crystal and Amber. Bullets were shooting rapidly.

"Uh, uh!" Crystal says as she saw Jenny firing at them. "Here we go!"

Crystal and Amber kept trying to dodge the bullets, but they were too fast.

"They're too fast!" Amber told Crystal "We're gonna have to come up with a plan to get the book and dodge the bullets."

"I've got an idea!" said Crystal "You get the book back and I'll keep dodging Jenny!"

"Don't worry Crystal!" Amber saluted "I won't let you down! Only for Scooby-Doo"

Amber zoomed into the copter while Jenny was still shooting at Crystal.

"No one is getting my father's book!" Jenny exclaimed as she continued shooting, unaware that Amber has sneaked away.

Jan 5Amber snuck and grabbed the book with her mouth. Just as she was about to sneak out, Jenny turned around and saw Amber with the book in her mouth.

"You" She glared at Amber.

Jenny pressed a button on the control panel and shot a net right at Crystal which captured her and caused her to fall back to the ground. She turned on the autopilot and grabbed the book from Amber.

"This book belongs to my father you freak!" She tried to pull the book "Give it to me!"

"Never" Amber said while still holding the book in her mouth.

Jenny kept pulling back until a page of the book ripped out and she fell to the wall of her copter. Amber jumped out of the copter with the book in her mouth and went after Crystal.

"Drat!" Jenny got back into her seat "All I have of the book is this one page. Father is not going to be-"

Just then, Jenny saw what was on the lone page. She was amazed.

"I think I can make this work to father's advantage." She thought.

She was holding an important page of the book in her hand, and it seemed like it didn't require the contents from the rest of the book, either.

Just then, her father called on the radio "Daughter! Do you have the book?"

She spoke into the speaker "I had it! But Mystery Inc and Team Quest took it back."

"Jennifer!" Zin snapped "How dare you lo-"

"I however, managed to recover this one page" Jenny interrupted "And it doesn't require the rest of the contents of the book."

"What is it?" Zin asked.

"Just what you're looking for father" Jenny said "I'll be at the island to give you more information."

Amber landed on the ground where Madelyn, Team Quest and the Hex Girls were getting Crystal out of the net.

"Did you guys get the book back?" Dr. Quest asked.

"Yes, we did." Amber replied as she returned to her canine form.

As soon as Crystal was freed, she returned to human form as well.

"Okay ladies, you got some explaining to do!" Madelyn put her hand on her hip, snapped her fingers and moved her head from left to right. "Better tell me cause baby it don't work."

"Yeah," Race said "What happened to you two?"

Jan 5Before the two aliens could explain, Fred's voice came through from Dr. Quest's radio.

"Dr. Quest, its Fred." Fred said. "Can you hear?"

"Loud and clear, Fred" Dr. Quest replied. "What is it?"

"Have you guys got the book back?" Marcie asked on the other end.

"Yes, Crystal and Amber did." Dr. Quest replied.

"Good" said Freddy "We've just met up with the Speed Buggy gang and the Chan sisters and brothers. We're on our way back to the other side of the bay!"

"And don't worry" Henry said "We've got earplugs to protect us from the fog."

"What?" Stanley asked with earplugs in his ears.

"I rest my case" he looked at his brother.

"Oh, and don't forget the others, too!" Velma added. "Googie and the others are still searching for Vincent Van Ghoul!"

"Oh, right! I almost forgot about them." Fred said.

"Should we go back and get them?" Marcie asked Fred.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Fred nodded. "I do hope they found him."

Inside the castle, Googie and the Chan brothers were still searching for Vincent.

"Googie," said Alan "I'm curious, how you and Scrappy can fall in love? You two are so well...different."

"Let's say that he and I have a lot in common, such as being abandoned and unwanted by others." Googie replied.

"Yeah" said Alan "I think I can see that. It must be really sad having your heart broken badly. What did you do that made Shaggy break your heart anyways?"

"I don't know, it's just that I feel like I don't get enough attention from him." Googie confessed. "He probably still has his friend in his mind during the time when we were together, and I don't mean Scooby or my dear Scrappy."

"Friend?" Alan enquired. "Is it Velma?"

"Velma?" Googie raised an eyebrow "What're you talking about Alan?"

"What I meant is, was the reason why Shaggy decided to break up with you is that he was still thinking about Velma?" Alan explained. "And besides, he was dating her in the Mystery Incorporated series."

"He was?" Googie asked.

"Yeah" said Alan "Unfortunately, it didn't work out."

"What happened?" She asked.

"Velma tried to drive Shaggy and Scooby apart." Alan replied. "And he later broke up with her."

"Golly, that's cold" said Googie "Scooby's supposed to adore Velma and look up to her. He's not supposed to fight with her."

"Yeah, but anyways, was Velma the reason why you and Shaggy broke up?" Alan asked.

"No Alan," Googie said sadly "I accidentally crashed his car and he yelled at me and told me to get out of his life and he didn't want to see me again."

"Shaggy yelled at you?" Alan asked. "How mean!"

Tears started to fall out of Googie's eyes "Sometimes it hurts so bad, I feel like I don't want to care about anyone anymore."

As Alan tried to comfort Googie, they reached a door with noises coming from the room behind it.

"Guys shut up" said Tom "Someone's coming."

There was silence as footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door. Just then, the door creaked open.

"Shall we run?" Tom whispered to his brother and ally.

"I think we should" said Alan.

"Yes?" A voice from the other side of the door asked.

"AAAAAHHHH!" they screamed.

Back on the other shore of the lake, Jessica and the kids were still waiting for Charlie and the animals to return.

Scooter wouldn't stop singing "-54 bottles of beer on the wall, -54 bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it aro-"

"Guys look!" Flip pointed to the lake "Pop's back with the others!"

"And there's Mr. Jinks and his son" Nancy added.

"Wow, it felt like we were waiting forever." Jessica said.

Charlie and the animals parked their boats on shore.

"Scooter! Cavey Jr! Mimi!" Jinks Jr ran up to Scooter, Mimi and Cavey Jr. "How you doing?"

"Hiya JJ!" Scooter waved to Jinks Jr "How's my favorite cat doing?"

"Daddy was taking me on a fishing trip and the next thing you know, Mr. Chan, Uncle Yogi, Uncle Boo-Boo and Uncle Huck bump into us telling us the world is gonna end" said the kitten.

Yeah" Boo-Boo chuckled "Sorry that we spoiled your fun."

"Anyway, Mr. Jinks says he knows of some people who could be the potential new kings" Charlie explained "Right, Mr. Jinks?"

"Ya got that right Charlie!" Mr. Jinks said with pride. "I got all the

"So, who are they?" Jessica asked him.

"Their names however, I forgot" said Mr. Jinks "But I do remember that they were the first creations of the Funtastic Duo!"

"First creations..." Charlie said as he thought for a while. "Huck, Yogi, Boo Boo, Pixie, Dixie, do you guys have any idea who were those first creations by the Funtastic Duo?"

"Let me think Charlie" Yogi started to think "Sorry, but all that's on my mind is pic-a-nic baskets."

"It's on the tip of my tongue, but I do remember they were a cat and dog duo." Huck said "The names really escape me. They're so forgotten even we've forgotten them."

"Oh, joy" Charlie said. "Is there anyone else who were among the early creations of the Funtastic Duo, guys?"

"Nope" said Huck "Don't ring a bell."

"Hey wait a second!" Pixie snapped his fingers "I know someone who knows characters like the back of his four fingered hand!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"Top Cat!" Pixie exclaimed "A low life scumball like him is wise to everything in this Funtastic World!"

"You guys know where he lives, do you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course we do buddy" said Huck "He and gang lives in Hoagie's Alley in Boomerang City."

"Then, it's to Hoagie's Alley in Boomerang City it shall be, then." Jessica said.

"To the bus stop!" Flip proclaimed.

They all ran out of the woods and to the bus stop.


	47. Two Arrivals and a Return

Scooby and the others arrived in Atlantis where the whole city was under attack by strange ships.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "That city is like, under attack!"

"Something tells me they've already gotten to Aquaman" said Scrappy "We'd better investigate Neptune's."

"There's always a ruler of some sort of land guys" said Shelly "Perhaps there's a ruler of this city. There was one in the Atlantis in our world, so there must be one in this one."

"Yes." Biff nodded. "Let me guess: That ruler of this Atlantis is Aquaman, right?"

"Yeah!" Scooby nodded after taking a peek at one of Shaggy's comics.

"Then we'd better swim over to his castle" said Daphne "I think the bad guys must have attacked it before we got here."

"You know," said Biff "We've got scuba suits here in the Neptunemobile, but unfortunately we only have four. They belong to me, Shelly, Bubbles and Clamhead."

"Oh well" said Shaggy "Guess we might as well stay here while you guys risk your lives"

"Yeah" Scooby said "Guess we should stay here!"

"FYI bone breath" said Shelly "You're the heroes of this story and you are not gonna be a bunch of stupid babies and do nothin!"

"Yeah" Bubbles added "Besides, Scooby can just paint some scuba suits for us."

"Bubbles is right" Shelly said "Scooby...use the brush."

"Well, fair enough." Scooby replied and went to work, even though his instincts were telling him to hold back.

In no time were the additional scuba suits produced.

"Jeepers Scooby" Daphne looked at herself in the suit "You've really made us some great wetsuits. The colors match us perfectly."

Shaggy's suit was green, Daphne's was purple and Scooby and Scrappy's were blue.

"Thank you, Raphne." Scooby smiled as they proceed to put on their wetsuits.

"That's my Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy put on his helmet. "He's the greatest!"

"Come on gang" said Biff "We've gotta sneak into that castle and find Aquaman!"

And the heroes hurriedly got off the Neptunemobile and swim their way towards the castle.

Could they reach the king of Atlantis in time? Or would they be too late?

Meanwhile on land, the Funky Phantom and Captain Caveman characters finally landed where they wanted to go to.

"Here we are, gang." Augie says as they landed in front of the building.

Dee Dee read the sign "The Ferris Aircraft. Yep! This is the place."

"Zowie" said Taffy "Look at all these planes and pilots. How are we gonna find Green Lantern in this place?"

"I have to agree with Taffy" said Mudsy "This place is humongous, don't you know?"

"Yeah." Augie says. "If we want to speed this up, then we should probably split up if we want to find Green Lantern fast."

"Sure" said Brenda "But how are we gonna get into that place? They'll surely kick us out."

"Not if Boo and I can help it." Mudsy says before he and Boo turned invisible.

"What're you doing, Muddles?" April asked him.

"Watch and see." Mudsy replied.

"How we watch him if he invisible?" Caveman asked Elmo.

"Mmm" Elmo shrugged.

He snuck into the building and ended up in the security room where the guards were watching the monitors. He tapped on their shoulders.

"What do you want Frank?" asked one of the guards.

The guards turned around and saw Mudsy right before them.

"Boo-o-o-o-o" he moaned.

"Meow" Boo made a face at the guards.

"AAAHHHH!" The guards screamed and ran out of the security room.

"Now that that's taken care of, time to let our friends in" Mudsy pressed a button on the control pad and all the intruder alarms were killed.

Once the guards were out of the building, the groups entered.

"Now that's taken care of, let's get to work now, gang." Augie says as they entered the building.

"Now we need to split up into groups" Dee-Dee said.

"Brenda and I will go together." Skip says as he held her hand.

"And I'll protect the girls" Augie boasted "Right Elmo?"

"Ruff!" Elmo nodded.

"That's right ladies, your brave knight in shining armor is here" Augie made a vain smile.

"Now hold on a minute Augie," Dee-Dee said "That's not fair! If we're gonna be united and a family, we'll need to be together."

"Yeah" said Taffy "Brenda's a scaredy baby."

"And Skip's got no muscles to protect her" Augie added.

"What do you mean I've got no muscles to protect my dear Brenda?" Skip asked.

"You're as skinny as a stick" Augie poked Skip's stomach "Some bad guys could catch onto you two and if you tried to defend Brenda, you'd get beaten badly. What you have in brains, you lack in brawn."

"Yeah, whatever." Skip rolled his eyes. "If you insist in being together, Dee Dee, where do you suggest we start?"

"Yeah Dee," said April "Is there anything in those comics about where in this building that Green Lantern could be?"

"Now let me see." Dee Dee replied as she quickly flipped through the pages. In no time did she found out what they needed.

"Well, Dee-Dee what did you find?" Skip asked her.

"He runs the flight simulators for all of the test aircraft at the company." Dee Dee replied.

"Is there a directory or a map that can tell us where the simulator is?" asked Skip.

"Well, there's one in front of us right now, gang." Augie pointed out.

Examining the map, he noted that they're at the reception, and the flight simulator room is located near the main hanger almost a block away down the main hallway through the lobby.

"If we go that way, gang, we should reach the simulators, and hopefully Hal Jordon, in no time." Augie said after pointing a certain direction down the hallway.

"Then, let's go, gang." Skip says. "There's no time to lose."

"Right." The rest of the group nodded before heading down the hallway.

Meanwhile at Dr. Zin's hideout, Jenny to her fathers command deck with the missing page from the book.

"Father!" She ran up to him "I have returned with the page from the book."

"It had better be worth it Jenny!" Zin said in a threatening tone "Or else!"

"Here it is." Jenny replied as she handed her father the page.

Dr. Zin took the page from his daughter and read it.

"So," said Jenny "What do you think?"

There was no response from her father as he read the page. Then, he nodded and sinisterly smiled as he turn to face his daughter.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What do you think is hidden in the page of the book? I'm not the type of guy who would spoil something for his fans, but I'm gonna warn you some angsty stuff is gonna happen. One particular one is a huge tragedy and we learn about the dark and troubled past of someone. So stay tuned to find out more!**


	48. Trouble and to Rome

Back on the shore of the island, Fred, Marcie and Velma were on their way to the castle.

"I can't believe we have to go back and forth" Marcie kept running.

"It's a good thing this is the last time" Velma ran "My feet are killing me"

"That's what you get for wearing heels, Velma" Henry joked "Same to you, Suzie"

"How was I supposed to know we were gonna be running through this adventure?" Suzie asked.

"Since I'm the only one wearing sneakers, I think I'm running fastest" Anne remarked. "Besides we are almost there."

In no time were the group inside Vincent's castle. As they contemplated on what to do, they heard a scream.

"Jinkies! What's going on?" Velma asked.

"I don't know, but those screams came from that way!" Fred said as he managed to pinpoint the origin of those screams.

"Then, let's go!" Henry said, and the group quickly took off.

"Golly" said Tinker "Those be some high pitched screams!"

"It's Alan!" Suzie said "I'd know that girly scream anywhere! Come on!"

Fred and the others ran to the castle. Meanwhile, Googie and her group were screaming when the party on the other side of the door opened it.

"What is the meaning of this screaming?" asked the guy that came out.

"S-s-s-sorry about that, Vincent." Googie said when she recognized the warlock.

"Mr. Van Ghoul?" Tom and Alan said at the same time "You were here all along?"

"Of course I was" said Vincent "Now what is going on here?"

Just the , Fred, Velma, Marcie, Speed Buggy's friends and the other Chan bros. and sisters arrived at the door.

"Don't worry bros!" Stanley said "Big brother is here!"

"What was that screaming about?" Fred asked when he saw Googie and her group, along with a visibly-annoyed Vincent.

Googie's group turned to each other, not sure how to explain.

Just then, Vincent CLEARED his throat before asking, "What I want to know is what you kids are doing here in my castle?"

"Well Mr. Van Ghoul," Fred gulped "It's a long story..."

Fred wasted no time explaining that they were trying to find the book and that Jenny stole it, but luckily, Crystal and Amber got it back. Except a page was ripped out.

"I see." Vincent nodded. "But now, we must figure out a way to get that page back, because it contains information that will spell trouble for us if it falls into the wrong hands, namely Dr. Zin."

"Are you telling us that..." Googie asked.

"That's right." Vincent said. "We will have to sneak onto Messick Island to get that page back."

Just then, a voice said. "Sure. You all are going to be back on the island, sooner than you think!"

They turned around and saw where the voice had come from. Standing in front of them were five teenagers in combat pose, with a tall figure with green hair in front of them.

"I don't believe it!" Vincent gasped. "Captain Planet!"

"I should've known!" Stanley folded his arms.

"We've come back for Scooby-Doo!" Captain Planet told them "Where is he?"

"We don't know where Scooby is!" Velma told him "And even if we did, we'd never tell you!"

"Yeah, never!" Suzie nodded as she folded her arms.

"Oh, yeah?" Captain Planet sneered. "In that case, it's back to Messick Island for you all."

"Now get moving!" One of the Planeteers ordered as they did their combat pose.

"Planeteers!" Planet exclaimed "Attack!"

The Planeteers all charged at Fred and the others ready to attack them.

"Let's get out of here!" Fred said.

"Say, that's not a bad idea, Fred." Googie agreed.

Fred and the others ran out of the castle and back to shore where Speed Buggy and the boats were parked.

"Speedy!" Tinker jumped into his car "Thank goodness! We gotta get outta here!"

"Sp-sp-sp-sure but why?" Speedy asked.

"No time to explain" Fred tied the boats to Speedy's bumper "Just accelerate us outta here before Captain Planet and his Planeteers get us!"

"Yeah!" Henry added "Come on!"

"You got it Henry!" Speedy said "Sp-sp-sp-sp-zoom!"

Speed Buggy accelerated on the bay way past the fog and close to the mainland, but just as they were about to reach Madelyn, Team Quest, the Hex Girls and Crystal and Amber something happened. Speedy began to slow down.

"Speedy, what's that matter?" Tinker asked. "We're not going anywhere faster."

"I sp-sp-sp-sp-can't move!" Speedy replied as he tried to sail on with all his might, to no avail.

"That's right." A voice said, and as everyone turned and looked, they were shocked to see Captain Planet and the Planeteers behind them with one of them holding a rope hooked onto the rear bumper of Speedy. "You think you can ran off from us like that, eh?"

Meanwhile, back on the shore, the rest of the group saw Fred's group in trouble.

"Uh oh." Jonny said. "They're in trouble!"

"And it looks like they've got company!" Crystal added when they saw Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Come on gang" said Madelyn "We've gotta save them! Ain't nobody messing with by big sister but me!"

"Leave it to us." Crystal says as Amber nodded. "We'll take care of those intruders!"

"What about the rest of us?" Dr. Quest asked. "There are six of those intruders, and they seem quite dangerous for the two of you to handle on your own."

Crystal and Amber turned to each other for a moment before turning back to the rest of the group with the latter saying, "Alright, so here's the plan, gang."

"Hex Girls, you start playing music loud enough to distract those intruders." Crystal says.

"Crystal and I will distract those intruders while the rest of you sail over and get Fred's group out of there." Amber added.

"Got it!" Race said.

While Crystal and Amber hid behind a bush to transform, the Hex Girls ran into the bus to get their music playing while Jonny, Hadji, Bandit, Race and Dr. Quest dived right into the bay to unhook the ropes from Speed Buggy. Would Crystal and Amber's plan work? Only time can tell.

Meanwhile, over at another part of the Daws Butler Woods, Charlie, Jessica, the kids and the animal characters has gotten on the bus bound for Boomerang City.

Flim-Flam sat next to Nancy. They were having a private conversation while the others were having their own with their seat mates.

"You know Nancy" said Flim "It's a good thing we're going to Boomerang City."

"Why?" Nancy asked him.

"Cause your brother's car is there" Flim-Flam reminded her "Remember?"

"Oh yeah" Nancy chuckled "Be easier to get around. Uh, Flim-Flam can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure Nanc" Flim-Flam said "What is it?"

"It's about last night" Nancy blushed.

"Oh," Flim nervously chuckled "What about it?"

"Did you meant it?" Nancy asked eagerly. "Did you mean to kiss me?"

"K-k-kiss you?" Flim-Flam chuckled nervously.

"Mhm" Nancy nodded.

Flim-Flam swallowed nervously as Nancy batted her eyelids at him.

"I think you can say that." He replied nervously after a brief silence.

"And why did you kiss me?" She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Flim-Flam swallowed as he debates on how to reply as his heart started pounding.

"Well?" Nancy batted her eyelashes at him.

Flim-Flam couldn't take it anymore, he had to answer. These were his final hours and he would never have another chance.

He breathed in deeply and started to talk "Nancy, I-"

"Hey kiddies!" Jessica said "Get up we're in Boomerang City."

"Alright." Yogi says. "Let's go!"

Everyone got off the bus and into the city. Mimi saw something.

"Hey look!" Mimi pointed to something "There's the Chan Van and the other mystery vehicles!"

"Good" said Charlie "We'll drive it later. Now we need to find Top Cat."

"How are we gonna find him?" Cavey Jr asked Jessica.

"Hey" Jessica shrugged "A talking yellow cat with a purple hat and vest shouldn't be too hard to miss"

Flim Flam saw a crowd surrounding Top Cat and his gang "There he is!"

"That was too quick" Huck remarked.

"Now let's go meet him." Mr. Jinks says.

Top Cat and Benny were selling some cheap items to the townsfolk.

"Step right up folks!" TC exclaimed "We gots some useful items here to see the end of the world!"

Top Cat pulled out a telescope from his garbage can.

"Like this wonderful world gazer!" He showed the telescope "You can watch the world end with your loved ones!"

"What a device, TC" Benny told his boss.

Jessica, Charlie, the animals and the kids saw the whole thing.

"Typical" Jessica rolled her eyes "Top Cat is doing a con!"

"Step back Jessica, my pretty" Mr. Jinks walked to the crowd "Watch a fellow cat show you how we do it!"

"Now what is Mr. Jinks going to do?" Flim-Flam asked as they watched Mr. Jinks walking into the crowd.

"Probably land a spot in Top Cat's gang" Pixie chuckled.

Mr. Jinks walked past the crowd and went right before Top Cat and Benny.

"Nothing to see here folks" Mr. Jinks said to the crowd "Just a cat trying to get some useful information. Hey ya TC! Benny boy!"

"Mr. Jinks!" Top Cat exclaimed "So nice of you to drop by!"

"Hello Mr. Jinks" Benny waved to Mr. Jinks "How's the boy?"

"Listen here my fellow felines" Mr. Jinks said smoothly "My friends and I are on a new mission, we are to going to stop the end of the world."

"And how do you expect us to help?" Top Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Word on the street is that you know about who Scrappy-Doo's successors are" said Mr. Jinks "You'd better tell us if you want to help us save the world!"

"Sorry pal," Top Cat showed his paw "I'm on a big sale today and this is probably my last scam so we ain't telling"

"I don't know TC" Benny told him "We might be hailed as heroes if we tell them."

"No way Benny my boy" said Top Cat "I am so not speaking!"

Just then, Jessica grabbed Top Cat by his vest and looked at him with a threatening glare.

"You're going to tell us who Scrappy's successors may be and where they are, and that's that!" She said threateningly. "Otherwise, you're not going to have any customers!"

"That is correct" said Mr. Jinks "If you won't answer to me, you'll have to talk to my crazy partner!"

"Right." Huck nodded as Yogi and Boo Boo crossed their arms.

"You'd better fess up TC" said Benny "After all, all of Fancy Fancy's girlfriends have taught him not to underestimate the power of a woman."

"Don't remind me" Fancy-Fancy told Benny.

"You'd better talk TC" Jessica glared at him "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Top Cat gulped.

Jessica showed her sharp polished fingernails at him.

"Ooh" said Spook "My uncle got scratched so badly by his wife's claws. I wonder what being scratched by a human female is like."

"Okay! Okay! Okay!" Top Cat exclaimed "I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"Good." Huck remarked.

"So Top Cat, do you know anyone that was among the first creations of the Funtastic Duo?" Yogi asked.

"Yes I do!" Top Cat said "Just put me down first"

Jessica put Too Cat down and he started to explain.

"Here's the thing," he said "Their names are Ruff and Reddy. They're a cat and dog duo."

"Do you know where they are now?" Huck asked him.

"Sure" Top Cat folded his arms "But I ain't telling!"

"Remember me?" Jessica made an evil smile at him and showed her sharp nails.

"Okay! Okay!" Top Cat shouted "They're in Rome! They're visiting the Roman Holidays. You'd better get there and fast, cause they are coming home in a couple of hours."

"Rome?!" Charlie exclaimed. "We'd better get there fast."

"Them get to it! Come on boys!" Top Cat jumped back into his trash can.

Charlie, Jessica, the animals and the kids ran to the Chan Van. Good thing Hoagie's Alley was so close.

"It's a good thing I carry a spare key to the van" Charlie took out a key and got into the seat.

"But Mr. Chan," said Dixie "How are we gonna get to Rome in time? That's overseas!"

"You've never ridden this van before have you?" Charlie asked the mouse.

He pressed a button on the van's control panel and it converted into a copter.

"Wow." Pixie remarked when he saw the conversion.

"You can say that again." Dixie nodded.

"Alright Mr. C!" Flim Flam exclaimed "To Rome!"

"Right." Charlie nodded. "Let's go!"

Once everyone hopped onto the helicopter, it took off and made it's way to Rome. Prior to leaving the main continent containing Boomerland and Boomerang City, the helicopter flew over a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yep! We found out who the new kings are! They are Ruff and Reddy! In case you didn't know, Ruff and Reddy was Hanna-Barbera's very first show (well, technically Tom and Jerry was their first, but that was before their company opened). It was about a dimwitted dog named Ruff and sarcastic cat named Reddy! We will learn more about them very soon!**


	49. Entering Two Places

Meanwhile, back in Atlantis, Shaggy's group were swimming towards the underwater castle.

"That castle is under attack" said Scrappy "How are we gonna get in?"

"I do of course" Shelly made a snooty smile "I am not only the beauty of the group, I am the brains as well"

"Like, what have you got in mind?" Shaggy asked.

"Here's what we do" Shelly said "We create a diversion to distract the guards and then we sneak in before they snap back to reality."

"But who's gonna distract them?" Bubbles asked.

"Jabber will of course" Shelly made a snooty smile.

"Me?" Jabber pointed to himself "No way! Forget it Shell!"

"Don't get your flippers in a flop" Shelly pointed to Scooby, Shaggy and Clamhead "These three will be joining you! These scaredy cats break the speed record for running."

"Like, you mean swimming in this case." Shaggy corrected her. "But either way, we'd better get going if we want to get out of here fast after finding Aquaman."

"Fair enough, Raggy." Scooby nodded before he, Shaggy, Jabber and Clamhead grouped up and swam over to the castle.

Seeing the guards still standing guard at the gate, Shaggy turned to the rest of his group.

"Well, here goes nothing." Clamhead remarked.

Shaggy, Scooby and Jabber all nodded before putting Shelly's plan in motion. Jabberjaw picked up a rock and threw it at the guards.

"Hey like you two guards!" Shaggy shouted to the guards "Come over here and get us!"

"Reah rover here" Scooby waved to them.

"Come and catch us!" Clamhead threw another rock at them.

The guards got angry and pointed their tridents at them and started to go after our heroes.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "Like run gang!"

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Jabberjaw swam away.

While the guards were shooting beams at Scooby, Shaggy, Jabber and Clamhead, the others were eavesdropping behind a large rock.

"That's right Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy shouted "You can stop those stupid guards! You're the be-"

"Shut up pipsqueak!" Shelly shushed him "The guards left the castle doors open. Come on, let's go!"

Daphne, Scrappy, Shelly, Bubbles and Biff swam to the open doors of the castle and successfully got in.

ack at Shaggy's group, the four were swimming away from the guards.

It was then that Shaggy caught a glimpse of the rest of the groups SUCCESSFULLY entering the castle.

"Like, Scooby, you still got that magic paintbrush?" He asked.

"I do." Scooby nodded.

"Quick! Paint some turbine packs onto our diving suits and Jabber so we can get out of here fast!" Shaggy said.

"Rokay!" Scooby nodded before getting to work. In no time was he able to produce the turbine packs.

"Alright." Clamhead nodded. "Let's move out of here!"

Shaggy, Scooby and Jabber all nodded before activating their turbine packs.

They soon find themselves swimming in a fast rate as they turned around and swam towards the castle.

"Quick!" One of the guards shouted. "Get those intruders!"

"We're trying, but they're too fast!" Another said.

Back at the castle, Daphne and the rest of the group watched Shaggy's group swimming away in a fast speed and heading back to the castle.

"As soon as Shag and the four of them enter, we shut the doors so those guards won't be able to catch us." Daphne said.

"Good idea, Daphne." Scrappy nodded before they took their positions at each door.

Shaggy's group soon entered the castle, and as they deactivated their turbine packs, Daphne's group quickly shut the doors, locking the guards out.

"Whew!" Shaggy said as he catches his breath. "Like, that was a close one!"

"You can say that again." Jabber nodded in agreement.

"Now come on Neptune's" said Biff "We have to find out where they are keeping Aquaman."

"And how pray tell, do we do that?" Shelly pursed her lips.

The group was silent for a brief moment as they try to come up with an idea.

Meanwhile hundreds of feet on the surface, the Funky Phantom and Captain Caveman characters finally found the entrance to the simulation room.

"Alright, gang." Augie says. "Let's see if Hal Jordan is there or not."

"I hope so." Dee Dee replied as they prepare to enter the room.

"But how are we gonna get in without getting in trouble?" April asked them.

"Looks like this another job for me" Mudsy proclaimed "It's Funky Phantom time once again!"

Mudsy walked through the door to the room and saw none other than Hal Jordan in all his glory. Doing some sort of pilot work.

"There he is" he thought "Better tell April and the others."

Mudsy walked back through the doors to tell the news.

"Good news friends" he said "He's in there, working, doing stuff even."

"Alright." Skip nodded. "But now the question is: What should we do now to get his attention?

"How's about one of the ladies go charm him and get his attention?" Augie suggested.

"No way!" Brenda folded her arms "That guy is old enough to be my father. If I had a father or a mother for that matter."

"Then, what should we do?" Mudsy asked.

Everyone thought for a moment on what to do.

"I have an idea" said Dee-Dee "Why don't we just go inside and explain everything?"

"I don't know." Augie shook his head. "But I'm afraid we probably don't have a choice, although we sure are going to have to explain why we're here."

They walked into the room to give Hal the news.

"No turning back now" said Skip.

"It's now or never" Brenda added.

"Um," Augie tapped on Hal's shoulder "Mr. Jordan?"

Hal turned around "Yes? Whoa! Captain Caveman? Funky Phantom?"

"The spirit of 1776," Mudsy proclaimed "At your service, Mr. Jordan sir!"

"In the flash" said Cavey.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Hal asked "And how did you get here anyways?"

"It's a long story, Mr. Jordan." Brenda replied. "But we need your help."

The group wasted no time explaining the fate of Boomerland and what Dr. Zin has in store for them.

"So lemme get this straight," said Hal "You guys know about my identity as the Green Lantern and some guy named Dr. Zin has found an ally here in my world and formed a master plan that he and some other DC villains can benefit from."

"That is correct, positive, right even" said Mudsy.

"Who do you think is Zin's new ally, Mr. J?" Dee-Dee asked him.

"Thaal Sinestro of Korguar" Hal exclaimed. "He's my arch nemesis. He used to be a Green Lantern until he started abusing his powers and was discharged. His suit is just like mine only it and its ring are yellow instead of green. He runs an organization called Sinistro Corps which is mostly of guys with suits and rings like his."

"Uh oh." Augie said. "We'd better be ready, Mr. Jordan, because I think that guy may be on his way looking for you right now."

"Well you guys can't be ready looking like that." Hal pointed to their outfits "You'll need some special stuff to fight Sinistro and his henchmen."

Hal reached into his desk drawer and there were eight spare rings.

"Put these on" Hal handed them out the rings.

Mudsy, Augie, Skip, April, Captain Caveman, Taffy, Dee-Dee and Brenda each put a ring on their index finger. Within seconds, their outfits were all transformed into those worn by members of the Green Lantern Corps.

"Heavens to Delaware." Mudsy exclaimed. "We're now Green Lanterns!"

"And we all look cool in these uniforms!" April added as they looked at each other in their uniforms.

"Yeah" Brenda looked at herself "This outfit really shows off my curves."

"Yeah" Augie looked at his muscles "I feel more buffer than ever."

"Question," said Taffy "Does this suit make me look big?"

"No Taffy, it really shows off your curves" said Dee Dee "And it also makes you look real bootylicious."

"Now quit joking around, girls." Hal said as he put on his own ring and transformed into Green Lantern. "Sinistro and his henchmen may strike at any moment, so be prepared."

"You heard the guy" said Augie "Let's skedaddle!"

Hal put on his ring and became his superhero identity, the Green Lantern.

"Come on kids" he said "We've gotta find Sinistro!"

Green Lantern and the kids flew right out of the building to start their mission. April carried Elmo and Boo in her arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Mudsy, April, Skip, Augie, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are now Green Lanterns! Now how awesome is that? Looks like this is gonna see some intense fighting, eh? Well, be sure to stay tuned for some action and drama!**


	50. Captured Again

Back on the shore of the lake near Daws Butler Woods, the rest of Fred and Velma's group were putting Crystal and Amber's plans in motion.

The Hex Girls wasted no time setting up their bus and instruments, and before long, they were ready to rock on.

"Okay ladies" said Thorn "We got one shot at this!"

"Right" said Dusk and Luna.

"Speakers on the bus have been turned on" said Dusk "Lets rock baby!"

The Hex Girls started to play their number one hit single, I'm a Hex Girl. The speakers were bumping and the Planeteers were so intimidated by the music.

"Oh geez!" Captain Planet shouted "What is that noise?"

"What?" Linka put her hands on her ears.

Meanwhile, Team Quest was swimming under the bay towards the book that was holding Speed Buggy.

"We'd better be quick." Madelyn said. "We don't know how long the Hex Girls' music will distract them."

"And I don't know how long they can play!" Dr. Quest added.

Finally, they found the hook that was holding Speed Buggy on his bumper.

"Dad!" Jonny told his father "Hurry!"

Dr. Quest quickly swam over to where the hook is.

"Alright, guys." He told the others. "Grab onto Speedy and hang on."

"Right, Dr. Quest." The others, including his son, nodded.

Dr. Quest and Race, both with a hand holding onto Speedy's bumper, worked quickly to unhook the bumper.

Within seconds, they were taking off and heading back towards the shore.

At this moment, one of the Planeteers noticed that their would-be prisoners have escaped.

"Drat! The prisoners are escaping, captain!" He shouted to Captain Planet.

"No problem," said Kwame "I've received some Intel on where Scooby-Doo is."

"Where is he?" Captain Planet asked Kwame.

"He's in the DC Universe" Kwame explained "In Aquaman's world of Atlantis to be exact."

"Then that's where we are headed" said Linka.

"I will get that brush back if it's the last thing I do!" Planet vowed.

Meanwhile, our heroes made it back to shore safe and sound.

"That was a close call." Jonny commented as they helped the rest of their friends get on the shore.

"You can say that again." Fred agreed. "And thanks for saving us."

"No problem big guy" said Race.

"All in a day's work for Team Quest" Jonny added.

"Anything for my big sister" Madelyn finished.

"Now that we've got the book" said Debbie "We need to find the others and fast!"

Just then, a voice shouted, "You all will be reunited with the others, sooner than you think!"

"Jinkies!" Velma gasped "Who said that?"

"Ruff!" Bandit jumped into Velma's arms.

"I think we may have our answer, gang." Fred said as he pointed towards where the voice came from. "Look!"

Nearby, there were dozens of agents in the surrounding area, all armed with weapons.

"Oh snap!" Thorn said.

Everyone raised their hands in the air and froze in their places.

"That's right." One of the agents said. "Our boss has ordered us to track down you prisoners, and it looks like we've got more cells that can be filled up!"

"Including two special cells for those aliens." Another added as he gestured towards Crystal and Amber.

It was then that Dr. Zin's voice came through the radio of the agent in charge.

"Agent Snow, how's your hunting coming along?" the criminal mastermind's voice boomed through the radio.

"Very well, boss." The agent replied. "We not only recaptured those escaped prisoners, but we've got the warlock and plenty of their allies, including two aliens."

"Two aliens?" Dr. Zin asked excitingly. "Excellent. Have them brought over back to the hideout immediately, and make sure that they don't escape, Agent Snow."

"Yes, boss." Snow nodded.

"You crook!" Dr. Quest shouted towards the radio as he was held back by two of the agents. "You won't get away with this, Dr. Zin!"

"Oh, is that you, Dr. Quest?" Dr. Zin asked on the other end. "Stop holding me up! I'm almost running late for my meeting with the Loony Tunes villains, so talk to you later!"

"Loony Tunes?!" The group shouted in unison.

"Uh, oh." Marcie said. "Looks like we've got more trouble."

"Yeah." Fred nodded. "I only hope the others are doing alright."

"Okay, quit the chatting, kids!" the head agent snapped. "You're holding up our schedule, so get moving, now!"

With that, the agents escorted their prisoners to their aircraft in preparation to fly back to Messick Island.

Meanwhile, several miles away above the Atlantic Ocean, the Chan helicopter was en route to its destination of Rome.

Huck looked down at the ground below. "Alright kiddies this is your co-pilot speaking, we are now approaching the city of Rome. We'll be landing immediately. Thank you for choosing Air Chan."

"Alright." Jessica said. "We should be arriving at Rome in no time!"

"Yeah." Scooter nodded. "I only hope we can find Ruff and Reddy soon."

Flim Flam looked out the window "Boy, the Roman never looked so good, eh Nancy?"

"Yeah" said Nancy "It's beautiful."

Soon, the Chan Copter landed right on the ground. Everyone hopped off the helicopter and gathered up, while Charlie pressed a button on the remote and transform the helicopter back into a van.

"Alright, everyone." He exclaimed. "Hope on!"

Everybody got back into the van.

"Just one question pop," said Mimi.

"What is it Mimi?" Charlie asked her.

"Do you know where the Holidays live?" Mimi asked him.

"Rats" said Charlie "I guess I didn't think this through."

"Uh oh." Jessica remarked. "Now what?"

"This is an anachronistic place" said Boo-Boo "Perhaps there's a phone book that tells us where the Holidays live."

"Great idea Boo-Boo" said Yogi "You're smarter than the average sidekick."

"No problem, Yogi" said Boo Boo.

The group soon managed to get a copy of a phone book and went down searching for information related to the Roman Holidays.

"Let's see" Jessica read the phone book "Aha! The Holidays!"

"Where do they live Jessica?" Flip asked her.

"At Venus De Milo Arms apartment building, in room 434. We'd better get there and fast!"

They all got into the Chan Van and drove to the Holidays' residence at Venus De Milo Arms."

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, Dr. Zin arrived at his conference room, where several Looney Tunes villains were waiting.

"So is everyone here?" He asked the villains "Elmer Fudd?"

"Present" said Elmer.

"Yosemite Sam?" He checked the list again.

"Howdy!" Yosemite Sam shot his guns in the air.

"Marvin Martian?" He read the list again.

"I am present" said Marvin "Isn't that lovely? Right K-9?"

"Ruff!" Marvin's dog saluted.

Zin finished the list "And finallly, Wile E. Coyote?"

Wile E. Coyote held up a sign that said "HERE"

"Excellent." Dr. Zin nodded as he put down the list. "So I assume you all have received my message about my plans for world domination, correct?"

"Oh goody" said Marvin "We have alright."

"But what's in it for us?" asked Yosemite Sam.

"Simple: You guys all get to get rid of your enemies, like that carrot-chewing rabbit, for instance." Zin replied.

"Oh, yeah!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed as he leaped into the air and started shooting towards the ceiling. "Time for that rabbit to say his prayers! Yee-haw!"

Yosemite Sam stopped what he was doing when he saw the annoyed look on Dr. Zin's face.

"Did you realize how much it costs me to have the ceiling repaired, Yosemite Sam?" Dr. Zin asked with a clear tone of annoyance.

"Oh," Yosemite Sam blushed "Sorry."

Wile E. Coyote held up a sign that said "THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT! REVENGE AT LAST!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like things are gonna get a little looney (pun both intended and unintended). Zin has captured Fred and Velma's group as well as Mr. Van Ghoul! Now their only hopes are Scooby, Scrappy and Mudsy's gang and Charlie and Jessica's gang!**


	51. Heroic Tradgedies

Back over at Atlantis, Shaggy's group swam their way through the castle when it suddenly got rocked by an explosion.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed. "We'd better be quick!"

"Yeah" Daphne agreed. "Once we find Aquaman and alert him about Dr. Zin's plans, we can then move on and get out of here."

Just then, a voice said, "Don't worry, meddling kids, you'll be out of here in no time!"

"Who said that?" Shelly asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "That wasn't funny!"

"Well, you're about to find out!" The voice said again, and as everyone turned and looked, they saw a robot-like figure with red eyes and a gem-shaped face standing in front of them.

"Like, the Black Manta!" Shaggy exclaimed as everyone jumped.

"That's right." The Black Manta sinisterly grinned. "You kids are too late in alerting Aquaman, as I've gotten to him first with the help of a partner."

"You got it right." Another voice said, and as everyone looked on, a figure wearing a golden mask and armed with a golden spear walked towards them. "I took the pleasure in stealing the hearts of my foolish brother and his family, and they're all on their way to Messick Island!"

"Ocean Master!" Shaggy exclaimed when he the figure revealed himself. "A.k.a 'Orm'! Like, the power-hungry duke who tried to take over control of Atlantis from his brother Aquaman."

"And I'll say that you're such a know-it-all, you hippie!" Orm replied.

"Listen pal!" Shelly snapped "We're here to take your brother and get his throne back! So you'd better surrender at once!"

"Oh yeah?" Mantis asked "What're you gonna do about it little girl?"

"This!" Shelly leaped into the air and did a flying kick that sent Manta flying across the room.

"Jeepers" said Daphne.

Manta got up and walked right up to Shelly.

"It appears I have misjudged you!" He said.

"Darn right you have!" Shelly said "Now let him go!"

"Yeah" Jabberjaw said "Let your brother go!"

"I don't think so" said Manta "This female is a worthy opponent. The rest of you are just wastes of time!"

"A waste of time?" Scrappy growled "Why you! Let me at him! Let me at him!"

"Scrappy no" Scooby picked up Scrappy.

Manta started shooting beams at Shelly, which she kept dodging.

"Guys listen!" She said "You find a way to stop Manta's cronies and save Aquaman, I'll stop Mr. Ray Face!"

"Shelly no!" Biff said "I'm not leaving you!"

"Do it!" Shelly shouted.

"Like, let's move out of here if we want to stop those goons." Shaggy said as Bubbles pulled Biff away.

"Not so fast!" Orm replied. "While my friend here is dealing with that lady, you kids got me to answer to!"

"Oh yeah?" Scrappy asked. "Just who do you think..."

Before he could finish, another explosion rocked the palace, and several pieces of the ceiling fell and knocked the heroes out, except for Shelly, who was shocked when she saw Biff getting knocked out.

"Biff" She exclaimed, but before she could do something, Manta suddenly struck her right in the chest really hard!

"That was easy." Manta sinisterly grinned as he pulled his blood-covered spear out. "I guess these meddling kids are simply a waste of our time."

"Right" Orm nodded. "But before we leave, will you do the honors of taking their hearts, partner?"

"With pleasure" The Black Manta smiled before aiming his vacuum gun at Shaggy, Daphne and the Doos, who were unconscious.

Pulling the trigger, he effortlessly took their hearts away.

"There!" Orm grinned. "Now that's done, let's move out of here before this whole palace collapses on us!"

"Right" Manta nodded before the two villains swam off, leaving the heroes to die in the palace.

Manta and Orm took Aquaman and made their way out of the palace which was about to fall into a million pieces.

"Huh?" Daphne opened her eyes "What's going on here?"

Scooby started to come to "Why do I feel so empty?"

"Like, our hearts!" Shaggy exclaimed when he felt his chest. "They're gone!"

"Oh no!" Scrappy exclaimed. "Those baddies must have taken them while we were knocked out!"

"And, like, that's not all!" Shaggy added as the others were waking up "The castles going to collapse in any minute!"

"Jeepers" Daphne exclaimed as she saw the palace shaking. "Let's get out of here!"

It was then that Bubbles saw something she wished she didn't see.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Bubbles, what is it?" Biff asked her.

She pointed to that very thing "It's Sh-sh-sh-sh-Shelly!"

"What?" Everyone got up

"Like, oh no." Shaggy exclaimed when he saw the state of Shelly. "I'm afraid you're going to need some tissue papers, Biff."

"Why's that, Shag...oh no, Shelly!" Biff said when he saw what Bubbles and Shaggy had saw.

Lying on the palace floor was Shelly, who was unconscious and had a hole on her diving suit. But what made him horrified was that there was red blood coming from it!

"Shelly, no" He shouted as he quickly swam towards her. "Speak to me!"

He tried to get her to speak, but she was unresponsive.

"Quick!" Shaggy said. "Let's take her and like, get out of here and return to Boomerland, fast!"

Immediately, he and a few others raced over to help Biff pick Shelly up, and without hesitation, they quickly swam their way out of the falling castle with Shaggy leading the way.

As soon as they made it back to the Neptunemobile, the whole palace blew up. On the surface world, Captain Caveman, Mudsy, Green Lantern and the kids finally found Sinistro Corps.

"There it is kids" said Green Lantern "Sinistro Corps!"

"They're probably plotting something right now" said Dee-Dee "We're gonna have to sneak in and find a way. But this time, we're gonna have to go together."

"Right" Green Lantern nodded. "Stay together and keep quiet."

"Ruff, ruff" Elmo pointed to something.

"Guys look!" said April "Elmo has found something. What is it boy?"

They all ran to the shadows in the left. There was a giant vent big enough for them to fit into.

"Of course," said Green Lantern "The secret is in the left to the shadows"

Green Lantern shot a laser beam from his ring to cut out the vent's door.

"Okay" he said "Now let's move!"

Everyone crawled into the vent and started to search for where Sinistro and his cronies could be. Just then, they heard some talking.

"Guys" said Dee-Dee "Shut up I hear something."

They looked down at the air vent and saw they were above the conference room, where Sinistro was having a conference with his henchmen.

"Alright, men!" Sinistro said. "We've received orders from Dr. Zin to find and capture the Green Lantern."

"So what're the orders sirs?" Mongul asked Sinestro.

"Do tell us boss" said Arkillo.

"Alright, so here's the plan, men..." Sinistro says, but before he could continue, one of his henchmen entered the conference room with a screen projected from his ring.

"Boss, we've got trouble!" He shouted as he entered the room.

"Drat!" Sinistro said as he and the rest of the occupants turned their attention to the henchman. "What's the idea of interrupting this conference?"

"Sorry about that sir, but we've got trouble with the ventilation system." The henchman replied as he turned the screen towards Sinistro and pointed at a certain part of the ventilation system where there're two red lights flashing. "There appears to be some blockage in the vent above the conference room and some damage to the outside of the air vent system."

"Oh?" Sinistro replied when he saw the flashing red lights on the screen. Taping on the first flashing red light, he noted that it's due to a large hole in the vent, while the second flashing red light was an alert on a blockage in the air ventilation system.

Putting two and two together, he figured that they may be being watched.

"I can see we're being watched" said Sinestro "And I believe I know where the problem is!"

Sinestro raised his fist and shot a beam at the vent which cut the vent and caused our heroes to fall out and land in front of those scoundrels.

"Well, well, well" Sinestro looked down and saw Green Lantern piled with our protagonists "If it isn't the Green Lantern."

"And what is this?" Mogul pointed to the Funky Phantom and Captain Caveman characters "Looks like our foe has brought some guests as well."

"And they all look like they're members of his fan club." Sinestro laughed. "Hence the reason why they're wearing similar costumes."

"Aww so cute" Arkilo laughed at them.

"Too bad this is their last meeting!" Sinestro said "You've seen too much Green! Come on boys, let's take them all out!"

"Yeah" said the other Sinestro Corps members.

"ATTACK" Sinestro shouted.

All the bad guys charged towards our heroes, ready to take them out at any moment.

"Oh no" Brenda shivered "Wh-wh-what do we do now? They're gonna get us! We gotta get outta here!"

"Brenda!" Dee-Dee slapped Brenda across the cheek "We have powers remember?"

"Oh yeah" Brenda said.

"Let's get them!" Augie exclaimed.

The heroes quickly geared up for battle as the Sinestro Corps charged towards them, fighting mainly through the power of their rings.

They were battling with the power of their newfound powers and rings. There was much violence and intense stuff in this epic brawl. However, the battle between Brenda and Karu Sil was something in particular we should tell you about.

Brenda was shooting lasers from her ring at Karu, but with no luck.

"Aw how cute" Karu mocked Brenda "You're trying to fight me but just end of failing."

Brenda growled "Why you!"

Brenda kicked Karu right in the stomach and sent her flying across the room. Karu got up and flew back up to Brenda and zapped her with electromagnetic beams from the ring and she kicked Brenda really hard and she hit the wall very hard.

"What's wrong?" Karu sadistically laughed at Brenda "Did little Brenda got a boo-boo?"

Brenda was weak from all the zapping (not to mention the kicking and pain from the beating) and couldn't get up at all. Karu zapped Brenda again and she got even weaker.

"Time to finish you off, you worthless creation" Karu put her foot on Brenda's head "Say goodbye"

However, before she could finish Brenda off, Karu suddenly had a foolish look on her face. Then, she slumped to the floor.

"This is what you get for attacking my fiancé!" said Skip, who used his ring to produce a massive boxing glove and used it to knock Karu out.

"Give it up Sinestro!" Green Lantern faced up to his nemesis "You've lost!"

"Surrender at once!" Caveman pointed his club at them.

"Fools" He shouted "Do you think you can ever defeat us? We just keep coming back! You can't get rid of me!"

Just then, a glowing green lasso lassoed up the baddies. That was bit a redundant.

"What the?" Mogul gasped "What is the meaning of this?"

"So long chumps!" Skip held the lasso (that lassoed the bad guys) "You're finished!"

Skip swung the bad guys round and round and finally, he tossed them far, far away, right out of the lair.

"Zowie" said Taffy "Skip you defeated those baddies!"

"Yeah, but Brenda isn't doing so well" Skip replied urgently as he quickly moved to his unconscious fiancée.

Skip and the others ran over to the pile that Brenda was in. They dragged her body out and saw her. She was fatally wounded, cold and beat up.

"Brenda!" Skip shouted "Speak to me!"

There was no response from her.

Immediately, Green Lantern used his ring to call the Green Lantern Corps.

"Calling all Green Lanterns" he said "Sinestro and his cronies have been apprehended. We are at the lair, be sure to locate them at once. I'll be waiting in the Sinistro Corp conference room."

Tears started to fall out of Skip's eyes as he stared at the love of his life.

"Come on guys" Augie said sadly "We have to get back."

Just then, Brenda's eyes started to open a little.

"S-s-Skip?" he said weakly.

"Brenda?" Skip gasped.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Dee-Dee asked her best friend.

"I feel so cold and weak" Brenda weakly said "I think I'm-"

"No!" Skip said "We're taking you back!"

"Perhaps its better this way" Brenda gently caressed Skip's cheek "I love you Skip."

Those were Brenda's final words before her eyes closed and she fell to the ground.

"Oh, and one more thing," Green Lantern added. "Be sure to dispatch a medical team immediately. We've currently got a team member down with fatal injuries, and I don't think she will be able to witness your arrival."

"Brenda, no" Skip exclaimed as he held onto Brenda's lifeless body.

Moments later, members of the Green Lantern Corps arrived at the scene, where Sinestro and his henchmen were taken into custody, while a medical team gently placed Brenda's lifeless body onto a stretcher.

As they watched Brenda being taken away, Green Lantern turned to the rest of the heroes and said. "We've got high-tech medical equipment over at our headquarters, and my pals are going to do their best in trying to save Brenda's life, but I'm not one hundred percent sure if she will make it."

Skip nodded somberly while his teammates silently looked on, trying hard to hold back their tears.

"In the meantime, I strongly advise you all to return to your mission immediately." Hal added. "Be rest assured that Brenda is in safe hands, and I'm terribly sorry about how this turned out."

Augie nodded silently before turning to Skip and said, "Come on, Skip. Let's return to Boomerland."

Skip took one last look at the medical team taking Brenda away before nodding and joined his teammates as they prepared to teleport back to Boomerland.

"When you're ready, Cavey" Taffy said.

"Unga" Cavey nodded before pressing the button, and within seconds, they were back in Boomerland.

Shaggy's group arrived at Boomerland the same time Mudsy's group arrived. During that time, Shaggy was the first to notice that the Teen Angels weren't in a cheerful mood when they arrived.

Similarly, Mudsy saw the pained looks on Biff's face, and he immediately understood when he saw an unconscious-looking Shelly in Biff's arms.

"Looks like we're not the only group that has suffered a loss, guys" He said to his friends in a somber mood.

"Zowie!" Taffy said when she saw Shelly. "What happened, and what's the matter with Shelly?"

"It's a long story." Daphne replied. "We didn't get a chance to alert Aquaman and we had a run-in with Orm and the Black Manta, and worst of all, the latter hurt Shelly really bad!"

"Heavens to Delaware" Mudsy gasped. "You're not the only group suffering from a loss like that! Brenda got wounded during our tangle with Sinestro and his goons, and she's being taken to the critical care unit by the Green Lantern Corps' medical team."

"Jeepers" Daphne said.

Just then, Hal's image came up on Skip's ring.

"Mr. Jordan" said Dee-Dee "What's happening with Brenda?"

"Is she okay?" Skip asked, looking close to tears.

"We tried everything we could" Hal sadly said "I'm sorry. She didn't make it. I'm terribly sorry."

The group was stunned silent by Mr. Jordan's announcement.

"Like, I don't believe it." Shaggy said somberly as he turned to Daphne, who nodded silently. "We've lost two members of our team!"

"No" Biff held Shelly's lifeless body "Shelly I'm so sorry. This is my entire fault, it was my job to protect you and I let you down. I did this to you, I'm sorry. You're my family Shelly, and I'll always love you."

Biff then kissed Shelly's forehead and started crying silently, holding her lifeless body.

"Well, brother" Skip said to Biff silently as he placed his hand on his shoulder. "You're not the only one that is going through a rough time like this."

Biff nodded as he and Skip cried together silently.

During the moment, Daphne turned to Shaggy and said, "I really don't know what to think of this, Shag."

"Like same here, Daph." Shaggy nodded as Scooby and Scrappy turned to him and Daphne. "At least we're still together, although I'm really worried about Fred and Velma."

"And Googie" Scrappy added.

Daphne nodded as she and Shaggy shared an embrace to comfort each other with Scooby and Scrappy soon joining in.

"I never thought I'd have to experience something like this again" Mudsy said sadly.

"What're you talking about Mudsy?" April looked at him.

"Yeah" said Dee-Dee "What do you mean 'again'?"

Mudsy just stayed silent with a sad expression on his face.

"You know what it's like to lose the love of your life?" Skip asked him.

Mudsy nodded with tears forming in his eyes.

"It happened long before you guys set Boo and I free from that clock." Mudsy replied as he tried hard to hold back his tears.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Jeepers, Brenda and Shelly have just died and now, Skip and Biff's hearts are severely broken. They just lost the girls they loved the most. Brenda and Skip were going to be married, now he'll never see each other again and Biff just told Shelly how he really felt and now she's gone. With this tradgedy, Mudsy is going to tell the gang about his dark and troubled past. Get ready to learn about the Funky Phantom before he became a phantom.**


	52. Mudsy's Death Sentence

"Do you believe in spirits from the beyond?" He asked "Cause that's just a load of baloney. But ghosts are as real as the nose on your face. Every ghost you come across was once a living being. Trapped in the world that ended them, ghosts try to do things to make their death seem worthwhile. But this is the tale of my life before dying in that clock."

"I've always wondered what your life was like before we found you Mudsy" said Augie "But I've never gotten the courage to bring it up."

"So tell us Mudsy," said Scrappy "Explain everything."

"So Boo and I used to be like all of you, back in the eighteenth century." Mudsy began. "It was before the place that came to be known as the United States of America won its independence from the Redcoats."

"So what was life like back then?" April asked "Where did you grow up and what was your childhood like?"

"I grew up in a mansion on a hill with my mother and father called Muddlemore Manor," Mudsy explained "When I was a boy, I usually spent my time inside of the house rather than play games with other children. I was actually a rather shy boy, so I didn't have many friends growing up. In fact, I didn't have any friends."

"Like, then what happened?" Shaggy asked.

"Another family moved in next door to us" Mudsy continued "We went to welcome them to the acres and there was a girl my age with them. Her name was Amelia. She wasn't like me, she was more open about herself and more willing for adventure and being out there. Amelia came over for a play date and we became fast friends. She was my first friend."

"Boy Mudsy," said Daphne "She sounds like she was a really nice person."

"Yeah" said Mudsy "She was the most wonderful person in the world. We were always there for each other and did practically everything together. We were inseperable, close even. But not too close. When we soon went into adolescent-hood, she started blossoming into a beautiful young woman, like an angel from heaven. I fell in love with her."

Augie nodded as Daphne subconsciously pulled Shaggy closer to her.

"Gee, that's really good." Scrappy replied. "You must've been happy whenever you were together with her."

"We were" said Mudsy "When I was with Amelia, I forgot times when I was sad. I wanted to tell her how I felt about her."

"How'd you do it?" Daphne asked him.

"I saved up my money for over five years" he continued "Finally, I had enough money to buy her a lovely heart-shaped necklace. That night, I took her to a clearing with a crystal waterfall to tell her. I told Amelia my true feelings for her and why I loved her."

"What did she say Mudsy?" Skip asked Mudsy.

"She said that she loved me as well" Mudsy said "Since we were an item, we became closer than ever. On a rainy day after we got married 4 months later, we saw a kitten all alone in a box with no home or family."

"Like, and so you both decided to take the kitten in and took care of him." Shaggy commented as he glanced at Boo, who nodded.

"Correct Shaggy" said Mudsy "We took him home and Amelia named him 'Boo', cause she loved to play peek-a-boo with him. Amelia loved Boo as if she was his own mother. She always said that Boo was our baby."

"What do you mean?" Taffy asked.

"He means that Boo is like their son" Augie explained "Mudsy's the daddy and his wife's the mommy..."

"And Boo's their baby" Daphne finished.

"How do you know that Augie?" Biff asked Augie.

"Cause I have a dog of my own." Augie pet Elmo's head.

"Boo was like our son" Mudsy pet Boo's head "Anyways, about a year later, Amelia was pregnant and we became the proud parents of three adorable little girls; Sarah, Maggie and Jeanette."

"Mudsy, I had no idea you had a wife and kids" April smiled.

"I loved those girls more than anything" Mudsy sighed "Sarah was the oldest and the tomboy of the triplets, Maggie was the valleygirl..."

"There were valley girls back in your time period, Mudsy?" Bubbles asked Mudsy.

"Of course" said Mudsy "There are things about the past you have yet to know. And Jeanette, she was the shy one.

"We were all so happy together" Mudsy said "I loved Amelia, Boo and the girls more than anything in the world. They were the best 7 years of my life. But, that all changed when...the British had arrived."

"Jeepers" said Daphne.

"Jeepers indeed Daphne Blake," Mudsy sighed "The soliders attacked our home and set it on fire while we were still inside. It was burned to the ground, my whole life was crumbling. And that's not the worst of it, the head solider was about to shoot me when Amelia pushed me out of the way and she got shot instead."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed as everyone else around him gasped. "It must have devastated you!"

"And that sure as heck wasn't the least of it" Mudsy started to get tears in his eyes "Our daughters didn't make it either. They were shot and killed by the soldiers as well. I went up to their lifeless bodies and watched them say their last final words as they died. All I have left of Amelia is the necklace I gave her and Boo."

Boo nodded and purred on Mudsy's cheek.

"Oh, dear." Daphne remarked as she tears started to emerge from her eyes, and Shaggy silently passed her a sheet of tissue to her, Scooby and Scrappy.

"Oh Mudsy" April said sympathetically.

"So I stayed secluded in a deep depression. I had no one to talk to but Boo." Mudsy continued "The reason I joined the war was so no one could end up like me. I wanted everyone to live long happy lives with their families, which I never got. However during an attack, Boo and I ran into an old house and hid in a grandfather clock, but then we couldn't get out and suffocated. I became a ghost, trapped in the world that destroyed my life. Amelia and the girls however, became Angels in heaven. I wanted to join them, but the rules of the dead say that Angels and ghosts don't mix. I was more alone than ever. I would never see my family again."

Mudsy then started to cry silently and hide his face in his legs.

"Gee like I didn't really think that ghosts and monsters had feelings" Shaggy said.

The mood in the scene was silent and gloom. In fact, it was comparable to the mood when the characters received news of the passing of the Funtastic Duo years back. It was very tragic day when they found out their first creator had died. But it was more tragic when they found out the last living member of the duo had passed away five years later.

"And centuries later," Mudsy sniffled "Three kids and their dog freed us from our chiming prison. They reminded me of my kids and they seemed so nice. So I decided to stay with them. The reason I'm scared all the time is because I'm afraid...of losing you three."

The Teen Angels were shocked but touched by his story, and they decided to give him and Boo a group hug.

Mudsy hugged them with tears still falling from his eyes "Since we came here to Boomerang Land, I made a promise that I would protect not just April, Skip and Augie but all the meddling kids as well."

"But what about parents?" Shaggy asked Mudsy.

"What about them?" April sadly said "We've got uncles and aunts and cousins, but they're no substitutes for real parents. Mudsy and Mr. Chan are the closest things we've got to parents."

"I love April and the boys as if they were my own children" Mudsy kept sobbing "I don't want to lose them."

"I hear you cry sometimes" April sadly said to Mudsy "And I now see why. You miss your family. Do you dream about them? Is that why you turn invisible when you see all those happy families together? Because you miss your family and you don't want people to see you cry?"

Mudsy didn't respond and everyone seemed to take that as a "yes".

"When Googie was taken by the Blot, I stayed alone by myself all the time" Scrappy confessed "I tried not to cry. I tried to forget, but I couldn't forget her. I loved her."

Scooby responded by patting his nephew to comfort him.

"I miss my family" Mudsy sniffled "So much."

There was some silence as Shaggy passed tissue papers to everyone while Daphne silently cried in his shoulder.

"Like, we better stay together if we don't want to lose anyone else on the team." He said to the group as he comforts his friend. "After all, it feels like we're all a part of a large family. A family of characters created by the Funtastic Duo."

"Shaggy's right" Dee-Dee sadly said "We just lost two of our own, one of them was my best friend in whole world. We can't risk losing anyone else. We have to stay together."

"And speaking of this, we better ask Mr. Van Ghoul where should we go to next." Scrappy added.

Just as Scrappy made the comment, the crystal ball on Cavey's person started ringing.

"It must be wizard man"' Cavey took the crystal ball out of his fur.

"Thank goodness you've answered" said Mr. Van Ghoul

"Mr. Van Ghoul!" April said "There's something you should know."

"Not now April" said Vincent "I have some terrible news for you."

"What is it Mr. Van Ghoul?" Jabberjaw asked Mr. Van Ghoul.

"We just got captured by Dr. Zin and his agents." Vincent replied. "And Captain Planet and his Planeteers are on their way to locate you all."

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Yipe!" Scooby added.

"Jeepers!" Daphne agreed.

"That's right, and..." Vincent was about to continue when he was suddenly cut off with his crystal ball being taken by the agents.

"Mr. Van Ghoul?" Taffy asked.

Just then, the crystal ball had an image of someone way too familiar projected in front of them.

"Greetings, meddling kids." It was Dr. Zin. The agents on board the aircraft had placed the crystal ball in front of the screen where they were having a video call with the criminal mastermind. "I certainly hope you all had enjoyed your adventures."

"Yes, we certainly did." Shaggy replied sarcastically. "And, like, you should know that we lost two members on our team thanks to your little friends!"

"Yeah!" Scrappy added as he made a fist. "How dare you do that to our friends?"

"I was about to be married to the girl of my dreams and you killed her!" Skip said.

"Very funny." Dr. Zin laughed sadistically.

"What do you want from us, Dr. Zin?" Daphne asked while Shaggy crossed his arms crossly.

"Yeah you stole our hearts already!" Scooby said "What could you possibly want from us?"

"What do I want?" Dr. Zin asked in a tone that indicated no interest in answering their question. "What I want is that you kindly return the magic paintbrush, Scooby Doo."

"Return re ragic raintbrush?" Scooby asked. "No way!"

"Yeah!" Shaggy agreed. "Like, no matter how many Scooby Snacks you offer, even thousands of boxes of the snacks, we won't return the magic paintbrush to you or any of your goons!"

"Right." Augie nodded. "It's ours to keep and bad guys like you will not lay a finger on it."

"We'll see about that" Zin snapped his fingers.

Just then, Captain Planet zoomed down towards our heroes and snatched the magic paintbrush from Scooby's hand.

"I told you I would get the paintbrush back!" Captain Planet smugly said "The power is MINE!"

"Rey" Scooby exclaimed. "Rive rit back!"

"Not a chance, Scooby Doo!" Captain Planet replied.

Just then, they heard a familiar voice shouting, "Help!"

"Zoinks, I don't believe it!" Shaggy exclaimed when he recognized the voice.

"It's Bugs Bunny!" Daphne added before the Planeteers, along with a handful of Looney Tunes villains, revealed a cage that featured many of the familiar characters, such as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Road Runner, Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety Bird, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg, all locked up in cages.

"Heaven's to Delaware" Mudsy exclaimed.

"That's right, Mudsy, and you kids are going to be next!" Captain Planet exclaimed, while the rest of the Planeteers prepared for combat.

"Guys, let's get out of here!" Augie said weakly.

"Like, I'm with you, man!" Shaggy agreed.

Immediately, the heroes took off and ran.

Seeing the heroes running away, Captain Planet ordered, "Planeteers, ATTACK!"

The Planeteers obeyed their leaders command and pursued the heroes.

In the confusion of trying to run away from Captain Planet and the Planeteers, the heroes split-up after entering a dark tunnel.

Soon, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Mudsy and Boo emerged from one exit of the tunnel while being pursued by two Planeteers.

"Zoinks! They're still behind us!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"And my feet are killing me." Daphne exclaimed.

In response, Scooby lifted Shaggy and Daphne, with the duo holding onto each other to try to prevent themselves from falling off from Scooby's arms.

"You kids will never escape!" One of the two pursuers said.

Immediately, the heroes made a sharp turn at an intersection and then immediately into a dark alleyway, where they quickly hid behind a building.

In the safety of the darkness, the six hid silently while their two pursuers raced by the alleyway, still thinking that they had raced down the road.

After making sure that they're gone, Shaggy said quietly. "Let's go find a place to hide at before they come back."

"Good idea, Shaggy." Mudsy agreed.

"Wait" said Daphne "What about the others? Where are they?"

"Yeah" Scrappy said "What happened to Taffy and the others?"

"Uh, oh" Shaggy exclaimed. "We must have lost them while trying to get away from those Planeteers in that dark tunnel."

Before the group could think of what to do, there was a whistle.

"Over here!" A voice called out.

The group turned towards the source of the whistle and the voice, which came from a sushi restaurant nearby.

"Like, that voice sounds familiar." Shaggy commented as they made their way to the sushi restaurant.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **We've heard it all. Brenda and Shelly have died and now learned how what happened before the Funky Phantom became the Funky Phantom and why he's the way he is. Deep beside Mudsy's cowardly and chickenhearted exterior lies a saddened, traumatized and emotionally scarred man who pines for his family who he will never see again.**

 **What is the cruelty of man? That we hurt and destroy those who do not deserve it? What tradgedy is this? His heart is broken, must we break him too? Too make matters worse, now our heroes have been seperated and are being pursued by Captain Planet and his Planeteers!**


	53. Several Activities

Meanwhile, the rest of the heroes were still trying to lose Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Where could they gone?" Kwame looked left and right "They couldn't have gone far."

"There will be no need" said Captain Planet "They're all gonna die anyway. What do we care?"

"Yeah" said Linka "What do we care? The point is, we got the paintbrush."

"Yes." Captain Planet nodded. "So let's return back to the base!"

"Right" The others nodded before making their way back to Messick Island after reuniting with the other two Planeteers that were pursuing Shaggy's group.

After Captain Planet and the Planeteers were gone, Augie and his group emerged from their hiding places.

"The coast is clear, guys." Augie said as he peeked out from the empty trash can he was hiding in.

"What a relief!" Taffy agreed.

"Wait, did any of you guys see Mudsy or Boo?" Dee Dee asked.

"Mudsy and Boo?" Augie asked as they all look around, only to find that six of their friends were missing. "I don't see them here!"

"And Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne." Biff added. "They're gone, too!"

"We must have split up with them while in that dark tunnel." Skip said. "We'd better find them."

"Yeah" Cavey agreed. "And where are Blue Falcon and robot dog?"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Where is the Blue Falcon?"

"And where's Dynomutt?" Taffy added.

"I think they said they were gonna track down more superheroes" said Clamhead "I hope they arrive soon."

"Come on gang," said Biff "We've gotta find the others."

"Don't worry me will the way" said Cavey.

Cavey pointed out his club and it opened and a bird came out holding a candle. The bird with the candle soon led the gang through the darkness.

"Zowie" said Taffy "This sure is a large tunnel. How are we gonna find the exit?"

"Follow me." Cavey replied.

After what seemed like hours walking in the darkness, the gang finally exited the tunnel

"Finally" April sighed "We're finally backed in the light of day."

"But how are we gonna find the others?" Clamhead asked "They could be anywhere."

"Hey Angels" Dee Dee saw something on the ground "Check this out."

Dee-Dee picked it up and showed it to them.

"Daphne's scarf" said Bubbles "She must've dropped it. We'd better return it to her."

"That's it Bubbles!" Dee-Dee snapped her fingers.

"What is?" Bubbles asked.

"Elmo can sniff this scarf and track down Daphne's scent" Dee-Dee showed the scarf to Elmo "Okay boy, sniff it out."

Elmo sniffed the scarf and started to pick up the scent.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barked.

"That's my dog!" Augie said "Lead the way Elmo!"

"And don't lose that scent." Taffy added.

"Losing the scent is nothing compared to losing Brenda." Skip sadly said.

The gang followed Elmo's lead as he tries to track down Daphne and the rest of the group.

Meanwhile, thousands of miles from Boomerang Land's main continent, Charlie's group finally made it to Venus De Milo Arms, home of the Holiday family.

"Here we are gang" said Jessica "Venus De Milo Arms, home of the Holidays."

Upstairs in the Holiday's apartment room, they were all enjoying some lunch. This would probably be their last meal and their last day together.

"Boy," said Gus "I can't believe the world is ending."

"I can't believe the world is ending right now" Laurie sadly said.

"Sob, sob, sob, whimper, whimper" Brutus sobbed "Oh the agony. The pain, the all happening so soon, the suddenness even"

"According to my calculations" said Precocia "We have only 9 hours, 42 minutes and 54 seconds in counting, daddy."

"Gee, thanks" Gus sarcastically said.

"Thanks for coming over Groovia" Hap said to his girlfriend "I would hate to spend my last few hours of living without you."

"Just don't leave me, okay?" Groovia asked him.

"I won't" Hal wrapped his arms around "I won't leave your side."

Just then, they heard knocking coming from the door.

"Now, I wonder who that may be." Gus wondered as he got up and went for the door.

"Probably the landlord" said Laurie "I guess he wants to demand his rent one last time."

Gus opened the door only to reveal it wasn't the landlord. It was Charlie, the animal characters, Jessica and the kids.

"Excuse me, sir" said Mr. Jinks "Is the Holiday residence?"

"Why, yes." Gus replied before he recognized the characters. "Yogi Bear? Boo Boo? Charlie Chan? Huckleberry Hound?"

"Yep, that's us." Yogi smiled.

"And of course old me" Huck pointed to himself "Huckleberry Hound."

"Now that's what I call an unexpected guest" said Gus "Hey Laurie! Brutus! Kids come here and welcome our guests!"

The rest of the Holidays came over and greeted the guests.

"Why don't you all come in?" Laurie asked them.

"Now that is something" Pixie said "Come on guys."

Charlie, Huck, the bears, Mr. Jinks, the mice, Jessica and the kids walked inside and they were introduced to the Holidays.

"Oh boy" Precocia smiled "Huckleberry Hound is in our apartment."

"Great to be here young lady" Huck shook Precocia's hand.

"Anyways," said Gus "This is Laurie."

"Hey" Laurie said.

"Brutus" Gus showed Brutus.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance" Brutus bowed "Oh joy! Jubilation! Happiness even"

"I think we've met a distant relative of yours" Huck said to Brutus.

"Precocia" Gus introduced his daughter.

"Howdy do folks!" She said.

"And that's my son, Happius" Gus introduced his son.

"And this is my girlfriend, Groovia" Hap put his arm around Groovia.

"I think we've met your doppelgänger" Jessica told Groovia.

"Pleased to meet you" Groovia said "So what're you guys doing here?"

"We're actually on a mission to save the world." Flim Flam replied.

"Save the world? How" asked Gus.

The group wasted no time giving the Holidays an overview of their mission and their quest to find Ruff and Reddy.

"Ruff and Reddy?" Gus asked "They're on their way back from eating right now. You'd better stay here and wait for them."

"In the meantime," said Laurie "Precocia, why don't you and the kids get better acquainted?"

"I guess so" said Precocia "After all, these are the final hours of my life. Come on guys!"

"Wait up Precocia" Mimi picked up Chu-Chu "Come on guys."

Precocia and the other kids decided to go inside Precocia's room and watch some TV.

"So let me get this straight," said Hap "Are Ruff and Reddy really the only ones?"

"Yeah, they are." Boo Boo nodded. "They're so forgotten that even Yogi, Huck and I couldn't remember them, that is, until Top Cat mentioned them."

"Plus, they're among the first creations of the Funtastic Duo, other than Tom and Jerry, who still got their hearts and are thus ineligible to be king of Boomerland." Mr. Jinks added.

"That is way out" said Groovia "Anyways, Hap and I are gonna go take a walk, Mrs. H."

"Yeah" Hap said sadly "If I'm dying, I'd spend my last few hours with the love of my life."

Gus looked at the two sympathetically "Oh fine. You two spend your dying hours together. But be back when we all start fading for real."

"Sure pop" Hap walked out of the apartment holding Groovjs close to him.

"Oh joy! Joy! Joy! Joy!" Brutus jumped for joy "I was in the presence of monarchs, kings, the next rulers even."

"I could've sworn that lion sounds familiar" Huck trailed off.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Scrappy, Mudsy, Daphne and Shaggy arrived at the sushi place the voice came from.

"Like, I don't believe it, Scoob!" Shaggy exclaimed when they entered the sushi restaurant. "It's Matsuhiro, the samurai master!"

Sure enough, the familiar-looking Japanese man was standing in front of them.

"Samurai Scooby, Shogun Shaggy!" Matsuhiro said. "It has been a long while!"

"Heavens to Delaware Scooby-Doo" said Mudsy "You know this guy?"

"Yes, we do, Mudsy." Scooby nodded.

"He helped Shag and Scooby out and trained them to be samurais when the Black Samurai appeared during our trip to Japan a few years back, Mudsy," Daphne explained.

"Gee, Uncle Scooby a samurai?" Scrappy asked excitingly. "Now that's something."

"Reah, re-he-he-he-he-he-he" Scooby laughed.

"Like, what brings you here, Matshuhiro?" Shaggy asked the sushi master.

"I hear you two were on a mission to save our world from the forces of evil," Matshuhiro explained "So, I flew in from Japan and went searching for you five and now I've found you."

"Great to meet you sensei" Scrappy shook Matshuhiro's hand "I'm Scrappy-Doo!"

"And I'm Mudsy the Funky Phantom" Mudsy introduced himself "The spirit of 1776 at your service and this is Boo."

"Meow" Boo meowed.

"Nice meeting you all." Matshuhiro bowed. "Now, I've got urgent news for you all."

"Like, what is it?" Shaggy asked.

"The Sword of Doom has been stolen from the Tokyo Museum of History." Matshuhiro replied urgently.

"The Sword of Doom?" Daphne asked. "I thought Scooby sliced the sword in half in that final battle, so what good can it have?"

"That's the thing." Matashuhiro replied. "However, that sword could be repaired and have its power restored by someone with expert in sword-repairing with the right tools and equipment. Someone like..."

"Dr. Zin!" Shaggy said urgently.

"But how could he have found out about this?" Daphne asked. "Impossible!"

Scrappy trailed "Unless he could've gotten the ancient book of Boomerang Land. It has important stuff in it. So he must've found out about the sword from there."

"Wait, so there was an ancient book on Boomerang Land?" Shaggy enquired.

"Yes." Scrappy replied. "It details the history of every single cartoon produced by the Funtastic Duo, including our own long-running series and that of Tom and Jerry's."

"And the Sword of Doom could lead to destructive consequences if it falls into the wrong hands again." Matshuhiro added.

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed. Turning to Scooby, he added, "Like, Scoob, I've got a feeling the Sword of Fate will be needed again."

"Reah" Scooby nodded.

"So where do you suppose we find it?" Daphne asked "I'm pretty sure it's not around here."

"To find the Sword of Fate, you must travel through the four gates: Earth, Sky, Fire and Air and then find the Green Dragon." Matshuhiro said.

"A green dragon?" Mudsy asked. "Where could it be?"

Mudsy, Boo, Daphne and Scrappy all turned to Shaggy and Scooby, both of whom nodded.

"Like, just follow Scoob and I." Shaggy replied. "Our journey starts at Mount Fuji over at Japan."

"That's correct." Matshuhiro nodded. "I suggest we get moving right now."

Leading them to the backlot of the restaurant, he revealed a jet-helicopter with two darkly-clothed figures on standby.

"Who are those people?" Scrappy asked as he gestured towards the figures.

"Don't worry, Shogun Scrappy." Matshuhiro replied. "They're my samurai apprentices who helped me in searching for you five."

The two samurais nodded before one of them made eye contact with Shaggy and Scooby, as if to signal them over.

Shaggy and Scooby glanced at their friends before walking over, where the four then bowed at each other.

Then, the two samurais lifted their hands and green rays shot out from them.

Mudsy, Boo, Scrappy and Daphne all gasped and covered their eyes.

When the light died down, the four uncovered their eyes and looked.

Shaggy and Scooby were now donning their samurai outfits.

"Like, it still fits after a while." Shaggy commented.

"Reah." Scooby agreed. Turning to his friends, he added, "Let's go."

So the nine of them boarded the helicopter-jet, the roof covering the backlot of the restaurant then opened up, and the helicopter-jet took off and flew off into the horizon. Would they get the sword and back in time?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy! Things are starting to really heat up right now! Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne have reunited with their old master from Japan and are on their way to recover the Sword of Fate once again! But can they get back to the continent in time? And what about Augie, Skip, the Teen Angels and the Neptunes? Will they find their friends in time? And what about the other uncaptured characters? Zin and his allies have captured the Looney Tunes, so who which WB Kids characters will they go after next? And can our heroes save them in time and save the world now that they have 9 hours left before they all die?**

 **I would like to thank my good friend, wsdsrdbw4096 for coming up with the Samurai Sword idea and for helping me find Garfield arcs for the Garfield stories! And for helping me with a whole bunch of our recent chapters! We're gonna make this one big Magum Opus!**

 **I'm sorry captaincartoon123, we can still be friends and we can still do some stories together (there is one I'd love you to help me with, in fact). Hope there's no hard feelings.**


	54. The Kings Have Been Found at Last

Back on the ground, Augie's group continued to follow Elmo as he tracks down Daphne's scent.

"Can you sniff any faster man?" Dee-Dee told the dog "It's the end of the world in case you forgot."

Just then, Elmo stopped in his tracks.

"Ruff! Ruff!" He barked.

"I think Elmo has found something guys!" April said.

The kids all followed Elmo to where he was pointing. It was the sushi place.

"Zowie" said Taffy "A place for sushi!"

"Boy, am I starving" Augie said.

"This is no time to be eating Anderson" Skip slapped the back of Augie's head "We have to find Mudsy and the others."

"Perhaps Mudsy's in there" suggested April "We'd better check it out!"

The group entered the sushi place and looked around. However, after splitting up and searching through the place, there was no sign of Shaggy's group.

"Elmo, see if you can pick up Daphne's scent here." Augie instructed.

Elmo nodded and sniffed around. He stopped after entering the backlot.

"What's the matter, Elmo?" April asked. "Can you sniff out anything?"

Elmo shook his head and barked lowly, indicating that the trail has ran cold.

"It seems like they've just vanished in thin air." Skip said. "Where could they be?"

Just then, they heard something being knocked over in the inside of the sushi place before hearing footsteps.

"What was that?" Jabber jumped into Clamhead's arms.

"I don't know" said Dee-Dee "But whatever it is, it sure as heck is coming our way!"

"If it's Dr. Zin's agents, then we better hide." Biff said urgently.

"Right." Everyone else agreed before moving to find a hiding place.

From each of their hiding spots, the group peeked out and saw a muscular-looking man with a similar hair-style as Shaggy and with a short beard looking around.

"It's one of Zin's agents!" Biff whispered.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting captured by this guy!" Taffy drooled at the sight of him. "Sexy!"

"Focus Taffy!" Bubbles shook her "We have to save the world!"

"Alright gang!" Biff exclaimed "Get him!"

Everyone jumped out of their hiding spots and started charging at the guy.

"Hey!" The man shouted when the heroes started to jump him. "What's the big idea?"

"Don't try to get any big ideas from us, big guy, because we know you're working for Dr. Zin." Skip said.

"This is for Brenda!" Dee-Dee was about to hit the guy.

Just then, the sound of something banging on the floor occurred.

"Halt!" a voice shouted.

"What the..." Taffy asked as they paused their attack and turned and looked towards the doorway.

Standing there were a trio of agents with their weapons drawn.

"Quit the fooling around!" One of the agents shouted. "The boss has a grand invitation for you all to visit him on his island base."

"How kind of him." Skip replied sarcastically. "Tell him that we thank him the offer, but no thanks."

"He insists that you all come." The second agents said.

"Over our dead bodies." Biff replied. "Not after what your boss' friends did to the loves of our lives! No way are we taking orders from him."

"Oh, is that right?" The third agent asked. "You kids better watch what you say, because there will be consequences if you don't obey our boss."

"Yes. You're coming with us." The first agent nodded as a dozen more agents arrived, also with their weapons drawn. "Now get moving!"

Just then, the man the group attacked suddenly said, "If you all insist having them to go with you in meeting your boss, you'll have to get through me first!"

Then, without warning, he suddenly leaped into the air and grabbed a nearby water pipe and spinned it, disarming the first three agents as a result.

"Uh, mister, I don't think it will be..." Jabber said to the man.

"Take cover, all of you." The man replied. "I'll deal with these agents."

He then turned his attention back to the agents, who were closing in on him.

"You're really such a wild cat, eh?" One of the agents said. "You want to learn not to mess with the agents of the great Dr. Zin the hard way?"

"Make me." The man smirked before using his iron pipe to attack.

In a split-second, the first three agents had foolish looks on their faces before slumping to the ground.

Turning to the remaining agents, the man continued, "Alright, gentlemen, do you want to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

The agents responded by aiming their weapons towards the man, thinking that they had an advantage over him based on numbers.

The man then smirked, and the twelve agents charged towards him to attack.

As the group watched from their hiding places, they were amazed to see the man fending off the attacks and knocking out the twelve agents with his water pipe.

Eventually, the man was the only person standing as the fifteen agents were now unconscious lumps of mass lying on the floor.

"You all can come out now." The man said, and the kids did as they were told.

"Wow, that was amazing." Taffy said.

"Yeah, how did you do that?" Dee Dee asked.

"Save those questions for later, kids." The man replied. "Right now, let's get out of here before these agents wake up."

The group nodded before following the man out of the restaurant, where he led them to a large purple van labelled "Enigma Machine".

"Who are you, and where are you bringing us?" Biff asked.

"Just get on the van, and I'll explain on the way." The man replied.

They all got into the van and they started to drive off. Unbeknownst to any of them, one of the agents had a mechanical cat placed outside the restaurant prior to the battle, and as the van drove off, the cat's eyes, which functions as cameras, zoomed in towards the license plate of the van.

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, one of the agents was reviewing the footage captured by the mechanical cat and took note of the license plate number of the van that drove off.

Soon, the agent was at Dr. Zin's office after executing a search on the license plate number and noted that the vehicle was registered in Crystal Cove.

"Excellent work, Agent Broggs." Dr. Zin nodded. "I'll take over from here."

Soon, over at Crystal Cove, a white-haired girl was over at a hideout of sorts when a package arrived.

Noting that the package was sent from Messick Island and has instructions to open it immediately, as it contained urgent information, the girl opened it, revealing a radio.

Turning on the radio, Dr. Zin's pre-recorded voice came through from the speakers.

"Alice May" said Zin's voice "I'm glad you have received this message. I have an assignment for you. A van called the Enigma Machine is headed your way. Lisence number, 3497."

Alice May wrote down the lisense number on a piece of paper she found.

"After tracking down that van, you shall shadow the group. Then, when April Stewart, who we know that bears resemblance to you, is alone, move in and capture her and then take her place in the group." Zin continued as an image of April flashed through the screen. "Posing as her, you will act as our spy and gather intelligence from the heroes so we can figure out what they are up to. Then, when the time is right, we'll move in to capture those kids and you'll get your chance in seeking your revenge against those meddling kids."

Alice smiled sinisterly as she thought, "At last."

"This message will self destruct" Zin finished.

"Oh snap" Alice gulped.

The radio exploded and left Alice's face black with soot. She then went to a nearby pond and washed her face off with water.

"Now than that's taken care of" Alice thought to herself "I can finally contemplate my revenge on Mystery Inc!"

Meanwhile back in Rome, Hap and Groovia were taking their last walk around Rome together.

"Groovia," Hap said to his girlfriend "This will probably be our last few hours together so I want to make every little thing we do matter."

"Yeah." Groovia nodded. "It's nice to go out for a walk around Rome."

"I wish this wasn't our last walk, though" Hap sadly said "I wanna spend the rest of my life with you Groovia, but our lives are about to end."

"Hap I'd better get home" said Groovia "My parents are probably scared for me. I want to spend my last few hours with you, but I've gotta be there for my family. And you should be there for yours."

"I love you Groovia" he looked into Groovia's sparkling blue eyes.

Groovia smiled. "I love you too."

Meanwhile, back at the Holiday residence, the rest of the group were waiting for Ruff and Reddy to return.

"How long has it been?" Gus asked Laurie.

"About 34 minutes" Laurie answered.

"We don't have much time" said Jessica "Maybe Happy and Groovia will run into them."

"Well, I hope they're not pigging out somewhere." Charlie remarked. "They'd better be on their way back by now."

"They're two crazy kids in love Charlie" said Gus "They clearly want to spend their last few hours together."

Meanwhile, Hap just took Groovia back home so she could be with her family. They were saying their final words to each other before you know what.

"Groovia" Hap held her hands "Before we all fade away forever, I just want to know that I love you more than anything. You are my girl and always will be. I love you for your beauty, your intelligence, your kindness...and for the way you always know how to make me feel so special. We've had our ups and our downs, but our love is too strong. I love you princess."

"I love you too, Happy" she started crying "You have been my best friend, mentor, playmate, confidant and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life…a-and y-you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever t-thought. You've always been there for me and I don't care what some stupid computer says, I know you and I were meant to be. I love you boo."

Hap kept his eyes on Groovia's watery ones. She held his hands tight, while watching his face as little tears also fell down his cheeks. The pair then shared a long embrace before parting ways. When Groovia went back into her apartment to spend her last few hours with her mother and father, Hap sadly walked back to his place to be with his family. Just then, someone (or someone's) called out to him.

"Hap!" They called out.

"Huh?" He turned around.

Looking around, he saw who called out his name. It was a little orange cat with a blue bow and a tall, white dog with a tuft of red hair.

"Ruff! Reddy!" he exclaimed.

"Hey, Hap." Reddy nodded as he and Ruff walked over to join him. "What's bothering you?"

"Yeah pal" said Reddy "Why so down in the mouth?"

"It's just that, we've all got a few hours left before we all disappear" he confessed "And I wanted to spend my last hours with Groovia, but she has to be there for her parents and she says I have to as well. I love her, she's the best girlfriend I've ever had and I'll never see her again."

"Man, I wish we could do something to fix that." Ruff replied sympathetically.

Hap nodded before saying, "Well, we'd better head home, guys. Mom and Dad and our guests are probably worried about us."

"Guests?" Reddy asked as they started walking. "You didn't tell us that you guys were expecting someone else."

"We weren't." Hap replied. "After you two left for lunch, we've got new visitors."

Hap, Ruff and Reddy wasted no time in getting back to Venus De Milo Arms. Finally, they made it back to the place. Inside, the adults were still waiting.

"Sigh, sigh, sigh" said Brutus as he laid down.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Gasp" Brutus jumped up "What was that?"

"I think they're back." Gus replied as Laurie walked over to open the door.

"Hopefully it's not Evictus" Laurie rolled her eyes. "He'd even demand rent and kick us out at the end of the world."

Gus walked to the door and saw Hap, Ruff and Reddy right at the door.

"Hiya Gussie!" Reddy waved to Gus.

"We're home pop" Hap added.

"Awesome, and I see that Ruff and Reddy are back, too!" Gus added.

"Just what we've been waiting for." Charlie said.

Ruff and Reddy walked in and saw the other guests.

"Yogi! Boo!" Reddy ran to the guests "Pixie! Dixie!"

"Huck! Mr. Jinks!" Ruff ran to the others.

"It's been so long" Reddy hugged Yogi "What're you guys doing here?"

"Time for you two to get ready to pack your things" Yogi said "You two are going to be king!"

"King?" Ruff jumped for joy "Whoopee! Whoo hoo!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Reddy asked Yogi "What do you mean about us being king?"

Charlie and the others once again, wasted no time in explaining the situation to the cat and dog duo.

"Oh dear" said Reddy "No wonder the world's ending. We have to get back to the main continent and fast!"

"I'll get the kids!" Jessica ran to Precocia's room.

Hap still looked sad and depressed.

"Son, what's wrong?" Gus put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"We've got only a few more hours left to live, and I don't know if I'll ever get to see Groovia again." Hap replied.

"Don't worry, son." Laurie replied as she and her husband comforts their son. "It won't happen if Ruff and Reddy arrive back on the main continent in time with the visitors."

"I know pop," Hap said sadly "It's just that Groovia and I have been together forever and the thought of never seeing her again is probably my worst fear. She had to go home cause she has to be there for her parents in her last few hours of living."

"Well Henrietta and Herman would be just as depressed as you if they didn't get to spend their last few hours with their daughter" Laurie put her hand on Hap's shoulder.

"I guess so" Hap sniffed a tear "And Groovia's right. I have to be here for all of you. Mom, dad, Precocia and Brutus."

"Sob, sob, sob, sob" Brutus cried tears of joy "This is so touching, heart wrenching, bittersweet even."

"The author sure knows how to bring emotions to this story" Jessica pointed out.

"Gee Hap looks too depressed to be reassured" Boo Boo said.

"Yeah" Precocia said "He and Groovia have broken up before, but this time, it's the ultimate one. Seriously, he loves her more than anything and doesn't want to lose her. But he could still lose her forever even if Ruff and Reddy have been found. Plus, Groovia's like the big sister I never had."

"Which is also why we should get going now." Flim Flam said.

"Right." Charlie nodded.

"To the Chan Van!" Cavey Jr said.

"Thanks for helping us Mr. H" Jessica said to Gus.

"No problem Jessica" said Gus.

"Good luck saving the world, Mimi" Precocia shook Mimi's hand.

"Don't worry, Precocia I will" Mimi shook her hand back.

"Oh and if Scooter's available, let me know" Precocia winked.

"Sorry, but he can't have any female friends till he's older" Mimi said.

Meanwhile, Scooby, Mudsy and the others were still on their way to find the sword.

"Say, Daphne, I don't know why but you looked quite different." Mudsy observed during the flight.

"Like how?" Daphne asked, unaware that her scarf is missing.

"It seemed like something from you is missing." Mudsy replied.

"Missing...Oh my gosh, my scarf!" Daphne exclaimed when she felt a breeze in her neck. "No wonder my neck felt quite chilly."

"Like, I've got your other one, Daph." Shaggy said as he pulled out another scarf and passed it to Daphne.

"Gee, thanks, Shag." Daphne smiled as she took the scarf and put it on. "Now I feel like myself."

"And you were carrying that with you?" Scooby raised an eyebrow.

Shaggy and Daphne glanced at each other, not sure how to explain.

"So how exactly are we going to make it back here in time after getting true sword back?" Scrappy asked his allies.

"You'll soon find out, Scrappy." Scooby replied as he patted his nephew.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally! It has happened! Ruff and Reddy have been found and now they have to take their rightful place as king. But will they get back to the main continent in time before its too late? And it looks like Hap's love for Groovia has been proved to be pure and true. He is depressed over the fact that he'll probably never see her again, the love of his life. Sound familiar? That's right! Happius Holiday cant spend his last few hours with the love of his life. But the important thing is that he has to be there for his family. They need him. And what better way to spend the last few hours of your life with your loved ones?**


	55. An Escape and an Impostor!

Back at Messick Island, the aircraft transporting the prisoners have landed on the airbase in the Kasem Mountains, and the prisoners were soon ordered off the aircraft.

"Keep the line moving!" One of the agents barked as the prisoners were led back to the cells. "We haven't got all day!"

All the prisoners were taken down to Zin's dungeon where they were each taken to a cell.

"I don't even get what I'm doing here" said a kid who was in the same cell as Fred, Velma, Googie, Marcie and Madelyn. "One minute I'm minding my own business and next, I'm in a prison cell with two of my favorite characters"

"Boy Hector," Madelyn said to the guy "You must be really freaked out by this."

"Tell me about it" he remarked.

Inside Hector's eye, Ozzy and Drix were viewing Hector's predicament on the Eye Channel inside their private eye office.

"This is pretty weird Ozzy" said Drix "How is Hector involved in all this? Zin is capturing popular characters from the looks of things. But Hector's not the star, we are. We should be captured. Not him."

"That's it Drix!" Ozzy snapped his fingers.

"What is?" Drix asked Ozzy.

"These guys are probably after Hector's heart" Ozzy deduced "Since we're the stars and our franchise takes place in a human body, they're gonna suck out Hector's heart, which will suck out us as well."

"Good heavens!" Drix gasped "Come on! We have to warn the mayor!"

"Maybe for once he'd listen to us" Ozzy followed Drix downstairs. "If he doesn't, I'm gonna sock his nucleus like crazy."

Back in the outside world; Fred, Velma, Googie, Marcie and Madelyn were sharing a cell together. The other members were in cells of their own. The Chans were in one, the Hex Girls were in one, Team Quest was in one, Speed Buggy and his friends were in one and Crystal and Amber were in...you get the point.

"We've gotta find a way outta here guys" Velma told her friends.

"Yeah, but how?" Googie asked. "I'm pretty sure that Zin must had upgraded the security system in the cells, so I don't know."

"Don't worry Googie Doo" said Marcie "I sure as heck didn't spend all that time in jail and working for Mr. E without picking up a couple of tricks."

Marcie reached into her pocket and took out her last remaining sticks of gum, chewed them all together at once and spit out a huge wad of gum at the security camera in the cell. It stuck to the camera's lens.

"Bullseye" she snapped her fingers "Okay, now climb into the vent and we'll reach the others. Then, we go to Zin's command deck and release the hearts and everyone else."

"Alright." Fred nodded before they proceed to climb into the air vent.

"Hey wait up!" Hector followed them into the air vent.

"Hector" said Marcie "Why are you following us?"

"I don't know why this Dr. Zin character has stolen me, but I wanna get home" Hector explained "Plus, I've always wanted to team up with my favorite animated stars."

"Then come with us." Velma said. "We'd better hurry."

They all crawled into the vent and started making their way to the command deck.

Meanwhile inside Hector's body, Ozzy and Drix had finally made it to the mayor's office in the brain. They were trying to explain everything to him.

"...so you see Mr. Mayor," Ozzy finished "We need to get to Hector's toon heart before that mad doc sucks us all out."

"I've got a question for you Jones" said Spryman.

"What is it?" Ozzy asked him.

"When did you guys start becoming so LAME?!" He rudely yelled at them.

"You don't understand sir" Drix told Spryman "We're all going to be up spit creek without a paddle if we don't get access to the heart."

"Listen," said Spryman "I'm the mayor, but I don't have that kind of access. I just control the brain. You'll need to find access yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a whole shipment I need to try. I mean inspect!"

As soon as the mayor left his office, Ozzy and Drix went back to their car to think of Plan B.

"How are we going to get to the heart now Ozzy?" Drix asked him "It's like that time we went into the subconscious to stop Hector's nightmare."

"Beats me" Ozzy shrugged as he thought for a moment "Wait I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" Drix asked.

"We're gonna have to call in the special forces!" Ozzy said.

"The Supplements?" Drix raised an eyebrow.

"No man!" Ozzy said "The Mole! Hang on Drix!"

Ozzy stepped on the car's gas pedal and they drove to the other side of Downtown Hector.

Meanwhile in the human world, the Teen Angels, the Neptune's and the Funky Phantom kids were still in the Enigma Machine, still wondering what was going on.

"So who are you?" April asked the man "And where are you taking us?"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Explain yourself!"

"You can call me Mr. E." The man replied. "I'm taking you all to Crystal Cove, where important information regarding your mission awaits."

"How do you know about our mission?" Dee-Dee raised an eyebrow.

"I was associated with Mystery Inc. during their time in Crystal Cove." Mr. E replied.

"And why exactly are you taking us there?" Bubbles asked Mr. E "We're not Mystery Inc. we're called the Neptune's and the Teen Angels."

"I was actually searching for the gang when I ran into you kids at the sushi place." Mr. E replied. "Since you kids are also taking part in the mission, I know I can count on you to pass on the information to your allies, plus we're running out of time and I don't know if I can find Mystery Inc anytime soon."

"So you're giving us the information that you were going to give to MI?" Taffy asked Mr. E.

"Yep" said Mr. E.

"So what's the word?" Dee-Dee asked.

"You'll find out when we arrive." Mr. E replied.

"And exactly how long is it till we get to Crystal Cove?" April asked.

"Yeah" said Jabber "I'm getting real cramped in here!"

Just then, the van stopped.

"We're here" said Mr. E.

"Zowie, that was quicker than I thought." Taffy remarked.

Our heroes then got off the van and followed Mr. E into the nearby house, unaware that at that very moment, Alice May was watching them entering from a nearby shadowed area. She watched as our heroes made their way out of the van. Just then, she knocked down some can, which made a sound.

"Jumping jellyfish!" Biff exclaimed "What on earth was that?"

"It must've come from that alley." said April "I'll go see what it was."

April walked over to the shadowed area, but didn't find anything.

"Guess it was nothing" she shrugged and started to walk out.

However, she suddenly felt a hand covering her mouth and before she could figure out what had happened, she was gassed and then everything went black.

"Alright." Alice grinned as she tied up April. "Now to leave a signal for Dr. Zin's men to come over."

She then placed a bug-sized emitter, which came with the radio in the package with instructions for her to use it when she captures April, on the rope used to tie up April. The emitter then sends a signal back to Messick Island.

"Now to join those meddlers before they become suspicious." She thought as she casually walks over to join.

Back on Messick Island, Dr. Zin saw the flashing red light on the map of Crystal Cove, indicating that Alice has captured April.

"Excellent." He grinned before pressing a button, and in came three agents.

"You called us, boss?" The first agent asked.

"Yes." Dr. Zin replied. "You three will gather up your squad and fly over to Crystal Cove and prepare to capture those meddling kids when Agent May gives the signal. Is that clear?"

"Yes, boss." The agents nodded before clearing out of the criminal masterminds office.

Back in Crystal Cove, Alice May (who was wearing April's clothes), walked over to the gang.

"Hello boys" she said in a seductive done.

"April" said Augie "You're back!"

"That's right handsome, I'm back" she batted her eyelashes.

"So, you find out what made noise?" Captain Caveman asked.

"Oh it was nothing, just the wind" Alice said "So, what's going on?"

Just then, Elmo sniffed Alice's legs and growled at her.

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Elmo angrily barked at Alice.

"You silly boy" Alice kicked Elmo aside.

"Elmo" Augie picked up Elmo "Stop growling at mommy! This instant! Sorry if Elmo was scaring you April."

"No problem Augie" Alice may said seductively to Augie "He's just a dog. So, do you mind telling me what's going on, darling?"

"Mr. E's bringing us to his place for some important information related to saving the world." Augie replied. "We'd better get going now before Dr. Zin and his agents can catch on to what we're up to."

"Alright." Alice nodded.

Back in the shadowy place, April (who was hog tied, gagged and wearing Alice's clothes) watched as her friends were going off with Alice. Soon, they were all headed somewhere up north.

"I have to get out of here to save my friends" she thought "First, I need to untie this knot."

April used her fingers to feel the knot and she slowly started to untie herself. After freeing herself, she quietly shadowed her friends and her impostor as they carry on to their destination.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Zoinks! April has been captured and Alice May has taken her place to get information on our protagonists. That's in case you forgot, they look alike. Just look up "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Alice May" and then do another tab and search "Funky Phantom April", you'll surely see the resemblance. Will April prove her identity to her friends? Or will Alice May win this time? Meanwhile, Freddy, Velma, Madelyn, Googie and Marcie are teaming up with Hector to get the hearts back and help get Hector home. At that same time, inside of Hector, Ozzy and Drix have to find a way to stop Hector's heart (along with most of the citizens of Hector) from getting sucked out. Will they succeed? Only one way to find out!**

 **By the way, we have a big surprise twist subplot being added! What is it? Stay tuned!**


	56. Back to Original

Meanwhile somewhere over the ocean, the helicopter jet carrying Shaggy's group carried on with its flight to Japan.

"How long is it before we get to Japan, Uncle Scooby?" Scrappy took out the timer from his tag "We've only got 6 hours and 12 minutes left before you know what!"

"We're here!" Scooby pointed outside the window.

Sure enough, they could see the iconic Mount Fuji in the distance from the cockpit.

"About time" Mudsy commented. "It feels like we're getting invisible by the minute."

"Say, Mudsy." Shaggy asked. "Like, how does it feel to be forgotten?"

"Yeah" said Daphne "Doesn't it feel bad you don't get to do what you used to do?"

"To be honest Daphne," said Mudsy "Sometimes I do miss the good old days of riding in the Looney Duney and solving mysteries with the kids, but there are some great things about being forgotten."

"Like what?" Scooby asked.

"Well we may have lost our mystery solving careers but at least we found something better," Mudsy told them "A home."

"A home?" Scooby, Shaggy and Daphne asked.

"Indubitably" Mudsy said "We don't have to deal with bad guys or monsters. We don't have to do the same thing all the time, we can truly have a place we can call our own and we can lead normal, happy lives. Have you guys ever wanted to have normal, happy lives?"

Shaggy and Daphne looked at each other and Scooby.

"You know, I've always wanted to live a happy, normal life and take good care of Flim-Flam." Daphne replied.

"Yeah, like, he really needs someone like you as his mother, Daph." Shaggy nodded.

"And don't forget about him needing a father, Shag." Daphne said as she smiled at him. "Perhaps somebody like you."

"Like, hear that, Scoob?" Shaggy asked. "Daph says that I could be a good father."

"Reah" Scooby smiled. "I've always wanted to live a happy, normal life and take good care of Scrappy."

"Yeah" Scrappy said "Uncle Scooby's practically my father. This is saying something because well, my real father didn't want me around. Neither did my mother. That's why they threw me in a box at a train station where Uncle Scooby was."

Scooby nodded as he patted his nephew.

"Like, living together in a place where we can actually call a home works with me." Shaggy smiled as Daphne placed her hand on his shoulder. "Imagine Scoob, Scrappy, Daph, Flim Flam and I living together as one happy family with no monsters or spooks to worry about."

"I sure like that idea, Shag." Daphne agreed and smiled back at Shaggy. "But we can only accomplish this after saving the world."

"Right" Shaggy nodded. "Speaking of saving the world, we're almost at the temple."

"Well off we go" said Mudsy "Onward. To the temple, stage left."

The six protagonists then made their way to the ancient temple to recover the sword.

Back on Messick Island, Fred's group crawled through the air vent, hoping to free the other prisoners and then find their hearts.

"Do you think we've made it sis?" Madelyn asked Velma.

"Let me check" Velma looked through an air vent and saw Dr. Zin and his allies. "Yep! We're there!"

"Velma, do you see anything that can get me back to my own dimension?" Hector asked Velma.

"Let me see..." Velma replied as she and the others quietly looked around.

"Guys look!" Marcie pointed down to something "There's a doorway leading to Hector's world. We have to distract those guys and get to the portal. Once Hector jumps into it, we'll shut it down."

"Gee Marcie, that's not a bad idea" said Hector.

Meanwhile inside of Hector, Ozzy, Drix and Maria finally made it down to the stomach, deep in Bowel Town.

"Here we are boys" said Maria "Come on."

Ozzy, Drix and Maria got out of the car and made their way to a dark alley.

"What's the code word?" said a voice in the shadows.

"Hector's hopping hemorids and hamstrings" said Drix.

"Come inside" said the strange guy.

Our heroes walked into the valley and they were finally able to see the guy.

"Osmosis Jones, Drixonel and Maria Amibo" said the guy "Glad to see you made it."

"Great to see you too Mr. Mole" said Ozzy "Listen, Hector's heart is going to be sucked out and we need to find a way to get into it so we can stop it from being sucked out."

"We are told you might have some stuff that'll help us" said Maria "So where is it?"

The Mole reached into his coat pocket and handed Ozzy a map.

"Here is the way to Hector's heart." He said "Be careful and make sure it doesn't stop beating. There is a control center that monitors it. Take the back door and try not to get caught."

"Got it" said Ozzy.

"And now," said the Mole "I shall vanish mysteriously."

The Mole activated some smoke bombs, but when it cleared, the Mole was still there.

"I don't know why I keep doing that" he said.

The heroes looked at each other and shrugged.

Back on the human world in Crystal Cove, Mr. E was giving Augie, Skip, the Teen Angels and the Neptune's the information. Along with Alice May, who was disguised as April.

"So, you still haven't told us Mr. E" said Augie "What's the info you wanted to give us?"

"Yes Mr. E" Alice said "You heard this handsome, sexy guy. Spill the beans."

"Right" Mr. E nodded before snapping his fingers.

Within minutes, members of the original Mystery Inc entered the room.

"Original Mystery Inc?" Jabberjaw raised an eyebrow "What're you talking about?"

"Yeah" said Bubbles "What's going on? What's this about 'original Mystery Inc'?"

"We were a group of mystery solvers that was active in Crystal Cove before the gang you know came on." Brad Chiles replied. "The current gang happened to have the same group name as us."

"Wowee wow wow" said Clamhead "That's intriguing."

"So, who are you guys exactly?" Skip asked.

"I'm Brad Chiles, the leader." Brad replied, introducing himself. "This is my wife Judy Reeves. You all have already met Ricky Owens, who is known to you all as 'Mr. E', and his wife is Cassidy Williams."

"And don't forget about Professor Pericles, the team mascot." Ricky added just as the parrot flew in through the window and landed on his shoulder.

"Nice meeting you all." The parrot smiled, and the kids can detect the German accent in his voice.

"And how exactly do you know your successors?" Dee-Dee asked "And how are you guys gonna help us?"

"It's a long story." Judy replied. "And now, for the important information you heroes need."

"So, what is it?!" The kids all said at the same time.

"The Sword of Doom" Mr. E replied. "It's a very dangerous weapon that is capable of draining the hearts out of characters and has the power to imprison them in an electro-prison."

"S-s-s-sword of Doom?!" Jabberjaw and Clamhead jumped into each other's arms.

"Electro-prison?" the others gasped.

"Gee, that sounds awful" said Skip "But why do you need us?"

"We need you to pass the information to Mystery Inc." Brad replied. "They had the pleasure of encountering the sword during a trip to Japan years ago."

"I see." Skip nodded. "Speaking of the sword, is there something that can counter the effects?"

"Yes." Cassidy nodded. "We're getting to that, now."

"Right" Ricky nodded. "The only object that can defeat the Sword of Doom is the Sword of Fate, which is guarded by a green dragon living in a cave on an island off the coast of Japan."

"Jumping jellyfish" Biff exclaimed "We've gotta get there and find the others."

"Don't worry" said Judy "We have something that can get us there fast! Come on!"

"Come on April" Augie grabbed Alice's hand. "We gotta find Mudsy and the others."

"Just keep holding onto me, you sexy sweetheart" Alice kissed Augie on the cheek.

Elmo started growling at Alice.

"Shut up you stupid mutt!" She secretly kicked him "You're blowing my cover. Oh do carry me Augie, I'd go myself but, my widdle footsies hurt."

"If you insist" Augie held out his arms.

"Oh Augie" she jumped into his arms "You're so sweet."

Alice then wrapped her arms around Augie's neck and kissed him right on the lips.

Elmo couldn't take it, and he responded by biting Alice in the leg.

"Owww!" Alice exclaimed as she broke her kiss with Augie.

"Elmo, bad dog!" Augie shouted crossly. "Why did you bite mommy?"

Elmo didn't reply as he continued to growl at Alice.

"I'll take care of him." Alice said to Augie before picking up Elmo and threw him out of the room through the doorway.

"Ouch!" A familiar-sounding voice said.

"Huh?" Everyone turned around.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ruh roh! Looks like things are really starting to heat up right now! Scooby, Scrappy, Mudsy, Daphne, Boo and Shaggy have to get into the temple of Mt. Fuji and recover the Sword of Fate once again, the other members of Mystery Inc must help Hector get back home without getting captured by the bad guys, Ozzy, Drix and Maria have gained access to Hector's heart and they must protect it before Zin sucks it (and everyone else in Hector) out and Augie, Skip, the Neptune's and the Teen Angels must team up with the original Mystery Inc (Brad Chiles, his wife Judy Reeves, Ricky Owens/Mr. E, his wife Cassidy Williams and their parrot Professor Pericles) to find Scooby and the others to help them retrieve the sword, but there has been a slight delay!**

 **Guess what? Our surprise subplot is coming up in our next chapter! You're really in for a shock folks!**


	57. At Three Places

Meanwhile, somewhere in the underworld, Shelly and Brenda had awaken. They were both unconscious and had no idea where they were.

Brenda's eyes started to open "Huh? W-where am I?"

Just then, she saw an unconscious Shelly laying on top of her.

"Shelly, are you all right?" Brenda asked.

She didn't wake up, she was out cold.

"Shelly?" Brenda shook her again, still no movement.

Just then, a soul tapped Brenda on her shoulder "Hey!"

Brenda turned around and saw the soul "AAAHHH!"

"So, you trying to get your friend to wake up, eh?" the soul asked.

Brenda nodded her head, while still quivering with fear.

"Go over to that fountain" the soul pointed to a fountain with a liquid that looked like orange soda "It should perk you two up."

Brenda nodded nervously before getting up and went over to the fountain.

With a bucket filled with the liquid, she returned to Shelly and splashed her face with it. Just then, Shelly's eyes started to open.

"Huh?" Her eyes started to open "W-w-what's going on? Why am I all wet?"

"Shelly!" Brenda exclaimed "You're awake!"

Brenda hugged Shelly tightly. She was so happy that she was awake.

"Hey that's enough Chance!" Shelly pulled from the hug "What's going on? Where are we?"

"I have no idea where we are" said Brenda "All I remember is being attacked by Karu Sil and next thing you know, my vision is going dark."

"That's odd..." Shelly remarked. "I remembered fighting the Black Manta underwater, then everyone got knocked out, something happened and everything went black until you splashed me with that bucket."

"Golly," said Brenda "This place looks very dark and scary."

"I know" said Shelly "Normally, I'd complain, but I think this place speaks for itself."

"Maybe someone can tell us where we are" suggested Brenda.

The two girls looked around and then found the soul that suggested Brenda to the fountain earlier.

"Excuse us, mister." Brenda said to the soul as they raced over to him. "Can you tell us where we are?"

"I'm glad you asked my dear" said the soul "This is the Underworld."

"T-t-t-the U-u-u-u-Underworld?!" Brenda shivered.

"Underworld?" Shelly asked as she started shivering. "What's that?"

"The land of the dead, honey" said the soul "This is where you go after your life has ended."

"So let me get this straight: We're dead?" Brenda asked.

"That's right, honey." The soul nodded.

"AAAHHH!" The girls screamed as they held onto each other.

"Wait, is there a way for us to be back in the normal world?" Shelly asked.

"Sorry baby, but that's way outta my league" the soul told them "But if you want to find a way to be brought back to life, you'll have to take that up with Hades."

"H-h-h-Hades?" Brenda and Shelly started shivering.

"Yep" said the soul "Lord of the dead. You might wanna go to his throne and talk with him and his wife, Persephone. He will determine whether you two will become ghosts, angels or souls like all of us in the Underworld. But I highly doubt he would bring you back to life."

"It's worth a try" said Shelly.

"Suit yourself" said the soul "To get to Hades, you'll have to go pass the River of Souls. But you'd better hurry, cause it's a long walk to the river."

"Then, we'd better get moving." Brenda said. "I'll bet that Skip and Biff must be missing us."

"Right." Shelly nodded as they started their journey to find Hades.

Back in the real world, Scooby, Scrappy, Mudsy, Daphne, Shaggy and Boo finally made it to the temple of the sword.

"Jeepers" said Daphne "There's the temple."

"And that's where the sword is" Scrappy added. "So come on Uncle Scooby! Let's roll! Tada dada dada! Puppy power!"

Scrappy picked Scooby up and started to carry him to the temple.

"Coke on Shaggy" Daphne ran to the temple.

"Like, wait up Daphne" Shaggy followed her.

"Heavens to Delaware!" Mudsy flew after them "Don't forget the Funky Phantom!"

The six raced towards the temple, only to find that it was cover with tall weeds and the gate of Earth was no where to be found.

"Say, where's the gate?" Scrappy asked. "I thought you said this is where you guys started your journey."

"It is." Shaggy replied. "We have to clear all of the weeds here and hedges."

"But how?" Daphne asked. "It looks like it's going to take a long time."

"Not if we can help it." Scooby said before he and Shaggy turned to Matshuhiro and his two samurai apprentices.

The trio nodded before pulling out two pairs of swords and tossed them over to the duo.

"Shag, look out!" Daphne exclaimed as she and Scrappy took cover, but Shaggy and Scooby stood their ground and caught the four swords.

Turning to their friends, Shaggy said, "Like, our journey begins here in the temple after clearing all of the weeds and hedges and repairing the gate of Earth, which is buried under the hedges."

Matshuhiro nodded. "I suggest you four to get started now."

Shaggy and Scooby both nodded before turning to Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy and Boo.

"Like, let's do this, guys." Shaggy said as he and Scooby handed Daphne and Scrappy the swords.

Their friends all nodded before getting down to work.

While the temple was covered with tall weeds, the six were able to clear the grass and hedges and set up the gate of Earth after some hard work.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross!" Mudsy said. "We did it!"

"Yes" Daphne nodded "The Gate of Earth!"

"Meow" said Boo.

"Brilliant work." Matshuhiro nodded as the six heroes crossed the gate. "This is where your journey continues on, through the gates of Air, Fire and Water."

Shaggy and Scooby nodded as they trimmed the last remaining hedges, which uncovered an ancient painting with the four gates and their approximate locations.

"So this is where it actually all began?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Scooby nodded. "We'd better get moving now."

"Yeah, we've got barely six hours to go." Scrappy agreed.

The six heroes then started their journey towards Mount Fuji after Matshuhiro bidded them good luck.

Back in Crystal Cove, the Neptune's, the Teen Angels, Augie, Skip and the original Mystery Inc. thought they were seeing double. April and Alice May were together.

"Get away from him you skank!" April told Alice.

"Unga, me think me seeing double" said Captain Caveman "Me see two April's."

"And I see you had hurt my baby, as well." April, still in Alice's clothes, said as she rubbed Elmo's fur while he continued to growl at Alice.

"Say, two Aprils?" Augie asked. "It can't be!"

"And Elmo doesn't growl or bites April like he did." Dee Dee added. "That means the April that was with us when we were in the HOUSE is an impostor!"

"Not to mention one other thing!" Skip pointed out "The real April Stewart has regular eyes, this one has round, blue circles and flesh sclera."

"Who are you missy?!" Taffy demanded.

"Identify yourself April impostor!" Jabber demanded.

"Alright, you all got me." Alice confessed as the heroes cornered her like a rat. "I am Alice May, and I can tell you all that your mission to save the world is doomed to fail."

"Why's that?" Biff asked with his arms crossed.

Just then, several windows in the HOUSE were smashed, and in came dozens of agents all armed with weapons.

"Cause if I did, I'd have to kill you" Alice got into the copter "Now that I know where Mystery Inc. is, I can finally get my revenge. So long suckers!"

The copter flew away to Japan after Scooby and the others.

"Quick!" said Dee-Dee "After her!"

"Come on!" said Judy.

"Not so fast!" One of the agents ordered. "You all are coming with us!"

"I don't think so!" Jabberjaw said.

Jabberjaw picked up the guards, spun them like basketballs and tossed them out the window.

"Me take care of them" said Cavey "Captain CAVEMAAAAANNN!"

Cavey used his club to deflect the beams from the laser guns and bounce them back to the guards.

"Come" said Pericles "We haven't much time."

"Right." Ricky said as he picked up a rocket launcher from one of the knocked out agents. "Let's go."

The duo quickly made their way towards the window.

"Aim for the propeller, Ricky." Pericles instructed his best friend.

"Right." Ricky nodded as he took aim at the helicopters propeller and fired.

The rocket missile hit the propeller and exploded, damaging the helicopter.

"Drat!" Alice cursed as the helicopter started to lose altitude.

"We're losing altitude" said one of the agents.

"Then we have to parachute out!" Alice said "Come on!"

Alice took a parachute and used it to get out of the copter.

Within minutes, she and the agents made it out before the helicopter crashed into the sea.

"We'd better return to Messick Island for another helicopter!" The head agent said.

Back in the house, Mr. E and Pericles saw the whole scene unfolding.

"Great work, Ricky!" Pericles said. "We've slowed her down!"

"Glad we did." Ricky nodded. "But right now, we'd better help the others. It seems like they're in trouble!"

"Zowie" said Taffy "What's going on?"

"We just stopped Alice's getaway." Pericles said. "She won't be able to reach the Sword of Fate in time."

"That's good, because we need help now!" Judy said.

"You sure are." One of the agents said as more agents arrived. "We're going to bring you to your allies in the form of an all-expenses paid one-way trip to Messick Island!"

"You can't be serious" Skip remarked.

"How many agents does this guy have?" Cassidy asked.

"It's classified." The head agent replied. "Now, would you like to come with us, or do you want to do it the hard way?"

"We ain't going down without a fight!" Dee Dee said "Right guys?"

"Right!" Bubbles said "I'm not running anymore."

"Gee Bubbles," said Biff "I've never seen you so serious!"

"Yeah, what gives?" Jabber asked.

"Guys, I just lost my best friend" Bubbles said "And I want to avenge her. She was like- no! She WAS my sister! Now I'm a more serious person!"

"I'm with you on avenging." Skip said. "After losing my fiancé, there's no way I'm going down without a fight."

The heroes, agreeing with their statements, nodded before adopting combat poses as they faced the agents.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well there you have it! The surprise subplot is about Brenda and Shelly going onto a journey to see Hades in the Underworld in an attempt to be brought back to life, so they can reunite with their friends and loved ones. Along the way, they will discover some things about each other and all about their feelings and insecurities. As for the gang back in Crystal Cove, they have to face Alice May and the rest of Dr. Zin's agents in an epic battle! Will they win? And will Ruff and Reddy be crowned in time? Stay tuned!**


	58. Crossing the Three Gates

Meanwhile, miles away from the main continent in Rome, Charlie, Jessica, the animals and the kids got into the Chan Van so they could get back to the main continent. Okay, I'll admit that was a bit redundant.

"Oh boy" said Reddy "Off we go! We're gonna be king! Isn't this great, Ruff?"

"You betcha Reddy" Ruff gave a thumbs up.

"You'll love living in the castle guys," said Flim-Flam "It's luxurious."

"Okay kids," said Jessica "Buckle up, cause the Chan Copter is taking off."

"Hey, hey, hey" said Yogi "Thank you for boarding Air Chan folks! We are now making our way to the main continent of Boomerang Land. Fasten your seat belts and enjoy the flight."

Everyone buckled up their seats. Charlie pressed a button on the Chan Van's control pad and the van converted into a helicopter. They then took off into the sky.

"Boy," Cavey Jr told the other kids "You guys must be proud we finally found these two, huh?"

"Yeah" said Flim-Flam "Isn't it just great?"

"But Flim-Flam, I was wondering" said Mimi "Since you're not prince anymore, where are you, Scrappy and Googie going to live?"

"Gee" Flim-Flam remarked "I haven't really thought of that, although I'd sure love to live with Daphne."

"Why?" Scooter asked.

"She felt like a mother to me" Flim-Flam replied "She took me in and adopted me as her son, back when we were ghost hunting with Scooby, Shaggy and Scrappy."

"Wow" said Nancy "You must be lucky to have had a mama."

"And why didn't you stay with her?" Mimi added "I mean, you were homeless. You could've died out in the cold, cruel streets."

"Well, I wasn't really the most popular character around" Flim Flam explained "Actually, I was hated even more than Scrappy. Before we could seal up the last two ghosts, the series was done and I wasn't able to stay with her and the gang."

"And Daphne did nothing about it?" Jessica raised an eyebrow "That's so cruel of her."

"Well, by then, she went to start her own TV series with Freddy" Flim-Flam explained.

"Oh yeah" said Huck "Coast to Coast with Daphne Blake! Desert Flower never missed an episode."

"Well, by then, she started to fall in love with Fred." Flim Flam replied. "She wasn't able to do much about me ending up here in Boomerland with Scrappy and Googie."

"So you still haven't told us, what was it like to have Daphne as your mama?" Nancy asked "We don't don't have mamas."

"She was like an angel from heaven." Flim Flam replied. "She really cared for me and always makes sure that I feel like I am at a comfortable home. Staying with her and Shaggy and Scooby and Scrappy were among the highest points of my life. Shaggy and Scooby were always there to lighten up our moods whenever we're down, and staying with them made me felt like home."

"Aww" Nancy gushed "You're so sweet."

"I had no idea Flim-Flam was such a mama's boy." Flip remarked.

"I guess I am" Flim said "I wish Daphne could stay here and be my mama forever."

Nancy nodded as she placed her arm on his shoulder.

"I love my mama," he said sadly "But I often wonder if she loves fame and her job more than me."

Flim-Flam started to silently cry as tears fell out of his eyes. There was silence, other than the sound of the helicopter, as Flim-Flam cried silently while Nancy kept her arm on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Oh Flim Flam" she whispered as she hugged him. "Don't cry."  
"It's not fair!" He slightly shouted as he cried "Everyone I love leaves me. It's not fair!"

"Well, you still got me for support, Flim-Flam." Nancy calmed him down.

Flim Flam hugged her back and she wiped away his tears.

"I love you Nancy" he hugged her as more tears fell out.

"I love you too, Flim-Flam." Nancy nodded as she hugged him back.

Meanwhile, over at Crystal Cove, it was clear that the heroes have no intention to give up without a fight as they faced the agents. It was one awesome and epic battle against Alice May, Dr. Zin and Jenny's minions, the Teen Angels (minus one), the Neptune's (minus one), the Funky Phantom kids and the original Mystery Inc.

"You know missy" April said as she fought Alice May "I think you'd better to impersonate someone else. Cause you're about to be flattened."

"We'll see about that Stewart" Alice blocked April's kick.

During the fight, Cavey used his club to knock out several agents, while Pericles used his martial arts skills to knock out more agents. Everyone else had to rely on their own personal skills.

"These meddling kids are too hot to handle!" One of the agents shouted. "Call for backup!"

"Right" Alice called Dr. Zin "Alice May calling Dr. Zin. We need backup! Now!"

"This is Dr. Zin" Zin said over the phone "Get to Japan and capture Scooby-Doo and the Funky Phantom! Immediately! Forget about the others!"

"Roger" Alice hung up "Agents! Hog tie the enemies! We are going to Mt. Fuji!"

"I don't think so." April suddenly said as she used a frying pan to whack Alice, who then had a foolish look on her face before slumping onto the floor.

"In your dreams." Ricky added as he fired the rocket launcher towards the helicopter meant to transport the agents. "You're not getting anywhere near them!"

"Drat! We've lost another helicopter!" An agent shouted frustratingly as the helicopter blew up.

"They're down!" said Brad "Nows our chance to get outta here and find the new Mystery Inc!"

"No sooner said than done!" Jabberjaw grabbed Elmo, Cavey and the kids.

They all ran as fast as they could to where Brad was leading. Luckily, they made it right before Alice and the baddies could get them.

Meanwhile, over at Mount Fuji, Shaggy's group were climbing up the volcano and braving the cold.

"How much longer, Shag?" Daphne asked. "It's freezing around here."

"Like, it shouldn't be long, Daph." Shaggy replied. "But I do agree that the winter storm up here is tenser than it was the last time Scoob and I were here."

"Reah." Scooby agreed. "I don't remember row he ralked rus into it back then."

"Hey, gang, the Gate of Air is over there!" Mudsy pointed.

Sure enough, the gate can be seen in the distance.

"Then, let's go!" Scrappy said, and the six quickly took off and raced towards the Gate of Air.

Soon, they crossed the Gate of Air.

"We made it!" Daphne smiled. "Now where's the Gate of Fire?"

"Like, it's inside the volcano." Shaggy replied as he pointed down towards the funnel below them.

"Golly!" Scrappy remarked. "We're going to jump into a volcano, right Uncle Scooby?"

"Reah!" Scooby replied.

"You know, Shag, I'm not sure about this." Daphne turned to Shaggy. "What if we fall into the lava?"

"Like, don't worry, Daph." Shaggy reassured her with a smile. "At least we're together with Scoob and Scrappy and Mudsy and Boo."

Daphne smiled back as she wrapped her arm around Shaggy's back.

Nodding, Shaggy turned to his teammates and said, "Like, let's do this, guys!"

Everyone else nodded before jumping into the volcano.

They were finally in the volcano. They all landed on top of each other.

"Heavens to Betsy Ross" said Mudsy "That was unusual, freaky, weird even."

"Roy rats gonna reave a mark." Scooby groaned.

"Come on Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told his uncle "This is no time to rest. We've gotta find that sword before it's too late!"

Just then, the rock they landed on started to crack, and before any of them could react, the rock broke into one large piece and fell into the lava. Fortunately, they all moved to the top end of the rock as the bottom end hits the lava, and within seconds, they were surfing down the lava river in the volcano.

"Weee!" Scrappy said as he did a surfing pose. "This is fun, Uncle Scooby!"

"Reah!" Scooby agreed.

"Hang on, everyone!" Shaggy shouted as they surfed down the lava river.

After minutes of surfing, Mudsy said, "Heavens to Delaware! The Gate of Fire!" Sure enough, the Gate of Fire was in front of them, and they effortlessly crossed the gate. After crossing the Gate of Fire, the lava river led them to the mouth of a small underwater volcano, where they then got off the rock and started swimming.

Seeing the Gate of Water up ahead, the six quickly swim over and crossed the gate.

Eventually, the six heroes reached the surface of the water and found themselves in a beautiful valley with a large cave nearby.

"Like, that's where the Green Dragon and the Sword of Fate are, gang." Shaggy said as they reached the shore.

"Then. let's go." Scrappy said. "Ta-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy power!"

He then charged towards the cave, with his teammates close behind.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, you can sure feel bad for Flim-Flam. He sure is having an emotional crisis, he often wonders if Daphne really loves her fame, money and mystery career more than him, and if she's more than willing to be his mama. Kids should be able to trust their parents and know they'll always be there for them, but with Flim-Flam and Daphne...that's a different story. But at least he knows he can trust Nancy, who he loves and knows he can trust. Still though, will Flim-Flam be able to trust Daphne as his mother and know she'll always be there for him? And does she really love her career and fame more than Flim Flam?**

 **As for our other heroes, they are on their way to find the Sword of Fate. Can they find the sword in time and get back before Zin conquers the world? Stay tuned folks!**


	59. Enter the Green Dragon

Back in Dr. Zin's lair, Zin and the villains were enjoying their victory.

"Just look at this Jenny," Zin showed his daughter something "All these hearts!"

"Yes father" said Jenny "We have so many! So little time for the popular characters to say their last words."

"Yee haw!" Yosemite Sam shot his gun into the air "We have finally caught those rotten! Corn snacking! Varmints! Whoo hoo!"

"After years of trying, we've done it" said the Penguin "We have finally captured Batman and Robin!"

"Tell me something I don't know" the Joker made a smug look.

"BatGirl has finally been put in her place" said Poison Ivy "I knew I would get her sooner or later. Soon, she'll be nothing and no more."

"Oh Mr. J," Harley hugged the Joker "We did it, my love. Gotham City will be as good as ours."

"What?!" Joker shouted as he slapped Harley across the face.

"Yours, yours I mean" Harley corrected herself.

"And it's about time I've got that alien and his cousin imprisoned." Luthor smirked.

"Guess the Man of Steel isn't as made of steel after all" Poison Ivy said.

"Oh goody," Marvin said "I will finally blow up the Earth. Isn't that great K-9?"

K-9 licked Marvin and nodded his head.

"Isn't this great?" Manta raised his drink "Not only have a finally defeated my goody two shoes brother, but I also killed one of his rescuers."

"You are so evil" Catwoman said in a seductive manner "Why don't we rule Atlantis together?"

"Not to mention that we've finally got that princess in our hands." Cheetah added.

"We did it!" Harley cheered "Pucker up baby!"

Harley closed her eyes and puckered her lips to kiss the Joker.

"Pucker this!" He hit Harley on the head.

"We should celebrate!" Yosemite Sam exclaimed as he aimed his guns towards the ceiling and fired excitingly.

"Great idea!" Elmer agreed. "After capturing that wabbit after going through a wot of twouble!"

Wile E. Coyote responded by raising a sign that said, "LET'S PARTY"

Just then, an agent rushed into the room.

"I apologize, boss, but we've got an emergency from Crystal Cove." The agent panted.

"What's the matter?" Dr. Zin asked.

"Those meddling kids and the original Mystery Inc. all managed to knock out our agents, blew up the helicopter that was assigned to transport them to Japan and escaped." The agent replied nervously.

"WHAT?!" Dr. Zin roared as he banged his fist on his table. "Those meddling kids! Do they realize how much it costs to replace a helicopter?"

"Not to mention that our backup aircraft and helicopters are still in need for urgent repairs." Jenny added.

"We'll have to send reinforcements" said Zin "And by that, I mean one of you!"

"I'll do it, Dr. Zin." Luthor volunteered. "Those kids were responsible for the destruction of my two proud war suits, and I intend to pay them back."

"Excellent." Dr. Zin grinned. "Track down those kids as fast as you can, then assist the agents in bringing them back."

"I sure will, Doctor." Luthor nodded before getting up.

"I'd better join!" Poison Ivy added "After all, baldy will need all the help he can get!"

"Wait up darling!" Harley followed Poison Ivy "I wanna play too."

Wile E. then walked up to Luthor and held a sign that said, "And you'll need a technical assistant. Here's my card."

Luthor took the offered card and read. "Wile E. Coyote. Super Genius."

"You?" Luthor poked Wile E.

Wile E. nodded in response and held up a sign that said "YES"

"Oh come on" Poison Ivy put her hands on her hips "Don't pull that sign bull! We all know you're super smart fur ball and you can talk. TALK!"

"Fine. I'll talk." Wile E. spoke and surprised everyone with his English accent. "Happy now?"

The villains all stared at each other, all with surprised looks on their faces.

"See?" Poison Ivy made a snooty smile "I told you he could talk."

Meanwhile back in the vent, Hector and the other Mystery Inc. members finally saw the whole place clear up.

"Okay gang" said Velma "They're gone. Nows our chance."

"Good thing" said Hector "Now we can get me home!"

Velma kicked the vent door open and they finally made it out of the vent.

"We've made it guys" she said "Now let's find a way to send you back to where you were before this."

But while Velma and Marcie were about to set the coordinates in Zin's computer, a claw grabbed Hector by the waist.

"Yikes!" He exclaimed "What's happening?"

The claw took him to a place in the wall where a vaccum nozzle was heading towards his chest.

"Looks like you're not going anywhere, little boy" said Catwoman as she pulled a lever.

The nozzle got closer and closer to Hector's chest.

Meanwhile back in the City of Hector, Ozzy, Drix and Maria finally made it to the heart.

"Quick!" Ozzy shouted. "We'd better get in!"

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Drix.

Ozzy, Drix and Maria ran to the heart which was guarded by two cells.

"Hey man," said one of the guards "Like what're you three doing here? This is a restricted area."

"Allow to introduce myself," said Ozzy "I am Osmosis Jones, private eye and me and my partners are here to protect Hector's heart, which is going to be sucked out. So if you don't mind..."

"We told you pal!" said the other guard "You three have to go!"

Ozzy snapped at the guards "Now listen man! We've gotta-"

"Now, now Ozzy" said Drix "We have to listen to guards. Sorry to have troubled you, gentlemen. We'll be going now."

Ozzy, Drix and Maria walked away casually.

Drix opened up his chest and took out a capsule and put it into his right arm (which was a gun).

"This goes against everything they taught at the University of Chicago." He thought.

Drix turned around and blasted the guards, which froze them solid.

"Drix!" Maria said "What did ya do that for? Are you muy loco?"

"No need to worry, Maria" Drix assured her "They'll be thawed out in just a few days."

"Boy Drix" Maria said flirtatiously "Looks like you have guys after all."

"I guess every pill must take risks sometimes" Drix blushed. "Now let's get the key to Hector's heart."

Meanwhile, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (minus one), Jabberjaw and the Neptune's (minus one), the Funky Phantom kids and the original Mystery Inc. were almost to Mt. Fuji.

"I hope we make it in time." Augie remarked. "Those baddies may catch up at any moment."

"Don't worry." Pericles said. "You can always count on the Enigma Machine."

"Yeah." Skip nodded. "It sure is amazing how you can transform this van into a jet-copter and fly us over to Mount Fuji fast."

"Uh oh, we've got company, gang." Brad said as he took a look through the side mirror.

"What is it?" Jabber asked.

"Someone's behind us." Ricky replied as he looked through the binoculars facing the back.

As he zoomed in, he can see a heavily-armed jet catching up.

"The pilot's a baldy." He observed after taking a closer look at the cockpit.

"A baldy piloting a jet?" Biff asked. "That's Lex Luthor!"

Dee-Dee looked through some binoculars "And I don't think he's alone! He's got some friends with him!"

Sure enough, in addition to Lex Luthor, she can also see Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Wile E. on board.

"Zowie!" Taffy looked through the binoculars "And look who's with him! It's Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Wile. E Coyote?"

"Wile E.?" Cassidy raised an eyebrow "Why should we be worried about him?"

Just then, Poison Ivy conjured up some vines that were stretching to grab the Enigma Machine.

"I knew having you on board was a great idea." Poison Ivy remarked to Wile E., who nodded.

"Yes." Luthor agreed. "Thanks to you, we have managed to have this war jet up. I guess you live up to that term, after all."

"All in a day's work for, Wile E. Coyote Super Genuis" Wile E boasted "Eat our heart out, Acme."

Just then, the vines were getting closer and closer to the Enigma Machine.

"Th-th-th-the vines are getting closer!" Clamhead stammered.

"Me and the Neptune's fought evil plants once, but these are worse" said Jabberjaw "We need to find a way to cut them!"

"Brad, you're the leader" Judy said to her husband "What do we do?"

"Hang on, everyone." Brad replied. "Looks like its time for me to trim the hedges!"

With that, he pressed a button, and out came a giant hedge-trimmer, which then proceeds to cut the vines Poison Ivy was stretching towards the Enigma Machine. As a result, the vines snapped and whipped right back to the jet's front windows and blocked the front windows, blocking the view of the villains.

"Who turned off the lights?" Harley gulped.

"Nice going you bimbo!" Luthor barked at Poison Ivy "Your stupid vines have blocked our view!"

"Then why don't you fix it baldy?" Poison Ivy spat back. "Before I strangle you with a harder vine!"

Back in the Egnima Machine, our heroes had finally reached Mt. Fuji, right before the vines were removed from the jet.

Seeing that the Egnima Machine had reached the volcano, Luthor said, "I've had enough playing games with those kids. Time to take drastic measures!"

He then pushed a button and fired a rocket towards the Egnima Machine.

Meanwhile, back on the Egnima Machine, Brad announced, "We're almost there, gang!"

"About time." Jabber said. "It's really crammed in here."

"Maybe not." Ricky said urgently. "Look!"

He gestured towards the radar and it showed a rocket heading towards them.

"Something's flying towards us!" Judy said urgently. "It's fast approaching!"

"Uh oh!" Brad said when he tapped the flashing fast-approaching light on the radar screen, revealing a rocket flying towards them. "Hang on, everyone!"

With that, he geared up the engines and the Egnima Machine took off as the rocket gives chase.

Back in the cave, Scooby, Mudsy, Scrappy and the others were on their way to the location of the sword.

"Hopefully, we will make it soon" Daphne breathed heavily "My feet hurt."

Just then, a deep voice hollered, "Who dares to disturb the Green Dragon?"

"Jeepers! Who said that?" Daphne asked.

"Like, it's us, Green Dragon!" Shaggy replied as he and Scooby stepped forward. "Samurai Scooby and Shogun Shaggy!"

"Samurai Scooby and Shogun Shaggy?" The voice asked before pulling out a crystal ball surrounded by green flames to light up the cave, revealing the Green Dragon.

"Yikes!" Mudsy jumped into Daphne's arms "A dr-dr-dragon!"  
"Rrrroww!" Boo screeched.

"My, it's been a long while." The Green Dragon said. "What brings you here?"

Shaggy and Scooby wasted no time explaining the theft of the Sword of Doom and the need of the Sword of Fate.

"So, that's why we need the sword, master" Scooby finished "If he we don't get it...he wins."

"And the world and all of us are gone for good" Daphne added "You have to give us that sword. Please."

"It's a matter of life and death" Mudsy said "And we've seen death...twice."

Just then, the dragon huffed at Scrappy, Daphne, Mudsy and Boo.

"You four don't look like samurai." The Green Dragon said.

"Oh yeah?" Scrappy asked. "What do you think you're talking about?"

"Like, he means you guys can't go off to fight the Sword of Doom dressed like that, Scrappy." Shaggy said.

As if on cue, the Green Dragon blew the green flames on his crystal ball towards Scrappy, Daphne, Mudsy and Boo.

Seconds later, the four were donning samurai outfits like Shaggy and Scooby were.

"That's better." The Green Dragon said.

"Gee, look!" Scrappy said. "We're now samurais!"

The dragon nodded before revealing the sword.

"After that last sword battle, I figured that something may happen to the Sword of Doom and that we may not have seen the last of it." The Green Dragon said before tossing the sword to Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne, who caught it together.

"Now you go!" Said the Green Dragon "Go save your world once again!"

"We will Green Dragon." Said Scooby "We will."

Scooby, Mudsy, Scrappy, Daphne, Shaggy and Boo bowed before the Green Dragon.

Nodding, the Green Dragon motioned them to hop onto his back, and then he proceeded to take off.

"Like, hang on, everyone!" Shaggy said as the Green Dragon flew out of his cave and started to gain altitude before making his way to Messick Island with the six.

As they flew, they came over a cliffhanger.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Rut roh! Looks like our heroes are being pursued by none other than; Lex Luthor, Harleyy Quinn, Poison Ivy and Wile. E Coyote, and it looks like they've got the upper hand as well. Luckily, Scooby and the others have gotten the Sword of Fate from their old friend, the Green Dragon, who's going with them in their mission! And they'd better hurry. They're running out of time really fast! Will our heroes cross paths on their way to Messick Island? Only one way to find out!**

 **Just so you know, Wile E. did talk in the cartoons where he tries to eat Bugs, a few Tiny Toon Adventures episodes and in the latest incarnation, Wabbit! A Looney Tunes Production!**


	60. An Angel in Hell and a Dragon's Prevail

Back in the underworld, Shelly and Brenda had been making their way to the River of Souls. Along the way, they were having a personal conversation of their own.

"You know Brenda," said Shelly "I really don't understand why you're in love with that big nosed dweeb, Skip. What could anyone possibly see in him?"

"He's really caring." Brenda replied. "He's always there for me whenever I'm afraid and never fails to cheer me up when I'm down."

"Sounds very sweet" Shelly remarked.

"You know, Shelly" said Brenda "I was just wondering. Why are you mean all the time? People are nice to you, but you just keep insulting them and putting them down."

"None of your business, Chance" Shelly spat "Besides, why are you such a huge coward?"

"Let's just say that I prefer to be careful, Shelly." Brenda replied evenly. "Cautious and careful."

"Yeah, right" Shelly rolled her eyes. "You're afraid of everything."

"No I'm not" Brenda folded her arms.

Just then she looked down and saw a skeleton hand on her shoe.

"AAAAHHH!" she screamed and jumped into Shelly's arms.

"I rest my case" Shelly snickered.

"Okay, maybe I am a little afraid" Brenda admitted "But I'm only scared because I'm afraid of getting hurt. You try getting captured by bad guys and always being someone's punching bag."

"Getting captured by bad guys..." Shelly remarked. "Sounds familiar and it quite reminds me of that girl Daphne Blake."

"Well I'm more danger prone than that redhead" Brenda said "Dee-Dee, Taffy and Cavey always got everything, while I always got, and still do get the short end of the stick and it always seems like I only exist to get bullied and treated like I'm pathetic and stupid. It's not fair!"

Brenda's face got red and tears started falling out of her eyes.

"I guess that explains why you liked Skip." Shelly remarked. '

"I'd always feel safe with him" Brenda sobbed "He'd always dry my tears, comfort me and stroke my hair whenever I felt like this. But now I'll never see him again. What about you?"

"Me?" Shelly raised an eyebrow.

"Have you ever loved someone?" Brenda asked "What was he like? Did you ever tell him?"

"It's none of your business." Shelly replied.

"Oh, yeah?" Brenda asked. "Then why did I see some going-ons between you and Biff lately?"

"No! No!" Shelly tried to deny anything "I do not love him! I...I...fine! I admit it. I love him. He's so kind and caring and watchful and he's so good to me."

"Then why don't you tell him how you feel?" asked Brenda.

"I did" Shelly said "At first I thought we are going to be together, but I was wrong."

"I see you cry in your room when you're alone" Brenda told her "My bedroom window is next to yours."

"Oh yeah," said Shelly "We live next door."

"Is that why you're mean all the time?" Brenda asked her "Because you just want to be loved and you feel...alone?"

"Yeah, you can say that..." Shelly sighed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Brenda said sympathetically.

Shelly started to cry herself "I miss mama. I miss her so much."

Brenda responded by placing her arm on Shelly's to comfort her.

Shelly then started to cry harder "Why did she leave me? Why did she have to die?"

"Shelly, I had no idea your mother passed away" Brenda said "I'm so sorry. I know what it's like."

"No you don't!" Shelly tried to shout "Nobody cares about me!"

She then broke down and sobbed, while Brenda was unsure what to do other than comforting her.

"Shelly," Brenda hugged her "I know you're a good person. I know that you're beautiful, smart, talented and nice."

"I am not nice!" Shelly roared "I'm a mean, cold hearted person! I'm not kind or sweet! I'm a failure! Everyone thinks so. Even Biff and the rest of the Neptune's do! I'm a failure! Nobody cares about me!"

"Failure?" Brenda asked. "Then you should know that you're not alone in this field, and as I mentioned before, I felt like I exist to get myself bullied or picked on."

"Failure?" Brenda asked. "Then you should know that you're not alone in this field, and as I mentioned before, I felt like I exist to get myself bullied or picked on."

"Why would people bully you, Brenda?" Shelly sniffled.

"I don't know" Brenda started to cry again "I guess I just only existed to be walked over, bullied, captured and laughed at. Ever since I was a little girl, people always bullied me! Treated me like I was stupid! Never good enough or pretty enough! It's not fair!"

Brenda buried herself in Shelly's chest as she started crying her eyes out.

"I guess if there's one thing we have in common, it's that we always feel insecure about ourselves." Shelly remarked as she comforted Brenda.

"Yeah" Brenda sobbed "I guess we're not so different after all."

The two both hugged each other in their arms as they comforted each other and silently cried their eyes out.

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, Fred witnessed Hector about to get his heart drained out by Catwoman.

"Guys, Hector's in trouble!" He said urgently.

"We've gotta save him!" said Madelyn "But how are we gonna do that?"

"I've got an idea!" Fred snapped his fingers "Catwoman wants Hector's heart right? Well, why don't we use someone with a bigger heart as bait? Then, that'll buy us some time to free Hector while Catwoman is chasing the guy?"

"But who are we gonna get with a bigger, more powerful heart?" Googie asked "I mean, who's more popular than you?"

"Golly, Shag and Scoob's hearts are more powerful, but they're not here." Fred replied. "We're going to have to find someone else."

"I think I heard some more popular guys in cell block five" said Marcie "I think they were Looney Tunes. They're way more popular than you and Velma. Their hearts are too precious. We can use one of them as bait."

"That's not a bad idea Marcie" said Velma "We can use a character from before our time."

"Then, we'd better find them, and hurry!" Fred said urgently.

"Quick!" said Velma "Back to the vent!"

Fred and the girls jumped back into the air vent and crawled to cell block five.

Back in the sky, the Green Dragon was flying Scooby and the others to Messick Island.

"Oh boy, Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy told his uncle "This is awesome! We are flying on a dragon!"

"Heavens to Betsy Ross!" Mudsy saw something going on "Look over there! I think I something!"

Over at where Mudsy was looked at, a rocket was chasing the Enigma Machine.

"Hurry, Brad." Judy said. "That rocket's still behind us!"

In the war jet, Luthor grinned. "And now, enter the vines!"

"Right." Poison Ivy nodded before motioning her vines to stretch.

The vines stretched over and caught the Enigma Machine before pulling it towards Luthor's war jet. A cargo door on the side of the jet then opened up, and the vines pushed the Enigma Machine through the door and closed it, while the rocket sailed by.

"We've got them!" Luthor smirked. "Now let's head back to base!"

"Right." Wile E. nodded before pressing a button, and the war jet sped back towards Messick Island.

"Jeepers!" Daphne said as she watched the whole action unfold. "I recognize that purple van! It's the Enigma Machine!"

"Ripes!" Scooby said as they saw Luthor's war jet swallowing the Enigma Machine. "The Original Mystery Inc. are in trouble!"

"Like, and so are we!" Shaggy added as he pointed towards a certain direction. "Look!"

Sure enough, the rocket that was chasing the Enigma Machine was now heading towards them.

"Jeepers!" Daphne gasped. "Look out!"

"Never fear!" The Green Dragon replied before opening his mouth and shot a jet of fireballs towards the rocket.

The fireballs made contact with the rocket and the rocket blew up.

After the smoke cleared, Shaggy remarked, "Like, that was a close one."

"Yeah, but it looks like we really have to return fast!" Daphne said. "Our friends are in trouble."

"Right." The Green Dragon nodded. "Hang on, everybody!"

And so, the Green Dragon sped up while his six passengers held on.

The gang in the Egnima Machine kept trying to dodge the missiles that Harley and the villains were shooting at them.

"Oh this so fun" Harley kept pressing buttons.

"Shut up Quinn!" Luthor snapped "We're this close to killing them!"

"Oh let me" Poison Ivy conjured up more vines which grabbed the Enigma Machine.

"They got us gang!" Biff exclaimed "They got us!"

"See," Poison Ivy said to Luthor "What'd I tell you?"

"Fine" said Luthor "Now reel them in"

"With pleasure." Poison Ivy nodded before using the vines to tie up each of the gang members and dragged them into the passenger compartment of the aircraft.

"Quick Brad!" said Judy "You've gotta pull back!"

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "This is just like when I battled that mad plant scientist, but worse!"

"I can't" Brad tried to pull the thrusters "The vines are too strong!"

The vines tightened their grip on the Enigma Machine as they pull it closer to the war jet. Then, a door to the jet's cargo compartment opened, and the vines prepared to pull them into the cargo compartment.

At that same time, Scooby and the Green Dragon gang were flying closer to their allies.

"Roh no!" said Scooby "They've almost got them!"

"Don't look at me, Scooby-Doo" said Mudsy "Boo and I can't posses that strange contraption. I might accidentally posses the other thing as well, and well it's a supernatural thing."

"Do you think you could do something to help those guys, Mr. Green Dragon?" Scrappy asked the Green Dragon.

"Yes" said the Green Dragon "I think I can"

The Green Dragon breathed in deep and fire came out of his mouth. The fire managed to pierce through the vines, setting the Enigma Machine free.

"What just happened?" Pericles looked from left to right.

"I think something must've burned the vines" said Dee-Dee "But what?"

"Drat!" Poison Ivy cursed. "Something just burned my vines!"

"And I think I know what it is." Luthor said as he looked outside. "Look!"

"Lookie there!" Harley said. "A green dragon!"

"And there are the meddling kids Zin is searching for, too!" Luthor added.

"Two groups for the price of one" Wile E. sinisterly grinned "Oh how genius!"

"Looks like the puppy has said the understatement of the year" Poison Ivy remarked.

Inside the Egnima Machine, the inhabitants saw the Green Dragon right next to them.

"Zowie" Taffy gasped "A dragon!"

"Wowee wow wow" Clamhead added "That's something I didn't see coming."

"And look who's riding the dragon." April added.

"It's Scooby-Doo!" Cassidy said.

"And Daphne" Judy added.

"And Shaggy" added Ricky.

"And the Funky Phantom" everyone else said at the same time.

The six on the dragon waved their arms as the Enigma Machine flew closer to the dragon.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Brad said after rolling down the window. "We were looking for you!"

Shaggy nodded before he, Scooby and Daphne showed him the Sword of Fate.

"Is that the Sword of Fate?" Judy asked.

"That's right." Daphne nodded. "Why?"

"You guys better be careful." Brad said. "Those villains are after the Sword of Fate, so don't let them get it!"

"Yes," said Pericles "If that sword gets into the wrong hands, you'll probably die. You must protect it at all times."

"Don't worry, we won't." Shaggy replied. "Besides, I just had an idea."

"What's that?" Ricky asked.

"Like, was that Lex Luthor's war plane you just had a tangle with?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes." Augie replied. "Why?"

"Perhaps you guys can distract them long enough for us to make it back to Messick Island and rescue the others." Daphne said.

"Great idea." Brad nodded. "They may be after you, so we'll hold them off as long as we could, then we'll meet you back at the island."

"Awesome." Shaggy smiled.

"But we don't have much time!" said Scrappy "We have only two hours before we all die!"

"Zoinks!" said Shaggy/ Turning to the Green Dragon, he added, "Like, full speed away, master!"

"Right." The Green Dragon nodded before speeding up.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **On their way to see Hades, Brenda and Shelly are learning more and more about each other on their way to see Hades. We've figured out why Shelly is the way she is and why Brenda is the way she is. Their broken hearted and have had dark and troubled pasts, much like their good friend Mudsy did before he died. Shelly misses her mother so much and feels so alone (apparently, she and her mother were very close) and Brenda is sick of being bullied and captured all the time and people treating her like she's pathetic and useless. We've learned all about Brenda and Shelly's insecurities and true feelings.**

 **As for our friends back in the real world, they have reunited and the Green Dragon has saved them from Lex Luthor's evil jet! While Scooby, Scrappy and Mudsy's gang will be on their way to Messick Island to save their friends, the original Mystery Inc and the other kids will be taking down Luthor, Harley, Ivy and Wile E. Will they succeed in time? And with two hours left? Stay tuned folks!**


	61. Getting a Little Looney

Meanwhile, Charlie and his group were still on their way back to the main continent.

"Okay kids" said Jessica "We're almost there."

"Shouldn't we tell Scrappy we found them?" Flim Flam asked "He should really know we found Ruff and Reddy."

"Yeah" said Reddy "Our predecessor should meet us."

"Right." Flim Flam nodded.

Jessica took out her cell phone and dialed Scrappy's number.

"Come on, come on" she said to herself "Pick up the phone."

The phone continued its attempt to connect to Scrappy's phone.

"Hello?" Someone said on the other line.

"Scrappy?" Jessica spoke into the phone "Thank goodness. We have some great news! We found your successors!"

"Really?" Scrappy asked on the other end. "Who are they?"

"Ruff and Reddy." Jessica replied. "They were among the first characters created by the Funtastic Duo and are more forgotten than any of you."

"Hot diggety!" Scrappy cheered "I can't wait to meet them! You guys have saved the world!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!" Chu-Chu barked as he looked at his paw, still fading.

"Chu-Chu!" Mimi picked up her dog "What's going on baby?"

"Chu-Chu says that he's still fading" Huck explained.

"Hey!" Boo Boo looked at his arms and noticed they were still fading as well "The same thing's happening to me! And Yogi!"

"Yeah" said Yogi "I'm looking a little paler myself around the tail."

"He's right!" Pixie gasped "We are all still fading."

"What's going on?" Mr. Jinks stammered.

"Uh oh." Scrappy said. "I think the two new kings will have to be crowned soon, because if they don't get crowned, then we'll vanish for good."

"I guess that's why we're not getting any solider" Ruff gulped.

"So what do we do Scrappy?!" Jessica asked him.

"You guys have to get back to the castle and put the crowns on them now!" Scrappy explained "We only have about...1 hour and 6 minutes left before we die! Where are you now?"

Jessica looked at the map "About seventeen miles from the main continent."

"Then, full speed ahead!" Scrappy ordered.

"Right away! Hang on children! It's going to be a bumpy ride!" Charlie nodded before pushing the throttle to full power, leading the Chan Helicopter to speed up.

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, Fred's group continued to crawl through the air vent in search for the Looney Tunes gang.

"Is this cell block number five?" Marcie asked the others.

"It's gotta be" said Freddy "I think I hear some guys. Okay, we're gonna bust out on three! Three!"

They both kicked the air vent door and got out of the vent.

"Eh...What's up, doc?" A familiar-sounding voice munching a carrot asked as Fred and his teammates landed on the floor, outside the cells in the cell block.

"Ooh" said Tweety "I taught I taw- I did! I did tee Mystery Inc!"

"Jinkies" said Velma "It's Bugs Bunny!"

"You were maybe expecting the Easter Bunny?" Bugs asked.

"And there are the others!" Madelyn added.

Yes! Sure enough the others were there including; Porky Pig, Sylvester, Tweety, Road Runner, Foghorn Leghorn, Taz, Barnyard Dawg and Speedy Gonzales.

"Hey!" Daffy said to the narrator "What about me?"

Oh sorry! And of course, Daffy Duck.

"Thank you." Daffy Duck crossed his arms.

"Say doc," said Bugs "While you're here, maybe you guys could get us outta here."

"Yeah" said Porky "We're tr-tr-tra-tr-tr-tra-imprisoned."

"That's exactly what we're doing." Fred replied.

"Then do just stand there!" Daffy said "Get us out!"

"On the bright side," Sylvester grabbed Tweety This bird is finally mine! Now I can eat him!"

Fred's group wasted no time getting Tunes freed from their cells. Finally, they were freed from their cell. Luckily, Marcie had some tricks for breaking people out of their cells.

"See guys?" She said to the readers "Sometimes it pays to be in jail. Not really, but yes! I sure learned some awesome tricks."

"Now let's find our hearts and get out of here." Bugs suggested.

"You mean you guys already have had your hearts sucked out?" Velma asked.

"Si" said Speedy "All our hearts are gone."

It was then that they heard a crash coming from another cell, followed by some laughter. Looking towards the cell, the group noticed the familiar-looking cat-and-mouse duo inside the cell.

"Suffering succotash!" Sylvester exclaimed "Look over there!"

"I taught I taw a mouse and another putty tat" Tweety remarked.

Sure enough, it was Tom and Jerry chasing each other in their cell.

"Maybe we should ask Dr. Zin's agents why they placed the two rivals in the same cell..." suggested Googie.

"Are you nuts?" Bugs asked "Those guys are after us!"

"Yeah" Porky added "We thought you gonna help us esca-esca-esca-esca-break out."

"Oh yeah" said Fred "Now let's get them out. Go ahead Marcie, get them out."

"Right." Marcie nodded before Fred and Velma turned their attention to Tom and Jerry.

"Quit fighting you two" Velma told them "We're getting you out of here."

In no time, Marcie re wired the system and Tom and Jerry were freed.

"Hey!" Daffy pointed to the cat and mouse "Those two are still solid. That means their hearts haven't been sucked out yet."

"Perfect" Velma said "Tom, Jerry I have a little proposition for you two. They require running, intelligence and traps, three things you two can comprehend..."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Suffering succotash! While trying to rescue Hector, Fred, Velma, Googie, Marcie and Madelyn have rescued the Looney Tunes and everyone's favorite cat and mouse rivals...Tom and Jerry! Created by the Fantastic Duo way before Ruff and Reddy, back when they had their careers at MGM (which spawned their friendship and company). Soon enough when MGM cartoons went out of business, Tom and Jerry (along with Droopy) became part of the Hanna-Barbera character family once again.**

 **But here's something bigger! Charlie, Jessica, the animals and the kids may have found Ruff and Reddy, but the world hasn't been saved yet! They need to literally get the crowns on Ruff and Reddy in just an hour and six minutes or else...Boomerang Land and everyone in it will vanish forever. Will they make it in time? Or will it be too late?**


	62. A Battle and a Looney Plan

Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang were almost to Messick Island with the help of their good friend, the Green Dragon.

"Look everyone!" Scrappy pointed to the island in the distance "We're almost there!"

"We'd better be prepared." Shaggy said as he gripped the Sword of Fate.

It was then that they spotted five familiar-looking figures flying in the sky ahead.

"Jeepers, I don't believe it!" Daphne said when she recognized two of them. "It's Dynomutt and Blue Falcon!"

"And Space Ghost, Birdman and Jana!" Scrappy added.

"Rynomutt, BF!" Scooby shouted as he waved his hand. "Rover here!"

The five superheroes saw the six on the dragon and flew over.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy and Boo!" Blue Falcon said as they arrived. "We sure are glad to see you all."

"Yeah." Dynomutt nodded. "But where are the others?"

"They're over west." Scrappy replied. "They had a tangle with Lex Luthor earlier, who is after the Sword of Fate and is piloting a dangerous war jet."

"Good grief!" Birdman said as he looked at the sword. "They must be after you!"

"Yes." Daphne nodded. "The others are trying to hold them off right now."

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Like, they may need some assistance from you guys."

"Don't worry, Shaggy." Jana said. "We'll take care of them."

"Right." BF nodded. "Full speed ahead, Dog Wonder! We've got a war jet to fight!"

"Right with you, Blue Buddy." Dynomutt nodded before the superheroes carried on.

"Good luck, Scooby!" Space Ghost said to the six of them.

"Thank you." Scooby nodded with a salute before the Green Dragon carried on with his flight to Messick Island.

Meanwhile, inside the Enigma Machine, Augie's group and the original MI were gearing up for their impending battle against Luthor.

Missiles kept being shot from left to right. Our heroes tried to avoid them every chance they got.

"We can't dodge these all at once" said Cassidy "They're coming too fast!"

"Cassidy's right" Brad said "I don't think I can hold off these missiles!"

"We've gotta avoid them somehow without getting hit" Bubbles told them.

"Why not have Captain Caveman do it?" Pericles suggested "After all, he is strong and can fly."

"No way!" Cavey shook his head "Not this time! Cavey will not put himself in danger."

"Come on Cavey Wavey" Taffy told him in a flirtatious manner "Pleasey. For your widdle Taffy Waffy? Please honey?"

Taffy picked up Cavey and then kissed him on the lips.

"Fine." Cavey blushed hard "Me do it."

"That's my sweet Cavey!" Taffy exclaimed "Go get him tiger!"

"Captain CAVEMAAAAANNN!" Cavey flew right out of the Enigma Machine.

He used his club to deflect the laser beams, but he couldn't dodge the missiles, they were too large for his tiny club.

Back inside the jet, the villains saw the whole thing.

"That poor defenseless Neanderthal is so helpless" Wile E smugly said "He should never try to outwit a highly evolved genius.

"You're right wolfie, let's show him." Harley pressed a button on the control panel and a bigger laser beam was being shot right at Cavey.

"AAAHHH!" He shouted and tried to fly back to the Enigma Machine. But the missile was too fast.

Just as Cavey thought he was going to get fried, another missile appeared out of nowhere and collided with the missile.

"Huh?" Cavey enquired as he turned around.

"Good work, Dog Wonder!" A familiar-voice said. "It looks like we arrived just in time."

"Huh?" Cavey raised his eyebrows.

The others saw the explosion. They didn't see Cavey or the mysterious people.

"Oh no Cavey!" Taffy gasped.

"I think I saw some people over there" said Ricky "Come on!"

"Huh?" Cavey raised his eyebrows.

The others saw the explosion. They didn't see Cavey or the mysterious people.

"Oh no Cavey!" Taffy gasped.

"I think I saw some people over there" said Ricky "Come on!"

He pulled the Enigma Machine closer to where the explosion was before taking notice of Cavey and the mysterious figure.

"Who is it, Brad?" April asked.

"Yeah" said Jabberjaw "Who do you see?"

"Blue Falcon and Dynomutt." Brad replied. "Along with a few other superheroes."

"What?" Taffy grabbed some binoculars "Lemme see."

Yes, sure enough she saw the other superheroes; Birdman, Space Ghost and Jana of the Jungle.

"Zowie!" Taffy said "Looks like we've got us some backup."

"Wait a minute" said Dee Dee "We've still got our Green Lantern rings guys! We can go help them."

"Oh snap" said Augie "I forgot! I put it in my jacket pocket!"

"Well don't just stand there" said Judy "Get your rings out and help them!"

"Right." Skip nodded before they put on their Green Lantern rings.

They put on their Green Lantern rings and they were transformed back into Green Lanterns.

"Jumping jellyfish!" Biff exclaimed "Look at you guys!"

"Now that's something you don't see every day" Jabberjaw added.

"Right." Dee-Dee nodded. "Now let's move in!"

They got it off the Enigma Machine and flew towards the other superheroes, ready to battle.

Back on Messick Island, Velma finished explaining her plan to Tom and Jerry.

"So are you boys ready to do this?" She asked the duo.

The cat and mouse thought a minute and they finally nodded their heads.

"Perfect!" Marcie said "You guys are gonna be great!"

"Yeah" Bugs said "You guys don't talk, but you sure will come in handy."

"But Bugs," said Fred "They did talk in the Tom and Jerry Movie!"

Tom and Jerry both glared at Fred, because of what he said.

"Somehow, I think they don't want to hear about that movie" said Daffy.

Tom and Jerry both nodded in agreement and crossed their arms crossly.

"Come on" said Googie "Let's get Hector back!"

"And our hearts" Madelyn added "We're getting paler by the second."

Meanwhile, Catwoman had Hector trapped on a steel board.

"What're you doing?" He asked "Let me go!"

"Sorry cutie pie" said Catwoman "But can't let down my boss. Besides, I've always wanted to rip out a kids' heart."

Back in the City of Hector, Ozzy, Drix and Maria finally made it to the control room of the heart.

"Here we are" said Ozzy "Hector's living heart."

"Now all we need to do is find his toon heart" Drix said.

"Right." Maria nodded. "I think we probably should split up."

"No problem" said Ozzy "Drix and I will go to the left and you'll go to the left."

"Got it!" Maria pounded her fist "I'll call you if I find something."

"Alright everybody" Ozzy said "Let's go!"

"Oh and Drix!" Maria said.

"Yes, Maria" Drix turned around.

"Be careful" Maria blew him a kiss.

"Don't worry, I will" Drix blushed.

"Alright, enough with the mushy stuff" Ozzy interrupted "We've got a city to save."

Ozzy, Drix and Maria split up to find Hector's heart.

Back in the human world, Fred's group were on standby, waiting for the right moment to put Velma's plan in motion.

"Are you boys ready?" Velma asked Tom and Jerry.

Tom and Jerry nodded their heads.

"Good" said Velma "Now let's get this plan moving into action baby!"

"So what is the plan exactly?" asked Barnyard Dawg.

"The plan is to lure Catwoman with characters with stronger hearts so we could rescue Hector while she is distracted and send him and you guys home." Fred explained.

"I say, I say that's not a bad idea boy" said Foghorn Leghorn.

"But where do we come in?" asked Speedy.

"You guys will split up." Marcie said. "The first group will help those two distract Catwoman, while the rest of you act as our lookouts, in case Zin or his henchmen shows up."

"You got it doc!" said Bugs.

"Let's take it to rack Jack!" Daffy added.

"Those slimeballs will wish they'd never been born!" Tweety remarked.

"Me on it!" Taz saluted.

"Meep, meep!" Road Runner added.

"And we'll be the lookouts." Foghorn Leghorn exclaimed to the rest of the group, all of whom nodded.

Meanwhile, Catwoman was right at the verge of getting Hector's heart drained out.

"You can't suck my heart out!" Hector exclaimed "I need whatever I've got!"

"Sorry baby," she said "But I've gotta do it. Say goodbye."

Catwoman threw a switch and a vaccum nozzle was close to Hector's chest.

"Catwoman!" He shivered "What're your fans gonna think?"

"What can I say?" She got a smug look "I'm a two sided person."

Just then, Jerry jumped onto Hector's head and stick his tongue at Catwoman.

"Hey!" said Hector.

"Get off of him you rat!" Catwoman flicked Jerry away. "Now, get ready to fade away, Hector Cruz."

Just then, the nozzle came on Hector's chest.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Skip, Augie and the Teen Angels have changed back into Green Lanterns and they're going to help Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Birdman, Space Ghost and of course, Jana of the Jungle battle Harley Quinn, Lex Luthor, Poison Ivy and Wile E. Coyote!**

 **Meanwhile, Ozzy, Drix and Maria have made it to Hector's heart, but will they save it in time, now that Catwoman is about to suck it out? And will Velma's plan succeed in time?**


	63. The Great Escape

Catwoman smiled devilishly as the nozzle came on Hector's chest.

"Prepared to say farewell, Hector." She said.

Hector swallowed as he closed his eyes, waiting for the worst to happen.

Just then, a frying pan came out from nowhere and hit Catwoman in the head.

"Ouch!" She exclaimed in pain as she rubbed the back of her head. "Who did that?"

Turning to look, she saw Tom and Jerry smiling nervously at her, with the former hiding a frying pan behind his back.

"How cute" she said "My namesake. I wouldn't hurt my little Isis, but you're not my little Isis."

Catwoman reached into her pocket and tossed ninja throwing stars at Tom, which pinned him against the wall (in a typical slapstick comedy fashion that is).

"Alright Mr. Cruz" said Catwoman "Showtime!"

Catwoman threw the switch and Hector's heart was starting to be sucked out.

Back inside of his body, the whole city of Hector started shaking.

"Ozzy!" Drix exclaimed "Whats happening?"

Just then, the hole from the vacuum's nozzle appeared in the sky.

"Oh no" Ozzy gasped "We're too late!"

"Not if we can help it!" Drix shouted.

"How we supposed to do that?" asked Ozzy.

"I've been saving this for emergencies" Drix opened up his chest and revealed an enormous ice capsule.

"Drix!" Ozzy gasped "You're not gonna-"

"It's our only chance of saving Hector!" Drix said.

Soon, everything in Hector was being sucked into the hole and all the citizens were holding for their very celluloid lives.

Drix, holding onto the ice capsule and aimed for the nozzle.

"I've only got one shot at this" he squinted his eyes.

Meanwhile back in the human world, the captured Chan brothers and sisters were in a cell next to Team Quest, the Speed Buggy gang, Crystal and Amber and the Hex Sisters. They were trying to conjure up a plan to escape and find their friends.

"Any ideas on how to break out gang?" Race asked them.

"Jonny!" Suzie told Jonny "You, Hadji and Bandit have delt with Zin and his crew before. Maybe you can think of a way to escape."

"Sorry Suzie" said Jonny "But we never really fought Zin. My dad and Race did all the action and kicking butt. We were just meddling kids."

"Figures" Henry rolled his eyes. "Any more bright ideas? How bout you Stanley old chum?"

"Sorry bro" said Stanley "But I got nothing."

"I still have a tiny bit of my psychic powers left" said Hadji "I can try to break open the door with my mind."

Hadji then closed his eyes and tried to focus on using his powers to break open the door.

"Come on son" said Dr. Quest "You can do it!"

"Do it Hadji" said Thorn "Use your powers and get us outta here! I know there's some of your powers left in that turban covered brain of yours!"

Hadji focused for a long while before the door finally broke open.

"Whoo hoo!" Everyone cheered.

"You did it Hadji" Jonny put his hand on Hadji's shoulder.

"Indubitably" Tom said.

"Well that was all I had left of my powers" said Hadji "We need to get the rest of them back from Zin."

"And we gotta save our friends" Dusk added.

"Come on!" said Race "There's no time to waste!"

"Alright!" Anne cheered "Let's do this thang baby!"

Back inside Hector City, Drix took a deep breath before throwing the ice capsule towards the nozzle. A huge chunk of liquid nitrogen blasted right out of Drix's arm and it blasted into the hole, which was huge enough to stop up the nozzle.

In the human world, Catwoman was enjoying draining Hector's heart out when an alarm went off in the vacuum.

"What the?" She wondered. "What's the matter with this vacuum?"

The vacuum started to overheat and soon, smoke emerged from it. As quick as a fox, the cat burglar threw the vacuum to the side, in time for it to explode.

Tom escaped from the ninja throwing stars and saw Hector, right on the floor and carried him and went to find the others.

Meanwhile, the escaped members of Freddy and Velma's team were sneaking down the hallways searching for their friends.

"Freddy" Henry whispered.

"Velma" Luna whispered.

"Madelyn" Alan whispered "Marcie! Googie! Where are you?"

"I hope they're alright." Jonny remarked quietly.

"They won't be for another 52 minutes" Tom quietly said "We're fading even more and more."

"Wish there was something that could help us!" Anne said.

"I'm afraid your wish won't be coming true, little doggy!" Someone said from above.

"Huh?" She looked from left to right "Who said that?"

Just then, three guards jumped down and landed in front of them.

"Thought you kids can escape, eh?" The first guard asked.

Henry gulped "Wham bam! We're in a jam!"

"I couldn't have said it better!" Stanley added.

Bandit growled "Ruff! Ruff!"

"Now come with us and stop wasting our time!" The second guard ordered.

However, if the guard think that the kids will obey his order, then he will be mistaken, because a split second later, he had a foolish look on his face before slumping to the floor.

"What the?" The third guard asked. "Who did that?"

His question was followed by two more whacks, and the three guards were soon three unconscious slumps of masses lying on the floor.

"Good grief, I don't believe it!" Dr. Quest said.

"It's the Looney Tunes gang!" Anne added. "Well, a few of them at least."

Sure enough, standing in front of them were Foghorn Leghorn, Barnyard Dawg, who was holding a frying pan and Porky Pig.

"I say, I say" said Foghorn "Don't mess with the best, boy!"

"Yeah" said Dawg "You mess with a fellow toon, you gotta deal with us!"

"Oh my god!" Thorn exclaimed "It's Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg!"

"Yep." Porky nodded. "Th-th-t-that's us."

"What're you guys doing here?" Luna asked.

"And how'd you escape?" Tom added.

"I say, I say that Mystery Inc helped us escape." Foghorn Leghorn replied.

"Mystery Inc?!" Dr. Quest exclaimed "They escaped?"

"Yep" said Dawg.

"Where are they?!" Anne asked "You've gotta tell us!"

"D-d-don't worry" said Porky "They're on the le-le-the-le-le-le- the other side of the lair!"

"Then come on!" Race said "We've gotta get there!"

Just then, Bandit saw something "Ruff! Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!"

"Guys!" Alan exclaimed "I think Bandit's trying to tell us something!"

"Gee," Anne said sarcastically "What're the odds?"

"Bandit?" Debbie looked down "What is it boy?"

Bandit kept trying to make signs to get them to understand what he was saying.

"Okay," said Stanley "First word...sounds like.."

"Guys, allow me to translate" Dawg said "Bandit is saying, that there's some blue guy and five kids behind you!"

The group turned and looked. Standing in front of them were Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Going somewhere?" Captain Planet asked in a mocking tone.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Ozzy and Drix have saved Hector's heart! But now, Hector's unconscious and hopefully, he'll wake up, and will Spryman thank Ozzy, Drix and Maria for once? Hopefully, Hector will wake up and the entire city will be saved.**

 **Meanwhile, the rest of Freddy and Velma's group have escaped from their cells, with the last remaining bit of Hadji's powers of course, and they've run into Porky Pig, Foghorn Leghorn and Barnyard Dawg while the rest of the loonies are out trying to save Hector. Before they can find the others, they have some unwelcome company.**


	64. The Recovery

Meanwhile back in the sky, Skip, Augie and the Teen Angels (in their Green Lantern forms) flew right to the Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Space Ghost, Birdman, Captain Caveman and Jana's aid to help them fight Lex Luthor and his cronies.

"BF! Dog Wonder!" Augie called out to the superheroes as they flew over to join them.

"Look over there!" Birdman pointed to the kids.

The superheroes looked towards where Birdman is pointing at and were surprised by their Green Lantern outfits.

"Holy Toledo" Dynomutt exclaimed "If I didn't know better, I'd say they look different!"

The kids all zoomed right up to the superheroes.

"Surprised ain't you?" April firmly put her hands on her hips.

"That's wonderful!" Space Ghost said "Now you can help us fight the bad guys!"

"Looks like those guys are outmatched after all!" Jana remarked.

"Say, wait a minute," Dynomutt raised an eyebrow "Somethings different about you kiddies. I can't quite put my paw on it, though."

Before anyone can comment on the matter, a missile flew right past them.

"Maybe we should discuss this later." Birdman suggested. "Luthor looks like he's going to try to crush us and the Enigma Machine and then go after Scooby Doo's group."

"Right" Blue Falcon nodded as the superheroes turned to face Luthor's war jet.

Back inside the Enigma Machine, Ricky was commenting, "You know, Brad, we can't really just stay here and do nothing, can we?"

"Right" Brad nodded. "I'm sure glad that we've upgraded the Enigma Machine a while ago with all sorts of gadgets."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy" said Jabberjaw "What kind do you got?"

"You'll soon find out." Judy replied as all attention is drawn to Luthor's war jet.

Inside the war jet, Luthor and his allies were watching the superheroes and the Green Lantern-powered kids.

"Well I'll be darned" said Harley "Those kids are Green Lanterns."

"Looks like our Lantern has contacted someone" said Poison Ivy "We'd better call backup to bring all these heroes down."

Back inside the Enigma Machine, Ricky, who was wearing a set of earphones and tuned to Luthor's radio, overheard Luthor calling for backup.

"They're calling for backup, Brad." Ricky said.

"Then that calls for the communications jammer." Pericles said before pressing a button on the controls, with the target being Luthor's war jet.

Back in the war jet, Luthor was about to give out the coordinates of the war jet when everything went static.

"Huh?" He said as he tapped the radio. "What's the matter with this radio?"

"If I'm not mistaken correctly," said Wile E "Someone is jamming the signal."

"No fair!" Harley pouted "I was gonna enjoy this!"

"Oh dear" Wile E gasped "What're we going to do?"

"Why don't you think of something GENIUS?" Poison Ivy sarcastically told Wile E.

"Even a genius has his problems" Wile E shrugged.

"Pathetic" Poison Ivy rolled her eyes "Guess I'll have to take care of these guys myself."

"Then don't just stand there." Luthor snapped. "Get to work!"

"You're such a gentleman" Ivy sarcastically said. "Luckily, I can tell who's doing this."

Ivy then conjured up some bigger and stronger vines and she extended them towards the Egnima Machine.

"Hopefully that meanie lizard won't butt in" Harley remarked.

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, Tom managed to rejoin the others as he carried Hector away.

"Tom!" Madelyn exclaimed "You're back!"

"And you saved Hector" Bugs added.

"I guess that bad old putty tat wasn't such a bad old putty tat after all" Tweety remarked.

Tom nodded before gesturing at Hector urgently.

Watching Tom's hand motion, Sylvester said, "Allow me to translate, guys. He's saying that Hector seemed to be knocked out."

"We'd better wake him up and tell him that he's in safe hands now." Fred said.

"I have an idea" Madelyn suggested "Why doesn't one of the girls kiss him and wake him up?"

"Don't be ridiculous sis!" Velma said.

Velma picked up Hector's body and slapped across the face and that woke him up.

"Owww!" Hector said as he woke up. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, Hector." Fred said before gesturing towards Tom. "Tom here managed to save your life."

Hector turned to Tom, who nodded at him.

"Gee, thanks Tom." He said. "That cat lady sure was evil."

Jerry crossed his arms as if to agree with his statement.

"No kidding." Velma agreed. "But now, we've got to get you and the Looney Tunes out of here!"

"Not a bad idea" Daffy remarked "But how are we gonna do that?"

"Well, first off." Fred said. "We've got to find Foghorn, Dawg and Porky."

"Right" Bugs nodded as he munched on a carrot. "I remember they went in that direction when we split up."

"Then, that's where we're going." Marcie nodded as they race off to find the others.

Back in the sky, Scooby and Mudsy's gang were almost to the island.

"Guys, rook over there!" Scooby pointed to something. "Rit's an island!"

"That must be where Zin is holding our friends" said Daphne.

"I only hope we're not too late." Scrappy said.

Back at Team Quest, the group swallowed as they faced Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Looks like you got nowhere to go!" Planet gloated.

"You forget Planet!" Dr. Quest said "There's a bunch of us and only six of you!"

"That may be, but we've got some things you don't!" Planet said "Get them Gi!"

"With pleasure" Gi blasted a large gush of water from her ring at our heroes.

At the shock of seeing what Gi is doing, Barnyard Dawg happened to open his mouth wide, leading to all of the water to end up in his body.

"Dawg, I say, Dawg." Foghorn Leghorn commented. "You're going to need to go on a diet!"

Sure enough, Dawg looked really overweight from swallowing all of the water.

"Looks like someone's a little bloated" Luna remarked.

"Okay," said Planet "You may have outsmarted water, but that's not the only trick I have! Get them Linka!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself Captain!" Linka shot a large gust of air that came from her power ring.

Foghorn Leghorn responded by inhaling all of the air, which led to him to inflate like a balloon.

"On the, I say, on the count of three, Dawg." Foghorn said. "We exhale!"

Dawg nodded before Foghorn Leghorn gave him the signal, and they exhaled, with the water and air they just inhaled shooting back towards Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"AAAAHHHH!" They screamed as they flew away.

"Gee" said Porky "Who knew that Foghorn and Dawg could be such a great te-te-te-te-collaboration?"

"Yeah" Mark added "They sure are great when they put their heads together."

"Oh you know," Dawg said "Even a rooster and a handsome sheepdog can be great when they work together."

"Partners, that is" Foghorn added.

Just then, Speed Buggy noticed something "Sp-sp-sp-sp-Hey look! On the floor! Those guys dropped something!"

Dr. Quest leaned over and picked up the object.

"Why, it's a paintbrush!" He remarked after examining it.

"What were they doing with a paintbrush?" Crystal picked it up.

"Beats me" said Amber.

It was then that Fred and his group arrived at the scene.

"Guys!" Fred exclaimed when he saw them.

"Freddy!" They all ran up to him.

"Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Velma said as they had a group hug. "We were worried about you."

"I bet you guys were." Race said before gesturing towards Foghorn Leghorn and Dawg. "We just had a run-in with Captain Planet and the Planeteers, but these two fellas managed to blast them away."

"That's right" said Foghorn "And I say, I say they dropped this paintbrush looking thing."

Crystal showed them the paintbrush that they found.

Vincent took a closer look at the paintbrush before exclaiming, "My word!"

"What's the matter, Mr. Van Ghoul?" Googie asked.

"That paintbrush is the Magic Paintbrush!" Vincent replied.

"Magic paintbrush?" Everyone asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **While Augie, Skip, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels are helping the Hanna-Barbera superheroes battle Wile E. Coyote and the DC supervillains, Fred's group, Hector and the Looney Tunes have recovered the magic paintbrush and Mr. Van Ghoul has been freed. But what about Charlie Chan, Jessica, the kids and the animal characters? Are they gonna get back to the main continent in time?**


	65. A Lift and Some Teamwork

Over the ocean, the Chan helicopter was fastly approaching the main continent.

"Here we are children" said Charlie "We're back home!"

"Hurry up and land this thing pop!" Flip exclaimed "This place is getting paler and paler!"

"Alright passengers" said Yogi "We are now descending into Boomerang City, capital of Boomerang Land's main continent."

"We all know you want to spend your last few minutes with your loved ones when you land, so thank you for flying Air Chan" Flim-Flam added.

The Chan Copter landed on to solid ground and converted back into a van.

"Thank goodness, we're back" said Pixie "Come on Mr. C, get us to that castle."

"Right" Charlie stepped on the gas pedal, but they started to slow down.

"Huh?" Jessica asked "What's going on?"

"The Chan Van is slowing down" Reddy said I think we're..."

Just then, the car stopped.

"Out of gas" Reddy said.

"I do believe we've just gotten the short end of the stick" Huck remarked.

"Why don't you go into the backseat Nancy and see if we've got a spare tank of gas?" Charlie asked his daughter.

"Sorry daddy" said Nancy "It's empty."

"We're in a real jam guys" said Jessica "And the nearest gas station is miles away."

"Looks like we're gonna have to get to the castle on foot" Flip said.

"G-g-guys" Ruff showed them his hand "I think I'm turning white."

"You're supposed to be white, Ruff" Reddy pointed out.

"Oh yeah" Ruff chuckled.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to find the crowns soon." Charlie said.

"Yeah" said Flim Flam "But that's if we can get there fast."

"I'm getting weaker, guys" Nancy fell down to the ground "I can't go on any further."

"I'll carry you, Nancy." Flim Flam offered as he picked her up and started to carry her bridal-style.

"Gee, thanks, Flim Flam." Nancy smiled.

"No problem." Flim Flam smiled back as they set off for the castle.

"Boy," said Scooter "Nancy weighs a ton. I'm shocked that Flim can carry her. I'm surprised."

"Guys," Huck said "In case you don't make it, I'm gonna go home to my family. I want to spend my last few minutes with them."

Huck headed back to his house to spend some time final time with his family. He had to use whatever strength he had left to get him back to his wife and puppies.

"So long Huck" Yogi said.

"Don't worry" said Charlie "We will save the world."

Jessica took out her phone as she ran as fast she could "I'd better call Scrappy and warn him!"

Back on the Green Dragon, Scrappy heard his phone ringing and picked it up, unknowingly activating the speakerphone as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Scrappy, we've arrived at the main continent." Jessica said. "But Houston, we've got a problem."

"What's the matter, Jessica?" Scrappy asked urgently.

"The Chan Van has run out of gas, and there's no gas station nearby, and we're miles away from the castle." Jessica replied.

"Uh oh" Scrappy said.

Before he could think of something to say, Shaggy, who managed to hear the conversation, said to the Green Dragon, "Like, master, maybe we should take a detour."

"Why?" The Green Dragon asked.

"Our friends have arrived with Scrappy's successors, but their car has run out of gas and we are miles away from the castle." Shaggy explained. "If they don't get to the castle soon, we'll all vanish for good. I was thinking if you can give them a lift."

"A lift" The Green Dragon asked. "Works with me so hang on, everybody"

With that remark, the Green Dragon sped up and flew by Messick Island in a matter of seconds.

Back at where Jessica was, she was confused when Scrappy said "Woah!" before disconnecting.

"Jessica, what seems to be the matter?" Charlie asked when he saw the confused look on Jessica's face.

"I was speaking with Scrappy, but then he was like 'Woah!' and then I lost the connection." Jessica replied.

"I hope he has figured out a way to help us." Yogi said. "Because we're really in a jam"

"My bro, Stanley couldn't have said it better" said Flip.

Just then, Mimi shouted, "Guys, look! Up in the sky"

As everyone looked up, they saw a green figure flying, and it seemed to be descending.

"Golly, I don't believe it!" Flim Flam said. "It looks like a dragon!"

Sure enough, a few moments later, the Green Dragon landed in front of them.

"Shaggy! Scooby! Daphne! King Scrappy!" Yogi exclaimed. "Mudsy! Boo! So happy to see you guys!"

"And look!" Scooter said. "A Green Dragon"

"Hop on board, everyone!" The Green Dragon said. "We don't have much time!"

Immediately, Charlie, Jessica, the kids and the animal characters hopped on board the Green Dragon, who then took off.

During the flight to the castle, Charlie said to the dragon, "Thank you very much, Mr. Dragon."

"You should thank Shogun Shaggy." The Green Dragon said. "He suggested that we should drop by and give you all a lift after explaining everything."

"Shogun?" the kids all looked at each other.

"That was some quick thinking, Shaggy." Daphne commented.

"Like, it was nothing, Daph." Shaggy smiled. "I'm just glad that we could help out."

"Reah" Scooby nodded.

Near the front, Scrappy was meeting with Ruff and Reddy.

"So you're Scrappy Doo, eh?" Ruff asked.

"Yeah" Scrappy smiled. "I'm Scrappy-Doo, and I'm happy to finally meet the two of you."

"And vice versa" Reddy responded.

"Oh boy" Ruff shook Scrappy's hand "So glad to know you! So glad to know you"

"Same here" Scrappy nodded. "I'm glad they found you guys when they did, because we're really losing our color now, with only 36 minutes left before we all vanish for good."

Soon, the Green Dragon arrived at the castle, and Charlie, Jessica, the kids and the animal characters got off.

"So where can we find the crowns, Scrappy?" Charlie asked as they got off.

"They're in the magical room near the top of the castle's main tower." Scrappy replied. "The door leading to the room has a crown on it, and it's hard to miss."

"Thanks for the information." Jessica smiled. "So where are you guys off to?"

"Messick Island" Scooby replied.

"Yeah" Mudsy nodded. "We've got to rescue our friends from that evil Dr. Zin and recover that magic book!"

"Well, wish you all luck." Charlie said as the Green Dragon started to ascend.

"Thank you." Scrappy smiled. "And good luck finding the crowns"

"We sure will need it." Jessica nodded.

After bidding their farewells, Shaggy turned to the Green Dragon and said, "Like, full speed ahead, master."

"You got it." The dragon nodded before speeding off.

Meanwhile, back on Messick Island, Vincent has finished explaining the function of the magic paintbrush.

"...and that's the story of the brush" he finished.

"Suffering succotash" Sylvester said "That brush may look like something from Junior's paint set, but it's probably a lethal weapon."

"So, anything we draw comes to life?" Bugs asked.

"That's right" Vincent said "And it also shoots thinner which can dissolve you as well."

"Now that's wicked" Hector added. "I wonder if I can use it to draw something for Christine."

"Boy," said Daffy "This is just like when the animator was messing with me that one time. I'll never live that down."

"Bet you won't." Bugs winked at the readers.

"So that means we can use it to defeat the villains and send them back to their worlds!" Jonny concluded.

"Precisely" said Vincent.

"But it won't be easy." Googie said. "We've still got those supervillains to deal with, and we're running out of time."

"Which also means that we better find the superheroes and free them" Fred said.

"Right" Vincent nodded. Using the magic paintbrush, he created an electronic map of the cell blocks of Messick Island.

"We'd better go save the superheroes if we are going to bring down these felons!" Googie said "In the meantime, Velma, Marcie you two get Hector back to his world! We'll free the superheroes!"

"Right." Velma and Marcie both nodded before leading Hector away.

"You know, I was considering that maybe we Tunes should stay and help." Bugs said. "After all, there's a large number of the likes of us."

"Good idea." Daffy said. "Time for those no-good baddies to get a taste of Duck Dodgers."

"I'm with you." Porky nodded.

"That's my Eager Young Space Cadet!" Daffy gave a thumbs up.

"Count me in." Sylvester said. "Nobody gets to eat this Tweety Bird but me!"

"Ohhh." Tweety remarked to the reader. "That putty tat is asking for more trouble."

"Meep meep." Road Runner nodded as Taz saluted in agreement.

"And I say, I say count us in." Foghorn said as he and Dawg shook hands.

"So will I!" said Speedy "Daffy and Sylvester, I know we've had our differences in the past, but this time, it is time for us to work together!"

"Awesome." Fred smiled before turning to Tom and Jerry. "Are you boys in?"

Tom and Jerry both stared at each other for a moment before nodding, with the former making a fist as if he was ready to punch some villains with Jerry sharing a determined look on his face.

"Way to go, guys!" Jonny smiled. "We've beaten Zin together before, and we can do it again."

"Then, let's get to work!" Googie said.

The heroes all nodded in agreement before racing off to find cell block 4.

Paying close attention to the map, the group noted that the superheroes were imprisoned in cell block 4. So, they had to find a way to free the superheroes without the guards noticing anything.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Now, the Looney Tunes are going to have to work together to save the world! While the Looney Tunes are going to fight off some bad guys, Marcie and Velma are going to help Hector get home before his parents and sister find out! But inside of Hector, Ozzy, Drix and Maria are going to have to find a way to help Hector get home as well. They just need to think of something. And the rest of Fred's team will be freeing the DC superheroes!**

 **As for Charlie Chan and his group, they have made it to the castle thanks to the help of Scooby-Doo, the Funky Phantom and the Green Dragon! But can they find the crowns in time (and in such a big castle)? It seems the more they fade, the weaker they get and they'll have to use whatever strength they got left to get to the top of the tallest tower. If they have any strength left, that is.**


	66. Fred's Plan and Escape

The Enigma Machine was slowly being pulled into Luthor's fighter plane by Ivy's strong vines.

"Brad!" Cassidy shouted "Do something!"

"Boy, this really is worse than that time when we fought that mad scientist, the Phantom" said Jabberjaw "Considering that involved plants too, that's saying something!"

"I can't fight the vines" said Brad "Even with the gizmos and junk."

Back outside, the superheroes, the Teen Angels, Captain Caveman, Augie and Skip saw something.

"Unga" said Cavey "Look! Over there!"

"What?" Dynomutt asked "What is it Captain Cavema- Holy Chihuahuas!"

They saw the Egnima Machine being pulled right into Luthor's by the vines.

"Crimenently!" Birdman said "Those guys are being pulled into Luthor's jet!"

"Come on!" said Blue Falcon "We've gotta stop them!"

"Full speed ahead!" Dee-Dee exclaimed.

Using the power of their rings, the kids produced a lighter, which they used to set the vines on fire.

"AAAHHH!" Harley, Luthor and Wile E. screamed in the jet.

"What the?" Ivy gasped "How is this happening? I thought that stupid dragon was gone!"

Harley looked out the window "Uh-oh! Looks like we got company, hon"

Luthor and Wile E. joined to look, where they spotted the kids in their Green Lantern outfits.

"It's those blasted meddling kids and stupid superheroes!" Luthor exclaimed "We're gonna have to send out the big guns!"

"Oh boy" Harley cheered "The big guns! The big guns! I love the big guns! I'm all about the big guns! I love them more than life itself!"

"You got no idea what they are, do you?" Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"Nope" Harley giggled.

"These are the big guns" Luthor pressed a big, red button on the control pad.

At that instant, several large guns, a dozen missile and rocket launchers, and two laser guns appeared, targeting the heroes.

"My masterpiece!" Wile E. grinned as Luthor activated the big guns. "They should destroy those kids for good!"

"I knew I can count on you, Wile E." Luthor said. "Now for the fireworks!"

Luthor pressed another button and laser beams started shooting right at our heroes.

"They're shooting at us!" Skip shouted. "Activate the shields!"

Immediately, the kids used the power of their rings to produce a large shield.

Inside the Enigma Machine, Cassidy said, "They're firing at the kids!"

"Well, we'd better help out." Brad replied. "With doses of their own medicine"

"Right" Pericles nodded before pressing another red button on the control panel, activating a large laser ray gun.

"What does that do?" Jabber asked as he watched the ray gun being activated.

"Watch" Pericles replied before pressing another button.

Just then, a laser pistol came right out of the Enigma Machine and was aiming right towards Luthor's jet.

"Yo captain" Ivy said as she saw the pistol "We've got company!"

Luthor turned and looked and saw the pistol and the ray gun.

"So those meddlers are going to blast us away, eh?" Luthor remarked. "This calls for the split-up option!"

Wile E. nodded before pressing a button.

At that instant, half of the big guns turned and aimed towards the Enigma Machine.

So there they were! Five mischievous meddling kids, a million year old superhero and five modern day superheroes stuck in between two giant laser pistols, sticking out of two flying machines.

"Hurry Brad" Clamhead exclaimed "I think those guys mean business!"

"You'd better not miss!" Judy added. "Think of our son!"

"Now I've only got one shot at this!" Brad focused on Luthor's jet.

Inside of the jet, Luthor was focusing on the Egnima Machine.

"It's show time" he sinisterly grinned.

"This is going to be great!" Harley cheered.

"Shut up twit!" Luthor snapped.

In between of the two machines, the superheroes were stuck on what to do next.

"Zowie" Taffy exclaimed "We've gotten the short end of the stick this time!"

"Yeah" Jana added "I don't think there's anything we can do."

"Jana's right" said Dynomutt "Our only hope is to see which guy is more powerful. Those lasers are awfully scary!"

"So I guess we can do now is pray" Birdman remarked.

The two laser pistols charged up and they both shot powerful laser beams at the same time! They were too evenly matched.

"Those two laser guns are evenly matched." Augie said.

Noticing that everyone in the cockpit of Luthor's war jet is focused on the Enigma Machine, Blue Falcon had a plan.

"Say, I've got an idea." BF said to the group. "While those four are focused on fighting the Enigma Machine, let's disassemble the war jet!"

"Now that's a good idea." Birdman agreed. "We'd better get to it now before they notice what we're up to."

"Right" Skip nodded before the Teen Angels uses the power of their rings to shoot lasers towards the engines of Luthor's war jet.

In that same time, Birdman moved to sabotage the wings of the war jet while BF turned to Dynomutt and said, "Activate your Dyno-Sabotager device, Dog Wonder."

"One Dyno-Sabotager coming up, BF" Dynomutt nodded before producing two sabotagers with his paws and stretched them to the bottom of the jet, where he then attached the devices on the bottom of the jet.

The lasers soon detached the engines from the war jet, which then started to lose altitude.

Inside the war jet, everyone was focused on Luthor's efforts to eliminate the Enigma Machine when the jet suddenly started to lose power!

"Quick!" Birdman said "Let's get outta here before it blows!"

"Cavey couldn't have said it better himself!" Cavey flew right away.

"Right behind ya fellas and ladies" Dynomutt followed them.

Inside of the jet, Harley, Poison Ivy, Luthor and Wile E started to experience some difficulties.

"What's going on?" Harley shivered.

"The whole jet is going to explode!" Luthor shouted "Let's get outta here befo-"

The whole jet blew up in a huge explosion. Soon, all that was left in the air were Lex Luthor, Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Wile E. Coyote.

"Aw nuts" Wile E said.

The four villains fell down and landed right into the ocean.

"Well that's the last of them I hope" Jana sighed.

"It has better" Dee-Dee added "Because I ain't planning on seeing those guys again."

"Come on" said Augie "Let's head back to the others."

Over at the four villains, who were falling, Wile E. turned to the narrator and raised a sign.

It said, "How about switching over to Messick Island before we all hit the water?"

Back at Messick Island, Fred's group were making their way to cell block 4 to find the superheroes.

"Come on" said Freddy "They should be over here in this cell."

"They'd better be" said Alan "I've always wanted to meet Aquaman."

"And I've always wanted to meet Batman" Tom added "I've always been intrigued by his weapons and high tech gadgetry. Not to mention his colorful adversaries."

Just then, they all heard heavy footsteps from the hallway up ahead.

"Uh oh" Googie whispered urgently. "Someone's coming! We'd better hide!"

They each hid behind something when they heard the footsteps getting closer and louder. Sure enough, four armed guards soon appeared.

"The boss said that this cell block was getting too quiet." The first one said to the other three as they walked passed the groups' hiding places.

"Yeah, we'd better check...uh oh." The second one said before peeking into one of the empty cells and found it empty.

At that moment, Fred had an idea and turned to Foghorn Leghorn and Dawg with a look on his face as if he was telling them that he's got an idea.

Seeing the look on his face, the two nodded before sneaking over to the unsuspecting guards.

"Uh oh, indeed" The third one said. "We've got a..."

Before the third guard could finish his sentence, he suddenly had a foolish look on his face before slumping to the floor.

At that moment, Tom Cat sneaked over to join Leghorn and Dawg as he made a fist.

"What the...?" The four one asked. "What's the matter with..."

Before he could finish his sentence, the fourth guard, too, looked foolish and then slumped to the ground.

The two remaining guards turned and looked. Standing in front of them was Foghorn Leghorn, armed with a frying pan, a growling Barnyard Dawg and an angry-looking Tom with a fist ready.

Before the two guards could react, there were more whacks and the four guards were now four unconscious slumps of masses lying on the floor.

"Good work, guys!" Fred said as the rest of the group went over to join the trio. "Now, here's the rest of my plan..."

Later, at the entrance to cell block 4, four guards escorting several escaped prisoners approached one of the guards.

"So there was an attempted jail break, eh?" The head guard of the cell block asked after the first guard explained the situation.

"That's right." That first guard nodded. "We've caught the prisoners, but four of them managed to escape in the confusion."

The second guard escorting the prisoners turned to the reader and winked, revealing him to be Henry in disguise.

"Henry!" said Suzie "I knew you could be useful! I just knew it!"

"So did I" said Alan "My big brother knows all."

"Shhh" Henry shushed them "You wanna blow my cover?"

"Yeah" said a guard, who revealed him to be Stanley in disguise as well "I've mastered this disguise thing for decades, don't ruin it for me."

"Shut up!" The third guard, who is Fred in disguise, barked at the prisoners. Turning to the head guard, he added, "Sorry about that. The prisoners really need to be placed in the maximum security cell block."

"Right" The head guard nodded. "We still got some cells available, so they'll fit right in."

"Alright." The fourth guard, who is Tinker in disguise, nodded as the head guard motions them to carry on.

Soon, the heroes were in cell block 4. The whole Justice League was being held in Cell Block 04 including; Batman, Robin, Superman, Wonder Woman, the Green Lanterns, the Flash, Aquaman, Cyborg, Krypto and Streaky, Batgirl and Supergirl. They were all fading even more; they were so weak and frail. That was on account of they had only a few minutes left to live.

It was then that Henry saw the main controls that connect to the vacuums holding the hearts, while there were a dozen heavily-armed guards around.

"The controls for the vacuums are over there, Fred." He whispered to Fred. "But there are guards around here."

"Right" Fred nodded before turning to Tom and Jerry and some of the Tunes. "Guys, now for Part 2 of the plan"

Tom, Jerry, Leghorn, Dawg, Sylvester, Tweety, Road Runner and Taz all nodded before starting to pretend to break free and started to chase each other and riot, while the rest of the prisoners ducked.

"Prison riot" Fred shouted, alerting the nearby guards, who then proceeded to chase the rioting prisoners.

With the guards occupied, none of them noticed Henry sneaking over to the controls and pressed a button that restored the hearts of each of the imprisoned superheroes.

With the superheroes' strength restored, he pressed another button that disabled the security functions in the cell block, allowing the superheroes to break free and enter the fray.

"Perfect timing, kids" Superman said to Fred as he exited. "Now, it's show time!"

"Right." Batman nodded before they proceed to subdue the guards.

"Alright everybody to kick some super villain bahookie" Cyborg said. "Oh and just so know readers, I'm the standard DC comics Cyborg not the Teen Titans one."

"Yeah" Wonder Woman said "Time to show Cheetah and her little friends what this princess can really do!"

"And AWAY!" Superman shouted.

Meanwhile back on the mainland, Charlie's group made it into the castle.

"Here we are Ruff and Reddy" said Flim-Flam "Your new home"

"Golly" said Ruff "Which room is mine?"

"There's no time for a tour" said Charlie "We have to get to the tallest tower and find the crowns!"

"So, you guys got an elevator or something?" Mr. Jinks asked Flim-Flam.

"Sorry sports fans" Flim Flam gulped "We don't have elevators."

"This is a castle!" Jessica said, annoyed "How is there not an elevator?!"

"It was a budget issue" Flim Flam said sheepishly.

"Listen," said Charlie "I, Jessica and the animal characters will go search for the tower! You children stay right here!"

"But pop, we wanna help out!" Flip whined.

"Sorry kiddies, but your dad's right" said Yogi "You will have to stay here till we back."

"If we get back that is" Boo Boo gulped.

"Well, we better get moving now." Charlie said. "The sooner we get through this the better."

And so, the adults and animal characters raced up the stairs while the children anxiously wait.

Meanwhile, Dr. Zin was anxiously waiting to hear from Luthor in the video conference room with his allies when a guard raced into the room.

"What is it?" He growled.

"Sir, I've got urgent news!" The guard struggled to catch his breath. "The prisoners managed to escape and are staging a riot!"

"What?!" Zin boomed. "HOW?"

"Let's say that we had some help from a bunch of 'meddling kids', Dr. Zin." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone in the conference room turned and looked and gasped. Standing outside were the superheroes and Fred's group, alive and well with their hearts restored. The voice had come from Superman, who had his fists ready. Also there was Fred with his arms crossed.

"Oh, not you meddling kids!" Dr. Zin spat.

"That's right." Fred nodded. "We've had enough of your evil ways and heart-draining, so be prepared to face the music!"

"In that case, activate the heart-draining system!" Jenny ordered one of the guards. "That will take care of them!"

"Oh no you don't, Jenny" Another voice said, and as everyone turned and looked, Velma and Marice had returned after sending Hector back to his home world with the magic paintbrush.

"Yeah" Marcie nodded. "After helping Hector escape, Velma and I took the pleasure of sabotaging the base's heart-draining security system on our way back."

"Which also explains the sparks on the ceiling" Martin pointed to the ceiling, where a part that made up the heart-draining security system was flashing as a sign of being damaged.

"DRAT!" Dr. Zin exclaimed in anger. "You kids leave me with no choice."

Turning to the villains, he ordered, "KILL THEM!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hooray! Fred, Velma, the Looney Tunes and the Justice League's hearts have been recovered, and Hector's been sent back home. Hopefully, he'll have a believable explanation for his parents and sister. But! This ain't over yet! Shaggy, Scrappy, Daphne and Scrappy's hearts are still gone and will Charlie and Jessica find the crowns in time, before you know what? Plus, will they get to the battle in time? Stay tuned!**

 **Oh and word on the street is that DC Comics is going to be publishing a series of comics starring all sorts of your Hanna-Barbera friends including, the Flintstones, Johnny Quest and of course, Scooby-Doo! Sadly though, these are not new, fresh modernized versions of the characters we know and love! These will be traditional DC Comics comics, not the traditional Hanna-Barbera comics. Their apperances are drasitcally changed for these comics as well, by making them look all DC-like.**

 **In the meantime, a new Wacky Races series is being produced for Boomerang as part of their new line of channel originals. I guess this is part of WB's new strategy to make new content starring characters from the Hanna-Barbera, MGM, Warner Bros. Animation and DC Comics libraries (those are where the best animated stuff comes from). No doubt about it, the best cartoons are from the minds of Hanna-Barbera, MGM, Warner Brothers, DC Entertainment (with a few exceptions), Jay Ward, DiC, Nelvana, Milliamges and Universal Studios!**


	67. The Crowns Are Discovered

Finally, Scooby and Mudsy's team were landing right on Messick Island.

"Attention passengers" said Scrappy "We are descending right into Messick Island! An island inhabited by wild animals and some sort of evil scientist. We all know you have a lot of choices, so thank you for flying Air Green Dragon."

"Looks like we've made it already, Scooby-Doo" Mudsy told Scooby.

"Yeah" said Scooby "Now we can go stop those evil villains and save our friends!"

"So," said Daphne "Where are April and the others? They were supposed to be here."

Scrappy took a mini telescope out of his tag and saw the Egnima Machine "Uncle Scooby! Look up in the sky!"

"Like, it's the Enigma Machine." Shaggy exclaimed when he recognized the van. "They must have held off Luthor and his allies."

Soon, the Enigma Machine landed in front of them.

"Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy, Boo!" Skip said as they got off the Enigma Machine.

"Guys!" Scrappy said. "Did you managed to hold off Luthor and his baddie pals?"

"We sure did." Brad said.

"Yeah, after using our lasers to sabotage the war jet while BF and pals did the rest." Augie nodded. "They must be having a good splash right now."

"That's good." Daphne said. "Now we've got to get in and rescue our friends!"

"I'm afraid it's not going to be easy, lady." A voice suddenly said.

Everyone turned towards where the voice came from. It was Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Oh, not you again!" Mudsy exclaimed.

"That's right." Captain Planet sneered. "You meddling kids have meddled once too often!"

"Enough cheesy puns you creeps!" Brad told them "What've you done with my son?"

"We have done nothing" said Linka "But we are going to zap you like little flies and finish you off once and for all!"

It was then that they heard fighting from the inside of the base.

"Sounds like we've got a prison riot going on inside." Augie remarked. "Our friends must be fighting Zin and his allies!"

"We'd better help out." Skip said. "And show those creeps how mad we can be for them killing the love of our lives!"

"I'm with you, man." Biff nodded. "Those villains will wish they were never born!"

"Scooby, Shaggy, Daphne!" Brad said "You and those other three guys in your group fight off these guys, we'll find Dr. Zin's base and free the others!"

"Don't worry Brad!" Daphne said "We'll take care of these guys!"

"Come on," said Bubbles "We've gotta save our friends!"

"Right." Skip nodded before his group, along with the original Mystery Inc., Blue Falcon, Dynomutt, Birdman, Jana and Space Ghost all raced into the base while Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy, Boo and the Green Dragon faced Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

After the split-up, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy, Boo and the dragon face Captain Planet and the Planeteers.

"Time to settle this once and for all!" Planet said. "You kids meddled once too often!"

"Like, bring it on!" Shaggy replied evenly.

"You're not scaring us this time, Planet!" Mudsy added.

Mai-Ti and Daphne were having an epic battling.

"Meow!" Boo added.

"You will come back with us and we will get that brush back!" Wheeler said "Fire!"

Wheeler shot fire from his power ring and a whole circle of fire surrounded our heroes.

"Oh no!" Mudsy shouted "It's ha-ha-ha-happening again!"

The whole fire reminded Mudsy of the attack the British did on his family's home before they got killed.

"Like, not if I can help it!" Shaggy said as he took out the sword.

Its power allowed Shaggy to slice the blade through the flames and put the fire out, while the Green Dragon huffed and blew out the flames.

"Jeepers Shaggy," said Daphne "You really are a natural with that thing."

"Yep" said Shaggy "I've got still got it!"

"Alright Captain Planet!" Scooby growled "You won't be taking us tonight!"

"Yeah" Shaggy said "Now that we've got the Sword of Fate!"

"Plus, you're talking to Scrappy-Doo!" Scrappy said "The newest samurai!"

"And the Funky Phantom!" Mudsy added.

"Meow!" Boo boasted.

"You kids leave me with no choice!" Captain Planet responded. "How about returning to the Turner place and settle this once and for all?"

"It's a date!" Daphne bodly said.

Back inside Dr. Zin's base, a massive battle between the heroes and the villains was taking place.

Our heroes were battling their foes with all they had. So many villains were there including; Dr. Zin, Jenny, the Joker, Catwoman, Gorilla Grodd, Professor Zoom, Sinistro Corps, Black Manta and Orm. As well as Dr. Zin's agents.

"Alright Crystal," said Amber "Let's do this!"

"Right" Crystal said.

They both touched their necklaces and transformed into their alien forms.

It was then that Augie's group entered the fray after Skip and Biff knocked down several agents that tried to block their way.

Seeing Orm, the Black Manta and the Sinistro Corps, Skip and Biff turned to each other.

"Let's get those losers for murdering our loves, man!" Skip said, and Biff can see that his eyes were on fire with vengeance.

"You've got it, man!" Biff replied evenly as he shook Skips hand. "They're going to wish that they were never born!"

"Right." Skip nodded before producing a large hand with the power of his ring and handpicked the three villains responsible for Shelly and Brenda's deaths while their teammates joined the fight in fighting the other villains.

Just then, Skip noticed something; it was a portal leading back to the DC world.

"This is for Brenda and Shelly!" He and Biff both said at the same time.

Skip used the large hand from his ring to throw a fastball of them into the portal and Biff quickly shut it down, so they wouldn't get back.

"Alright!" Biff and Skip high fived.

"Now let's go kick us some villain bahookie!" Skip said "Only for Brenda!"

"And for Shelly!" Biff went back to the battle.

The battle kept continuing. All of our heroes were fighting against the antagonists in this epic battle.

Back at the castle, Charlie, Jessica and the animals were lost looking for the tallest tower.

"Are you sure you know where we are Mr. Chan?" Boo-Boo asked.

"Actually I'm not sure" he said "Maybe if we found some signs, we could find out where the tower is."

"But the signs are all faded" Dixie pointed to the sign. "What're we going to do?"

"Uh, meeces? Charlie?" Mr. Jinks collapsed to the ground "I think I'm getting lighter and weaker."

"Oh no" said Jessica "We're running out of time. According to my calculations, we have only 22 minutes left before we all die!"

"Then there's no time" said Charlie "We must find another way to get to the tower. Yogi, Boo Boo, you and the mice stay here and look after Mr. Jinks. Jessica, Ruff, Reddy, you guys come with me!"

"Right" Jessica, Ruff and Reddy said at the same time.

Meanwhile back downstairs, the kids were still fading and waiting for the adults to return, but they hadn't.

"I'm worried, guys" Scooter said "What if daddy doesn't come back?"

"Pop is the bravest, smartest adult I know" Flip told his brother "He'll never give up on us."

"I'm just worried" Scooter started to cry "What if he doesn't come back and we never see Henry, Stanley, Suzie, Alan, Tom or Anne again?"

"And I'll probably never see my daddy again either" Cavey Jr started to cry as well "I want my daddy and aunties!"

Mimi tried to hold back her tears "Don't you dare cry Scooter Ch-ch-ch-Chaaaannn!"

Mimi hugged her brother and started to cry as well.

"Well, I guess this is it, Nancy." Flim Flam turned to Nancy. "This could be our last time together."

"Yeah." Nancy sighed as she decided to share an embrace with Flim Flam.

"This is it" Flim-Flam started to cry "And it's worse that we can't spend it with our families."

Flim Flam nodded as they shared a long embrace.

Chu-Chu was vanishing more and more, until the unthinkable happened...he disappeared into thin air.

Mimi gasped "Chu-Chu! No!"

Back upstairs, Charlie, Jessic, Ruff and Reddy were racing up the stairs with what remaining strength they have left.

"Guys" Jessica huffed "I can't go on anymore. I'm fading."

"Huh?" The males turned around and saw Jessica all weak and vanishing more and more.

"Say, I see the door up there." Ruff exclaimed. "We're almost there!"

"You guys go on!" Jessica said.

Immediately, the trio made their way to the top of the stairs, pulled the door open and entered the room.

Looking around, they soon found another copy of the magic book, as well as what they were looking for.

"There it is, guys!" Charlie said! "The crowns!"

"Awesome!" Reddy said as they spotted the two crowns, one with a large "H" and the other with a large "B" inscribed on the gold.

As soon as Ruff and Reddy walked over and touched the crowns, they felt a sudden surge in strength and a restoration in colour.

"Say, I'm feeling more colourful all in a sudden!" Ruff remarked.

"Same here." Charlie said before taking the magic book and opened it and flipped through the pages until he found what he was looking for.

"According to the magic book, it says that once the heirs to the throne of Boomerland touches the crowns, all characters will have their colours and strength restored temporarily for an extra hour." He read. "If you don't get crowned in the coronation ceremony within the extra hour, we'll all vanish for good!"

"That means we've now got one hour and 21 minutes to go!" Reddy said. "We'd better inform Scrappy and have him arrange the ceremony soon!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like Scooby and Mudsy's gang are going back to Ted Turner's place (where the paintbrush was taken at the beginning) for one final battle with Captain Planet and the Planteers! While Augie's group, the HB superheroes and the original Mystery Inc are going into the base to help the other protagonists! Meanwhile, Charlie and the others have found the crowns, but the world aint saved yet! They have to get crowned in the coronation ceremony within the following hour or else! They have to track down Scrappy, but he's in another world and the Chan Van is out of commission, what're they gonna do?**


	68. Behold the Sword of Doom

Back in the Underworld, Shelly and Brenda finally made it to the River of Souls where the Grim Reaper was on a dark purple gondola.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My n-n-n-name is B-b-b-Brenda Ch-ch-Chance" Brenda shivered "And th-th-th-this is Sh-sh-Shelly."

"We're the new arrivals in the Underworld and we want to see Hades" Shelly explained.

"I see" said Death "Well then, come onto the boat. Normally, I'd charge you five gold coins for a ride, but since you're new here, I'll let you on for free."

Shelly and Brenda carefully got into the gondola and Death started to row them to where Hades was. Along the way, they saw some dark, scary things in the river. They were souls.

"What you see before you is former life" Death explained "Every ghost, soul or angel you come across was once a living being. In the Underworld, this is a graveyard for all lost souls and shattered hopes and dreams."

Shelly and Brenda both swallowed nervously as Death rowed the gondola.

"Yes" Death said "Gulp is right. You two sure have reached the of your rope. Many souls have ended up here for past misdeeds and sins. Some have also ended up here due to having all their hopes and dreams shattered, as I said. Hades will determine whether you two or one of you two become Angels, ghosts or stay here in the land of lost souls. Just out of curiousity, have you done any sins or misdeeds or have had any broken hopes and dreams? I can look into your eyes and tell you two probably do."

The two girls nodded slowly without saying a word.

"You can save your confessions for Hades when we get to him" said Death "Which should be about...now. Alright ladies, this is where you get off."

"Come on Brenda" Shelly grabbed Brenda's hand "Let's go see what the lord of the dead has in store for us."

Shelly and Brenda got up and walked towards Hades' place. While walking, they had a little side conversation.

"I sure wonder what's going on back in the land of the living." Shelly remarked. "I hope our friends, especially Biff and Skip, are doing all right."

"Maybe we should ask the author to switch over." Brenda suggested.

Not a bad idea Brenda. We'll get back to you two later. Anyways, Captain Planet had transported him, the Planeteers and Scooby's gang back to Ted Turner's place. They landed on the desk where the paintbrush was found.

"Here we are, gang" Mudsy said "Back where we found the magic brush."

"And this is where you meddlers meet your end." Captain Planet said. "This is where we put an end to your meddling once and for all!"

"You want to bet on that?" Scrappy asked as he raised his fists.

"Like, game on." Shaggy said as he, Scooby and Daphne prepared the sword and moved it into position.

There was a big fight between Scooby-Doo and Mystery Inc. and Captain Planet and the Planeteens.

Kwame and Shaggy were face to face with each other.

"You want to tango, pencil neck?" Kwame fiercely said to Shaggy.

"Let's do this!" Shaggy squinted his eyes.

Kwame uses his powers to summon the nearby house plant, leading it to grow a long vine, in hopes of using the vine to tangle and disable the heroes.

As if on cue, Shaggy used the sword to deflect the power from the plant and towards the ceiling, where the power hit the lamp above Kwame.

The power caused a sprout to grow out from the ceiling, disconnecting the lamp and causing it to fall and land right on Kwame's head.

Linka and Daphne were face to face glancing at each other.

"Alright Ms. Blake!" Linka pointed her ring at Daphne "Time for you to get yourself a hair dryer!"

Linka used her powers to create a fierce wind that was close to blowing Daphne off the desk.

"Looks like you've got the short end of the stick, eh Daphne?" Linka got a smug look.

Just then, a possessed object whacked Linka in the head, leading to a foolish look on her face.

"That's no way to treat a lady and you know it, lady!" The object, possessed by Mudsy, says.

As Daphne tries to maintain balance, to no avail, Shaggy, after unintentionally knocking out Gi with the handle end of the sword, saw Daphne in danger of falling off the table.

"Like, Daphne!" He shouted as he raced over and grabbed her hand, pulling her to safety.

"Shaggy" Daphne got up with his help "Oh thank goodness."

Mai-Ti and Scrappy were face to face as well.

"Alright pal!" Scrappy raised his fists "We settle this! You mess with my family, you mess with me!"

"Oh really?" Mai-Ti asked "I'm just gonna walk at ya! Whatcha gonna do? Whatcha gonna do? I've got the power of heart! I'm crazy! I fight old school! I ain't got no moves! I ain't got no cool powers! I'd like to see y-"

Scrappy jumped on Mai-Ti and started attacking him.

Mudsy and Wheeler were fighting face to face.

"Alright Funky Phantom!" Wheeler said "It's just you and me!"

"You bet it is" Mudsy said "And this time, the Funky Phantom isn't gonna be afraid! He's gonna be brave, fearless, grow a spine even!"

"Not even if I do this!" Wheeler made a circle of fire around him.

However, if Wheeler thought that the fire can frighten Mudsy like it did before, then he was gravely mistaken, as this time, it only enraged him and Boo, who started hissing at him aggressively.

"This time! I'm not afraid!" Mudsy sternly said "It's...Funky Phantom time!"

He and Boo then possessed a nearby bucket, filled it with water and then splashed the water on Wheeler and the fire, completely eliminating his fire power.

"What the?" He gasped.

"Looks like you just got your keister handed to ya by a ghost and a cat!" Mudsy boasted.

"Me-ow!" Boo fist bumped his master.

Scooby and Captain Planet were face to face. Scooby was standing on his hind legs, ready to battle.

"This is where we settle this once and for all Scooby-Doo!" Planet conjured up a sword.

"And vice versa!" Scooby took out the Sword of Fate.

A huge battle endured between Scooby and Captain Planet. Scooby had the sword, but Captain Planet was powerful as well. He used his solar beam powers from his ring and chest to fight against Scooby. They were too evenly matched, and Planet had the upper hand.

As the rest of the Planeteers were subdued by the rest of the group, they all saw that Captain Planet is getting the upper hand in the fight.

"We've got to help Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy said. "That no-good Captain Planet is going to destroy him!"

"Yes, and I think I've got an idea on how." Mudsy said as he gestured towards the poster that serves as the portal to Captain Planet's world.

It was then that they also spotted a paintbrush that looked identical to the magic paintbrush lying nearby.

"I get it!" Daphne said when she saw the paintbrush. "We use the paintbrush to lure him over and make him enter the portal, then we destroy it before he has a chance to get out."

"Right." Mudsy nodded. "But we'd better move quickly."

"Yeah, like, Scooby can't hold him off much longer." Shaggy agreed as they quickly put Mudsy's plan into motion.

As the five moved quickly to carry the knocked-out Planeteers to the portal, it was clear that Planet was on the verge of beating Scooby.

"Surrender now, you fool!" Captain Planet shouted. "You can't beat me!"

Just then a voice shouted, "Hey, Captain Planet! Looking for this?"

"Huh?" Captain Planet asked as he stopped and turned and looked.

It was Shaggy holding what appeared to be the magic paintbrush, and he was waving it in his hand.

"Like, are you looking for this magic paintbrush?" He taunted.

"Give it to me, right this instance!" Captain Planet demanded as he forgot about Scooby.

"Then, come and get it!" Daphne shouted as Shaggy tossed the paintbrush to Scrappy.

Seeing that Scrappy had the paintbrush, Planet raced towards him.

During this time, Mudsy and Boo managed to leave the Planeteers on the other side of the portal, while the Green Dragon stood by it.

Scrappy quickly tossed it to Daphne, and as Planet raced towards her, she tossed it to Scooby.

"This is your last chance, Scooby Doo!" Planet shouted as he charged towards Scooby. "Hand that magic paintbrush over to me!"

"Rokay." Scooby nodded before throwing the paintbrush towards the poster, leading Planet to race into the portal.

As soon as Planet raced into the portal, Shaggy shouted, "Now, master!"

The Green Dragon nodded before blowing flames towards the poster, causing it to catch fire and burn, effectively destroying the portal and preventing Captain Planet and the Planeteers from returning.

"Thank goodness this is all over now." Mudsy said as they regrouped for a group victory hug.

"Yeah." Daphne smiled. "We finally did it!"

"Like, now the only thing we need to worry about is Zin and his allies." Shaggy said.

It was then that Scrappy's phone rang.

"Hello?" Scrappy asked as he answered it.

Back at Dr. Zin's hideout, Brad and Judy had been helping the others battle the villains when all of a sudden, they bumped into a certain someone.

"Alice May." Brad said when they recognized the figure. "We'd thought you'll return."

You thought right Mr. Chiles!" Alice put a hand on her hip, then she saw April in her Green Lantern form "And I see my doppelgänger is playing dress up. Aww how cute."

"That's it!" April zoomed right up to her "You're going down sucka!"

While Alice and April were fighting, Brad and Judy also bumped into someone they had missed so much.

"Frederick!" Brad said as he recognized his son. "It's been a while!"

Fred gasped "Mom! Dad!"

He ran up to them and hugged his mother and father, like he hadn't seen them in a long and he really hadn't seen them in a long time.

"Son" Judy cried tears of joy "Oh I've missed you so much."

"So do I, Mom, Dad!" Fred said. "Too bad we have to be reunited in a situation like this."

"Right." Brad nodded. "But I don't think we will be needed in the fight. Look!"

Sure enough, many of the villains were either beaten or are at the mercy of the heroes, and Dr. Zin and Jenny both looked like they were about to join the beaten villains.

"They've all been knocked out!" Marcie saw them "But it won't be long before they wake up."

"Right" said Batman "The Justice League and I will take these creeps back to our world. You guys take care of the others."

"We will, Batman" said Marcie "And thanks."

"See you around Krypto!" Dynomutt saluted. "Ace!"

"Bye!" Krypto jumped into the portal, carrying the Penguin on in his mouth.

"So long, everyone" Cyborg got into the portal, carrying Professor Zoom/Reverse Flash "Take care."

"Don't be a stranger" Superman went into the portal, carrying Gorilla Grodd.

"We'd better get old Sam and Marvin back before they wake up." Bugs walked into the portal, carrying Marvin and Sam.

"If I ever get shot again it'll be too soon" Daffy carried Elmer into the portal.

"Well, a-Dee-ba-Dee-ba-That's all folks" Porky waved goodbye to the HB characters.

The HB heroes soon turned to Dr. Zin and Jenny, both of whom are hiding behind a desk.

"Well, Dr. Zin." Fred said to the criminal mastermind. "It seems like your plan has failed."

"Yeah!" Blue Falcon said. "You thought you could use the help from those villains to carry out your schemes, and now look!"

"Bah!" Dr. Zin retorted. "That's what you all think! Because I've got something that will certainly prove my superiority over losers like you!"

Then, from the top drawer of his desk, he pulled out a weapon that led to everyone to drop their mouths open.

"I don't believe it!" Vincent gasped. "The Sword of Doom!"

"That's right!" Dr. Zin grinned evilly as he pulled the sword out. "The sword has unlimited heart-draining power for me to enjoy."

He then raised the blade into the air, and bluish, electro-rays shot out of the blade as it reopened the portals.

"Jinkies! What's happening?" Velma asked.

The electro-rays soon grabbed the retreating heroes and knocked-out villains from the portals connecting to their worlds.

"Hey!" Wonder Woman shouted as she and several of the DC heroes and defeated villains were dragged back through the reopened portals. "What's going on?"

"Behold the power of the Sword of DOOM!" Dr. Zin smiled as he and his daughter laughed evilly.

The blue electro-rays soon imprisoned all of the heroes and the still-unconscious villains as they drained their hearts out.

"Fools!" Dr. Zin shouted as everyone was forced to kneel before him and Jenny. "You thought you have outsmarted me, but now I've outsmarted you!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Awesome! Captain Planet and his enviornmentals are back on Hope Island where they belong, and cant get back! Meanwhile, the Looney Tunes have made it back home, but not the DC Superheroes! Dr. Zin and Jenny now have the Sword of Doom, and now they'll have to kneel before them. Not only that, but it looks like they've betrayed their allies though. Then again, they were all eventually gonna betray each other anyways. But anyways, it looks like Jenny and her father have finally won! Or have they?**


	69. The Final Battle Begins

Back at Ted Turner's place, Scrappy's cell phone rang.

"Like service must be really good even in outside of its original dimension." Shaggy joked.

Scrappy answered it "Scrappy-Doo here. Jessica? What is it? You found the crowns? And you also found what?"

After a pause, he continued. "Just follow the instructions on the magic book. Once we finish off Zin, we'll be right over!"

"What happened, Scrappy?" Daphne asked him.

"Good news is that Flim Flam and the others have found the crowns" Scrappy explained "Bad news is that we have to do a coronation ceremony within the next...21 minutes or we'll vanish forever!"

"Zoinks!" Shaggy exclaimed "I always imagined we'd go out in some sort of restaurant incident!"

"Jeepers" Daphne gasped.

"Heavens to Murgatroyd- I mean Delaware!" Mudsy gasped "We've gotta get back to Boomerang Land, but how, where, when, why even."

"Dude, like that makes no sense" Shaggy pointed out.

"Do you have anything that could potentially help us, master?" Scooby asked the Green Dragon.

"I am sorry my young friend" the Green Dragon told them "I'm just a dragon. I can't teleport."

"Looks like we really are going to die" Daphne said sadly. "But at least we'll be together."

"Yeah" Shaggy nodded as he and Daphne pulled closer to each other. "It's better than dying alone."

Just then, a portal to Boomerland opened up nearby, and everyone were surprised by the blue electro rays that opened the portal.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" Mudsy stammered.

"Like, I'd recognize that ray anywhere." Shaggy pointed out. "It represents the power of the Sword of Doom."

"The Sword of Doom?" Daphne exclaimed. "Our friends must be in trouble!"

"Hop on, everyone." The Green Dragon said. "We don't have much time!"

Immediately, the heroes hopped on the dragon and took off, flying through the portal and into Boomerland.

Meanwhile back at the castle, the kids were still crying and upset, unaware that their colors returned temporarily.

"Kids" Charlie shouted as he, Ruff, Reddy and Jessica raced down the stairs with the rest of the animal characters. "We've found the crowns and the second copy of the magic book!"

"Daddy?" Mimi looked at her father with her face soaked with tears.

"What's going on?" Flip asked "And why are we not gone?"

"Ruff and Reddy just found the crowns." Charlie explained. "When that happens, our colours and strength are restored temporarily for an extra hour."

"Yeah but we only have 12 minutes left" Jessica said "Boy time sure flies."

"What do we have to do pop?" Flip asked Charlie.

"Don't worry." Jessica said as Charlie showed them the magic book. "The magic book has instructions on how we should set up for the coronation ceremony, which is due to take place in this castle."

"That's good." Flim Flam replied "But what about Scrappy?"

"They're off to rescue everyone else, who are currently imprisoned on Messick Island." Jessica replied. "He said that we should get started in preparing for the coronation ceremony now, and he'll get back to us after the rescue."

"Awesome." Yogi smiled. "We'd better get started now!"

"Right" Charlie nodded as he flipped through the pages until he got to what he was looking for. "So here's what we should do first..."

Back on Messick Island, all of the imprisoned characters, heroes and DC villains alike, are forced to kneel before Dr. Zin and Jenny.

"At last" Zin evilly grinned "I have won! I have finally defeated Dr. Quest and his gang!"

"The world is going to be ours father!" Jenny added.

"You have betrayed us Doc!" the Joker exclaimed "Why did I ever trust him?"

"Cause you're a clown" Cheetah remarked.

"The main continent is going to burn" Jenny sadistically smiled "The weak shall perish. In just 21 minutes, all of you will be dead!"

"We should have known better than to trust a double-crossing liar like you, Doctor Zin!" Grodd spat.

"Well, you all figured that out the hard way, and now it's too late now, especially thanks to your bumbling." Dr. Zin retorted.

Back in the sky, the Green Dragon was approaching Messick Island, where the source of blue electro-rays originated.

Through the open area of Dr. Zin's base, they can all see their friends being forced to kneel before Dr. Zin and Jenny.

"Oh, no" Daphne exclaimed. "Zin's got everybody now! We're too late!"

"Fear not, Shogun Daphne!" The Green Dragon said. "Allow my spirit to enter the blade of the Sword of Fate, and then you'll be ready for the fight."

"Like, hang on, everybody!" Shaggy shouted as he pulled out the Sword of Fate while Daphne held onto him as Scrappy stayed in Scooby's arms.

As Shaggy pulled out the sword, the dragon's spirit enters the blade, and after a flash of light, the six heroes started to descend to the ground.

"Like, we're right on schedule, guys!" Shaggy exclaimed as they landed towards the ground.

Back on the island, Dr. Zin and Jenny were grinning when they started to notice the container containing Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne and Scrappy's hearts were starting to shake violently.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dr. Zin asked.

"Look, up in the sky!" Stanley shouted as he looked up. "It's a bird!"

"No, it's a plane!" Henry shouted.

"No it's..." Robin was about to finish when he saw Superman in front of him. "...not Superman."

"No, everyone, look!" Velma shouted. "It's Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne, Scrappy, Mudsy and Boo!"

"Ow, my neck!" Fred exclaimed as he tried to look up.

"Huh?" Dr. Zin and Jenny questioned as they all look up.

Soon, the six remaining heroes landed on the ground, and at that moment, the container containing the four major hearts blew up.

"Ah!" Dr. Zin shouted as he and Jenny took cover.

As the smoke cleared, Zin and Jenny looked up, as Shaggy, Scooby and Daphne marched towards them with the Sword of Fate on hand and with their colours restored as their hearts returned. Similarly, Mudsy, Boo and Scrappy moved in together as they marched towards Jenny.

"Who dares to challenge me?" Zin asked as he got up with the Sword of Doom in hand.

"Like, here we go, guys." Shaggy said to Daphne and Scooby. "I only hope we're all prepared."

"I don't know." Scooby whimpered.

"Yeah, I've never felt so nervous before." Daphne added. "I mean, I never faced someone else holding another sword."

"Haha" Zin laughed. "What a joke! Prepare to join your friends!"

"Zoinks" Shaggy exclaimed as he, Scooby and Daphne covered their eyes.

With that, he charged towards the trio and swiped the Sword of Doom at them, only for it to be deflected by an unseen force, forcing him to retreat.

"What the...?" Zin asked as Jenny gasped.

At that same moment, Shaggy, Scooby, Daphne opened their eyes and realized that the sword was still shaking.

"If I'm not mistaken, Father, that's the Sword of Fate!" Jenny said.

"The Sword of Fate?!" Zin growled. "IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Oh yeah?" Daphne smirked as their confidence returned.

"Like, if you think that's impossible, Dr. Zin." Shaggy said. "Try flying back to your island base on a green dragon sometime."

"We may be fading, but we ain't gonna let you take our friends!" Scrappy raised his fists.

"Yeah" Mudsy added "You mess with April, you mess with the Funky Phantom!"

Boo showed his claws and hissed right at the villains.

Jenny responded by taking a combat pose as she faces Scrappy, Mudsy and Boo.

Similarly, her father prepared the Sword of Doom as he faces Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby.

"Like, let's do this, guys!" Shaggy said to his teammates confidently.

"Right" Scooby and Daphne both nodded in agreement while Scrappy, Mudsy and Boo gave their thumbs up.

Everyone watched Shaggy, Daphne and Scooby tightening their grip on the Sword of Fate with serious and "Game On!" looks on their faces, with Scooby also growling, as they face Dr. Zin, who narrowed his eyes, while Scrappy and Mudsy tightened their fists and Boo revealed his claws and hissing as they face Jenny.

The two parties soon charged towards each other for the final battle.

Meanwhile back in the Underworld, Shelly and Brenda finally arrived at Hades' place.

"Here we are" said Brenda.

"No turning back" Shelly added.

Meanwhile back in the Underworld, Shelly and Brenda finally arrived at Hades' place.

"Here we are" said Brenda.

"No turning back" Shelly added.

"Right" Brenda nodded as they entered the place.

It was quite a dark and scary place in Hades castle. It was crawling with scariness and paintings of dead evil people.

"Golly," said Brenda "It's like the Evil Hall of Fame in here."

"Well this is the Underworld" Shelly remarked "What did you expect?"

There was a sign that said "THIS WAY TO HADES", they followed it. They got into a room with a dark and scary looking guy sitting on a chair and looking at a fireplace.

"Um, excuse me?" Shelly gulped.

The guy turned around, it was none other than...Hades, lord of the dead.

"What can I do for you?" Hades asked with a devilish tone in his voice, spooking the girls.

"Aahh!" Brenda jumped into Shelly's arms.

"My name is Shelly" Shelly explained "And this is my friend, Brenda Chance. We're the latest deaths."

"I see" Hades said "So you're the new ones. So do tell me, have you had any sins, shattered hopes and dreams, heartbreaks or misdeeds."

"Why would you want to know?" Brenda shivered.

"Because...I am Lord of the Dead" Hades told them "And I will be the one who'll determine what I'll turn you two into. I may turn you two into Angels and send you to Heaven, I may turn you two into ghosts and keep you into the miserable world that ended you where you'll be feared and hated or I can turn you ladies into souls and you'll be stuck here. So tell me everything."

The two girls looked at each other and swallowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh baby! It's the final battle that's about to begin! It's Great Danes, two meddling kids, the ghost of a 38 year old war soldier and the ghost of a cat vs. a mad scientist and his equally evil and malicious daughter. Looks like it's gonna get all Ninja Turtles in here (and I mean the 2003 4Kids series, not the 80's one).**


	70. Real Teen Angels

Meanwhile, elsewhere in Messick Island, Tom and Jerry were still trying to find the others after separating from their teammates in the confusion of the staged prison riot that was part of Fred's plan to free the superheroes in cell block 4.

"Now, where could everyone be at?" Tom wondered in his mind as he and Jerry, who is on his shoulder, looked around.

It was then that they heard sword-fighting coming from the open yard in the middle of the base.

The walked to the corner and saw their friends fighting Zin and Jenny. They had to find a way to help them.

At that moment, Tom thought of something and whispered his idea to Jerry, who then nodded. While they were putting their plan into motion, our heroes were battling the villains while our heroes were still fading.

Zin and Mudsy were fighting in an epic battle.

"You know pal!" Zin fought him with the sword "This island isn't big enough for both of us!"

"Don't worry!" Mudsy fought back "It won't be once I flatten you!"

Daphne and Jenny were in an epic battle against each other as well. They both had awesome martial arts skills.

"Looks like it's one on one, Ms. Blake!" Jenny fought Daphne.

"We saved your life Jenny!" Daphne fought back "How could you do this to us?"

"Duh" Jenny blocked Daphne's kicks "I'm evil, stupid."

She then took the sword from her father and prepared to use it on Daphne.

"Prepare to say your prayers, Blake!" She grinned.

However, at that instant, Shaggy got the Sword of Fate and blocked Jenny's move.

"Like, nobody messes with Daphne when I'm around!" Shaggy said. "You mess with her, you mess with Shaggy and Scooby Doo!"

"Yeah" Scooby growled "Nobody messes with Scooby Doo and gets away with it!"

As the two sides continued on with the battle, Tom and Jerry moved in with their plan in motion.

Back in the Underworld, Shelly and Brenda were still at Hades' palace, they were still nevrous about confessing their heartbreaks, shattered hopes and dreams,sins and misdeeds. They knew they had to.

"So ladies," Hades said "Spit it out. Tell me like it was."

Brenda and Shelly swallowed before the former decided to open up.

"Yes" Brenda started to burst into tears "Yes! Yes! I'm a selfish, broken hearted, spineless coward! I'm bullied, get kidnapped, walked on and I will never see my husband again! I'm a useless coward and a stepping stone and I deserve to be here!"

Brenda started breaking down and crying up a storm.

Hades nodded before turning to Shelly. "What about you, lady?"

Shelly was getting very scared and speechless.

"Come on baby" Hades said "Tell it like it is."

Shelly started breaking down in tears as well "I'm a terrible person! I treat people like dirt! I insult everyone and think very highly of myself. I'm always putting everyone down and making them feel horrible! I've lost my mother, my best friend and the love of my life! Everything! I deserve to die! I deserve to suffer! I'm the most horrible person in the universe. I only bully people to make myself feel better, because I'm worthless and a failure!"

Shelly started breaking down and crying her heart out as well.

"And so the truth comes out" he looked at the two girls with an amused look.

As the two girls stopped their crying, Hades looked at them both carefully.

"You done crying?" He asked.

The girls nodded their heads which were soaked in tears "Mmhm."

"Good" said Hades "I don't want tear stains on my floor. Now time to determine what you're destined for."

Hades walked over to a wheel with three pictures on it. One that had an angel on it, one that had a ghost on it and one that had a ghost on it.

"Round and round it goes" Hades spun the wheel.

The girls both looked at the wheel as it spun, nervous about what they'll become. Finally, the wheel stopped and landed right on...angel.

"Angels?" Brenda asked. "What happens when we become angels?"

"I'll tell you what happens" Hades explained "When you become Angels, you two go to Heaven in the clouds. Plus, you'll meet some pretty great people who have died."

"Going into Heaven?" Brenda asked. "S-s-sounds good with me, but what if we want to return to the land of the living?"

"Return to Earth?" Hades asked "Baby you don't get it. If you die, you die. Can't go back. It's your choice. Y'all can either go to Heaven and become Angels or stay here with me and the souls."

Shelly and Brenda had no choice. They could either stay in the Underworld with the souls or they could go to Heaven and become beautiful angels.

"Well, I guess we'll go to Heaven, then." Shelly said after a pause, with Brenda nodding.

"Excellent choice, ladies." Hades nodded in approval.

Brenda and Shelly were both sad and happy. They would become Angels and live in Heaven with some great dead people, but they would never see their friends again. But they would be in a better place with wonderful people, who had been turned into angels, and at least they would be together.

"Okay Mr. Hades" Shelly said "Take us to Heaven."

Hades used his godly powers on Brenda and Shelly. They felt a tingling sensation, but they were transformed. Beautiful giant white wings sprouted from their backs, their clothes turned into silky gowns and a glowing ring appeared on each of their heads.

"Off you go, ladies!" Hades smiled after the transformation.

Just then, a beam of light leading to Heaven shined down upon them.

"Ready?" Brenda smiled at Shelly.

"Yes" Shelly smiled back.

With the power of their wings, Brenda and Shelly flew hand in hand up to their new home, in Heaven.

"Looks like these Teen Angels are now Teen Angels" Brenda cried tears of joy.

And so, the two new angels made their way to Heaven, excited to meet other great people.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, Brenda and Shelly are now real angels and are on their way to Heaven, the land of all the deceased great people. They may never see their friends again (and vice versa), but at least they are now in a better place up there, in Heaven with all the most wonderful people in the world. But what about their grieved friends? How will they handle the deaths of their late friends? Their arc of mourning and grief isn't over yet. Plus, the world still needs to be saved.**


	71. The Final Battle

Back in Dr. Zin's lair, our heroes were still battling the Zin's, despite their weakened states.

Daphne kept fighting Jenny "Is this how you repay the people who saved your life?"

"Daphne, you're so cute when you're serious" Jenny fought Daphne back.

"Oh yeah?" Daphne smirked just as Mudsy and Boo, possessing a pan together, whacks Jenny right in the head, knocking her out.

Meanwhile, Shaggy and Scooby were occupied with the sword fight against Dr. Zin.

"You know mutt!" Zin moved his sword closer to Scooby "This island ain't big enough for both of us!"

"I will be the judge of that!" Scooby growled.

As the heroes continue with their fight, the Teen Angels and the Neptunes were feeling the effects of their losing colour.

They were all losing every strength they had by the second.

"Guys" Biff grunted "I can't hold on much longer."

"This...is...worse than Kryptonite" Superman said weakly.

"We've got...to...help them...guys" Henry said "But...how?"

Taffy looked down at her necklace and got an idea. At that same time, Tom and Jerry were ready to put their plan into action.

They both looked at each other and charged right at Zin and they were ready to pounce on him. But before they could, something grabbed them the necks.

"Poor widdle kitty witty" Jenny grinned "All alone."

Jenny spun both Tom and Jerry by their tails and threw them against the wall, knocking the both out.

However, the duo were quick to regain their consciousness.

Snapping back into reality, the duo charged towards Jenny and jumped on her.

"Wha...?" Jenny exclaimed as Tom jumped on her.

Scrappy, catching the opportunity, raced over to join the fray, while Shaggy and Scooby were encountering trouble.

"You fools don't know what you're doing!" Zin shouted as he managed to kick the duo away, "This sword shall be your destroyer!"

He then charged towards them, while Scooby was the only one standing with the Sword of Fate.

"Yipe!" Scooby exclaimed as Zin charged towards him.

"Like, just let it go, Scoob!" Shaggy shouted. "Remember the last time when we defeated the Black Samurai!"

Realizing what Shaggy was talking about, Scooby came to a realization and stood in position with his eyes closed and the sword in front of him.

Seeing that Scooby was doing nothing, Zin grinned as he charged closer to Scooby.

"Uncle Scooby!" Scrappy shouted. "No!"

"Scooby, look out!" Daphne exclaimed.

At that moment, Jenny managed to overpower Tom, Jerry and Scrappy, while Mudsy and Boo contemplated on whether to possess the sword in spite of their weakened states.

Just as Zin was a few feet away from Scooby, the Great Dane suddenly opened his eyes and leaped into the air with the sword ready.

Everyone looked up, including Zin as he stopped and held onto the Sword of Doom with both hands to shield himself as Scooby lands with the Sword of Fate ready.

Scooby then swiped the sword with a "YYYYYYYYYYYeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhha!", creating a blinding flash of light.

After the light flashed by, Dr. Zin found himself with two sliced pieces of the blade that used to make up the Sword of Doom.

The heroes looked on triumphantly as Jenny gasped in disbelief.

"The sword!" Zin gasped.

"Give it up Zin!" Scooby pointed the sword at him "You're finished!"

"That's right doc!" Mudsy added "You've lost! Failed even!"

"That's what you think!" Jenny pressed a button on a remote.

Just then, several bazookas came out of the wall and shot some sort of sticky black substance at Scooby, Scrappy, Shaggy, Daphne, Tom and Jerry. They were stuck up against the wall, with the Sword of Fate beside them, with no way to reach it.

"I can't reach the sword" Scooby told the others "It's too far."

"Looks like this is it gang" Daphne said sadly.

Jenny and Zin walked over to our heroes and pointed a laser pistol at them.

"You know," said Zin "We were going to wait till you all dissolve in the next 6 minutes, but we'll take care of you ourselves. So long, Mystery Inc!"

Just as Zin was about to shoot our heroes, Harley, Luthor, Wile E and Poison Ivy bursted in all soaking wet. Harley's makeup was washed off by the water.

"Oh no you won't!" Harley exclaimed.

"Yeah, you double-crossing liar!" Luthor spat.

"You've betrayed us doc!" Wile E snapped "You and your daughter are toast!"

"And we've still got our hearts!" Poison Ivy added "And you forget! There's four of us and only two of you!"

"So it looks like you're outnumbered!" Harley added "And you're gonna pay for double crossing me and my snookums!"

"Get him!" Luthor told the other villains.

Luthor, Harley, Ivy and Wile E charged right at Zin and Jenny.

"Oh no" Zin said to himself "What'll I ever do? Oh yeah! This!"

Jenny pressed a button on the remote and Harley, Luthor, Wile E and Ivy were captured. Then, nozzles came out and their hearts were sucked out as well. They quickly started to fade. All the protagonists and antagonists were trapped forever.

"Only 6 more minutes till you are all dead" Jenny grinned "We were going to wait till the two minutes were up, but now we can just get it over with."

"Say goodbye!" Zin aimed his death ray at the heroes.

Everyone was ready to say their last words and confess some deep dark things about each other.

"Scrappy" Scooby told his nephew "I'm sorry I ever abandoned you. You're the best nephew ever and you're like my son."

"Thank you, Uncle Scooby" Scrappy sniffed "I love you too...dad."

"Stanley," Henry told his brother "I'm sorry I always treated you like dirt. You're my best friend, despite your jokes and disguises and most of all...you're my favorite brother."

"And you're mine" Stanley hugged his brother.

"This is awful" Suzie started to sob "We're about to fade forever and our family is thousands of miles away. I'll never see Mimi, Scooter, Flip or Nancy again."

"Snap out of it, woman" Anne tried to hold back her tears "We women are...are..not...ba...EEEESSS!"

Anne started to cry her heart out, like she never cried before (and she never did).

However, just as everything seemed to be over for the heroes, a frying pan suddenly came out from nowhere and knocked out Dr. Zin.

"What the?" Jenny asked as her father suddenly looked foolish before slumping to the floor after dropping the death ray.

Standing right behind her father was Tom and Jerry, both of whom were armed with frying pans.

Before she had a chance to enquire, Tom gave her a harder whack, leading her to follow her father's footsteps and slump to the ground.

"Like, what do you know." Shaggy remarked. "Tom and Jerry had just saved the day."

The cat and mouse duo nodded before the latter picked up the ray gun and used it to free the imprisoned heroes.

Swiftly, Shaggy, Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne walked over to grab the sword, which has now absorbed the power of the Sword of Doom.

With Daphne at his side, Shaggy raised the sword's blade into the air, leading to several electro-rays to shoot out and free their allies while imprisoning Zin, Jenny and the villains they had betrayed, while Tom and Jerry walked over to them.

"Like, great work, guys!" Shaggy smiled at the duo, both of whom nodded their thanks as shook each others hands.

"A dog getting saved by a cat?" Augie raised an eyebrow "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

"No!" Zin shouted as he and his daughter found themselves imprisoned in the electro-prison. "How could this have happened?"

"Well, we wouldn't be in this situation if you didn't betray us, you double-crossing liar!" Luthor spat.

"Well, your biggest mistake is underestimating Shaggy and Scooby, Zin." Daphne pointed out as the heroes gathered around the imprisoned villains.

"Or the teamwork between Tom and Jerry." Scrappy added.

"You blasted meddling kids ruined everything!" Zin said frustratingly as he and Jenny started to feel the effects of losing their colours.

"Like, how much time we have left, Scrappy?" Shaggy asked.

"Uh, oh!" Scrappy said. "We've only got less than ten minutes to go!"

"Jeepers! Everyone's fading fast!" Daphne said.

"And the superheroes and villains need to get back to their worlds." Scrappy pointed out.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of that." Superman said as he and the others rounded up the villains.

After the Justice League walked back into the portal to the DC Animated Universe with the villains, Zin, who has now been handcuffed by Blue Falcon, said, "Well, you kids may have won, but how do you suppose you can get back to the main continent in time?"

"Don't worry." The Green Dragon said as he emerged from the Sword of Fate. "I can handle that."

"Right." Shaggy nodded as he used the electro-power from the sword to round up all of the fading characters, all of whom were too weak to get on the Green Dragons back.

"Guys, we're too weak to get on his back" Freddy said.

"I could use my tail or arms to get you guys, but I'm too weak myself" said the Green Dragon "And even if I could, I would be too weak to handle all of you."

"And the worst part is, we don't have enough time left to fly back!" Scrappy added.

"Well we may be goners," said Cassidy "But at least we're going out together."

"Yeah" Ricky said to his wife "And there's no one else I'd rather spend it with than with my wife and my best buddy."

Ricky hugged both Pericles and Cassidy, like it was their last, and it probably was.

"This is the end" Dee Dee sadly said "But at least we can face this together like a family."

"Come here boys" Dr. Quest opened his arms to his sons.

"Oh daddy" Jonny ran to hug his father.

"Dad" Hadji joined in the group hug.

"Even a tough guy like me can do something sappy" Race joined in the Quest family group hug.

"It would take a miracle to help us now" Velma said sadly.

"I guess we should clear our consciences as our final words" said Googie.

"Like, maybe we can teleport back." Shaggy pointed out.

"But how are we supposed to teleport back?" asked Jabberjaw "Those nasty agents of the doc's stole our buttons."

"As I said," said Velma "It would take a miracle to get us home now."

Just then, a voice appeared out of nowhere "A miracle, you say?"

Suddenly, the source of the voice appeared right in front of their eyes. It was none other than...

"The Great Gazoo!" said the source of the voice.

"Gazoo?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Where have you been?" asked Debbie.

"It's a long story, but I heard you guys are in a jam." the Great Gazoo replied.

"We sure are." Scrappy said. "We need to return to the castle for the coronation of the new kings, but everyone is too weak to move."

"Yeah greenie" said Cassidy "Get us outta here!"

"Sooner done than said" Gazoo snapped his fingers.

In just a millisecond, all the heroes (including the Green Dragon) were teleported right off the island and back on the mainland.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well it looks like Zin and Jenny have been stopped, but our heroes still have to save their friends before it's too late! Luckily, Gazoo is back and will help them get back to the mainland in time! But will it be too late? Stay tuned!**


	72. Crowned at Last

Back in the castle, Charlie, Jessica, the kids and the animal characters were doing the finishing touches of the setup for the coronation ceremony when the remaining heroes, along with the imprisoned Dr. Zin and Jenny, were teleported back into the castle.

"Guys!" Flim Flam exclaimed "You're back!"

Flim Flam ran up to Daphne and hugged her like he hadn't seen her in a long time (and he certain to hadn't).

"Henry! Stanley! Guys!" Flip, Nancy, Scooter and Mimi ran to their siblings and hugged them.

"I knew you guys wouldn't give up on us!" Mimi hugged Suzie.

"The Chan Clan never gives up on one of their own" Stanley hugged Nancy.

"That's right!" Suzie added "We stick together through thick and thin!"

"And that's what families do" Charlie hugged his kids "No one gets forgotten or left behind."

Cavey Jr gasped "Daddy!"

"Son!" Captain Caveman ran to his son and hugged him "Me missed you so much!"

"Mommy!" Cavey Jr hugged Taffy.

"Nugget!" Taffy kept kissing Cavey Jr over and over "I missed you so much! I'll never let you out of my sight again!"

"Aunt Dee Dee!" Cavey Jr hugged Dee Dee.

"Aww I missed you too" Dee Dee hugged him back.

"Say wait a minute," Cavey Jr pointed out "There's something different about you guys."

"Yeah" said Jessica "Where's Brenda?"

The Teen Angels and the Neptunes looked at each other, unsure if they should break the news to their friends.

"Like, maybe we should get the new kings crowned now." Shaggy suggested. "We've only got, like, less than five minutes to go!"

Since there was no time to gather up all the other characters in the land, they all had to gather up the ceremony quickly. Scrappy, Googie, Flim-Flam and the rest of Mystery Inc. went onstage to start the speech.

"Attention fellow citizens of Boomerang Land," Scrappy spoke into the microphone "Presenting your new kings, Ruff and Reddy!"

The audience applauded for their new kings. But just as the crowns were about to be put on Ruff and Reddy's heads, something blasted through the wall.

"Those crowns are ours!" Dr. Zin, who managed to break free, shouted as he and Jenny used the ray guns to blast the wall.

"Oh, my!" Scrappy said as the two remaining villains cornered everyone with their guns in hand.

"That's right!" Zin grinned as he aimed the ray gun specifically towards Daphne, Scooby and Scrappy. "You kids may have destroyed my plans, but I still get the last laugh!"

"Now you're finished!" Jenny smirked "In just a second, all of you will be dead!"

Zin pulled the trigger and a large death ray was aimed right at Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne. At that moment, something snapped inside Shaggy and he quickly ran over.

Everyone watched in slow motion as Shaggy shoved Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne to the side while the death ray was fired towards them. Just then, Taffy untied her necklace and threw it right in front of the death ray, which reflected from the gold on her necklace and bounced right back, zapping both Dr. Zin and Jenny, reducing them to ashes. Everyone gasped and they were speechless.

"Jinkies" was all Velma could say.

"I think he's dead" Fred looked at Zin and Jenny's ashes.

"Zowie" Taffy said "I can't believe I did it."

"Yeah" Johnny added "You just defeated Dr. Zin and his daughter"

However, much of the attention was then directed to Shaggy as he hit the ground after shoving Scooby, Scrappy and Daphne out of harms way when the death ray gun was fired towards them.

"Shaggy!" They all shouted.

Everyone ran to Shaggy's aid to see if he was okay.

"Shaggy!" Daphne exclaimed as she leaned over to him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, dear." Mudsy said quietly.

Just then, Shaggy opened his eyes and blinked.

"Like, what happened?" He asked. "Am I dead?"

"Raggy!" Scooby exclaimed as he raced over to lick him. "You're okay!"

Look around, he found that Zin and Jenny were gone.

"Like, I may have plenty of questions to ask, but maybe we should get the new kings crowned now!" Shaggy said. "And don't worry, I think I'm alright."

"And we'd better hurry!" Scrappy added "We only have about one minute left!"

Everyone ran as fast they could back to the places they were standing in before and the ceremony continued.

"And so," said Scrappy "I Scrappy Dappy Doo, now give my throne to none other than, our new rulers, Ruff and Reddy!"

Flim Flam then put two royal capes on the cat and dog, then Googie gave them two royal scepters and finally, Scrappy put crowns on their heads.

"Presenting, Kings Ruff and Reddy!" Scrappy announced.

The crowd roared into a loud round of applause, and it was then that they felt stronger and in better shape and color.

"Heavens to Deleware!" Mudsy remarked. "Our color is returning!"

"Now I can no longer see through myself!" Henry remarked as he watched his hand returning to its normal color.

Just then, a whole wave of color appeared and magically, everyone and everything got their colors back. Chu-Chu even reappeared.

"Chu-Chu!" The Chans all ran up to him and hugged him.

Chu-Chu jumped into the arms of his owners and started licking their faces.

"Oh Chu-Chu" Mimi started kissing him "I missed you so much!"

"You're the sweetest puppy ever!" Nancy started hugging and kissing Chu Chu as well.

"Who's a good Chu Chu?" Anne hugged him and kissed him "Who's a good Chu Chu?"

"You are! Yes you are!" Suzie kissed him on the lips.

Watching their friends celebrating the coronation of the new kings, the gang turned to each other, along with Scrappy, Googie and Flim Flam.

"It felt like a huge burden has been lifted from our shoulders." Scrappy said.

"Yeah." Shaggy nodded. "Everyone got their colours right on time."

At the Neptunes and the Teen Angels, everyone was celebrating, but the mood was more somber than the other groups.

"We finally got our colours back!" Jabber said.

"Yeah." Skip nodded sadly. "It's too bad that Shelly and Brenda aren't here to witness this moment."

"Say, you still haven't told us" said Cavey Jr "Where's Brenda?"

"And where's Shelly?" Velma added.

"What happened to them?" Debbie asked.

"And where are they?" Tinker added.

Seeing the curious looks on their friends' face, Shaggy turned to Scooby, Scrappy, Daphne, Mudsy and Boo before replying, "Like, you guys are going to need some tissues."

Meanwhile, a distance away from the ground, Shelly and Brenda have arrived at the gates to Heaven.

"Here we are Shelly" Brenda told her "The gate to Heaven."

"Our new home" Shelly sadly smiled "Here goes nothing."

"We may not able to see our friends anymore" Brenda told her "But at least we'll be together."

"And I'll be with mama" Shelly added.

The gate opened and the two new additions walked right into their new home. After entering, the two new additions looked around.

There were Angels from near and far. So many beautiful faces they had never seen before.

"I wonder where my mother is" Shelly looked from left to right.

"Shelly!" Brenda gasped "Look!"

Shelly's jaw dropped "Oh my god!"

Those two guys they saw were Angels, but not just any Angels. They were two faces they always thought they'd never see in their lives.

"I don't believe it." Brenda remarked. "It's...them."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boomerang Land has been saved! But this ain't over folks, we still have one last thing to handle...the deaths of Brenda Chance and Shelly. And there's gonna be some real important things happening in the next chapter. Biff said he was gonna slap Freddy upside the head, but I think there's gonna be more than that.**

 **Since we're discussing death and mourning, I would like to say a few things about Joe Alaskey, who passed away this Wednesday. He was the greatest Mel Blanc successor ever. I remember hearing his voice for the first time when watching Looney Tunes: Back in Action and Tiny Toon Adventures on Nickelodeon. Such good times. He's the only one who can duplicate Mel Blanc's voices as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Speedy Gonzales, Marvin Martian and Yosemite Sam.**

 **Billy West, Jeff Bergman, Dee Bradley Baker, Bill Farmer, Maurice LaMarche and Eric Bauza have had some potential and these guys, no one will do our Looney Tunes friends like our friend, Joe. Somewhere up there in the Heavens (where Brenda and Shelly just arrived into), Joe and Mel have met and I just know that the first thing one of them said to each other was none other than..."What's Up Doc?"**

 **His death has actually given me some inspiration for more on this story, and how Skip, the Teen Angels and the Neptune's mourning can be handled and done.**

 **We will miss you Joe.**

 **1952-2016**


	73. A Fight and Two Meetings

Back at the castle, the mood in the later part of the coronation ceremony was a somber one after the other heroes learned of Shelly and Brenda's deaths.

"Jinkies" Velma said "That's horrible."

"I barley even knew Brenda," Dusk said "And even a soulless blonde like myself finds this news unbearable!"

Bubbles started to sob "Sh-sh-Shelly was my best friend in the whole world and now she's gone"

Bubbles buried her face into Biff's chest started to cry her heart out.

"I can't believe they're gone" Suzie sadly said "Shelly was the lead singer in a band, just like me, and we lead singers gotta look out for each other. And I wasn't there to look out for her."

"She had the most angelic singing voice ever" Bubbles cried harder "She was an angel"

"This is all my fault" Biff sniffed a tear "I should've stopped her from fighting Manta."

"No this is my fault" said Jabberjaw "I should've been the brave shark I was supposed to be and protected her."

"Brenda's gone" Skip silently cried "It's all my fault. I was supposed to not let her out of my sight, but I didn't and now I've lost her forever. We were supposed to get married, but now we won't."

"No buddy" Augie put his hand on Skip's shoulder "It was my fault for showing off. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have put fighting in the way."

"No" Mudsy sadly said "It was my fault for being a pathetic coward."

"We were all going to be a family and now we won't" April weeped "I miss Brenda so much."

"And I should've come up with a plan before we fought those Sinistro's" Taffy sadly said.

"Brenda was...my little sister" Dee Dee sobbed "She may have been a coward, but she was my coward. She was a beautiful singer and my best friend."

Dusk walked up to Mystery Inc and confronted them "You! This is all your fault!"

"Our fault?" Velma asked "Why?"

"You guys abandoned Scrappy and Flim Flam!" Dusk pointed out "If you hadn't ditched them, none of this would've happened!"

"Yeah!" Jessica said "If you guys weren't such insensitive, self abosrbed jerks, maybe Ruff and Reddy would be already be king, then Brenda and Shelly wouldn't have died!"

"Yeah!" Thorn said "You're the worst!"

"I can't believe you would abandon your own son!" Jessica poked Daphne in the chest "Not that you care anyways! All you care about is yourself and your stupid career!"

"And how dare you beat up Shelly, Fred?!" Biff added when he saw the blonde. "Forget about what the rest of them said, you're the absolute worst!"

"Like, we probably should have seen this coming, Scoob." Shaggy whispered to Scooby as their allies turned on their friends.

"Now, come on, Biff..." Fred defended himself as a mob rushes towards him and the girls. "I didn't mean to...I swear!"

"Forget it!" Skip replied. "You're simply a bossy, single-minded jerk who cares only about mystery-solving and traps."

"And if you loved Daphne, Fred, why didn't you ask her to marry you?" Jessica added.

Turning to Scooby, Scrappy and Flim Flam, Shaggy said, "Like, this sure is going to turn ugly if we don't do something, guys."

"'We'?" Flim Flam asked. "Why should I care? Daphne abandoned me! What should I care for someone who only thinks of herself and her career and not her child? In fact, you should be ashamed of yourself for your treatment of Googie, Shaggy!"

"All you do is eat, eat, eat, eat!" Googie told Shaggy "What about me? You barley even acknowledged my presence and just ate like the disgusting pig you are!"

"Yeah" Jabberjaw said "You definitely have no respect for anyone!"

"And Velma!" Dee-Dee poked Velma in the nose "You think you know everything and you're the greatest just because you're a genius! All you do is act like you're the smartest person in the world and that you're great and always right! Well here's something for you, you square lensed brat; if you're so smart Velma, why are you terrible and always wrong?"

As the gang faced a mob of angry toons, Scooby and Scrappy found themselves next to Tom and Jerry.

Tom and Jerry both shook their heads at them.

"I think they're saying that you guys should leave and never come back!" Scrappy told Scooby.

"Really?" Scooby asked Scrappy.

"Right" Scrappy bitterly said "And quite frankly, that's what I'm thinking too!"

Scooby gasped and he was speechless.

"Then, I guess that's what I'm doing then." Scooby said sadly before racing off to pick up his friends.

Watching Scooby picking up his friends and leaving, Tom and Jerry looked at each other and shrugged.

Over at a cliff far away from the castle, Mystery Inc. found themselves in a terrible situation as they sat and watched the waves.

"Like, some plan to move into Boomerland and live here." Shaggy remarked as he tossed a pebble into the ocean.

"I can't believe that our friends will do this to us." Daphne said as she sat with Shaggy and Scooby. "After what we did to defeat Dr. Zin and Jenny, now look at us."

"Yeah" Velma added "They should be grateful!"

"I don't know what to say." Scooby remarked.

"Maybe we're better off mystery solving and not having friends or families or normal lives" Velma said "Let's just go home."

Back in the castle, the other allies were still angry at the gang. The Teen Angels, the Neptune's, the Funky Phantom kids, the Chans, Jessica and Madelyn were still cross with Mystery Inc. The other allies went home.

"You know," Biff said "I was just going to slap Fred, but I think I'll do something worse!"

"Frankly, I don't mind never seeing Velma again!" Madelyn told them "She's my sister! She's supposed to always think about me, but all she thought about was being a stupid detective! She hardly ever visited or made time for me and stole Shaggy from me behind my back! I don't get why I even fell for him, he's just a disgusting, cowardly chauvinist pig! For all I care, she can have that idiot all to herself!"

"Well, at least we've seen the last of them." Skip said. "After what we went through, those losers are no longer welcomed here."

"I don't know." Mudsy said. He had a neutral expression on his face. "I've got this feeling that we may not see the last of them. In fact, there's a loose end I kept thinking about."

It was then that the groups saw the Sword of Fate, inclined against the wall.

"What loose end, Mudsy?" Augie asked. "Don't tell me you're going to try to defend them for their actions!"

"Now don't jump to any conclusions, Augie. No, I'm not defending them" Mudsy said "I just have a funny feeling that we might see them again, much to our displeasure."

"Well regardless, the more we never see them again, the better" Anne said "They were the ones who sent that ink monster here in the first place!"

"Anne is right" Flim Flam's face turned red and was soaking with tears "We don't need them! They're a bunch of selfish jerks who think nothing of us and act like we never existed, especially me."

Flim-Flam started to cry into his knees harder, he couldn't believe his mother would do this to him. Nancy looked at him and hugged him while some tears fell out of her eyes.

"Well, it's funny how they keep returning over the time, even though we're still angry about what they had done to us." Mudsy remarked. "If they don't care about us, why do they keep returning and helped us save this world? If they were really that selfish, then they could've cared less about us and just go through with their normal lives."

"Probably cause they got nothing better to do" Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"I guess so" Mudsy sighed.

"Well whatever" Augie said "Come on guys. Let's go home. We've got a memorial service to prepare."

Tom and Jerry were the remaining characters left in the castle as the rest of the heroes cleared out of it. They both looked at each other and decided to follow their friends to the service. However, Tom couldn't help but kept thinking of a loose end on their way to the service.

Meanwhile up in Heaven, Shelly and Brenda were shocked as the two figures approached them.

Brenda gasped "You're...them."

"I don't believe it" Shelly gasped as well "You guys are..."

"The Funtastic Duo!" the girls said at the same time.

"Golly" Brenda said to the duo "You guys look just like your statues."

"This is the most awesome thing that's happened to me" Shelly added.

The duo nodded and shook hands with their creations.

"We're very pleased to meet you two" Brenda told them "And we're glad we're here in Heaven with you two."

"See you around, oh great creators" Shelly waved goodbye to the duo.

The two angels smiled and waved goodbye to the newcomers. Just then, Brenda and Shelly spotted four other Angels; a beautiful woman and her three little girls.

"Shelly look!" She pointed to the four Angels "A mother and her daughters."

"Wow" Shelly said "That's horrible that those little girls have died so young."

"Why don't we go meet them and ask them about it?" Brenda suggested "I hope they didn't lose somebody they unconditionally loved too."

They flew over to the angel woman and her daughters.

"Hi!" The woman greeted the two girls. "You must be new here."

"We are." Brenda nodded. "I'm Brenda."

"And I'm Shelly." Shelly added. "Nice to meet you, and your daughters are quite cute."

"Thanks" said the woman "I'm Amelia Muddlemore and these are my daughters; Maggie, Sarah and Jeanette."

"Hello" Jeanette said quietly.

"Sup?" Maggie folded her arms.

"Charmed, I'm sure" Sarah added.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Amelia" Brenda shook Amelia's hand.

"Likewise" Amelia shook Brenda's hand.

"You guys are so young," Shelly said "What're you four doing here? What happened?"

"Well, it happened a long while ago." Amelia said. "We actually lived during the time of the Thirteen Colonies in British North America."

"Wow." Shelly whistled. "So what happened?"

"Well, long story short, I met a young man by the name of Jonathan who I loved deeply." Amelia took a breath before continuing. "We married and had our three beautiful daughters and adopted a cat who the girls named Boo."

"That's wonderful." Brenda remarked. "You must be happy together as a family."

"We were, until the war broke out and the redcoats arrived." Amelia continued sadly. "They set our house on fire, and I tried to get the girls while Jonathan got Boo out - He felt like a son to us - but we weren't able to make it out of the fire in time, and before you know it, we're here after meeting Hades."

"Golly, that's terrible" Brenda said "He must've been really depressed."

"So what's your story, ladies?" Maggie asked.

"Well I was fighting these villains in an undersea world with my teammates" Shelly explained "When all of a sudden the bad guy stabbed me in the chest and next thing I know, I've blacked out."

"Dang" Sarah said "That's horrible. What about you, Brenda? What's your story?"

"Same story here, except that one of those villains tortured me because I couldn't aim properly." Brenda said. "Before you know it, everything went black."

"Golly." Maggie remarked. "At least you are now in a better world with us."

"Yeah, although our friends, particularly our loves, must be missing us." Shelly remarked.

"Say, I don't know why but the name Muddlemore sounds familiar." Brenda said. "What does your husband Jonathan and cat Boo look like?"

"Here's a family painting that will show you the answer." Sarah replied as her mother took out a painting.

The family painting consisted of Amelia, her husband, Sarah, Maggie, Jeanette and their family cat.

"You guys look so happy" Brenda gushed at the painting.

"Hey wait a minute!" Shelly snapped her fingers "Brenda! Look! Amelia's husband! Do you know who that is?"

Brenda took a closer look before realizing, "Why, it's Mudsy!"

"You know Jonathan?" Amelia asked.

"His ghost." Brenda nodded. "Our friends went on an adventure one time and they opened a grandfather clock, which led to two ghosts getting freed. One of them was your husband and the other is Boo!"

"Yeah" Shelly said "They nicknamed him 'Mudsy' because of his last name, of course."

Brenda snapped her fingers "So that would mean that you guys are his deceased family!"

"Did ever mention us?" Maggie asked.

"No" Brenda said "He never does. But I think that's because he's sad about losing you and the girls, Ms. Amelia."

"Gee," Shelly said "I always thought he was just a big coward. But now I think I know why."

"He misses you and the girls, Ms. Amelia" Brena told Amelia "He's probably been traumatized by your tragic deaths and never being able to see you again."

"That's why he's scared all the time" Shelly's voice grew soft "He loves you four and his biggest wish is to have you back, a wish he knows will never come true."

"Daddy" Jeanette got tears in her eyes and silently started to sob.

Brenda kneeled down to comfort the sobbing girl while Brenda wondered what their friends were up to at that moment.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, Brenda and Shelly's deaths have not only affected the Neptune's, the Teen Angels and the Funky Phantom gang, but their deaths have also affected Mystery Inc's relationship with the other Hanna-Barbera detective teams, Flim-Flam, Madelyn and Jessica. Looks like they're not going to retire and live in Boomerang Land after all, and it doesn't even look like they'll ever see their HB family again, after what just happened. However, Mudsy and Tom have some sort of feeling this isn't the end. Is this the end?**


	74. Realization and Capture

Back in Boomerland, the remaining heroes were attending the memorial service for Shelly and Brenda.

Everyone was there to pay their respects and to say goodbye to their beloved friends. Everyone was their including the Teen Angels, the Neptune's, the Funky Phantom gang, the Chans, Flim-Flam, Gazoo, Tom and Jerry, Brenda's cousin Jim and her Uncle Jonathan, the Hex Girls, the friends that the Angels encountered on their past adventures and pretty much everyone that helped them through the adventure (except the non-HB characters).

Skip went to the podium to say his eulogy about Brenda "Today, we are gathered to say goodbye to a lovely soul, Brenda Chance. She was wonderful, kind, brave and the beautiful. Whenever she was around, I always felt like I would never be alone and when she wasn't, I always thought about how she was and what she was doing. We had been together for months and they had been the best months of my immortal life and we planned to get married soon. But today, tragedy struck us. Brenda was killed by a dangerous person, she was beaten to death. I prayed that she would live and she would make it, but she passed away. I will never find anyone as wonderful as Brenda. I loved her, and I always will."

Skip walked off the podium, while tears fell out of his eyes. Then, Biff was ready to make his eulogy. He walked onto the podium, composed himself before making his eulogy.

He spoke into the microphone "We are here to say goodbye to another wonderful soul, Shelly. Shelly was our lead singer and tambourine player. She had such a wonderful voice, the voice of an angel. She would usually antagonize us, but she only did that after losing her mother when she was so young. She may not have been all that kind, but she was still a good person and we loved her, like she was part of our family. Shelly had a heart and she was a good friend—the best I could ever ask for—and I let her travel with us because I didn't want to lose that friend! Jabberjaw, Clamhead and Bubbles stayed with her loved her for who she was, despite the fights and arguments. I loved her especially. Shelly was smart, kind, brave and a great friend. I love you, Shelly, and I'll never forget you or stop loving you."

Biff sadly walked down the podium and back to his tearful friends.

As the service went on, Scrappy found himself unable to stop thinking about the good times he had with his uncle Scooby. The part he wished he had forgotten was the moment he and Scooby faced Zin with his death ray as they were trapped in the final battle, where Scooby apologized for what he had done and his forgiving his uncle.

The mournful atmosphere did nothing to help him try to forget that moment. In fact, it only intensified until he finally couldn't take it.

"I can't forget it" Scrappy silently said to Googie.

"What do you mean, Scrappykins?" Googie asked him.

"I can't forget the moment Uncle Scooby and I were facing Zin and his death ray, the moment he apologized to me and I forgived him." Scrappy replied. "Why did I tell him that he and the gang are no longer welcomed here after Tom and Jerry shook their heads?"

"Are you crazy, Scrappy?" Augie asked. "They really aren't welcome here. Not after what they did to you and what they did to the place in the first place!"

"Yeah, I know." Scrappy replied. "But why are we jumping to conclusions that soon? How could he possibly have known back then that this place existed? How could he possibly have known that the paintbrush was actually a weapon?"

"Don't tell me you're now defending those unforgivable bunch, Scrappy." Stanley said.

"He's not, but that's the truth." Mudsy replied after some thought. "And if you think about it, does blaming Mystery Inc. does us any good? They created much of the mess, yes, but does blaming them bring Shelly and Brenda back?"

"And why on earth will Uncle Scooby come back and save this world in spite of our treatment of him and his friends after learning of their responsibilities?" Scrappy added. "Sure, they may not have anything better to do, but why? Why save this world if we give them the harsh treatment for creating the mess in the first place?"

"They said themselves once that they devote their entire life to mystery solving!" Marcie said "When the Evil Entity was erased from the timeline, we all came back to life and they had happy lives. But they were sad because there were no more mysteries! When you put that into mind, they basically said they wanted me dead! Because I died when the stupid entity did exist!"

"And Daphne's not my mama" Flim Flam sobbed "A real mama would never abandon her child! And might I remind you Scrappy, that your mama AND dad never loved you?"

"There's no need to remind me about that." Scrappy said. "But you guys didn't really answer my question. Why will they go through the trouble if they know they might get punished, even if they have nothing better to do?"

"Maybe it's cause they want to solve a mystery" Anne rolled her eyes "That's like all they care about! They only came here to solve mysteries! Not for our sakes. That's what I think!"

"Or maybe they do care about us" Scrappy said "I mean, if it wasn't for them, we wouldn't have found Ruff and Reddy, and we never would've stopped Zin."

"Not to mention that most of us were weak by then, and besides, who else would've been fully familiar with the Sword of Fate?" Mudsy added. "The sushi master may know it, as well as the Green Dragon, but who else is familiar with the Sword of Fate?"

Tom, who was holding the Sword of Fate nearby, nodded in agreement.

"Sure, they may be responsible for all of this mess." Scrappy added, "But where do you think we could be at if they never helped us? Maybe in a better world with the Funtastic Duo, but will you like to see this place being overran by Zin and his allies?"

"Not to mention that the superheroes from other dimensions will be gone forever." Mudsy added.

Everyone started to think; should they really stop talking to Mystery Inc? Or should they forgive them and let them back in their lives?

Meanwhile, Scooby and the gang made it back home. They weren't feeling like solving today's mystery, they were feeling blue about what happened a couple days ago.

"Like, let's go hit the sack, Scoob." Shaggy said as they entered their house. "I'm tired."

"Ri'm with rou, Raggy." Scooby nodded as he followed his best pal to their basement bedroom.

Fred and the girls were the last to enter the house, and after some silence, Fred and Velma decided to go to their rooms, while Daphne decided to follow Shaggy and Scooby down to the basement.

Daphne went downstairs and decided to talk to her friends.

"I feel bad" Daphne said "I mean, we'll probably never see our friends again. But at least we are still mystery solving."

"Yeah" Shaggy said in an unsure manner "I guess."

There was a sad silence, until Scooby had finally broken it.

"Guys" Scooby said "I'm sorry I ever went through that stupid mirror in the first place."

"What do you mean Scoob?" Shaggy asked his dog.

"I mean, if I hadn't created that ink monster, we'd have nothing to be upset about now." Scooby sadly confessed.

"Well, there was nothing you can do about it, Scoob." Shaggy said as he and Daphne patted his back. "Like, how could you have known about it back then?"

"The past is the past, and we can't change it." Daphne agreed. "I really wished, though, that I never had abandoned Flim Flam."

"And I wish I hadn't abandoned Scrappy." Scooby added.

"And I wish I didn't end my relationship with Googie." Shaggy said. "Like, I sure will like to know what I was thinking back then. Probably something stupid."

"Well, at least we're still together." Daphne said quietly "But on second thought, maybe we should give mystery-solving a rest."

"Like, I agree, Daph." Shaggy nodded. "They do have a point that there's more in life than mystery-solving."

"Yeah." Scooby agreed "Perhaps we should return and make amends?"

"You know what?" Fred said as he came downstairs "That would be great!"

"Yeah" Velma said "Out there in the forgotten land, we weren't some blasted meddling kids and their dog, we were just...people."

"And all those people" Daphne said "They weren't just other teams, they were our ancenstral blood. It was amazing. All those adventures we had with them saving the world, we were really living."

"Like I never felt so alive!" Shaggy said.

"When we were in Boomerang Land, we were already home!" Freddy said "Wish we realized that sooner."

"I'm really gonna miss those guys" Shaggy said.

"What do you say, we go back?" Fred suggested.

"Yeah!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Alright!" Velma added.

"I'm in!" Shaggy raised his hand.

"I know I just suggested making amends, but how do we do it?" Scooby asked Fred.

"Well" said Fred "We make it right by telling them how wrong we were and that we want to be with them and be a family! All of us!"

"Like, I only hope they get over with their hard feelings towards us." Shaggy said.

"Yeah" Daphne sighed "I hope Flim Flam will forgive me for abandoning him. I didn't want to, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what, Daph?" Velma asked her.

"Afraid of the challenges and sacrifices I'll have to make as a parent" Daphne confessed "I just feel like I'm not good enough Velma."

"Jinkies" said Velma "I'm sorry to hear that."

"But I want to make it up to him" Daphne continued "I want to be his mother and I want to take those chances and make sacrifices for him. I love him! I want to hug him and kiss him and tuck him in at night and tell him stories and most of all...I want him to trust me."

"Like, I'm sure you can do it, Daph." Shaggy encouraged as he patted Daphne on the back. "And Scoob and I'll be happy to help out and assist you."

"And we'll be happy to help as well" Velma added.

"Then, let's go, gang." Fred smiled. "It shouldn't be too late for us."

"I'm afraid it might be, Mystery Inc." A voice suddenly said.

"Zoinks!" Shaggy jumped into Scooby's arms.

"Jeepers" Daphne shivered "W-what was that?"

"You kids have destroyed my plans." The voice said. "However, I will see to it that I'll get the last laugh!"

"Dr. Zin?" Fred asked as he recognizes the voice.

"And Jenny too!" Jenny added as she and her father and several armed agents enters the basement, surrounding the gang.

"But how?" Velma asked. "How did you managed to survive getting blasted by that death ray when Taffy threw her gold necklace in front of it's barrel?"

"Simple. It was thanks to our DC allies." Dr. Zin grinned. "I knew that something like that would've happened, so prior to getting down to work, my Jennifer arranged something with Cheetah."

"Like, let me guess:" Shaggy remarked. "From what I've read in one of the Superman graphic novels, there's a way for a person to be teleported out at the instant he/she is hit by a trauma like that death ray, and then have their 'ashes' teleported back in your place."

"Someone's been reading a lot of comics lately." Jenny smirked. "And you're correct. That's how Father and I survived and are here right now."

"And now, you meddling kids better come with us now." Dr. Zin ordered.

"Well, if you're going to take us, Doctor." Fred stepped up. "You'll have to go through me first!"

He then do a combat pose as he added, "It's a good thing I've been doing some martial arts lessons lately, so be prepared to..."

Before he could finish, a frying pan appeared out of nowhere and whacked Fred in the head, leading to a foolish look on his face before he slumped to the ground.

Turning towards the source of the whack, Zin saw an agent holding a frying pan.

"Got it from the kitchen, boss." The agent explained.

"Good work." Zin smiled as two other agents went to Fred and handcuffed him.

"Fred!" Velma and Daphne both shouted and tried to reach him, only for several agents to hold them back.

"Now, let's go!" Dr. Zin said sternly. "We don't have all night."

As the agents escorts the gang out of the house, Shaggy kicked an opened bag of potato chips onto the floor accidentally as he was led away by Zin and his agents.

"Move it!" The agent escorting him said. "No time for eating!"

The agents proceeded to take our heroes, to where was a mystery and I'm pretty sure it wasn't back to the island. At that same time, Vincent Van Ghoul saw the whole thing through his crystal ball.

"Oh dear" Vincent gasped "I must warn Scrappy and the others!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Scooby and the gang have realized something...home is where your heart is, and they've learned their one true place is in Boomerang Land, with their family; Scrappy, Flim-Flam, Googie, Madelyn, Brad, Judy, Pericles, Ricky, Cassidy and Marcie. But before they can go back and settle down for a new life with their 'ohana, the Zin's are alive and they've captured our heroes! Can Mr. Van Ghoul warn them in time? Or will it be too late?**


	75. A New Adventure Begins

Meanwhile, Scrappy, Flim Flam, Madelyn, Jessica, Marcie, the Neptune's, the Chan's, the Teen Angels, the Funky Phantom kids and the original Mystery Inc were walking back home from the memorial service.

"You know guys," Scrappy said "Now that we don't live in a castle anymore, where are Flim Flam, Googie and I going to live?"

"Daddy!" Nancy pulled onto Charlie's coat "Can Flim Flam stay with us? Please?"

"Nancy, the last thing that Pop needs is three more mouths to feed" Anne said.

"Your sister has a point, Nancy" Charlie said.

"I guess you guys could stay with me" Jessica told Googie.

"Works with us." Scrappy said.

"Aww" Nancy whined "Sorry Flim-Flam, I guess you guys can't live with us."

"Well, I can still drop by to visit, Nancy." Flim Flam smiled.

"True." Nancy nodded.

"Say, in the meantime, what do you suppose we should do with Mystery Inc.?" Mudsy wondered.

There was silence as everyone wondered what to do.

"As much as I hate what Fred did to Shelly, I have to agree." Biff admitted. "They did help in saving this world and the other worlds."

"Yeah." Jessica nodded. "I definitely don't want to see this place being overran by Zin and his allies in those other worlds."

"Besides, we can't do anything about the past." Scrappy added. "The only way out of this tragic event is to move forward."

"We really shouldn't have yelled at them like that, come to think of it." Dusk agreed.

"We should go over to their house and apologize." Madelyn said. "Even if she's an unreasonable jerk, Velma's still my sister."

"And Uncle Scooby's still my uncle" Scrappy added.

"And Fred is still our son" Judy said "And we love him more than anything."

"And Daphne's still the mother I never had." Flim Flam added. "And Shaggy can be a good father if he steps up more."

"See gang?" Mudsy asked "It's worth it. We have to let Mystery Inc. back in our lives, well yours at least."

"Mudsy's right" Taffy said "Holding grudges and wanting to forget them won't bring Brenda back, they'll just make things worse."

Tom and Jerry, who were standing nearby, nodded in agreement before gesturing their arms as if they were saying, "Yeah. We really should get going now if we want them back."

"Then it's settled" Scrappy said "Me, Flim-Flam, Googie, the Neptune's, the Funky Phantom gang and the Teen Angels will go to Coolsville and tell them we want them back in our lives."

"And I know just how to get there" Googie said "Oh Great Gazoo! Come forth oh Great Gazoo!"

"Yes?" The Great Gazoo asked as he appeared.

"Take us to Mystery Inc's residence please" Googie said "Scrappy, Flim-Flam, the Funky Phantom gang, the Neptune's, the Teen Angels and I want to talk to them. Can you please do that?"

"As you command Googie-Doo!" Gazoo snapped his fingers.

In less than an instant, Gazoo, Scrappy, Flim, Googie and the other meddling kids were right in Scooby and the gang's house.

"Zowie" said Taffy "Look at this place!"

"I can't believe they're hardly ever here" Dee Dee remarked.

"Yeah" Jabber said "Such nice decorating. Could use some new curtains though."

"Hello?" Scrappy called out. "Uncle Scooby?"

"Shaggy?" Googie asked.

There was no response.

"Now that's funny." Skip remarked. "Seems like they are not home."

As Skip made the remark, Tom and Jerry went down into the basement.

"Where could they be?" Jabber asked.

"I hope they didn't..." Mudsy was about to say something when the group heard Tom and Jerry whistling them from the basement.

"I think they want us to follow them!" Clamhead assumed "Come on guys!"

The kids all followed Tom and Jerry downstairs and saw the whole place had been wrecked.

"Zowie!" Taffy exclaimed "Shaggy and Scooby are such slobs, they need to clean this place"

"Yeah" Dee Dee added "Looks like a twister hit this place!"

Scrappy sniffed the floor and realized something "Oh no!"

"Scrappy?" Bubbles ran to him "What is it boy?"

"Dr. Zin!" Scrappy answered "He's been here!"

Scrappy sniffed the floor again and noticed another scent.

"What did you smell now, Scrappy?" April asked him.

"Jenny's been here as well!" Scrappy told them.

"But how could have they be alive?" Dee-Dee asked "They died. I saw them burn to ashes!"

Tom and Jerry both shrugged.

"And look at those chips!" Scrappy added as he gestured towards the spilled bag. "Shaggy and Scooby may be gluttonous, but they never leave their room without finishing a snack."

"That could mean that they've been taken by Zin!" Mudsy said. "I've thought that we may never see the last of him and Jenny."

"They couldn't have possibly taken them back to the island" Dee Dee said "They'd know that we'd find them there."

"Don't worry gang!" Flim Flam boasted "My buddy, Scrappy can track down humans better than a GPS!"

"And so can my Elmo!" Augie added.

"Ruff!" Elmo barked.

"Now all we need is some article of clothing that might have their scent on it" Bubbles said "See any loose piece of clothing?"

"Me found this" Cavey held up a green scarf.

"It's Daphne's scarf!" Jabberjaw pointed to the scarf "It must've fallen off when the bad guys took them!"

"Sniff it boys" Flim Flam said "I want my mama back!"

"Looks like a hero's job is never done." Mudsy says. "Let's find them!"

"Yeah!" Flim Flam exclaimed "We're gonna save my mama!"

"Not so fast baby" Googie said "Dr. Zin is too dangerous for you. Flim-Flam, you are going to stay with the Chans until we get home!"

"No fair!" Flim-Flam pouted.

"Be a good boy okay?" Googie told him.

"Yes, Googie" Flim sighed.

"Bye Flim Flam, I love you" Googie bent down and kissed him on the nose.

"I love you too, Googie" Flim-Flam kissed Googie's nose as well.

"Come on Flim-Flam" said Gazoo "Time to go home!"

"Poor baby" Bubbles said.

"But at least he'll be safe" Scrappy said.

"Hold on gang!" Biff said "We're gonna need to bring our CARS as well. We can't do this on foot!"

"Alright" said Gazoo "Here we go!"

Gazoo snapped his fingers and in less than an instant, our heroes were back in Boomerland.

After arriving back at Boomerland, the heroes split-up and wasted no time finding their vehicles. Eventually, they regrouped in front of the castle, where BF, Dynomutt, Team Quest, Ruff, Reddy and Vincent were gathered at after they were informed by Vincent about the situation in Coolsville.

"Blue Falcon! Dog Wonder!" Scrappy said as they regrouped in front of the castle. "We need help!"

"Yes, we know." Dynomutt nodded. "Mr. Van Ghoul told us everything while you kids were away."

"I figured that we may not have seen or heard the last of Dr. Zin and Jenny." Dr. Quest nodded. "So here we are, ready to help."

"Then, let's do this!" Augie said. "Off to a new adventure!"

"Yes." Scrappy said. "Dr. Zin will get a huge kick from us this time!"

"No kidding." Jonny agreed. "We'll make sure that this will be the final time we tangle with the Zins."

"And make sure we also find Mystery Inc. while we can, because who knows what Zin and Jenny have in store for them this time." Googie agreed.

Tom and Jerry both nodded and punched their right hands with their fists in a determined fashion.

"Alright everyone!" Scrappy said "This is probably our biggest mystery ever! We are going on a quest to save my Uncle Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc in their world!"

"Yeah!" They all said.

"Alright!" Scrappy exclaimed "We won't rest till we find Uncle Scooby and stop the Zin's!"

"Yeah!" Everyone else said again.

"Then let's get ready to rumble!" Scrappy said.

YEAH!" Everyone shouted as they raised their fists together.

"And here's your button to teleport back here once your mission is accomplished." Vincent added as he handed Googie the button.

"Right." Googie nodded as she got on her ride.

"Let's do this!" Jonny shouted as they got on their respective rides.

After the heroes got on their rides, the Great Gazoo prepares to teleport them to Coolsville.

"Good luck, Scrappy-Doo" Vincent said. "You're gonna need it!"

"Thanks, Vincent." Scrappy nodded before the Great Gazoo teleported them back to Coolsville.

Soon, they arrived at the front of Mystery Inc.'s house, where Dynomutt activated his Dyno-Super-Nose-Snooper.

"Anything useful, Dog Wonder?" Blue Falcon asked.

"Yes." Dynomutt nodded. "The scents of Mystery Inc. ends here, and I recognize the scent of the vehicle Zin and his agents transported them with."

"In that case, BF, you and Dog Wonder lead the way." Dr. Quest suggested. "We'll be right behind you."

"Right." BF nodded. "Let's do this, everybody!"

"RIGHT!" Scrappy shouted. "Ta-da-da-da-da-da! Puppy power!"

"CAPTAIN CAVEMAAAAAANNNNN!" Cavey shouted.

"It's Funky Phantom time!" Mudsy shouted.

Tom and Jerry, who were on the Quest van, nodded as they punched their hands with a determined look on their faces.

"Blue Falcon!" BF shouted.

"And Dog Wonder!" Dynomutt shouted.

"AWAY!" The two heroes then shouted as the Falcon Car drove off.

"Operation: Mystery Inc...engage!" Dynomutt exclaimed.

Everyone else soon followed as they followed the Falcon Car to a new adventure, on the quest to rescue Mystery Inc. and defeat Dr. Zin once and for all!

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just as Mystery Inc. and their friends were going to make amends and Scooby and the gang were about to start a new life, Dr. Zin and Jenny have captured them! Now it's up to Scrappy and Googie to save them with the help of; Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, the Funky Phantom and friends, Jabberjaw and the Neptune's, the Blue Falcon and Dynomutt, Team Quest and now joining our heroes...Tom and Jerry! But somehow I feel like the Zin's aren't going to be the only villains our Hanna-Barbera friends will deal with!**

 **COMING SOON...**

 **The story continues in...**

 **Scooby-Doo Boomerland Saga: The Final Chapter!**


End file.
